Might Have Been
by snowberryrose
Summary: An alternate tale of a classic love story had the protagonists' characters and circumstances been a little different.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Propriety

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire was no stranger to impropriety. As the sole heir to a grand estate, he was raised at an early age in all that was proper. As such, he had a keen eye for breaches of conduct in those with whom he interacted. Shopkeepers, businessmen, eligible young ladies and their determined mama's; no one was safe from the master of Pemberley's discerning eye. Even though society at large saw the young gentleman's solemn visage as universal disapproval, those close to him knew to look for the barely noticeable twitches at the corner of his mouth and the hidden spark of mirth in the depth of his eyes.

For Mr. Darcy was one who dearly delighted to laugh at the harmless follies of others. This enjoyment was the result of caring for his sister, ten years his junior, after the regrettably early passing of the Darcy's esteemed parents. While other young men might have grown bitter for having to shoulder the many responsibilities of the young Master of Pemberley, Mr. Darcy found that his darling sister's youthful innocence and exuberance for life prevented him from hiding away his heart. For all that brother and sister were often alone in such a large establishment as Pemberley, their days were filled with laughter and true contentment. Mr. Darcy in particular discovered a hitherto unknown talent for mimicking others and would often enact silly scenes from his experiences to the great delights and adoration of his young sister. Of course, visitors were always welcome at Pemberley, particularly the presence of the amiable Colonel Fitzwilliam, cousin to the Darcy siblings. What both Darcy's lacked in social grace in company unfamiliar to them, the good Colonel made up for with such gentlemanly charm that those with whom he conversed always left his company delighted at having made his acquaintance. The Darcy siblings also felt a great indebtedness to their good cousin. For Colonel Fitzwilliam it was who insisted on Mr. Darcy's openness with his sister. Knowing the siblings' shy dispositions and predilection for hiding their emotions, Colonel Fitzwilliam made good use of his battlefield experiences and managed to help brother and sister confide in one another in their grief and so emerge from the mourning period all the stronger.

So it was that as Fitzwilliam Darcy faced his Aunt Catherine and her idiot sycophant of a clergyman, Mr. Collins, only his cousin saw through Darcy's serious mien. The good Colonel knew that in his mind, Darcy was already planning a re-enactment of such a scene for dear Georgiana once they reached Pemberley on the marrow. For though neither cousin could stand the ostentatious bearings of their most beloved aunt, propriety as well as family obligation demanded that they continue to suffer through their yearly Easter visits to Rosings. Finally, the droning voice of Mr. Collins and his multitude of platitudes for the most gracious and honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh ceased long enough for the grand lady herself to imperiously order the cousins to their carriage, for certainly though she (and her daughter Anne) greatly enjoyed the young gentlemen's presence, it would be most unwise to leave too late after the sun had risen. After all, young gentlemen of good breeding should not laze around the mornings but should rather apply themselves to practical task of good industry. Resisting the strong urge to roll his eyes, Colonel Fitzwilliam bowed as was expected and exited the breakfast room as quickly as he could and still stay within the bounds of polite behavior.

Neither cousin said a word nor looked at one another until their carriage safely left the oppressive confines of Rosings. Only then did they feel free to breath in the free air and release their tensions in uproarious laughter.

Grasping the sides of the carriage for support, Darcy caught his breath and admitted wryly that though he knew laughing at his aunt was un-gentlemanly, he could not but think her most ridiculous and expressed great sorrow that Cousin Anne had to live with not only such a mother but also the scintillating company of Mr. Collins.

Colonel Fitzwilliam sighed before replying with a chuckle that letters from Anne were always illuminating and could always raise his spirits even when conditions inside of his tent was hardly drier than the muddy battlefield outside its confines.

Sobering immediately at the Colonel's mention of his life in service to the crown, Darcy shook his head sympathetically and asked when Fitzwilliam was going to quit his lonely life as a soldier, return to England, and make Anne de Bourgh the happiest of woman. For though both cousin knew that Lady Catherine's fondest wish was for Anne to wed Darcy, thus jonining their two great estates, the least-well-kept secret within the family (at least within the Darcys and Fitzwilliams) was that Anne and Richard shared great affection for each other almost from the moment they met. Darcy knew that Anne's letters were Richard's greatest treasures while Richard's presence always made Anne's eyes shine the brighter. Indeed, seeing two of his cousins so content in each others' company was the only real joy Darcy had in the yearly pilgrimage to Kent. Though the Earl and Lady Matlock made their pleasure at the match known to Richard and offered to settle a most generous estate on him and his bride, the Colonel was not yet willing to approach the formidable Lady Catherine. Alas that the Colonel inherited the great stubbornness of the Fitzwilliams, for he was insistent on making his fortune quite independent of the connections of Earl and Lady Matlock so that he may be a worthy suitor for the hand of his beloved. And Darcy, who had learned to be independent at a young age, could not fault the Colonel for his wished to stand before Aunt Catherine as his own man.

Not one inclined for melancholy, however, the good Colonel shook himself from his wistful state and removed his hand from his breast pocket where a handkerchief from Anne lay to tease Darcy about Darcy's marriage prospects. Though both cousins knew that the Lady Catherine's wishes union between Pemberley and Rosings would never become true, they could not deny the truth in her insistence that it was high time Darcy wed. Even Darcy could not deny that at three and twenty and having successfully taken over the running of a grand estate such as Permberley, he did not feel some emptiness that neither the most melodious songs from his sister nor the most outrageous tale from his cousin could fill. Now that the mourning period had ended, he would be expected to find a Mistress to care for Pemberley and a guide for his young sister.

But where was he to find such a woman to answer his heart's yearnings? Certainly not within the rigid confines of the tearooms and the banal chatter at the balls Lady Matlock insisted that he attend. Though their society demanded that a well-bred young lady be well-read, propriety demanded that she restrict her repertoire of literature to the Good Book, the works of the great poet (Shakespeare), or the frivolities of popular novels. Where could he find a woman who dared to acquire knowledge regarding the practicalities of being a gentleman farmer, a partner with whom to share the demands of ensuring that his tenants were well fed and well-sheltered for the harsh Derbyshire winters?

Richard found that he could not find a reply to Darcy's impassioned inquiries. If Darcy's unconventional wishes regarding the attributes of his future life partner surprised him, for it was a true partner Darcy sought, the Colonel made no mention of it. After all, the late Lady Anne and the elder Master Darcy had made a love match. The Colonel's own parents had also built a marriage out of mutual respect. That Darcy should seek the same was not unexpected. Despite all the fame of the wealth and prestige tied to the Darcy name, Fitzwilliam Darcy was at heart like all the Darcy's before him, a simple country gentleman who wanted nothing more than to provide for those in his care and share in the fruits of his labors with those he loved. Instead, both young gentlemen could only commiserate together as the countryside raced by outside the carriage, little knowing that a letter from one Mr. Charles Bingley, lying innocuously in the pile of correspondences on the table of the Master's study in Pemberley, would play a role of great import in the achievement of both their desires.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Homecoming

The return of the young Master Darcy and his esteemed cousin Colonel Fitzwilliams was a most happy occasion for the myriad of individuals who called the grand estate of Pemberley their home. Mrs. Reynolds, the matronly housekeeper who kept a tight watch over the daily up-keeping of the Darcy home, could be seen bustling about and ordering the other servants in a manner that was more severe than was her usual wont. The younger footmen and maids, however, found that they could not find it in their hearts to complain of Mrs. Reynolds's meticulous demands. Such was their joy in the return of their most beloved Master that even the youngest scullery maid breathed not a single unkind word as she tackled the mountain of dishes the cook stacked in her little corner in preparation for the homecoming feast.

Those fortunate enough to serve in the great house itself further found the monotony of their duties lessened by the melodious notes coming from the music room as Miss Georgiana poured forth her happiness at the imminent return of her darling brother in the best way she knew how. Golden ringlets glowed in the bright afternoon sunshine spilling through the immaculate window panes (for any house with Mrs. Reynolds at the helm could have no less than perfect windows) as cornflower blue eyes slid across black notes on the music pages and nimble fingers turned the plain markings into a live thing of beauty that pranced through the halls on dainty joy-lightened feet. The cheerful notes of the song greatly suited not only the young Miss Georgiana for, like her beloved brother, she was of a shy persuasion that hid a joyful disposition and a most loving heart, but also the anticipatory atmosphere of the entire estate.

A sudden discordant note was the only reply the footman who delivered the long-awaited message of young Master Darcy's return received before he found himself quite alone with a now silent pianoforte. Smiling in indulgence at the genuine affection between the Darcy siblings, the footman likewise abandoned the now quiet room and retreated to the servant quarters to await Mrs. Reynold's next command. If the other servants were startled by the replacement of the lively song by the graceful figure of their young mistress, they made no comment but rather attacked their various tasks with renewed fervor so that Mr. Darcy and his honored guest could have no complaints and no doubts of the happy reception of their return.

In her exuberance, Miss Georgiana flew through the gleaming hallways of her home with little care for propriety and the sedate pace that was demanded of her as a young lady of good fortune and genteel upbringing. Only the rather stern look on Mr. Darcy's visage could cause her to skid to a stop, drop her gaze to the ground, and curtsy politely as she had been taught. Any shame she might have felt at her breach in good behavior was curtailed, however, at the good-natured chuckles from both her guardians. Raising her eyes slightly, Georgiana was overjoyed to detect the teasing gleam in her brother's eyes and the smile that threatened to crack the stern mask he so carefully cultivated. With an answering chuckle of her own, Georgiana could only throw herself into her brother's embrace and shake her head at her cousin when he remarked in mock despair at just what Aunt Catherine would say if she knew that the two young gentlemen were raising such a wild maiden whose conduct lacked any sense of decorum. Any sting Georgiana might at felt at his teasing words was soon relieved of their existence when he too hugged her gently in greeting. Glowing with happiness in the company of her protective guardians, Miss Georgiana nonetheless made her sensitive and observant nature known when she insisted, with all the gravity of her thirteen years, that the two gentlemen refresh themselves in their rooms while she made certain that tea was ready in the west parlor. Looking at each other in amusement at their young charge's efforts at playing the role of a most gracious hostess, Darcy and Fitzwilliam were nonetheless thankful for her perception of their fatigue and gratefully retired to wash away the weariness of their road from their faces and exchange their tired traveling attire for clean ones.

Supper that night was a sumptuous affair as the three cousins reacquainted themselves with each others' company. Georgiana delighted in her brother's retelling of the many follies of the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh just as much as he had thought she would while he in turn was quite pleased at the progress she had made with her studies. As such, though custom dictated that the gentlemen sequester themselves for brandy after supper, Darcy and Fitzwilliam found themselves unwilling to part from Miss Georgiana's company. So, instead, the three retired to the music room where Georgiana re-conjured the music sprite with her skilled fingers. The evening thus passed quite pleasantly until the Colonel withdrew to answer a missive that had been delivered from his commander.

In the brief silence that followed the Colonel's exit, Darcy was concerned to see a shadow pass over his sister's face. Ever since Richard had insisted on the siblings' openness to one another in the face of the sorrows of their parents' passing, Darcy had grown accustomed to reading Georgiana's mood. Sensing her nervousness but knowing that the girl had to acquire the courage to speak on her own, Darcy waited with baited breath, trying desperately to gain control over his growing sense of disquiet. When Georgiana did finally speak, Darcy was so alarmed at her tale that he could not help but tense his fingers into fists at his sides and fight the urge to run for his sword. Georgiana, staring at her own clasped hands, noticed not her brother's strong reactions but rather rushed through her story in a weak but steady voice.

For it seemed that but two days prior to Darcy's return, a certain gentleman had come calling at Pemberley to request for the Krympton living. When Mrs. Reynolds made it known that Master Darcy was not at home, Mr. George Wickham, for it was that most disreputable gentleman, made his displeasure known and thundered down the steps towards the nearby village of Lambton where he no doubt drowned his perceived sorrows in spirits and decried his pitiful treatment at the hands of the Darcy family to any who would listen and all who would not. To his great detriment, Mr. Wickham was deep enough in his cups so as to forget that those with whom he kept company were familiar with the honorable nature of the Darcy's and would allow no one, especially not one who had at one time been one of their one, to spew such infamous lies, particularly so soon after the late Mr. Darcy has just passed. So it was that Mr. Wickham awoke from his drink-induced haze to find himself slumped in a darkened alley buried under a large and rather pungent pile of refuse, his once-handsome face quite marred by hideous bruises and his once-spotless shirt quite ruined by bloodstains. But Miss Georgiana would not have known of these circumstances had Mr. Wickham been in his right frame of mind. However, that gentleman, if he still deserved to be called such, was either still mind-addled by drink or simply delirious from the beating he had received from the good townspeople of Lambton, decided that it would be to his benefit to approach Pemberley again in his inebriated state. His gruesome figure caused quite the stir in an otherwise quiet evening as he pounded incessantly on Pemberley's door, an annoyance that he then accompanied by loud accusations that did not bear repeating in polite company. Mrs. Reynolds, bless her heart, made quite sure that the front doors were remained steadfastly closed and sent the swiftest footman to the Lambton for the town constable. Much as a general commanding troops to battle, Mrs. Reynolds quickly had the household staff run about to secure all entryways and windows so that the raving madman could find no possible way into the confines of the Darcy home. Amidst the chaos, Miss Georgiana's trembling figure could be seen at the top of the grand staircase, her pale complexion exceeding even the white marble that surrounded her. Seeing the young girl's wide-eyed fear, Mrs. Reynolds was quick to accompany her young Mistress to her own room where the two stayed in relative safety until the constable had dragged Mr. Wickham quite beyond either eye-sight or hearing. The aftermath of Mr. Wickham's midnight visit left a staff with a heightened desire to keep their home safe, a determined Mrs. Reynolds who would allow no harm to befall her young mistress, and a distressed Georgiana who nonetheless recovered enough to act in a way as befitting a Mistress of a grand estate. Though Mrs. Reynolds wanted to send for the Master right away, Georgiana was determined that Colonel Fitzwilliam would spend all the time he could with Cousin Anne. Summoning what courage she had, Miss Georgiana revealed her Darcy heritage by insisting that she would be the one to tell the Master upon his scheduled return and no amount of entreaties from Mrs. Reynolds could sway her resolve.

As Georgiana's words faded into silence, Darcy found himself at once angry at Wickham for his thoughtless behavior and most impressed at the strength of his sister and a glimpse into the confident woman she was fast becoming. Taking a moment to reign in his warring emotions, Darcy moved quickly to fold his trembling sister into his protective embrace and murmur softly at how proud he was with her fortitude, how sorry he was that she had to bear such an event without his help, and how grateful he was at having such a loyal staff. As Georgiana silently released the tension and fear of the past few days in a flood of tears, Darcy vowed that Wickham would meet a most deserving end for the harm he had brought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: Consequences

Colonel Fitzwilliam's reaction when Darcy related Georgiana's astounding story regarding Mr. George Wickham's most unexpected visit was perhaps a bit more violent than either man could have foreseen. But Darcy found that he really could not blame his cousin for viciously stabbing his fencing sword at a practice dummy as though it were the wicked man himself. To the outsider observer, perhaps fencing practice might not have been the best time for the telling of such a tale, but Darcy knew Richard to be a man of action (he was, after all, a loyal servant in His Majesty's troops) and firmly believed that the shredding of a practice dummy was of little consequence when compared to the shredding of Wickham's black heart, no matter how much the other man deserved it.

Despite his disapprobation at Wickham's actions, however, Darcy could find a little room in his heart to pity the man he had once looked upon as a spirited younger brother before Wickham's drastic transformations once they had left behind the days of childhood. The elder Mr. Darcy's generosity and favor had given young George all the same opportunities as the Pemberley heir. But his favor was for naught for his hopes of transformation George into a gentleman were firmly dashed by Wickhams's actions. For all that he could not but disapprove, Young Master Darcy could forgive Wickham's gambling (from which he more often gained losses than success) and visitations of the houses of ill repute (from which he doubtless contracted who knows what afflictions), for such practices were not uncommon among other young men of consequence within Darcy's acquaintance. Gentlemen of better families and even greater wealth had fallen to prey to their baser instincts with no societal censure. But George's squandering of all his chances and the heartless manner with which he reacted to the elder Mr. Darcy's passing could not be forgiven.

Darcy had tried his best to hide what George had become from the former Master of Pemberley, knowing quite well that the elder Mr. Darcy had grown weak of heart ever since Lady Anne's passing. In the face of his father's almost all-consuming sorrow, Darcy had not the heart to destroy further a bright spot in his father's life. Though he did not understand the elder Mr. Darcy's favor of his steward's wayward son, Darcy knew he wanted to keep his father from undue suffering. Only upon the elder Mr. Darcy's deathbed did Darcy discover that his father had never been ignorant of George's leanings but had instead received regular reports on the young man's numerous misdeeds. Nonetheless, the elder Mr. Darcy owed a life debt to his steward and would hold true to his promise to the late senior Mr. Wickham to care for the son. Thus, the elder Mr. Darcy it was who arranged for the unfortunate maids and shopkeepers' daughters after George's dalliances with them, he who placed any resulting children in good homes, and he who paid off the many creditors who ever nipped at George's heels. His only request to Darcy regarding George was to give his erstwhile friend one last chance before considering the debt repaid.

Upon the elder Mr. Darcy's passing, Darcy fully expected George Wickham's immediate presence to demand what the latter no doubt viewed was his due. Instead, Darcy was astounded that Wickham merely sent a letter detailing his wishes to enter the profession of law rather than accept the life of a clergyman. Though relieved in part that he would not be obliged to give Wickham the Krympton living, for certainly Wickham would be the last man who could be entrusted to lead a flock towards salvation, Darcy was disheartened at the lack of any mention of Wickham's acknowledgement of the elder Mr. Darcy's death. Knowing Wickham not to be one to abide by the dictates of propriety, Darcy had still hoped that young Mr. Wickham held at least some genuine affection for his benefactor and would be swayed by gratitude to pay his respects.

Even Georgiana, then but a child of ten, knew that George's absence would have hurt her dear Papa quite deeply. Growing up in Pemberley with the very best of brothers, Georgiana had nonetheless always been rather fond of George, who made certain to have little ribbons or sweets for her when he returned from Cambridge. He had been like another cousin, perhaps not as dear to her as Colonel Fitzwilliam, but a welcomed presence nonetheless, particularly since her dear Papa always seemed to regain some semblance of happiness in George's presence. For George of all people not to be present when her Papa left at last to join her Mama left a distinctly unpleasant feeling in her memory. Though not privy to the vast misdeeds of young George Wickham, Georgiana, who was of a sensitive and observant nature, took note of the sadness in her brother's eyes when he read the missive from George and the tensing of Mrs. Reynolds's mouth when young Master Darcy requested that George Wickham be barred from the house when the Master was not in attendance.

That George Wickham would dare appear again at Pemberley, particularly in such an uncouth manner, had not crossed either Darcy's mind. Despite his many faults, George Wickham certainly knew how to keep up appearances and hide his less than savory nature under the glamour of charm and cordiality. That that George was unsuccessful in dedicating himself to law did not surprise Darcy but the young Master had thought that Wickham would simply send more requests for replenishment of funds that Darcy had no intention of fulfilling. But perhaps Wickham knew that the new Master Darcy was far less inclined to believe his tales of woe and give him access to Pemberley's wealth with no questions asked. He could not have expected anything more than a frigid reception after the troubles he had wrought and his easy dismissal of the elder Mr. Darcy's passing. Thus, true desperation must have driven him back to Derbyshire.

His anger abating with the rigor of exercise, Colonel Fitzwilliam straightened his shoulders and echoed Darcy's thoughts when he remarked that perhaps the cousins ought to find out the depth of Wickham misdeeds so as to take a most proper course of action. While the good Colonel was quite content to let Wickham rot in the jail in Lambton, he was not of a mind to allow such a man's presence to disturb the peace of the small town. Deciding to ride into town for an interview with the constable, both gentlemen departed to their rooms to acquire the proper attire. Just as the cousins were to mount their horses, however, their attention was drawn to a lone horse and rider approaching Pemberley in haste. Recognizing the crest of Lord Ashbury as the rider drew nigh, Darcy and Fitzwilliam grew quickly alarmed. The missive the messenger delivered further added to their consternation and the gentlemen retired at once to the Master's study to reflect on the new tidings.

Lord Andrew Ashbury, the author of the missive, had been simply Mr. Andrew Ashbury, the elder son of then Lord Ashbury, when he made the acquaintance of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy in their second year of study at Cambridge in quite an unconventional manner. For Mr. Robert Ashbury, the younger son of Lord Ashbury, was as unlike his older brother as Wickham was unlike Darcy. So it was a matter of course that Mr. Robert Ashbury should become a ready companion of Mr. George Wickham and enter into all manners of disreputable dealing as a result. Indeed, Mr. Andrew Ashbury met Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy when both gentlemen had to rescue their wayward charges from the grave displeasures of a London constable who had caught the two younger men when they failed to procure the right payment for their purchased goods. The two young gentlemen soon found that they had more in common than just trying brothers (for Darcy had still viewed Wickham to be a brother at the time) and thus began a most excellent friendship that was further cemented when both young gentlemen were obliged by unfortunate circumstance to take up the reins of running their respective estates quite earlier than either had anticipated. Messages between Pemberley and Lord Ashbury's estate were thus not an uncommon event.

The contents of the current missive, however, held such grave news that Darcy could not feel the usual pleasure at receiving letters from his friend. Just as Darcy and Lord Ashbury had maintained their acquaintance, so it seemed had Mr. Robert Ashbury and Mr. George Wickham. The latter relationship, however, proved detrimental to the health of both participants. Being young men of rather rash tempers, they had challenged each other to a (rather illegal) duel over a shared interest in one of the houses of ill repute. Unfortunate for both young men were their states inebriation at the time such that a misstep on the part of Mr. Ashbury led to a fatal wound at the hands of Mr. Wickham. The presence of witnesses and the frequency of his visits to this particular establishment made Mr. Wickham's identity quite a certainty and Lord Ashbury was faced with great insistence from his family to seek just compensation. Though both Mr. Ashbury and Mr. Wickham could shoulder equal blame in the unfortunate event, the death of a peer at the hands of a commoner was a capital offense and the law indicated that Mr. Wickham had a reservation with the gallows. Despite knowing the breach between Darcy and Wickham, Lord Ashbury could not help but send a message to his good friend, particularly when Wickham was nowhere to be found in London following the ill-fated duel.

Quite soon after Darcy and the Colonel had perused the missive in all its horrifying detail, Lord Ashbury himself was shown into the study. Darcy quickly made the proper introductions between Lord Ashbury and Colonel Fitzwilliam and the three young gentlemen began to discuss the appropriate fate for George Wickham. Lord Ashbury knew of Darcy's promise to his father to give Wickham one last chance but the extent of the crime was serious to the extreme. The elder Mr. Darcy would certainly have not foreseen such an enormous misdeed. Despite having little love for the way his younger brother had sullied the Ashbury name with his most indecorous behavior, Lord Ashbury could not but bow to both the law and familial honor. For his part, Colonel Fitzwilliam knew that Darcy was a man of honor and would not break a promise made to his late father. Though he would not have been sad to see the end of the Wickham line, the Colonel knew Darcy would not react well to having a man's death on his conscious, no matter the grievous deeds of said man. It was with no great surprise then, that Darcy suggested exportation to Australia as an alternate fate for George Wickham. Lord Ashbury was reluctant to give his brother's killer free reign in another land but was willing to agree with Darcy under certain conditions, one of which was to allow Lord Ashbury the right to handle all future dealings with Wickham. Eager to resolve the manner in a satisfactory way and still honor the memory of his departed father, Darcy shook on the deal.

And so it was that scarcely a week after his return to Derbyshire, Mr. George Wickham found himself on a ship bound for Australia, the chains on his wrists rubbing most unpleasantly against the newly made brands that indicated the enormity of his misdeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4: Aftermath

The removal of Mr. George Wickham from the country of Derbyshire was met with great cheer from the townspeople of Lambton, for he had stolen more than mere goods and merchandise from many of the merchants and shopkeepers. Those with young daughters or sisters in particular gratefully breathed sighs of relief and relaxed their united but unspoken vigilance at keeping those same daughters or sisters safe. Great toasts were made to the Master of Pemberley, for certainly it was he who finally gained the courage to do what the previous Mr. Darcy could not or would not. That Lord Ashbury and his men were the ones who were actually observed manhandling a rather filthy and uncharacteristically subdued George Wickham into a pair of manacles and the confines of an enclosed carriage holding two burly manservants whose stern expressions forbade any remark from the gathered crowd was of little consequence. The people of Lambton remained quite determined to ascribe the credit of ridding the region of the blight that was George Wickham to Mr. Darcy of Pemberley. This perceived latest kind act by the most prominent of the local landowners thus only strengthened the good will the people of Lambton held for the Darcy family.

The subject of the many good wishes from the town was as yet unaware that he had done any great service. Nonetheless, though Darcy would have been quick to dissuade the townspeople from singing his praises and insist on giving Lord Ashbury all the credit, he certainly would have agreed that he too was glad to have finally seen the last of George Wickham. But the gentleman whose name was on the lips of many was much too focused on the impact of late events on his dear sister to consider the implications of these particular events on his own reputation. For her part, Miss Georgiana had been rather shaken by the tidings that Lord Ashbury had brought. Though she had been more disinclined to think too well of George after the events following her father's death, Georgiana still found it difficult to reconcile the young man of her memories who had smiled so charmingly at the world at large and the irresponsible scoundrel who had fallen so low as to commit murder, albeit with the aid of perhaps not a little inebriation and quite by accident.

Georgiana was well aware that her dear brother was under no obligation to make her privy to any details of the happenings around George Wickham and that, indeed, he would have much preferred to shield her from any knowledge of the darkness in the world. But Georgiana had never quite been as other young ladies of similar circumstance. Her Mama's early passing and the deep abiding sorrow of her Papa had resulted in a rather lonely childhood for the young heiress. Though Darcy was as attentive a brother as one could hope for, the ten years between the siblings might well have been as wide as the ocean that now separated them from George Wickham. So it was that Miss Georgiana was often left to her own devices and felt quite bereft even in a home as lovely as Pemberley. The music room thus became her place of refuge where she could keep the oppressive silence at bay with whatever music as could be procured. To her pleasure, her dear Papa would on occasion abandon his many responsibilities as Master of Pemberley to sit quietly in the music room and listen with a soft expression on his face as she wove almost tangible tapestries of thought and emotions with her growing skill on the pianoforte. It was in anticipation of those times that Georgiana learned to observe carefully those around her so that she could use her music either to sooth her Papa's worries or to reflect his pensive states of mind.

Her quiet nature combined with the lack of other diversions thus made Georgiana quite a perceptive child and one much older than her age would suggest. Her Papa's passing was thus perhaps not as much a shock for her as others might have expected, for she had observed his growing wistfulness and the increase in frequency with which he would clutch the pocket-watch that she knew helda miniature of her departed Mama. Indeed, the day before he finally grew too ill to leave his bed, she had caught a glimpse of her Papa's still form in the Portrait Gallery that held the likeness of so many Darcys of generations past. But her Papa had paid their illustrious predecessors no mind as he stood gazing at the portrait of his dearly departed. The Lady Anne Darcy of oil and canvas was in the full bloom of health and bore little semblance to the pale and wane creature she had become in the days before her passing. Her twinkling eyes seemed to hold a joyful secret, one that beckoned the observer to partake in some untold joke. After the sad day when her Papa drew his last breath, Georgiana often found herself standing beneath the same portrait, wondering if perhaps her Papa could now finally answer that same twinkle with one of his own. It was there that Darcy found her, when he had rushed home upon the news of his father's death, there under the loving gaze of Lady Anne Darcy that the siblings sought solace in each other's presence.

Though Georgiana appreciated the kind attentions of her aunts and uncles and the genuine murmurs of sympathy from her cousins, she found that she was quite relieved when they all, with the exception of Colonel Fitzwilliam, departed to their own homes and the Darcy siblings were finally allowed to mourn in peace. As Darcy threw himself into the role of Master Darcy of Pemberley and half of Derbyshire, however, Georgiana once again felt the silence closing in on her and sought solace in the one friend who had never abandoned her. Colonel Fitzwilliam observed the growing frequency and duration of her seclusions in the music room and could not help but be concerned for his young cousin. His agitation grew as he observed Darcy's efforts at drowning his sorrows in sheer exhaustion from the heavy responsibilities that had descended upon the young gentleman's shoulders. Finally, after one dinner too many during which even the slightest clink of silverware seemed an affront to the somber mood of the household, Colonel Fitzwilliam pounded his fist on the table, drew himself to his full height, and declared that he had had enough. Startled by this unexpected behavior from the usually jovial Colonel, the Darcy siblings were further shocked at the accusations he laid at their feet and could only stare wide-eyed at each other when, in a fit of exasperation, the Colonel decided to abandon the dining room and finish his meal in his own quarters. It could not be said that things changed overnight after the Colonel's most surprising outburst, but the healing process had inevitably begun such that when the Colonel was obliged to depart to rejoin his commander a month later, laughter had slowly started to creep back into the halls of Pemberley once more.

In the ensuing days, Darcy learned to recognize the unexpected maturity in his younger sister while Georgiana found herself quite content to put aside her false bravado and allow herself to be taken care of by a most understanding brother. Though both were of reserved natures, the siblings quickly discovered the benefit of sharing their worries. The Colonel was quite delighted to be informed via lengthy letters from both parties of the growing bond between his favorite cousins; they had both been forced by circumstance to grow old before their time and he was glad to see them recovering some of their youthful spirits. Thus, his greatest fear after the most recent incident with the dratted fiend George Wickham was a regression of things back to the way they had been. Fortunately, he discovered that his worries about either Darcy withdrawing within themselves were unfounded. Despite Darcy's worries, Georgiana recovered well from her initial shock at the man George had become. Though the enormity of his crime greatly troubled her sweet and gentle nature, Georgiana found herself much occupied by an even greater task. Despite the alacrity with which Darcy had agreed to Lord Ashbury's plan, Georgiana knew that her brother believed himself responsible for the reprehensible actions of George Wickham. No doubt he was berating himself for not checking Wickham's behaviors earlier or for not foreseeing the possible dangers Wickham could have brought to Georgiana. So it was in a manner that would brook no argument that Georgiana insisted on an end to Darcy's hovering and a return to normalcy. Though heartened by her determination, Darcy remained quite reluctant to leave the house unattended for too long during his visits to the tenants. After all, in his mind, he had almost failed not only to make certain of his sister's safety during his absence but also a Master's duty to all those under his protection. It took Colonel Fitzwilliam's threat to teach Georgiana fencing skills, a most unladylike pursuit, to bring the smile back to Darcy's face. Only when he extracted a promise from Georgiana that she would never set forth from Pemberley without accompaniment by someone named on his meticulously made list, however, did he begin to relax somewhat. Even so, it would be weeks before Darcy stopped being haunted by the specter of might-have-been's.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5: Missive

The happenings surrounding George Wickham and the various duties as Master of Pemberley and half of Derbyshire kept Darcy much preoccupied so that well nigh three weeks had passed before he was able to take pause and begin to glance through his growing pile of personal correspondences. Sorting through the stack, Darcy was much disgruntled at the plethora of letters from Lady Catherine de Bourgh, each one no doubt containing detailed instructions on how he was to conduct himself and unlooked for advice on how to raise Georgiana. Setting those aside for when he was more in a mood to be amused rather than irritated by his Aunt Catherine's overbearing ways, Darcy collected a smaller collection from other, more amiable, writers and departed for the library. His entrance drew an absent-minded smile from Georgiana as she stared quizzically between a carefully arranged floral display and her own attempts at capturing it on paper. The Colonel, so focused was he on a rather rare book on ancient battles, merely grunted in greeting without lifting his eyes from the tome in his hands. Smiling slightly at the peaceful scene of domestic joy, Darcy settled himself at a side table and broke the seal on an envelope addressed in his Uncle Matlock's firm handwriting.

The morning passed quietly, with the occasional shuffling of pages from the Colonel's book disrupting the steady scratch of Darcy's pen, and would have continued thus but for Darcy's joyful discovery of a letter from his good friend Mr. Charles Bingley. Shaking his head at his friend's enthusiasm, evident even through the lifeless words on the page, Darcy's eyes grew wide at the tidings within the missive. Indeed, the first story that Mr. Bingley related was so unexpected and drew such a startled laugh from Darcy that it finally caused the other two occupants of the library to look up from their own tasks. Still chuckling slightly, Darcy was quick to end their suspense and relate his friend's strange tale.

Mr. Charles Bingley, the junior, was the son of a quite prosperous tradesman. In fact, the senior Bingley had managed his affairs so well, he was able to leave a large enough fortune for his children to enter the more leisurely life of the gentry. The younger Bingley, being the only son and primary heir, thus embarked on a journey to Cambridge to further add credit to the Bingley name. There, within the ivy-covered walls, Charles Bingley's mild and pleasant manners quickly won him many friends who easily overlooked his more humble background. Indeed, these same friends would often marvel at the close relationship young Bingley established with Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, for Bingley was as a ray of sunshine, all light and openness, while Darcy was as the midnight moon, a beacon of proper behavior but always so subdued in company. But the few, such as Lord Ashbury, who were privileged to see beneath the carefully cultivated masks both gentlemen wore knew that both Bingley and Darcy had more depth than any mere observer would think to credit them. While certainly of a most amiable nature, Bingley's outward malleability hid a most intelligent mind that proved adept at dealing with not only more seasoned businessmen (for young Bingley had discovered at an early age that he had quite the head for numbers and was loath to give up trade completely) but also his two elder sisters.

Louisa, the eldest Bingley child, had made a most advantageous marriage to a minor gentleman by the name Mr. Humphrey Hurst while her father was still working to elevate the Bingley name. Of an inclination to enjoy a simple life, Mrs. Hurst was quite content to live out her days enjoying the quiet companionship of her husband and reaping the benefits of a well-kept larder. Miss Caroline Bingley, however, was of a more brash temper who took the elder Mr. Bingley's wish for his family to the extreme. She would have been quite appalled, should Bingley ever make it known to her, at the portion of her allowance that still derived from Bingley's continued participation in trade. Darcy, upon meeting the lady (despite many subtle interferences from Mr. Charles Bingley in an effort to shield his shy friend from such an encounter), was astounded at her resemblance to his Aunt Catherine. But whereas Lady Catherine had both the wealth and the title to be deemed simply eccentric, Miss Caroline's condescending behavior revealed an apparent belief that simply behaving in a haughty manner would convince others of her elevated social standing. Darcy's opinions of the lady were perhaps also colored by her determination to have him as a husband and thus a sure-ticket into the higher society for which she was convinced she was destined. Unfortunately for Miss Caroline, Darcy was of no mind to acquiesce to her desires. Furthermore, to Miss Caroline's detriment, her none-too-subtle attempts at capturing the gentleman had reached the ears of Lady Matlock, a leading figure of London society. Much alarmed that such a harpy was after her most beloved nephew and guessing at his inclinations for finding true affection for his future life partner, the Lady engineered such a public cut at the latest ball in London that Miss Caroline was forced to forsake town and withdraw to care for an elderly aunt in Shropshire. While Bingley added no details of the event in his missive out of consideration for his sister, he did make many statements that indicated his relief at feeling like the master of his own household once more.

Colonel Fitzwilliam chuckled at the fate of Miss Caroline and the ingenuity of his mother. Though he had never met the lady, he knew enough of both Darcy's disposition and Lady Matlock's discerning eye to acknowledge the bullet she had helped him dodge. Georgiana was more inclined to feel some pity for the disgraced Miss Bingley; she knew that though the Town was fickle in its opinions, a statement from the Lady Matlock, albeit subtly implied, was as good as set in stone. The chances of Miss Bingley catching a rich and well-connected husband in London were thus quite slim, though Miss Bingley herself might not have been aware of the far-reaching consequences of her ill-fated quest to obtain the Darcy name. Nonetheless, Georgiana was also of a mind to be grateful for her aunt's clever actions in saving Darcy from further grief. Her brother's good breeding and gentlemanly behavior would have doubtlessly prevented him from ever confronting Miss Bingley on her behavior and apparent delusion of his regard, an inaction that would have led to years of fruitless pursuit on the part of the lady until her quarry would finally dash all her hopes by choosing another. Darcy himself, in an unguarded moment in the company of his sister and cousin and the safety of his own home, admitted to much gratefulness at Lady Matlock's interception on his behalf and requested Georgiana's aid in selecting a suitable token of appreciation to be sent to their aunt.

Putting the matter of Miss Bingley aside, Darcy revealed a secondary item in Bingley's missive, one of more relevance to Colonel Fitzwilliam's (and, though he was as yet unaware, Darcy's) own romantic future. It appeared that Bingley had recently made the acquaintance of a Mr. Edward Gardiner, himself a rather successful tradesman who, among his many interests, was somewhat of a connoisseur of rare tomes. Bingley, though not a great reader (aside perhaps from his ledgers), had been much impressed by Mr. Gardiner's good sense and business acumen and was currently pondering an investment in the man's business. Knowing that Darcy was in possession of the famed Pemberley library, Bingley wondered if his dear friend could lend some assistance in discerning Mr. Gardiner's taste for books.

Insightfully, Darcy remarked to his companions that perhaps Bingley's prior communication regarding the fate of Miss Caroline was a none too subtle note that the coast was clear of overbearing sisters should Darcy decide to visit the Bingley townhouse. Though intrigued by the prospect of a book trader and possible opportunities to expand the Pemberley collection, Darcy expressed his reluctance at parting from Pemberley and Georgiana so recently after his return. Not one to abandon a friend in need, however, Darcy suggested that perhaps Colonel Fitzwilliam could go in his stead. For all that he was an Army man, the good Colonel was quite fond of the written word. Indeed, Lady Matlock had quite despaired of any peaceful moment with her younger son until she discovered his love of reading. Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had met Mr. Bingley through Darcy and was quite impressed by the younger gentleman's easy manners, readily agreed to Darcy's request. Besides, it was probably high time that he paid a visit to his parents, the Lord and Lady Matlack. He also thoughtfully remarked that if this Mr. Gardiner was as good as Bingley believed, perhaps the two businessmen might find another partner in their venture. Surprised at his cousin's idea but guessing at his motives, Darcy raised the concern that certainly Lady Catherine would not approve of a suitor whose wealth was tainted by trade for her daughter. Smiling wryly, Colonel Fitzwilliam remarked that their Aunt Catherine did not necessarily have to know the origins of his wealth, should his idea succeed. She could be easily led to believe that the Colonel had simply received very generous compensations from the Army for his many years of loyal service. Shaking his head at his cousin's deviousness, Darcy nonetheless smiled and turned back to his pen to inform Bingley of the Colonel's imminent arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: News

The trip the good Colonel undertook soon bore such bountiful fruit that even the participants of the venture were amazed at their unforeseen success. With Mr. Bingley's enthusiasm, Mr. Gardiner's shrewdness, and the Colonel's geniality, the three men quickly found new clients not only for their literary venture but also other aspects of the trade such as fragrant wines from the continent and exotic fabrics from the Far East. The Colonel found that his skill with many languages and his various experiences abroad, even in times of war and upheaval, made him quite a formidable opponent in the battle of negotiations. The tactics he had so astutely applied during his life in the Army also made him a keen participant in the business world. Bingley was delighted to renew his acquaintance with the Colonel and was a most willing teacher in guiding the Colonel to keep up appearances of being the idle rich while still maintaining their joint interests in trade. So it was that merely three months after he had left Pemberley, Colonel Fitzwilliam found himself a civilian once more, a silent, but by no means inactive, partner in one of the most promising business ventures in London.

While the Lord and Lady Matlock were delighted that their younger son was now safe from becoming involved in the brewing military troubles abroad, they were nonetheless surprised at his unexpected foray into the world of trade. In their society, the younger son of a good family was usually restricted to the law, the clergy, or, as the Colonel had chosen, the army to make their fortune. That their son should flaunt custom and enter into company with those whom society deemed beneath his station was unthinkable but for the reality of his success. Only upon meeting Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner in person and receiving letters from Darcy vouching for the character of the former did the Lord and Lady begin to accept fully the newfound prosperity of their younger son. Though certainly prone to being neither proud nor full of condescension like their sister residing at Rosings, the Lord and Lady were nonetheless well aware of social propriety and the possible ramifications of their son's actions on their entire family's good name. To observe the ease with which the Colonel and Mr. Bingley balanced the demands of their social and business obligations further raised new possibilities in their mind so that even the Earl was not above purchasing some rare tomes or vintages from his son's business partners. The Lady also found the imported Eastern silks much to her liking and caused quite the shift in London fashion that Season. That the Colonel made certain to apply for his cousin Anne's hand from a most startled Lady Catherine merely a year after leaving His Majesty's Army further appeased the Lord and Lady, who had been most anxious for their son's personal happiness.

A sunny summer afternoon it was when Darcy spied his sister's excited figure rushing towards him where he sat quietly under the shade of a large tree awaiting a fish to bite. In an excited voice and with her eyes sparkling to rival the sunshine dancing on the waters of the stream, Georgiana apologized for disrupting his solitude in a voice that suggested that she was not sorry at all and quickly launched into the good news they had just received from their cousin Richard. Gently taking the letter from Georgiana's hand, Darcy quickly scanned its contents to assure himself of the Colonel's upcoming nuptials. Smiling, he quickly began to gather his fishing gear so that the siblings could return to the house to prepare for what was certain to be the event of the Season.

"Oh Brother!" Georgiana exclaimed as the siblings walked up the path to their home, "Is it not the most wonderful news?! I am so happy for Cousin Anne! And for Cousin Richard of course! Though I am most curious, how Aunt Catherine must have reacted?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Darcy asked, "Dear Georgie, did you not read that portion of the letter?"

Glancing at him ruefully, Georgana owned that she had been much too focused on sharing news of the Colonel's engagement with Darcy to peruse the letter beyond that initial joyful proclamation.

Smiling indulgently, Darcy was quick to end his sister's suspense. "Well, it appears that Aunt Catherine was … most seriously displeased!"

Her eyes growing in shock, Georgiana gasped, "Displeased?! Brother, surely not!"

Darcy nodded and answered with the most solemn voice he could muster, "I'm afraid so … she was most displeased that he had hid his intentions from her all these years."

Disregarding Georgiana's cry of outrage at his teasing, Darcy explained that after the Lady Catherine was roused from her surprise with the aid of some rather strong smelling salts, she immediately set to admonishing both the Colonel and Miss Anne of hiding their attachment from her and forcing her to waste all her energies on ensuring a match between Darcy and Anne.

With his best Lady Catherine impression, Darcy exclaimed, "It is not to be borne! That any daughter of mine should be so inconsiderate as to disregard her mother's wishes! And Richard! I must be having words with my brother…what do you mean by courting Anne all this time without my express permission? Your behavior is certainly not fit for that of a gentleman!"

Her good humor returning somewhat with Darcy's imitation, Georgiana nonetheless worriedly asked whether the Lady Catherine had granted her permission for the match. Seeing her genuine concern, Darcy quickly desisted in his mockeries of their most ostentatious relative and re-assured his sister that after many years of loving looks, lengthy letters, and secretive glances, Richard Fitzwilliam and Anne de Bourgh were finally to be joined in joyful matrimony.

The next few weeks saw even more letters coming to Pemberley to instruct the Darcy siblings in the particular events that were to occur in celebration of such a union. The ceremony itself was to be held at Rosings, for Lady Catherine was most insistent and the Colonel and Anne were much too relieved regarding the Lady's consent to mind the manner of their wedding. Even the thought that the insufferable Mr. Collins would be presiding over the event could not dim the couple's joy at finally being able to show their regard for one another openly. So palpable was their happiness that even Lady Catherine found herself smiling on occasion at the most unexpected (for her) couple. What was concerning, however, was Lady Catherine's insistence on a six month preparation period before the long-awaited ceremony was to take place. This requirement, more than anything else, convinced both the Colonel and Anne that the Lady Catherine remained quite miffed at their perceived disobedience. Nonetheless, the Colonel found he had no choice but to obey. In addition, though he would have much preferred to stay with his beloved, propriety demanded that the Colonel remove himself from being under the same roof and for any interactions with Anne to be closely chaperoned. So it was with great reluctance that the Colonel returned to London where his mother found his subdued behavior so alarming that she immediately set forth to return him to good spirits.

Lady Matlock, being as stubborn of nature as her sister-in-law when occasion called for it, managed, in an intense battle of wills and no small amount of letters, to shorten the engagement period to two months. As befitting her social standing and that of the de Bourgh family, she also insisted upon throwing a grand celebration of the engagement in London and inviting the whole Ton. Though quite aware of their discomfort in society and large gatherings, she was most particular in mandating the presence of the Darcy siblings. But it was her detailed plan on aiding the two lovebirds more than family dictates that led to the Darcys' acceptance of her invitation. With careful maneuvering, Lady Matlock convinced Lady Catherine that it was necessary for Anne to stay with the Fitzwilliams to better prepare for her trousseau and for the societal graces that would be demanded of her once she becomes the daughter-in-law of Lady Matlock. The society in Kent was after all nothing to that of London and Anne, so used to the seclusion of Rosings, must utilize the two months to prepare herself for the challenges of becoming a leader figure of the Ton. To prevent any breach of good conduct, the Colonel was to stay with the Darcys in their townhouse.

Besides, as Lady Matlock wrote to Darcy, Georgiana would also benefit from the presence of some female guidance. Though the Lady was confident in Darcy's abilities to raise Georgiana to be as accomplished and proper as a young lady of good family should be, she was well aware that he was woefully unprepared to provide guidance in a social setting. And while he could hide his discomfort behind his mask as Master Darcy of Pemberley and half of Derbyshire, such taciturn behavior would only prove detrimental to Georgiana's future marriage prospects.

Though the idea of Georgiana being courted sent deep chills through Darcy, he could not but agree with his aunt's reasoning. Now at the age of almost five and ten, Georgiana had blossomed into a beautiful young lady of good sense and gentle humor. Though her bearings bore the maturity and her eyes hinted at the wisdom of one older than her years, Georgiana still retained a trusting nature that would make her easy prey to the many fortune hunters that encircled London society like a flock of carrion birds. While Darcy would have liked to protect Georgiana from any such young men, he knew that she had the same streak of independence he did. Certainly, Lady Matlock, among all their family members, was the best person to help Georgiana acquire the skills of navigating the pitfalls that came with being an accomplished, well-dowered, and most eligible young lady. Nonetheless, a small hint of apprehension for the changes ahead marred the otherwise genuine happiness Darcy felt for his cousins as the Darcy carriage brought the siblings closer to London.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Meetings

Despite his mental preparation, Darcy still found himself greatly overwhelmed by the sheer number of teas and assemblies Lady Matlock had planned. Georgiana, for her part, had become immediately engrossed in the veritable storm of lace, flowers, and ribbons that descended upon the Fitzwilliams' townhouse in a shower of white and cream and beige. Their poor Cousin Anne, who shared Georgiana's rather quiet nature, clung to the younger girl's hand with great alarm growing in her eyes as Lady Matlock began to recite the tremendous list of guests who simply _must _be invited to the engagement ball. So preoccupied was Georgiana in comforting Anne and sharing in her dear cousin's astonishment at all that a society wedding entailed that she had little time to pity her brother's discomfort.

Fortunately, the Colonel was more than willing to rescue Darcy from the active social calendar of the female members of their family. The Colonel, who found even his gregarious nature overwhelmed by the flood of congratulations from his family's many acquaintances, was further disappointed at the growing length of time his mother was wont to monopolize his future bride in matters of great import to the wedding. The arrival of Georgiana in London helped distract Lady Matlock somewhat and the love birds did finally manage to steal some time away together to ponder fully the merits of an elopement. Nonetheless, the Colonel found himself more often than not bereft of the company of his beloved. The intrigues of the Ton had never been of much interest to him and so he chose instead to use his time in more productive manners. Darcy, who would otherwise not dream of accompanying his cousin on his business calls, was so grateful for the escape from the most restrictive environment of parlors and ballrooms that he made no comment on having to traverse through the less fashionable parts of London. Besides, he quite enjoyed seeing Bingley again and found the other gentleman's exuberance and perpetual good humor much easier to bear than the matchmaking mamas of London society.

Because of the close association among the Colonel's business partners, Darcy also finally had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Edward Gardiner. Darcy was delighted at finding a man just as sensible and well-mannered as he had expected from descriptions from both Bingley and Fitzwilliam. Likewise, Mr. Gardiner found Darcy to be quite an honorable young man who saw and understood more than he let on with his impassive expressions. It was thus not long after their meeting that Mr. Gardiner invited Mr. Darcy to tea at the newly acquired Gardiner townhouse, situated quite near to the Bingley residence. To his great surprise, Darcy discovered that Mrs. Gardiner hailed from Derbyshire and had formerly been Miss Taylor, the only daughter of the Lambton book-store owner, prior to her marriage to Mr. Gardiner. Indeed, while Mr. Gardiner was the owner of their business, Mrs. Gardiner played no small part in evaluating and examining the books. Softening his usually reserved manner in the easy company of the Gardiners and the familiar company of Bingley and Fitzwilliam, Darcy found that he had never enjoyed a social gathering more. His growing regard for the Gardiners in addition to his own bibliophile leanings thus ensured that Darcy was a frequent visitor both to the Gardiners' shop and to their home.

During one such visit to the shop to inspect the Gardiners' new shipment of books, Darcy was alarmed to find a young lady, a lock of chestnut curls wrapped around her finger as she pondered the tome in her lap, reposed in his usual window seat. The slight crease between her eyes indicated great concentration on her reading material so that she seemed quite unaware of her surroundings. So it was that Darcy's slight intake of breath so surprised the lady that the book fell from her hands and landed with quite an unceremonious thump on the floor at her feet. In his hurry to apologize to the young lady and pick up the dropped object, Darcy quite lost control of his own fingers and his own book fell to join that of the lady's. Blushing at his uncharacteristic clumsiness, Darcy felt his breath hitch further at the genuine laughter and good humor dancing in the lady's eyes. Clearing his throat to reclaim his composure, Darcy finally managed to retrieve both tomes from their sad positions and held out the lady's copy to her. Glancing briefly at the title, he almost dropped the book again in bewilderment, for the two books were quite identical in looks.

Startled to speech, Darcy blurted out the first thought that came to mind, "Oh! This is a rather surprising read for a young lady such as yourself to peruse, is it not?"

The brief flash of anger in the lady's eyes and the slight indignant raise of her eyebrow immediately alerted Darcy to the harsh tone of his statement. Clearing his throat again, Darcy added rather quickly and uncomfortably, "That is...I mean…that is to say…well, I personally find nothing wrong if said young lady is interested in estate management. But perhaps she might be so good as to share with me her reasons for forgoing the usual novels that I have been told gentlewomen enjoy? I'm afraid not many young ladies of my acquaintance would find treatises on crop rotation quite so intriguing."

Tilting her head slightly at the softened tone with which he made his inquiry and looking at him thoughtfully, the lady replied archly, "Perhaps she would, good sir, if she knew to what manner of gentleman with whom she was speaking. After all, he could very well only be feigning curiosity but then only express further condescension once he ascertained her reasons."

His curiosity piqued at this non-answer, Darcy inquired, "Ah, then perhaps the lady would be greatly comforted by knowing my name?"

The lady replied in surprise, "Your name, good sir? What good is your name to me?"

Darcy felt his own eyebrows rise in surprise at this most unexpected response, "Why, so that you might better assess my character based on my reputation of course."

To which the lady only chuckled and stated, "But good sir, reputations are such fickle beings; it seems but a sneeze could quite change the manner of their appearance. And a name, though no doubt carrying quite a lot of clout certain circles, is never quite enough for me. For what care I if you were a duke and owner of great estates or merely the lowest of servants who toil in such houses? Did not the great poet himself question 'What's in a name?' ... Names, good sir, are as inconsistent as their cousins, reputations. No, I would much rather know of something much more dependable and of firmer substance, something no amount of names can disguise."

Intrigued, Darcy asked, "Then what would you know of me, fair lady?"

Laughing merrily now, the lady replied, "Your character, of course, good sir. But I fear that is the subject of great and lengthy study, one which our brief encounter little permits."

Quite unknowningly, Darcy found himself smiling to match the lady's high spirits, "Are you then, a study of character?"

The lady nodded, "Perhaps so, such as I am able. The society around my home is quite unvaried, which lends itself quite well to lengthy study. But I have quite withheld from ascertaining characters upon first impressions for, as my sisters have warned me, I have a tendency to see first that which most amuses me…But enough, good sir, for I have responded to all your inquiries and you have yet to answer mine."

Laughing outright now, Darcy exclaimed, "All but my original question, miss!"

But he thoughtfully added, "But I shall indulge the young lady as much as I am able, though I must beg some lenience in her reception of my reply. Asking a gentleman to sketch his own character is a bold request. For an overstated opinion of myself would certainly leave a most unfavorable impression on the lady whereas an understated opinion might convince her of a false modesty. Indeed, dear lady, I fear you have given me a Herculean task…But I am not usually one to back down from a challenge, even at the great risk of mistakenly portraying my very self… Very well, I find that I am usually of a taciturn nature in company and do not reveal my good humor but to a select few with whom I am of long acquaintance. I once thought of myself as possessing a rather decided mind, that my good opinion, once lost, would be lost forever. But such conduct in a close relative and her ability to alienate much of our family rather convinced me of the folly of such a mentality. Indeed, my own sister has often warned me against such rigidity. So I find myself still much dedicated to my principles but quite willing to consider the opinions of others."

Clapping, the lady said with a smile, "Bravo, good sir. Not many would have indulged my fancy and you have acquitted yourself quite well. It appears indeed that we should both be quite grateful for the presence of sisters in our lives and their abilities to point out our deficiencies so that we may better ourselves. So to reward your efforts, good sir, I will answer your original inquiry for my rather curious choice of reading materials."

At a nod of acknowledge from Darcy, the lady continued, "I do own that such a book is quite odd to find in the hands of a gentlewoman, but I am not one of the fashionable ladies of the Ton and never possessed the desire to be such a lady. For I am but the daughter of a country gentleman and, as my dear mamma is not here on earth to chastise me and my sweet brother is some thirteen years my junior, have little perchance for all that is considered appropriate reading. My dear Papa, from whom I no doubt inherited my stubborn nature, found little cause to forbid me from such material, particularly since he has little patience for such things. And I find that I could not quite stand by and see our tenants suffer for want of proper management of our estate…And now, good sir, I have no doubt shocked you with the extent of my un-ladylike behavior…"

Solemnly, Darcy shook his head, "Nay, dear lady. While I do find your conduct most singular for the daughter of a gentleman, I cannot fault your kind considerations of your tenants. For I am but a country gentleman myself and am prone to think well of all those who would show such dedications to those within their care."

Blushing slightly at the earnestness of his gaze, the lady grasped her book a little tighter. The chiming of the nearby clock caused her to gasp slightly as she curtsied politely in farewell, "Alas, good sir, I fear your opinion is not one often shared among gentlemen of my acquaintance. I also fear that the afternoon has quite run away from me. I must depart, for my good aunt is expecting company tonight and will require my assistance with making the house ready."

Darcy bowed back and stated, "Then I shall not keep you, dear lady. But I do hope that we may meet again soon. I am most curious as to your opinions on our shared book choice. And, perhaps, should you deem my character acceptable, we may learn of each other's names, fickle though they may be."

Smiling at his reply, the lady departed, leaving a deeply intrigued Darcy in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Sisters

Miss Elizabeth Bennett, for it was that young lady Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy had chanced upon, was usually not one to fixate upon the various gentlemen of her acquaintance. They invariably either censured her for her participation in the running of her father's estate or were more focused on the beauty of elder sister, Miss Jane Bennett. But, as she sat in front of her looking glass prior to her aunt's dinner party, she could not help but recall the truth infused in Darcy's voice when he expressed admiration for her care of her tenants. Though she had initially been piqued by his implication of the unsuitable nature of her reading choice, her sisters' warnings regarding her rashness in judging others quickly resounded in her mind. The gentleman's efforts to correct for his initial comment and the serious considerations he took in answering her rather audacious request went far in earning her good opinions.

But, though the gentleman professed himself to be a mere country farmer, Elizabeth had observed the quality of his clothing and the golden signet ring upon his finger with a keen eye and knew him to be of a wealthy background. That she had behaved so impertinently towards such a man brought a blush to her cheeks. Certainly, her words to him had an element of truth; she truly cared nothing for the status that came with a title or an old family name, but she could find it in herself to seek the good opinion of those with sound characters. And even from her brief interactions with the young gentleman, Elizabeth could tell he was a man of good principles. Otherwise, she might not have revealed so much of her situation to him. So used was she to dismissal from other gentlemen, however, that though Darcy had expressed his hope in meeting her again, she could not but doubt his sincerity.

The entrance of another young woman disrupted Elizabeth's musings and she turned to greet her sister. The so-called plain Bennett girl, Mary certainly did not possess the same distinguishing features that her sisters possessed. However, the soft curls that framed her face, quite unlike Elizabeth's wild tangle, and the gentle colors of her gown suited her quieter nature. The genuine happiness shining from her face further made her quite a pleasant, if not stunning, creature to behold. With excitement, Mary procured a letter that had newly arrived from Longbourn while Elizabeth had been at the book shop. Easily obtaining forgiveness from Elizabeth for reading the letter first, Mary launched into the news their sister Jane had thoughtfully imparted.

As Elizabeth listened with great pleasure at the new courtship between Miss Kitty Bennett and Mr. John Lucas and laughed heartily at their housekeeper's despair at the new scrapes of newly turned seven-year-old Tommy Bennett, she also reflected upon the changes that had been wrought by Mrs. Bennett's death.

She had been three and ten at the time, old enough to recognize that something was not right when her mother did not rise from her bed the week following the birth of the long-awaited Longbourn heir. After four daughters in as many years, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett had rather despaired of ever having a son to inherit the estate. The years of Elizabeth's childhood were thus often disrupted by fits of Mrs. Bennett's nerves as she bemoaned their fate and the entailment that was hanging over their heads. The birth of Thomas Bennett, the younger, was thus a most welcomed surprise. Alas that the miracle baby did not come without a cost, though Mrs. Bennett was greatly comforted that she had managed to produce an heir before closing her eyes for the last time.

Mr. Bennett, for all that he had begun to closet himself in his study with increasing frequency in order to avoid his wife's most sensitive nerves, had deeply cared for the mother of his children and was greatly impacted by her death. Not in a proper state to care for his four girls let alone an infant, he was much gratified when his wife's brother, not yet having children of his own, offered to care for the children until Thomas Bennett, the elder, reclaimed his faculties as master of Longbourn. Madeleine Gardiner, though a young bride at the time, was a most capable and educated young woman and quickly rose to the challenge. She came to love her nieces and nephew and reared them with a firm but gentle hand. Under her guidance, the girls found that they were encouraged to deport themselves as true ladies and pursue such hobbies as befitting young gentlewomen.

Kitty, who had began to show signs of being perhaps a bit wild, particularly benefitted from Mrs. Gardiner's guidance. She discovered a particular talent in capturing the likeness of her surroundings on paper and the genuine praise she received from her sisters helped her open up to them regarding her loneliness and the neglect she had felt in the company of her elder sisters. Her admission sparked a similar remark from Mary that caused no small amount of disquiet for Jane and Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner noted their distress and proved instrumental in establishing the foundations for a new closeness among the four sisters despite their varying temperaments. When Mr. Bennett reclaimed his children a year later, he was most heartened at the change in his girls and knew he owed the Gardiners a debt he could not hope to repay. Consequently, when Mrs. Gardiner expressed her hopes of yearly visits from at least one of the girls, Mr. Bennett found that he could not find it in his heart to deny her request.

The ensuing six years saw the Bennett girls rising to the occasion quite admirably. Though kind, caring, and forgiving by nature, Jane, the eldest, possessed an inner strength and a sensible mind that ensured her success as she settled into the role of mistress of the household. Kitty, the youngest and also of the most fanciful nature of the four sisters, often described Jane as a ribbon of fine silk, beautiful in appearance but also capable of bearing heavy loads. Mary, the third child and the quietest of the four, found music to be her comfort and her chosen method for communicating her thoughts and feelings. What she could not say in words, she would elicit from the old pianoforte in the parlor. It fell to Elizabeth, the second eldest and the most spirited sister, to become Mr. Bennett's helpmate before young Tommy would be of an age to acquire the skills necessary to oversee the estate. Possessing a keen mind and a sharp wit, Elizabeth found the challenges of estate management quite stimulating and had little regrets at being thought unladylike by some of her neighbors.

Seeing the thoughtful expression on Elizabeth's face and being quite used to her older sister's habit for occasional introspection, Mary paused in her telling of the news from home and waited quietly for Elizabeth to re-enter the present. Smiling gently, Mary then teased Elizabeth, remarking that perhaps she was upset that John Lucas had chosen Kitty to whom to pay his regard.

Elizabeth merely laughed in reply and jokingly exclaimed her frustrations at the plotting of both Mary and their good friend Charlotte Lucas for a union between the Lucas heir and Elizabeth.

"Remember, dear sister," Elizabeth remarked, "for all that John Lucas and I were conspirators in our childhood games, it was always Kitty for whom he played hero and she who he sought to save from the Dread Pirate Lizzy. No, I cannot feel anything but joy for our dear sister. John's steadiness will help ground her fanciful spirits. Having had much practice, he will do well as her protector."

Mary smiled kindly at her sister's sage observations, "I am certain you are correct, Lizzy, since we have always been able to depend on your judgments of character. Though I am quite worried about what our neighbors might say about the youngest daughter being courted when the elder ones do not yet even have gentlemen callers! Is it not a breach of propriety? I do not wish for idle gossip to ruin our sister's happiness."

Lizzy nodded in recognition at Mary's insightful comments, "Ah, but dear Mary, when has us Bennett girls ever been all that conventional? Certainly Papa caused quite a stir when he made us older girls wait until Kitty was of age so that he could allowed all of us to be out at once. But if I recall correctly, we were all quite willing to enter society together. And our dear neighbors are quite used to Papa's oddities by now and are more wont to pity us for having such a father than judge us for the effects of his decisions. Besides, we are not completely without gentlemen callers; Jane certainly has more than her share of admirers. Uncle Philips's last assistant, for one, wrote quite the sonnets in praise of her beauty."

Mary chuckled in remembrance of the overstated hyperboles that youth had used in attempt to show his admiration for the oldest Bennett. "Quite so. But you know as well as I do, Lizzy, that for all her gentleness, Jane's heart is not easily touched. Indeed, she sees her beauty as a burden that prevents gentlemen from appreciating her for her character. She has been such a guiding light for us younger girls; part-sister but also part-mother. I fear that with all the responsibilities on her shoulders, our Jane has learned to be quite guarded in defense of her heart. I do hope that some worthy young man will recognize her value and bring the easy smiles back to her countenance."

Elizabeth sighed, "I fear these past seven years since Mama's passing have not been easy on any of us and we have all learned to regulate our emotions. Tommy, for all his scrapes, has certainly been a blessing; his antics have kept laughter in our lives and the light from withering in Papa's eyes…But enough of these dreary topics. The news is much too joyful and the sun too brilliant for us to dwell on these somber thoughts…Tell me, Mary, how did you find the new music shop?"

Brightening immediately, Mary launched into a spirited description of her day's trip and the new pieces of music she had acquired. She added, "I am so grateful for Aunt Gardiner. Did you know she had acquired the services of a music Master for my sake for the duration of our stay? I do not know quite how she managed it, for I hear that the Master also has the honor of tutoring the niece of the Lady Matlock. The shopkeeper was quite effusive in his praise of the talents of that young lady; I do hope that I might have the chance of hearing her play sometimes, though I doubt very much that I ever will, considering that our social circles are so dissimilar."

A gentle chuckle interrupted the sisters' conversation and the Bennett girls rose quickly to curtsy to their aunt. Mrs. Gardiner smiled gently at the wistful express on Mary's face and remarked, "Ah, dear Mary, your hope might very well come true. I have it on good authority from your uncle that Colonel Fitzwilliam, our newest business associate, is to dine with us tonight. He is the son of Lady Matlock and thus the cousin of Miss Georgiana Darcy. I'm certain he would be most willing to make the proper introductions. If not, then certainly Miss Georgiana's brother, who will also be in attendance, will make the efffort. Come, let us descend to the ground floor, our guests are to arrive soon. It would not do for us to be late to our own dinner party!"

Glancing at each other with excited smiles, the Bennett girls dutifully followed their Aunt Gardiner.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Names

Mr. Charles Bingley, whose townhouse was situated with the most convenient proximity, was the first to arrive. His cheery disposition quickly left a most favorable impression on the Bennett girls, though Elizabeth was to remark later to Mary that for all his easy smiles and unassuming manners, Mr. Bingley held a seriousness in his eyes that sharpened to reveal a most active mind particularly when discussing the newest business developments with Mr. Gardiner. Indeed, Elizabeth mused that Mr. Bingley could very well be wearing a mask that was more jovial than his true character in an effort to dissuade others from ever feeling him as a threat. Such a tactic no doubt played not a small role in his continued success as a businessman. Much alarmed at such an assessment, Mary asked Elizabeth if perhaps the existence of the mask was a sign of a dishonest nature, to which Elizabeth was quick to observe that Mr. Bingley was genuinely of a kind nature but that just as Jane hid her true self behind a serene countenance, so Mr. Bingley was careful to conceal his intelligence from all but his trusted friends. He, like Jane, bore the marks of someone who had to shoulder heavy responsibilities before his time.

But such speculations were not to occur until the next morning when the girls had a chance to discuss their new acquaintances and the events of a most delightful evening.

The arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy were greatly anticipated, particularly as both Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner were full of good comments on the characters of both young men. Upon learning from Mr. Gardiner that Miss Elizabeth was a study of character, Mr. Bingley had laughed merrily and remarked that she might find Mr. Darcy a difficult study, since he was of a habit to retreat behind an unreadable countenance in an effort to hide his discomfort in unfamiliar company. His comment quite ensured that it was a most curious Elizabeth who waited for said gentleman to arrive.

When the sound of a carriage approaching finally came, however, Mr. Gardiner was most surprised to see the lone figure of Mr. Darcy being admitted to the parlor. As the Bennett girls glanced towards the doorway in curiosity as Darcy made apologies for the Colonel's absence (for it seemed that the Lady Matlock was most insistent that Richard attend to his fiancé at a soiree that night and Richard was not one to pass up an opportunity to spend time with his beloved, even if it was under the watchful eye of so many chaperones), Mary was startled to feel her sister stiffen in surprise. For her part, Elizabeth found that she was so distracted at seeing the young gentlemen with whom she had conversed earlier that day looking so at home in her aunt's parlor that only Mary's slight tug on her hand helped her to remember to curtsy as was proper.

To the further surprise of all assembled, Darcy spoke directly to Elizabeth after Mr. Gardiner made the necessary introductions, "Miss Bennett, I hope that the knowledge of my name will not greatly impact your efforts in sketching my character. Though I am certain to one for whom names and titles hold so little weight, such knowledge will not cause undue harm."

Seeing the blush on her niece's cheeks, Mrs. Gardiner remarked, "Mr. Darcy, it appears that you have already been acquainted with my niece?"

Darcy nodded, "Indeed. We had a most…enlightening… conversation in the book store earlier this afternoon. I had arrived in my customary corner only to find that Miss Bennett had stolen my favored seat. What is a gentleman to do but confront such a usurper, despite the fact that we share such similar tastes in read materials?"

At such a challenge, Elizabeth found her voice at last, "Mr. Darcy, I find that I cannot help but refute your no doubt kindly given title of usurper. Indeed, I believe that I might have the better claim to that particular window seat; it has consistently been my kind companion these seven years and has always patiently waited for my return. Though I would not expect a great gentleman such as yourself to notice such frivolous details, another worthy soul might have noticed that the pillow in that particularly corner bore my initials. Thus, if anything, I believe I might be quite justified in giving you, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire, the dubious honor of being the usurper."

Though he knew Darcy did not possess the pride that his circumstances certainly would have imparted to a lesser man, Bingley still felt his eyebrows rise at Miss Bennett's audacity in speaking thus to his good friend. Mary, who was no stranger to her sister's wit, was also worried that Elizabeth would offend the gentleman and thus ruin any chances of her meeting the famous Miss Georgiana Darcy. Taking care to hide the motion in the folds of their skirts, she silently squeezed Elizabeth's hand in warning. The Gardiners likewise turned their sharp gaze upon their niece.

Darcy, however, found himself delighted that Miss Bennett appeared as keen as he was on resuming their verbal sparring. The dismissive tone with which she had referred to his status quite convinced him of the validity of her earlier words and reinforced his admiration for her conviction in not allowing status to cloud her judgment. So it was with a smile that he replied, "Perhaps so, Miss Bennett. But even you cannot fault someone who only wishes to care for your friend in your absence. I believe I would not be incorrect in stating that with your many responsibilities, you are not able to visit that particular corner as much as either you or it would like. And I would hate to see such a sunny corner bereft of good company. So, I humbly beg your permission in keeping it safe from other encroachers when you are not able. I find myself quite enamored of that particularly seat and the pillow which currently occupies it and am loathe to part from it."

Feeling Mary's fingers relax in their hold before withdrawing completely and finding her own emotions calm at the realization that Darcy did not take offense at her impertinence, Elizabeth pretended to think deeply before replying, "If that be the case, I cannot find it in myself to deny such a heartfelt application for the position of defender for my particular friend. If I am to share that corner with someone, I am glad that it is with someone who can appreciate its worth."

Darcy bowed solemnly in recognition of the responsibility now given to him before allowing a large grin to cross his face. Finding her breath catch slightly at the way such a smile emphasized Darcy's handsome features and the intensity of his gaze on her, Elizabeth was grateful when Mr. Bingley asked Mary in a soft voice, "Is it ever thus with your sister?"

Mary chuckled shyly and remarked, "Aye. Lizzy is most fierce in her defense of her friends, be they human or otherwise. Why, I believe our sister Kitty was quite vexed when Lizzy insisted on adopting an abandoned rooster that simply would not acknowledge the difference between the moon and the sun and kept the household from sleep for many nights before it finally learned. Cook was most adamant in turning it into stew or some other dish for supper but Lizzy was most insistent. To this day, I am not quite sure how she managed it, but we were all certainly thankful."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled in remembrance, "Ah yes. I believe Kitty remained quite disgruntled until you were able to gift her with a soft kitten to call her own."

Mary nodded, "Yes indeed. Though it would not do to forget to mention that, of course, Snowball was the result of another rescue attempt on Lizzy's part. The poor creature had been the runt of the litter and was being quite starved by its willful siblings. Lizzy insisted on feeding it milk and soft cream by hand until it was out of danger."

Blushing at the telling of these stories, Elizabeth tried to shift the credit to someone else, "I'm certain the new set of drawing pencils Jane procured for Kitty did not hurt either."

At the mention of Jane's name, Mr. Bingley asked, "Is Jane another sister?"

Glad for the change of topic, Elizabeth nodded, "Jane is our elder sister and Kitty our youngest. Kitty has quite the talent for drawing and also making up stories, which does quite well in keeping our brother Tommy occupied. I fear seven year olds are not at an age when they understand the concept of keeping still."

Mr. Gardiner laughed, "Sometimes I am certain that young Tommy makes it his goal to drive Mrs. Hill, the housekeeper, to Bedlam. Thank goodness that the Bennett estate is in the country where he has the space to run wild, else Mrs. Gardiner and I might find ourselves permanently hosting our nieces because he certainly would have caused the house to collapse! Not that it would be a trial to have the girls with us, but there is something to be said about being able to stay in the comforts of one's own home."

Mr. Bingley agreed "Yes. Darcy would most certainly agree; only his cousin's upcoming marriage could bring him away from his beloved Pemberley. Even a letter from me did nothing but bring his Cousin as a substitute!"

The rest of the evening thus passed in pleasant conversations and good cheer. The gentlemen were suitably impressed with Mary's skill on the pianoforte and their genuine appreciation gave Mary the courage to remark to Darcy that her skill was most likely nothing compared to that of his sister's and that she dearly hoped that she might meet Miss Darcy and learn from her. Darcy, who saw the same gentle nature that was in Georgiana in Mary, was happy to find a potential friend for his sister. Though she never made complaints, Darcy knew Georgiana felt the loneliness of not having young ladies of similar age or interest in their immediate neighbors in Derbyshire. So it was with great happiness that he promised to arrange such an introduction. What he did not say and, indeed, what he could not yet admit to himself, was that he was even more glad of finding another opportunity to increase his chances of interacting with the enigmatic Miss Elizabeth Bennett.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10: Contemplation

The following day saw a rare reprieve for Georgiana from the daily task of supporting her Cousin Anne through all of Lady Matlock's kindly meant but rather detailed instructions on how best to comport oneself as a leader of London society. Sipping her tea and relishing in the peaceful environment of the Darcy townhouse, Georgiana studied her brother rather astutely. Though she was a bit fatigued from the recent excitement of helping Cousin Anne prepare for her wedding, Georgiana could still see that her brother had something on his mind. Used as she was to his contemplative moods, she noticed a rather odd expression on his face that she had not ever observed in the past.

Deciding to break the silence, Georgiana remarked gently, "Brother, I fear I have been remiss in keeping you company these past few weeks. With but a month left until the wedding, Aunt Matlock has only become more energetic in her efforts to mold Anne and me into everything that a proper societal lady should be. While I am most grateful for her attention and the chance to further my friendship with Cousin Anne, I find that I have missed times such as this when we can speak with one another of the thoughts on our minds."

Smiling gently at Georgian's observant nature, Darcy attempted to side-step the hidden request in her words, "We are most fortunate to have Aunt Matlock as our relation. I have seen you blossom these last few weeks under her tutelage. It also appears that being Cousin Anne's support has suited you well. I now behold a confident young woman where a shy and reserved girl once sat. Such a transition is not an easy one to bear for your poor brother. Indeed, I do not believe any brother can find it easy to accept that their sister has grown up…though I beg of you, dear Georgiana, to grant me some time before I must sharpen my sword in preparation for any future gentlemen callers."

Chuckling slightly at her brother's good humor but nonetheless sensing his undercurrent of sadness, Georgiana was quick to re-assure Darcy that she was not yet ready to face society as an eligible debutant.

"Aunt Matlock is of the belief that sixteen would be an ideal time for my coming out, but I find that I cannot agree with her. Seeing all the arrangements that must be made for Cousin Anne's marriage to Cousin Richard has made me realize that I am in no rush to enter the whirlwind that is London society. Besides, I know how much you despise all the mechanizations and manipulations that are so perfuse in the Ton. I believe we would both like to have ample opportunity to recuperate at Pemberley before being so exposed again."

After a slight hesitation, Georgiana added, "Though, Brother, perhaps it would not be so bad if you were spoken for?"

Darcy considered his sister's question solemnly. Despite the many admonishments he had received from both Aunt Matlock and Aunt Catherine regarding his unwed state, he had not thought that Georgiana would also remark on the matter. Nonetheless, he could not deny that her words made a certain sense. One eligible Darcy already created quite enough excitement among the matchmaking mama's. The addition of another Darcy to the marriage market would certainly ensure that neither would find a moment's peace. At five and twenty, Darcy was not adverse to the idea of marriage, but he knew that the probabilities that he would find the type of life partner that he longed for were quite slim. At this thought, quite unbidden, the sparkling eyes of Miss Elizabeth Bennett entered his mind's eye. The words thus slipped out of him before he had time to ponder their ramifications, "Perhaps, sister, you are correct."

These words hung in the air between the siblings for a brief moment before the clink of Georgiana's teacup as she returned it to the table broke the silence. Forgoing her earlier subtly, Georgiana decided to try for a more direct approach, "Are you certain? I have never heard you verbalize your approval for any schemes of our Aunts', and even sometimes our Uncle Matlock's, to introduce you to certain young ladies of their acquaintance. What has happened to so change your mind?"

Deciding that he could not evade his sister's observant eye any longer, Darcy related his recent meetings with the Gardiners, his interactions with their nieces, and, in particular, his conversations with one Miss Elizabeth Bennett. "I do not know if it is merely curiosity I feel or perhaps the beginnings of something more. Truly, I do not know enough about Miss Bennett to even contemplate the possibilities of a future...But, I do not know how or where to begin to know. I only know that I wish to know."

Hearing the self-doubt that was hidden among her brother's words, Georgiana carefully reached out and held one of Darcy's hands in her own. Though an outsider might think it odd to find a gentleman of Darcy's standing sharing such intimate thoughts with his young sister, Georgiana and Darcy shared a bond that had been forged through deep sorrows that taught them to trust each other. Despite the gap in their age, brother and sister had learned to depend on each others' counsel in times of uncertainty and mutual support in times of doubt. Understanding her brother's imperfections only made him all the more dear to Georgiana.

"Brother, I must own that I find it quite disconcerting to think that any lady should have caught your attention. But Miss Bennett quite sounds like someone who might bring out the best in you. You do not often share the extent of your true self to those beyond the family and yet, after just two meetings, you were able to tease and smile in public. It sounds to me as though both of you have already begun something quite unintentionally. Certainly, if nothing else, Miss Bennett might turn out to be a friend to us both. Neither you nor I have so many friends that we can dismiss so easily the opportunity to make a new one. Besides, she sounds like a most unconventional lady and my own curiosity is rather piqued by your tales."

Squeezing his sister's much smaller hand in gratitude, Darcy remarked, "You have always been wise beyond your years, Georgiana. In truth I am most desirous of a meeting between you and the two Miss Bennett's; I would like to hear your impression of them. Miss Mary, I understand, shares your love of music and seems to possess some skill on the pianoforte. Her technique is perhaps not as refined as yours, but then she has not yet had the opportunity of extensive instruction in that area. Indeed, she was most eager for a chance to be introduced to you; she has heard much praise regarding your talents."

Her cheeks reddening in modesty, Georgiana further revealed the young girl that she still was in stating, "I would like to meet these ladies, though…You are certain they won't be like Miss Bingley?"

Somewhat startled, Darcy could only repeat that lady's name in astonishment.

Nodding, Georgiana explained, "Yes, Miss Bingley. I know I have never met her, but from your reactions during the few times her name has been mentioned in conversations over the years, I fear her insistence to her brother that we be introduced was grounded in less than honorable intentions. Spending time with Aunt Matlock these last few weeks has only exposed me to more young ladies who wish for an acquaintance only so that they may gain the opportunity to meet you. While I know they do not act in such a manner out of maliciousness, I have still been weary in pursuing any friendships."

Waving aside Darcy's apologies for being the source of such caution, Georgiana added, "I do not mind, not really, for I would like to have friends who care nothing for the Darcy name. The elder Miss Bennett has certainly made that point clear to you. So, if you think it would be alright brother…"

Darcy nodded at her lingering question, "Yes, I do believe so. From what I can tell, Miss Bennett has learned, with the aid of her sisters, to consider her opinions carefully. But once she makes up her mind, she is of a rather decided nature. She is not easily impressed by material means."

Georgiana laughed slightly at such a description, "Sounds a bit like someone we both know."

Darcy also chuckled, "Quite so, yes. Thanks to you and our Cousin Richard, I am not ignorant of such attributes in my own personality."

He continued, "Miss Mary is as observant as her sister but shares more your intuitive nature. Whereas Miss Bennett prefers logic and careful reasoning, I believe Miss Mary is more in tune with the emotions of those around her. I truly think she would be a good friend to you for you two seem to be cut from the same cloth."

Her smile broadening in relief, Georgiana nodded resolutely, "Very well. It seems I shall soon have an opportunity to put to practice some of the hostess skills so carefully imparted to me by Aunt Matlock."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Consideration

Despite the Darcy siblings' mutual agreement to host the Bennet sisters for tea, almost a fortnight passed before Georgiana found another opportunity to escape the frenzied environment of Matlock House. During this time, Darcy found himself visiting the book shop almost daily in hopes of encountering Miss Elizabeth (for no matter how hard he tried, his mind refused to honor the dictates of society in calling her Miss Bennet. So Miss Elizabeth she remained in his thoughts). More often than not, his efforts were rewarded with her bright presence and her twinkling eyes as they good-naturedly discussed, and more often debated, the merits of various books and farming techniques in their sunny corner. Had he not been so happy in learning more about Miss Elizabeth through these conversations, Darcy would have certainly been frustrated at this second betrayal of his mind. But Darcy could not bring himself to admonish his mind for labeling that particular corner theirs. Even on days when she was not seated in her usual spot, he found himself absentmindedly tracing her initials on the pillow that did indeed call that particular window seat home; such behavior more than any other alerted Darcy to his growing attachment to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Nonetheless, being of a careful nature, Darcy was determined to heed Georgiana's counsel and build first a friendship with the most captivating young lady.

Unbeknownst to either Darcy or Elizabeth, Mrs. Gardiner observed the interactions from her place behind the counter with a knowing gleam in her eyes. Fully aware of the fragility of a lady's reputation, particularly in a town such as London, Mrs. Gardiner was vigilant in her role as the unseen chaperon. What she saw pleased her immensely, for she knew well the Darcy family's good reputation and, based on her continued correspondences with friends in Lambton, knew of the current Master Darcy's continued dedication to upholding such traditions. Likewise, she was glad that her dear niece should find someone so well suited to her, someone who respected her opinions and supported her independence. The frequency of Darcy's presence in the shop and the fondness with which he looked at Elizabeth, despite his efforts at hiding his feelings, quite convinced Mrs. Gardiner of his regard. Unfortunately, though Elizabeth appeared to listen to Darcy's opinions in a most attentive manner (an honor she accorded few gentlemen of her acquaintance since she was not one to suffer fools lightly) and always greeted him with a bright smile, Mrs. Gardiner could not ascertain with confidence a partiality on her niece's part. It was times likes this that Mrs. Gardiner found herself particularly lamenting the changes life events had wrought in her nieces; each of them had not only learned discretion in her care but had also become guarded in her own way. The invitation that arrived for the Bennet girls to take tea with Miss Georgiana Darcy thus made her even more determined to speak with Elizabeth on the matter.

Waiting until Mary had departed for her pianoforte lesson, Mrs. Gardiner approached Elizabeth, who was sitting in the library of the Gardiner townhouse with a tome that no doubt Darcy had recommended, with an air of great resolve.

Glancing up at her aunt's face and seeing the seriousness of her expression, Elizabeth carefully marked her page and gestured for her aunt to speak.

Taking a seat from which she could observe Elizabeth's face, Mrs. Gardiner began rather bluntly, "Elizabeth, please tell me, what is your opinion of Mr. Darcy?"

Slightly unsettled, Elizabeth blinked before repeating in a confused voice, "Mr. Darcy?"

Mrs. Gardiner nodded, "I often see the two of you trading thoughts on the books you read in the shop and, well, I wondered if you had perhaps adequately sketched Mr. Darcy's character through these conversations."

Nodding her understanding, Elizabeth remarked, "Mr. Darcy is…well, I find him rather complex and quite intriguing. He's a good man; that much I can tell. And he treats me with such respect. Even when I outright disagree with him, he would always hear me out and seriously consider my reasoning. He has told me a little of his circumstances, and I admire him for his sense of responsibility and his strength in shouldering all his duties with such dedication. In some ways, he even reminds me of Papa."

Seeing the raised eyebrow on her aunt's face, Elizabeth explained, "Papa is…well, our neighbors call Papa rather odd. And I suppose he is in some ways. Mama's passing affected him rather deeply. Had she lived, perhaps her love of socializing would have balanced Papa's more hermit-like tendencies. Most of Papa's idiosyncrasies arise from his general discomfort in company, a trait that I believe Mr. Darcy shares. Only Papa hides his discomfort in sarcasm and dry humor while Mr. Darcy puts on a mask of indifference and polite disinterest. But at the core, both are careful observers of human nature and can laugh at the follies of others and, more importantly, those in themselves.

Intrigued by Elizabeth's analysis, Mrs. Gardiner noted, "It sounds as though you have given much thought to this matter."

Elizabeth just laughed lightly. "Yes. Mr. Darcy likes to tease me regarding our first conversation; I had asked him for a description of his own character and had been pleasantly surprised when he actually attempted to comply. Every so often, he would even ask me for an update of my assessment."

Curious, Mrs. Gardiner asked, "And what do you say?"

Elizabeth smiled, "All that I've told you really. Somehow, I find him so easy to speak with. Even with Papa, who has always so indulged me, sometimes I feel as though I am a puzzle to him. And I am no less of a puzzle to Mr. Darcy, but somehow I feel more understood. I am glad to count him as a friend."

Deciding that she might as well reach the heart of her inquiries, Mrs. Gardiner quietly asked, "Are you certain that he is merely a friend?"

A sharp intake of breath from Elizabeth caused Mrs. Gardiner to continue in the same soft voice, "Dear Lizzy, for all your wit, sometimes I fear you miss that which is right in front of you. I do not believe Mr. Darcy thinks of you as merely just a friend; his regard seems to run a little deeper. You know that I keep regular correspondences with my friends in Lambton, and they have repeatedly remarked on how no lady has ever caught Mr. Darcy's attention. Indeed, his cousin, the Colonel, has remarked that Darcy has always been careful to avoid any mechanizations from the Lady Matlock to introduce him to the eligible ladies of the Ton. And given your own assessment of his tendencies in company, do you not sense a difference in behavior with regards to yourself?"

"Aunt, I… it has only been ten days since I first met him. Despite seeing him almost daily in this time, I do not know if I can allow myself to think of anything beyond friendship. I do hold him in some esteem, that is true, but, though I care not for status, society does. I am not ignorant of this fact. And Mr. Darcy, when he chooses a lady for courtship and marriage, would certainly be cognizant of this fact as well. He is such a good man that I believe the future Mrs. Darcy, whoever she may be, will certainly be a most fortunate creature, but I cannot in good conscience consider myself as a possible candidate. So, we are friends, and I believe friends we will remain."

Mrs. Gardiner insisted, "Mr. Darcy does not strike me as one who cared for what society would say, at least not when it comes to matters of his personal happiness. The Colonel even made comment that Mr. Darcy is determined to marry for love much as his parents had done."

Still, Elizabeth shook her head, "I know you wish to see my sisters and I well settled, and I bless you for it. I shudder to think what we Bennet girls might have been like without your guidance. But Aunt, I am quite content. Besides, Tommy is still young and Papa still needs me. I cannot leave them. As for Mr. Darcy, our acquaintance is still of short duration and our friendship in its infancy. If you do see any partiality on his part, it is probably because I am so unlike the other ladies of his acquaintance. Truly, Aunt, I cannot think of him as anything other than a friend."

Mrs. Gardiner sighed and hugged her niece, "You do your family credit. But Lizzy, it would not do to allow your responsibilities to prevent you from thinking of your own future. I do hope to see all you girls find the same felicity in marriage that I have had. For you, it might not be with Mr. Darcy, though I will still maintain my belief in the gentleman's regard for you until proven otherwise, but I do hope that should the circumstances arise, you will not hold back from ensuring your own happiness."

After Mrs. Gardiner left after obtaining a solemn promise from Elizabeth to consider her words, the young lady found herself staring a bit unseeingly at the cover of her book. Though she fervently believed in the soundness of her reasoning in regards to her aunt's questions, she could not deny the fluttering of her heart when Mr. Darcy smiled at her in a certain way or the slight quickening of her breathing when he looked at her with that spark of tenderness in his eyes. She had tried to convince herself that she was merely being silly or fanciful like Kitty was wont to be, but her Aunt Gardiner's comments made her doubt her own convictions. Reflecting on her interactions with the worthy gentleman, Elizabeth allowed herself to wonder, for the first time, if perhaps her Aunt was correct in her assessment of Mr. Darcy's regard. Surprising herself, Elizabeth realized that she was not opposed to this idea despite her acknowledgement of the societal pressures on Mr. Darcy to marry a lady of fortune. Her Aunt's words regarding Mr. Darcy's preference to marry for his own happiness despite the wishes of the Ton matched well her own assessment of his independence.

Elizabeth was self-aware enough to know that even more than love, she must also respect her future partner. Her own Papa's actions with regards to her dearly departed Mama had convinced her that a marriage without mutual respect was doomed to allow mutual disregard to supplant whatever affection that had existed. Meeting a gentleman who could appreciate her unique and unladylike interests was rare indeed. And for such a one to take the most pleasing shape of Fitzwilliam Darcy had been beyond her wildest dreams even if she had been inclined to dream of such things. And though Elizabeth was more predisposed to appreciate a fine mind more than handsome features, even she could not deny that Mr. Darcy was a handsome fellow.

Smiling softly to herself, Elizabeth recalled Jane's despair at Elizabeth's one-time assertion that she would prefer to love first with her mind and then with her heart. Jane, dear sweet Jane, could not understand how one could possibly control an emotion as strong as love. But Elizabeth was determined to try; she would not fall prey to something as fickle as feelings but would rather be certain of her own reasons for forming an attachment. So, yes, if what her Aunt Gardiner said was true (and Elizabeth was more willing to accept that possibility as she knew her aunt to be of a most observant and understanding nature), she would not mind accepting an offer of courtship from Mr. Darcy. However, neither would she encourage it. For now, she would retain her wits about her and observe further if Mr. Darcy's regard was based on mere curiosity or a respect capable of long time consequence. She would continue to treat Mr. Darcy as a friend and see where such an acquaintance progresses. The decision made, Elizabeth nodded resolutely to herself and returned her attention to the book in her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Teatime

The most anticipated meeting between the Bennet sisters and Miss Georgiana Darcy exceeded all the tenuous hopes of the latter's brother. Indeed, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself quite bewildered at the alacrity with which his sister whisked the Miss Bennet's away from the formal parlor to the much more relaxed atmosphere of Darcy townhouse's music room. All three young ladies had been predisposed to think well of each other even prior to the meeting and the invitation to tea, accepted with much joy on Miss Mary's part and no small amount of curiosity on Miss Elizabeth's part, only served to reinforce those favorable impressions. Indeed, Miss Darcy quickly found a kindred spirit in Miss Mary and the two began to address each other quite informally by first names within but a few minutes of meeting one another and discussing their mutual love for music. Miss Darcy also found the elder Miss Bennet just as fascinating as her brother had led her to believe. Perhaps if Georgiana had met Elizabeth prior to the training from the Lady Matlock, she would have been more shocked at the young lady's outspokenness and quick wit. But Georgiana had acquired during the past few weeks a stronger sense of self-confidence such that she only found in Miss Elizabeth Bennet a role model for herself. The way Miss Bennet could hold her own in speaking with Fitzwilliam greatly impressed Georgiana and left the the younger girl with a strong desire to show the same self-assurance when in company.

With a smile Georgiana glanced over the tops of her pianoforte at the dazed look on her brother's face and the laughing eyes of Miss Bennet. Mary was seated next to her, rustling the music sheets with great excitement as she examined the duet that Georgiana had chosen.

Her own eyes dancing a bit mischievously, Georgiana inquired, "Miss Elizabeth, do you play? Perhaps you could delight us with a song as well?"

Elizabeth merely chuckled gently and stated, "Alas! I fear I have not Mary's skill or her patience with the pianoforte. While I can make my way through some simple songs, I fear I never quite found the desire to become a true virtuoso. In the presence of two talented musicians, I would be much ashamed to show my own meager abilities."

Though he had not thought to ask Miss Elizabeth if she played, Darcy found himself intrigued by his sister's request so that he could not help but add, "Miss Bennet, surely one song would not do any harm? I do not believe someone as courageous as you would fail to rise to the challenge of a mere instrument."

Arching her eyebrow, Elizabeth replied, "I do not fear the pianoforte, Mr. Darcy. On the contrary, I share in my sister's enjoyment of good music. I only lack the impetus needed to practice as much as I should. I would not like to show my deficiencies and then have you think less of me for being even more unlady-like."

No longer daunted by Elizabeth's comments after so many spirited discussions, Darcy spoke, "Ah, but you should certainly understand my character enough to know that I could never think less of you, Miss Bennet."

Though she blushed slightly at the unexpected earnestness in his voice, Elizabeth was determined not to allow Darcy's comment to sway her thoughts. "Perhaps not of me, Mr. Darcy, but I cannot help but note that you made no mention of my worth as a lady. Does not society expect an accomplished woman to fulfill all obligations in possessing a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and modern languages? I fear as much as I enjoy a well-played song, my fingers are too stubborn to comply with the demands of a pianoforte. And though I enjoy singing during my daily tasks, my voice is of no great consequence. And Kitty is the artist in our family, not I. Dancing I am also fond of, but partners are in such short supply at home. As for modern languages, I can count no great skill unless you agree with my sister Jane that the estate ledger sheets are a language onto themselves."

Darcy nodded solemnly in recognition of her words but stated, "Perhaps, Miss Bennet, society would demand all that and more in a young lady. I am sure my Aunt Matlock is quite the authority on all that being a proper lady would entail and it is with her advice in mind that I have tried to provide Georgiana with all the necessary preparations. But I find that my own opinions quite differ from that of my worthy aunt and indeed society in general."

Seeing Elizabeth's surprise, Darcy continued, "While I admit that all those attributes are important, they all seem so superficial and reveal nothing of a young lady's mind or her interests. I have encouraged Georgiana in her musical pursuits not only because she has shown particular talent but also because she has a genuine passion for it. And I believe her love for the pianoforte has only added to her playing. I daresay that your sister, Miss Mary, would agree that those who are moved by the music they play are more successful in conveying the emotions behind the notes to their audience."

While Mary was quick to voice her agreement, Elizabeth merely tilted her head and inquired, "Perhaps then, you can enlighten us on your view of what being an accomplished lady entails?"

Darcy chuckled, "Miss Bennet, again you show your talent in making rather impossible requests. After all, I cannot quite do so without discounting my own sister's many accomplishments! But, perhaps if you would agree to play a song for us then I shall be more willing to impart my views?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Darcy, though I do suspect you are stalling so that you might better gather your thoughts. Very well, I will accord you the time you need to formulate an adequate response to my rather impossible request." So saying, Elizabeth rose and settled herself at the pianoforte. Playing a song that was well-known to her, she let the familiar notes take her to Longbourn and the happy days of laughing with her sisters and chasing after young Tommy. When the notes faded away, she was surprised at the applause that rang in the room.

Georgiana was the first to speak, "Miss Elizabeth! I do believe you do yourself a grave injustice in belittling your own talents. Why, I could almost see in front of me partners circling in a merry country dance!"

Mary smiled in recognition of the particular song, "I remember when you first learned that song, Lizzy. Tommy had just learned to run and while he was quite delighted with new-found mobility, we were all quite exasperated at his boundless energy. When we told Aunt Gardiner, she had sent us the music for that song and it quickly became a favorite among us all. Though I do believe Lizzy plays it best; there's an impish quality to the music that I think suits her quite well."

Elizabeth smiled at their praise but shook her head, "That may be so, but it is really the only song I can play with a great deal of confidence. But enough; I turn the pianoforte back over to those who appreciate it much more than I do. Besides, Mr. Darcy, I believe I have fulfilled my share of our bargain, might you now fulfill yours?"

As the two younger girls returned to the duet they had been practicing, Elizabeth settled gracefully in her previous seat. Darcy looked at her thoughtfully before saying, "Miss Bennet, I believe you have just proven my point." At her incredulous expression, he added, "Indeed. Though I can see that you do not possess the same technical proficiency on the pianoforte as your sister, I take equal pleasure in hearing you play. Your emotions with regards to the song blended perfectly with the notes such so that even the few missed notes seemed only part of its rustic charm. Miss Mary was correct in saying that the song suits you in its spiritedness."

Though she was pleased that he did not think badly of her playing, Elizabeth brushed aside his observations. "That may be so, but you still have not replied to my request."

Darcy smiled at persistence, "I suppose I cannot stall much further... I do not pretend to be an expert on the matter and my opinion is perhaps a bit too naïve. But I had always thought of an accomplished lady as someone who cares deeply about those around her, whether they be family, friends, or tenants. She must treat all those with whom she interacts, whether they be lords and ladies or merely servants, with care and respect. Someone who has strong convictions but who is also willing to consider other points of view. I care little for her abilities in drawing or dancing, though I do hope she is devoted to the more substantial things in life, such as expanding her mind through extensive reading."

"Those are some lofty requirements, Mr. Darcy. Your accomplished lady sounds like quite the angel who is guided by good principles. I fear none of us mortals can hope to measure up to such standards. Certainly, I find myself falling short of your expectations." Elizabeth then added, "Nonetheless, once again, I find I must thank you for giving such a thoughtful answer to a most audacious question."

Darcy was quick to disagree. "Georgiana was correct; you give yourself too little credit. You had stated that you play poorly, yet I do not find it so. Your devotion to your tenants and your willingness to defy convention to care for them also shows your consideration of others. And I do not believe I have met any lady who reads in subjects as varied as you do. Though you profess to no great skill in singing or drawing, I imagine that should you devote yourself to them, you would succeed. As for dancing, perhaps, Miss Bennet, you would do me the great honor of saving me a dance at my Cousin Anne's engagement ball so that I may assess it for myself?"

Blinking slightly at his boldness in making such a request, Elizabeth had only begun to reply when a loud laugh from the doorway interrupted her stuttering words.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13: Plans

With a happy cry, Georgiana rushed to hug the man in the doorway, "Cousin Richard! What a pleasant surprise! I did not think you would want to part from Cousin Anne this day!"

The Colonel smiled at his young cousin's enthusiasm, "I had not wanted to, but Mother apparently thought I was being underfoot and all but pushed me out of the house. She is most anxious in planning the engagement ball and is despairing of having everything ready in less than a week's time. Aside from extracting additional names of guests from me, she had little use for her poor son."

His gaze then fell on the other occupants of the room, "Darcy! I see I have interrupted a gathering! Might you introduce the lovely ladies?"

Though annoyed that his cousin had interrupted Miss Bennet's answer, Darcy was too well-bred not to comply with the Colonel's request.

After the formalities, the Colonel exclaimed, "Ah! So you are the nieces Gardiner had mentioned to me! He certainly never said how pretty you'd be; if I weren't an engaged man!"

Laughing at the Colonel's jovial manners, Mary remarked shyly, "And you have not even met our sister Jane yet; she is by far the beauty in our family."

The Colonel raised his eyebrows, "There are more of you?! Darcy! You must take Bingley with you and meet these other ladies at once! It's high time both of you are married."

Darcy groaned, "Just because you are soon to be joined in holy matrimony with your beloved does not mean Bingley and I are in any hurry to share your happy state."

Sighing dramatically, the Colonel turned to Georgiana, "Ah the Darcy stubbornness. I hope for your sake, dear Georgiana, that you have not inherited it. I cannot imagine what Mother would do if you were ever to tell her your intentions of becoming an old maid. She might just swoon dead away!"

Georgiana only rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics, "I do believe I will leave the swoon-inducing comments to you, Cousin. You seem particularly gifted in that area. Why, Anne told me that you quite shocked Aunt Matlock when you declared your intention to settle in a nice estate in the country until Aunt Catherine finally decides to turn Rosings over to you. Aunt Matlock was quite concerned that all her work in molding Anne for Society would be for naught if you decide to hide her away from the Ton."

The Colonel grabbed his chest in jest, "Ah Cousin, how you wound me! Tell me Darce, how did our shy little Georgiana come to acquire such confidence? Perhaps it is the influence of Miss Bennet? Gardiner has told me much about her rather unique temperament."

Elizabeth smiled impishly at the exchange and remarked, "Or, perhaps, Colonel, we have only the Darcy stubbornness to blame?"

Chuckling, the Colonel could only nod at having his own words returned to him.

Curious, Darcy asked, "What's this about you hiding in the country?"

Turning serious, the Colonel sighed, "Alas that we do not all have a place such as Pemberley to hide from the excitements of Ton. Anne and I had spoken of it and neither of us are that attracted to the intrigues of London; the quiet country life would suit both of us much more. Neither of us particularly enjoys the thought of living with Aunt Catherine however, so we were thinking of finding our own estate somewhere we can settle into the newly-wed life. Mother was not so amenable to the idea, though I did remark that perhaps Reggie would marry a society lady for her to train as a successor. She seemed even less amused to be reminded that Reggie had yet to wed."

Georgiana explained to the Bennet girls, "Cousin Reggie has been abroad for many years now. My talents on the pianoforte are really nothing compared to his; he is the true musician in the family. But it would be unseemly for the elder son of an Earl to pursue such an interest here in England and so he has remained abroad where such things matter less."

The Colonel nodded, "I think Mother is afraid that Reggie would bring home a foreign bride. Not that she would mind so terribly since it would mean Reggie was settling down at last, but she would much prefer an English rose to be the next Lady Matlock."

Darcy asked, "Is he coming home for your wedding at least?"

"Yes. We just received news today; he had hoped to arrive in time for the engagement ball, but the seas have been rather unpredictable lately so it seems more likely that he'll be here for the wedding itself. But enough about him. Darce, I came today to seek your counsel, seeing as how you're the most proper country gentleman of us all. I dearly hope you may know of a quiet estate where Anne and I can finally settle in relative peace. As much as Anne appreciates Mother's efforts, she really is not suited to London society and I only wish to do my best to provide for her comfort no matter what Mother says."

Darcy thought for a moment, "I do not know of any estates available in Derbyshire, but I can certainly consult my agent. Perhaps you seeking a country home will aid Bingley in deciding to be a landowner as well."

The Colonel laughed, "If it were up to you, we would all be country gentlemen! Nonetheless, I thank you, Cousin. I would prefer to be somewhat close to London, since I will still need to make trips for business."

At this comment, Elizabeth spoke, "Forgive my boldness, but perhaps I may be of assistance. Our neighbors in Hertfordshire recently expressed a desire to join their only daughter in Scotland. Their estate, Netherfield Park, is somewhat larger than my father's estate and has proven quite prosperous under the Wilcoxs' capable hands. I do not know if they wish to sell their estate or merely lease it, but it is a short trip from Netherfield to London."

The Colonel turned to her in surprise, "Herfordshire you say? That is indeed most conveniently situated. If you can vouch for the local attractions, I do believe I would be most interested in speaking with these Wilcox's. The London crowd has not suited Anne and I believe some fresh air would benefit her greatly. I must admit I am also eager to be away from all my social obligations as the son of Earl Matlock here in town."

Mary smiled happily at the thought, "Oh Georgiana! Do say you will come to visit us at Longbourn should your cousin decide to take Netherfield! It would be ever so much fun! You could meet Jane and Kitty and Tommy as well. I'm certain they would be most excited to make your acquaintance; as Lizzy says, company is quite unvaried and showing a new friend the wonders of our home would no doubt add to our own happiness and appreciation for what we have."

Georgiana's eyes sparkled at the idea of meeting more young ladies with whom she could be friends and turned with a pleading expression towards Darcy, "Brother, do say we may visit! According to both Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth, Miss Kitty is quite the artist and you know how I could never really manage to do well in capturing reality on paper. Perhaps Miss Kitty may give me some words of advice?"

Though happy with his sister's enthusiasm, Darcy was careful to remain practical, "Georgiana, we do not even have an invitation from Cousin Richard yet; it would be unseemly for us to just show up unannounced. Besides, we are not yet certain that Netherfield Park would be suited to our cousins."

At the slight look of disappointment on Georgiana's face, the Colonel was quick to remark, "You know you need no invitation to visit any home of mine, Darce! You are both certainly welcome to invite yourselves over as much as you wish; after all, I do not believe I often seek permission to disturb your peace at Pemberley. I'm certain Anne feels the same way as well; she has not forgotten your forbearance in the face of Aunt Catherine's most insistent manners. As for Netherfield, I cannot help but think that any country that produces such lovely ladies as the Miss Bennet's can only be perfect for me and Anne. Nonetheless, if it would help you feel more comfortable with my plans, Darce, why do you not help me in making the arrangements? I had hoped to take Anne to Ramsgate and the seashore for a month-long sojourn after the wedding. While we are away, you could perhaps help finalize the last details for us? It would be so lovely to return to a home of our own without obligations to either Mother or Aunt Catherine. And Mother can only be appeased by the knowledge that both Anne and Georgiana would be practicing their duties as hostess."

Darcy looked thoughtful as he replied, "I do find myself intrigued by this new estate. And if Miss Bennet can vouch for the skill of the current owners in the upkeep of the land, then I expect little objection on my part. Though perhaps I may make the suggestion of inviting Bingley along on this adventure? He has mentioned briefly of his father's wish that he make something of the Bingley name; perhaps he can start learning the responsibilities of a landowner at your new home?"

The Colonel laughed at this turn of events, "But of course Bingley may join us. I imagine he would be quite desolate in London without our company; he could do with a bit of a holiday as well after this past year. We shall be quite the merry party!"

As Mary and Georgiana grinned at each in joy, Elizabeth remarked, "I see I must write to my father then. He can help arrange a meeting with the Wilcox's on your behalf, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Thanking her for her aid, the Colonel turned again to the younger girls, "Now that is settled, Georgiana, why do you not share with me the new piece Mother insisted that you practice for the ball?"

Blushing, Georgiana spoke, "I do not know if I am brave enough to play by myself. Fortunately, Miss Mary has agreed to be my partner in this venture; she is quite talented as well and I believe the crowd would intimidate me less should I have a friend next to me."

Nodding at the Colonel's curious gaze, Mary added, "I feel most honored at the request. Aunt Gardiner mentioned that we had been invited to the ball as well, no doubt thanks to your generosity, Colonel. So it is but a small way in which I can show my appreciation. Besides, I too remember the first time I played at an assembly and the great comfort I drew from my sisters' close presence. I can do no less for a friend as dear as Miss Darcy."

Smiling in approval at her genuine kindness towards his cousin, the Colonel agreed, "Very well! Then if you do not mind, I would love to have a preview of your performance."

The rest of the visit passed in good music and even greater company. The Colonel was much impressed with Miss Mary's talent and was glad that his cousin had discovered such a good friend. Drawn quickly into the witty discussions between Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, he was also most happy to find the elder Miss Bennet quite sensible and witty. Being of an astute nature, the Colonel quickly recognized Darcy's interest in Miss Elizabeth. However, knowing Darcy's strong regard for privacy, the Colonel made no remark save for the lifting of an eyebrow that warned Darcy of an impending conversation.

Indeed, when the Miss Bennet's departed and Georgiana left to ensure that dinner instructions had been given, Colonel approached Darcy with a question regarding his intentions towards Miss Eliabeth Bennet.

Darcy only sighed, "I knew you would ask, Richard. And I fear my reply will not satisfy your curiosity, for I barely known my own hopes. Georgiana and I had discussed the matter and she gave me rather sound advice that I intend to follow. I do admit that Miss Bennet is unlike any other lady I've met and I am more than a little intrigued. Even after conversing with her for almost a fortnight, I still find myself constantly surprised by her. But I am determined to seek nothing more than friendship for now; I have no wish to give her the wrong impressions."

"While I can agree with your cautious approach, Darce, I do hope you will be careful in your actions. If I can see your regard for the lady, then certainly Mother will have no trouble detecting it either. While I do not believe Mother would object should you find you really care for Miss Bennet, it would still place her under scrutiny. And you know as well as I do that what Mother does, the rest of the Ton will surely follow. I fear I must caution you to be careful at the Ball; it would not do to draw unnecessary attention to your friendship with Miss Bennet, particularly if you wish to continue your acquaintance without any outside influence or pressures."

Darcy looked troubled at the Colonel's words, "While I am certain that Miss Bennet would bear the curiosity of the Ton quite well, I am not yet certain of the nature of our relationship to expose her to those who would bear her ill-will."

The Colonel nodded, "I understand. I will say that the Miss Bennet's seem a blessing for both you and Georgiana. I think Anne will find good friends in them as well; but for Georgiana, she is lacking in close female companionship Though she never complains, I do think she would like an opportunity to change the loneliness. Thus, I dearly hope that Netherfield will be as wonderful as Miss Elizabeth believes it to be; I think it would be a fascinating opportunity for us to deepen our friendship with the Bennet ladies without the presence of the discerning eyes of the Ton."

Though Darcy agreed, he still could not help but worry about his conduct towards Miss Elizabeth in the public sphere. The easy friendship that had developed between them had seemed so natural to him in the casual atmosphere of the Gardiner's home, the book shop, and the music room that he had forgotten to consider the consequences of societal opinions. With a slight frown, he felt almost a sense of relief that Miss Elizabeth had never replied to his request for a dance. Though he would not withdraw such a request since it had already been made, he would put more consideration into planning his future interactions with Miss Elizabeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14: Gossip

Elizabeth was as good as her word in contacting her father and quickly received a reply. Mr. Bennet made no effort to hide his curiosity towards his daughters' new acquaintances but nonetheless held back from asking too many questions in favor of detailing the logistics for the Colonel's visit to Netherfield. Unlike their father, Jane and Kitty had no qualms in sharing their long lists of inquiries via letters to Elizabeth and Mary. The latter two sisters tried their best to describe their new friends on paper and made gentle reminders that Jane and Kitty would most likely meet the Darcy siblings and the new (by then) Fitzwilliam couple quite soon. Tommy only sent word, via a most bemused Mr. Bennet, that he was saddened at the fact that Lizzy's new friends did not consist of a boy his age with whom he could play and could she (and Mary) please come back soon. Kitty's stories could only keep him occupied so much, and with Mr. Lucas calling almost daily, she had little time to weave new tales for Tommy. He also greatly missed the long rambles through the countryside in Lizzy's company.

Upon discussions with their Aunt and Uncle, Elizabeth and Mary decided that they would return to Longbourn after the Colonel's engagement ball. If it would be agreeable to the Colonel and Darcy, the two gentlemen would accompany the young ladies to Hertfordshire and meet with the current owners of Netherfield Park. Should the visit prove fruitful, then the Wilcox's would be able to make plans to remove to Scotland while the Colonel and Darcy traveled to Kent for the final preparations of the wedding. Darcy and Georgiana would then rejoin the Bennet's in Herfordshire to prepare the estate for the Fitzwilliams' return from their trip to the seaside.

When Mr. Gardiner made such plans known to the Colonel, Darcy, and Bingley, the three gentlemen were quick to voice their agreements. Bingley, after making certain that his presence would be welcomed at Netherfield, in particular seemed quite excited at the prospect of trying his hand at estate management during the month while the Fitzwilliams would be at Ramsgate. While he certainly enjoyed the attractions of living in London, he could not deny that he wished to fulfill his promise to his late father to bring the Bingley name into those of the landed gentry. And so the matter was decided with much anticipation on the part of all involved.

During the intervening days prior to the Ball, Mary found herself a regular visitor to Darcy townhouse to practice her duet with Georgiana. On one such occasion, she even had the opportunity to meet Miss Anne de Bourgh, in whom she quickly found another friend. Anne did indeed seem shy and reserved at first, but upon further acquaintance reminded Mary a bit of the steadiness of her sister Jane. Miss de Bourgh's calm and gentleness seemed well suited to helping keep the Colonel's more extroverted nature in check. The glow of genuine happiness also spoke well of her great affection for the Colonel. All in all, Mary felt quite content in these new friendships and felt quite fortunate indeed.

For their part, Elizabeth and Darcy continued to meet regularly in the Gardiners' bookshop. If Elizabeth found Darcy's manners a bit more subdued than usual, she made no mention of it. She was most curious, however, that he never repeated his request of a dance from her. Though she never brought up the subject either, she could not but feel a small pang of disappointment. Not one to stay in a state of melancholy, however, Elizabeth quickly scolded herself for having any expectations beyond friendship and settled into their now-established pattern of discussing books, philosophy, and the nuisances of estate management. Nonetheless, she could not help but harbor a small hope that he would ask her for a dance at the Colonel's engagement ball.

The night of the much anticipated event finally arrived and all plans seemed to be realized to the letter much to the relief of Lady Matlock. Anne, with Georgiana's steadfast support, acquitted herself quite well such that though much of the social elite of London town found her a bit reserved, they could not deny that she was of most excellent breeding. While some of the matchmaking mama's sighed regarding the loss of another eligible young man from the marriage market, even they could deny neither the genuine affection the Colonel showed his betrothed nor the most becoming blush on her cheeks at his attentions. Though the ladies of the Ton were quite disappointed that the upcoming marriage between the Earl of Matlock's second son and Miss Anne de Bourgh of Rosings lent itself to little gossip beyond the very obvious fact that it was indeed a love match, they found their attentions satisfactorily diverted by the presence of the Gardiners and their nieces.

That the Colonel should greet these individuals with obvious pleasure was of no surprise to the Ton, for certainly he was known to be most peculiar in his choice of acquaintances, perhaps as a result of his Army days. But for the Earl and Lady Matlock to personally welcome these guests, well, the ladies were instantly intrigued. The particular friendship among the younger of the two nieces, Miss de Bourgh, and Miss Georgiana Darcy and the duet shared by said lady and Miss Darcy only added to their resolve to learn more about these particular guests.

Mrs. Gardiner, being a lady of good sense, made no effort to hide her husband's occupation in trade and gave the other ladies the deference that they believed was their due. Though the most old-fashioned ladies retained some reservations about associating with one of the nouveau riche, the show of approval from the Lady Matlock was enough to convince all but the most stubborn to treat the Gardiners and their nieces with at least the basics of civility. Besides, the matchmaking mama's were comforted by the fact that neither Bennet girl, in their opinion, seemed of particular beauty. Certainly, the younger one could be called plain if one were to be uncharitable and the older one had such an intelligent gleam in her eyes that suggested too much as though she was laughing at the room in general.

Elizabeth and Mary were not unaware of the whispers that their presence had generated. Their Aunt Gardiner had warned them during the carriage ride of some of the snobbish attitudes they were likely to encounter. But Mary was too fond of both Anne and Georgiana to think much of the whispered comments and Elizabeth was too amused to care for the condescending manners of the other attendants of the Ball. Besides, her attentions were drawn to the distinctly uncomfortable way in which Darcy carried himself.

Darcy had claimed his usual somber Master of Pemberley and Derbyshire visage and surveyed the crowd around him with a distinctly disdainful eye. Elizabeth, who had been informed of his great dislike for large gatherings by the gentleman himself, was nonetheless intrigued at the drastic change in his demeanor. Gone was the Darcy who could chuckle with her at the telling of one of Tommy's antics or send her into peals of laughter in sharing an impression of the Lady. Instead, this Darcy seemed quite a proud creature who carried himself in such a way as to suggest his general disapproval for the frivolities around him.

Observing him carefully and deciding to tease him about his bearings at a later time, Elizabeth found her musings interrupted by a Lady Ashley who was known, and sometimes feared, for her tendency for gossip.

"Ah Miss Bennet! I see you have discovered one of the most elusive bachelors of the Ton!"

Elizabeth curtsied politely and nodded but was given little opportunity to speak as Lady Ashley continued, "Indeed, I am quite surprised to see Mr. Darcy in attendance. While certainly he is family to the Colonel and Miss de Bourgh, he is not known to frequent large social gatherings. Besides, we were all quite convinced that he was to wed Miss de Bourgh. Imagine my surprise then, to hear that the Colonel was to be the groom! No matter, it is obvious that the Colonel cares for his bride-to-be. Why I believe even a blind man can see that he is absolutely besotted with her. Though I do think it too bad that he should do so knowing of the prior attachment of his cousin. But I suppose the heart wants what the heart wants, and Miss de Bourgh certainly seems happier with someone with less severe countenance."

When she finally paused for breath, Elizabeth made comment that she had been unaware of any prior attachment between Darcy and Anne.

Lady Ashley nodded sagely, "Ah yes. I'm sure they tried to keep it within the family, but it was quite assumed that it would be so. Not that Mr. Darcy ever made any remarks on the matter; he is such a quiet man. But he never did look at any lady when he did attend these gatherings. Not even my own Cecilia, who is quite the beauty, could draw a glance! No, I am convinced that he must have been violently in love with Miss de Bourgh…it is always the quiet ones you know. And now, poor Mr. Darcy, to have to celebrate at such an occasion! No wonder he looks even more discomforted than usual."

Lady Ashley would have no doubt continued in such a vein had not the gentleman himself approached the two ladies to request a dance of Miss Bennet. Lady Ashley seemed quite surprised at this turn of events and could only gape openly at the usually unsociable Mr. Darcy asking a tradesman's niece, no matter if her father was a gentleman, to dance. Elizabeth, however, was more than happy to escape a lady who reminded her much too strongly of her Aunt Philips, the queen of gossip in the small town of Meryton, and so accepted his request with alacrity.

The initial quiet of their dance, however, proved a most disconcerting contrast that Elizabeth began to wonder, against her better judgment, if perhaps Lady Ashley's words held any amount of truth. Deciding she would break the silence, Elizabeth remarked, "Mr. Darcy, I had begun to think that you were becoming ashamed of our acquaintance. I am but the daughter of a minor country gentleman while you are the great Master Darcy of Pemberley."

Darcy only raised an eyebrow at her teasing and remarked, "Nay Miss Bennet. I could never be ashamed of our acquaintance."

Determined to prevent him from lapsing into silence once more, Elizabeth continued, "Very well. Then I must consider other reasons for your reticence. Why, Lady Ashley was just sharing the most peculiar piece of information with me that left me quite uncertain of what to think."

Darcy merely sniffed and spoke, "Forgive my bluntness, but Lady Ashley is not known to be a reliable source of information. She displays the utmost disregard for the privacy of others; I cannot abide such penchant for spreading the most ridiculous of ideas."

Intrigued by the vehemence of Darcy's words, Elizabeth asked, "Really? Then I suppose I should not believe that you had once been attached to your cousin Anne and are even now madly in love with her?"

So great was Darcy's shock that he almost stumbled during the next step of the dance. When he regained his composure again, he could only say, "Miss Bennet, I had thought you more discerning than to believe the words of a woman such as Lady Ashley. I normally try not to speak ill of others, but to suggest that! I have never been, nor ever will be, in love with Anne. I care for her as I care for Georgiana and could not be happier that she and Richard finally made their regard for one another known."

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth nonetheless remarked, "Then perhaps you ought to show more of your professed happiness, to prevent others from attributing any veracity to Lady Ashley's words."

Darcy shook his head, "I care not what the Ton will say. But should you request reassurance of my completely platonic feelings for my Cousin Anne, Miss Bennet, I would be happy to provide it."

Somewhat thrown off balance by his reply, Elizabeth said more sharply than she intended, "You need prove nothing to me, Mr. Darcy. Though you did not deny that you had once been attached?"

His posture stiffening a little, Darcy also remarked more curtly than was wise, "That, Miss Bennet, is a family matter."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Ah. Unfortunately, that is precisely what Lady Ashley suggested as well."

Perhaps it was the crowded dance floor or perhaps it was the unpleasant thought of Lady Catherine and her repeated insistence that he marry Anne prior to the Colonel's proposal, but Darcy found himself quite irked at Elizabeth's willfulness in speaking on the subject. So, as the notes of the song drew to a close, he bowed stiffly, remarked that he had thought she would have better sense, and turned his back on a greatly surprised Elizabeth Bennet, only to be accosted by Lady Ashley herself.

"Why Mr. Darcy! What a surprise it is to see you dancing at such a gathering! And with a relatively unknown lady of little consequence!"

Darcy's tensed even more at this thoughtless comment, particularly in Miss Elizabeth's hearing. "Not at all Lady Ashley; Miss Bennet is quite good friends with my sister Georgiana."

Lady Ashley blinked in surprise but quickly recovered her composure, particularly in the face of possible new gossip. Ignoring the thunderous look on Darcy's face, she remarked, "Ah, I see. And do you find Miss Bennet to be a suitable companion for dear Miss Darcy and, dare I say it, for yourself? Certainly she has not the same social standing as Miss de Bourgh."

Darcy tried desperately to prevent himself from glaring at the Lady. Instead, he drew himself to his full height and spoke as sharply as he dared, "Madame. I would ask that you discontinue this particular line of questions. I am fully aware of my obligations to my family in terms of my future marriage and am certain that those closest to me would wish me felicity no less than the one shared by my cousins." His curt bow effectively ended their conversation as he made his escape.

Although Darcy almost immediately regretted such an abrupt dismissal and hoped that Miss Elizabeth would not misinterpret his words as any disparaging remarks towards her family, Darcy found that she assiduously avoided him for the rest of the evening. He kept glancing at her in hopes that she could read his apology in his expressions. But though Elizabeth met his eyes on occasion with a thoughtful look on her face, she gave no indication that she wished for his company again. So, groaning to himself regarding the troubles of balls, Darcy hoped that she would be more amenable to an explanation upon the marrow during their trip to Hertfordshire.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15: Understanding

The next morning dawned cheerful and bright, matching the Colonel's excitement for his upcoming meeting with the current owners of Netherfield Park. Nonetheless, the early hour of the planned departure from London (for both the Colonel and Darcy hoped to complete the business that same day so that they may leave for Kent with the greatest alacrity) ensured that the occupants of the Darcy carriage as they traveled towards Hertfordshire were mostly sound asleep in recuperation from the previous night's festivities. Elizabeth and Mary, after bidding heartfelt adieus to their beloved Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, gratefully took the seats opposite that of the Colonel and Darcy whereupon Mary quickly fell into slumber from the gentle rocking of the carriage.

Elizabeth, however, found that under Darcy's earnest gaze, sleep quite eluded her. Finally, after a few failed attempts to ignore the Colonel's soft snores and Mary's weight as she leaned unconsciously into her, Elizabeth spoke in a soft whisper, "Mr. Darcy, should you not be resting? You and the Colonel have a rather busy day ahead of you. It would not due to have your wits dulled by lack of sleep."

Darcy blinked at being spoken to in such a mild tone, for he had quite expected Miss Elizabeth to be much offended after his deportment at the Ball. "I thank you for your concern Miss Bennet. But I have become used to rising with the sun and so the early hours have little effect on me."

Elizabeth nodded agreeably, "I see we are indeed kindred spirits, for I much prefer the mornings as well. Jane will berate me for muddying my skirts during my rambles before much of the household is awake, but I fear I cannot find it in myself to be truly sorry. There is just something about the quietness of the morning and the first rays of the sunlight that always leaves me so refreshed. It quite makes me feel as though I can begin each day anew without the burdens of the prior day's mistakes."

Darcy looked at her questioningly, not certain if her words held a double meaning with regards to his recent conduct. Deciding that ambiguity and guesswork little suited his peace of mind, Darcy stated, "Then please allow me to begin this day anew with an apology for my mistakes of the prior day. I have little to say in the way of my defense except that I did not mean to offend. Looking back at my behavior, I can only admit to feeling ashamed at the brusque way in which I treated you and Lady Ashley. 'Twas not very gentlemanly of me and I am most sincerely sorry that my actions prevented me from enjoying your company for the rest of the evening."

Smiling at him gently, Elizabeth replied, "While I admit your manners left much to be desired, I find I cannot fault you; you have, after all, repeatedly shared with me your discomfort in social settings. Besides, I can well imagine the sort of gossip that might spread through the Ton had you paid me more attentions. Nonetheless I must admit that I did not expect such a drastic change in your countenance as the one I observed. If we had not been previously acquainted, I would have been quite terrified at your approach. As it were, I must thank you for rescuing me from the 'wisdom' of Lady Ashley and offer my own apologies for prying too much into your private life. My sisters have often warned me that my curiosity will be my downfall and I fear I stepped over the bounds of propriety in my questions last night."

"Was it so absolutely terrible?"

"Lady Ashley? Well, she was certainly most direct in sharing her conjectures. Quite reminded me of my Aunt Phillips, actually. I must warn you, Mr. Darcy, should your cousin truly decide to take Netherfield, you are likely to meet many other Lady Ashley's in our small town. Visitors, particularly those who are acquainted with local ladies of marriageable age, are placed under much scrutiny."

"I did not mean Lady Ashley, Miss Bennet, but rather the impression I left upon others."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow, "I thought you cared not for the opinions of the Ton?"

Darcy colored slightly as his own words were quoted back to him, "And I truly do not…but the opinions of those I count among my friends I find I do value."

"Are we friends then?"

"But of course, Miss Bennet, I believe we have become quite good friends over the course of the last few weeks. Indeed, I find I value your thoughts highly, sometimes even more than Georgiana's."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to blush, "Ah, that is high praise indeed, for me to reach, if only sometimes, a status even above your own sister's! Very well, then as a friend, I must admit that you performance did leave much to be desired. I, who have seen you smile, know that the severe look upon your face was not typical but instead hid a kinder soul than the one you present to the world. And while you were within your rights to evade the rather personal questions I posed, you could have done so in a gentler manner. As for poor Lady Ashley, I fear she may never dare to approach you again! Though (and here she chuckled slightly) I do not believe an apology is forthcoming for that particular Lady?"

Darcy agreed, "Indeed not. I find though I regret the manner of my speech in reply to her comments, particularly those of degrading nature to you and your sister, I do not regret telling her to mind her own business. Though, perhaps, as you suggest, I could have done so with more finesse."

Elizabeth could not resist the urge to tease him, "Are you in the habit of defending all your friends to those who would wrong them? Shall I call you Sir Darcy from now on given your propensity for championing their cause?"

"Your teasing does not intimidate me, Miss Bennet. I must own that my taciturn nature when in company offers little opportunity for making friends. So, those that I do have, I take care to protect. I also found it quite rude for Lady Ashley to devalue you and your sister simply because of your Uncle's connections in trade. Your Aunt and Uncle are among the most sensible individuals I have had the chance to meet and far surpass the vast majority of the Ton in showing capability for having sound judgment. Miss Mary also showed herself to be quite gifted in her duet with Georgiana. And your sparkling personality, Miss Bennet, easily won over all those with whom you interacted. I quite envied your ease in a roomful of virtual strangers."

"But strangers do not have to remain so; if you do not speak to others, they never have the chance to become anything more. Perhaps, Mr. Darcy, you just need to practice more."

"Perhaps so, Miss Bennet. Would you be so kind as to be my guide to ease my manners in the company of others? I have no wish to offend truly."

Though she wanted to laugh at the idea of Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and half of Derbyshire requesting assistance from her, the daughter of a country gentleman of little consequence, Elizabeth found that the earnestness in Darcy's voice and the almost pleading look in his eyes ensured that she could only reply in the affirmative. "With such a willing pupil, how can I refuse?" The happiness that spread across Darcy's face made her heart flutter in a way that she did her best to ignore. "Perhaps, once we improve your manners in public, we may find the same sort of happiness for you that your cousins have found, one that might also fulfill your familial obligations."

Darcy colored again at having his own words from the previously night returned to him. "I fear in my haste to be rid of Lady Ashley's company, I revealed far more than I intended. My Aunt Matlock would certainly prefer that I select a lady of the Ton to be the future Mrs. Darcy, but I believe her chief priority is my happiness. She and Uncle Matlock are uncommon in their social circle in that they chose to wed out of great affection for one another. My own parents also shared a unique partnership. Fortunately, they were of equal stations in life and the match was welcomed by both families. But I should like to think that even should I find a young lady that society might deem below me, if she be someone I truly care for, my family would likewise rejoice with me. So, my familial obligations and my future happiness are not mutually exclusive." He hesitated before adding, "Particularly since I believe I might have found the young lady in question already…"

The intensity of his gaze left little doubt in Elizabeth's mind that he could very well mean her and though she could feel her heart race slightly with such a thought, she was cognizant of her own desires to make decisions based on reasoning and not emotions alone. And so, she feigned ignorance. "Is that so Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy, who had not intended to make his feelings known to her, but finding that he was loath to hide the truth from her particularly when she was watching him with such an understanding look, nodded. "Miss Bennet…I…Surely you know…"

Afraid of his answer now that he had begun to verbalize it, Elizabeth interrupted, "Why do you insist on using my name so often? I have noticed that almost every time you speak with me, you call me by name."

Clearing his throat and biting back the words that he truly wanted to say, Darcy was thoughtful, "I had not realized I had been doing so. I do not know why but it brings me great comfort to say your name."

Elizabeth silently breathed a sigh of relief that he did not continue, for she did not think she was ready to face a verbalization of his regard that in turn would force her to examine her own feelings. "Alas then that it is not really my name. I fear the title of Miss Bennet falls to my elder sister Jane. Once we arrive in Herfordshire, it would do well for you to remember that I am merely Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps you should begin to practice now!"

Darcy's eyes widened slightly at the thought that he could call her by her given name, "Very well, Miss Elizabeth. Practice, as the sages maintain, does after all make perfect."

Resisting the urge to shudder at the almost intimate way her name rolled from his lips, Elizabeth smiled encouragingly, "This bodes quite well for our future studies on improving your ease in company. Perhaps now we may practice some polite topics that you may use in conversations. Tell me, Mr. Darcy, are you a great reader? "

"You know very well that I am, Miss Elizabeth. Or has it been a mysterious twin who I have been meeting in the book shop?"

Elizabeth laughed gaily, "I certainly do know of your bibliophile leanings, but others with whom you might desire to converse with will not. And you must be prepared to speak on all manners of topics with strangers in the future. I thought it best to begin with one more familiar to you."

Darcy nodded in recognition of the wisdom in her words. "I suppose so…Though before we are to begin my education, I must once again thank you."

"Whatever for? I can do no less for any friend and we are, by your own admission, quite good friends."

Darcy smiled at her words, "Indeed we are. But I still owe you much gratitude for your generosity in forgiving my less than gentlemanly actions."

Elizabeth brushed aside his comments, "No need, Mr. Darcy. I understood well enough that you had no intentions of malice behind either your words or your conduct. Your reactions to Lady Ashley only demonstrated your abhorrence for gossip and for falsehoods. I cannot fault your protection of your privacy." She added with a twinkle in her eyes, "Besides, we cannot all of us be perfect, even a most worthy gentleman such as yourself."

Satisfied that she truly took no offense and greatly comforted by her understanding, Darcy decided to mirror her teasing manners, "But certainly I behold before me a most perfect young lady, in both her insightful understanding of her fellow mankind as well as her ease in public."

Elizabeth only laughed, "Alas! I fear your compliments, though pretty, fall short of the mark, for my faults, as you will discover, are many. But compared to you, certainly I have some skill in conversing with strangers. So, let us tarry no more but return to the matter at hand."

Darcy smiled in agreement and began to speak of his literary pursuits, feeling quite fortunate that, contrary to his comments from the prior night, Miss Elizabeth did indeed possess a keen mind as well as a forgiving heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16: Discussion

The sight of the stately Darcy carriage rolling through the streets of Meryton drew the attention of the entire town. That the carriage should stop at Longbourn to deliver the Miss Bennet's safely to their home and gather Mr. Bennet to help with the introduction to Mr. Wilcox further piqued the townspeople's interest. Whispers and conjectures quickly swept through the town at the possible addition of new eligible (and no-doubt wealthy if the state of the carriage was anything to judge by) bachelors to the neighborhood. And so it was that Elizabeth and Mary had barely changed from their travel clothing that their Aunt Philips descended upon the household.

Settling down in the parlor and taking the cup of tea graciously offered to her by Jane, Mrs. Philips leaned forward curiously, "Lizzy, Mary, my dear nieces, what adventures you must have had in London! Tell me, how did you find my brother? I expect he is doing quite well for himself if he could introduce you to such wealthy young men as the ones who escorted you home!"

Lizzy and Mary glanced at each other in amusement at the obvious manners of their aunt. Elizabeth replied cryptically, "Indeed both Uncle and Aunt Gardiner are quite well. And Mary and I did have the opportunity to attend a grand ball given by the Lord and Lady Matlock in celebration of their son's new engagement. It is that particular gentleman, in fact, who Papa accompanied to visit the Wilcox's in hopes that he would settle with bride at Netherfield shortly after their wedding."

Mary, aware of Elizabeth's intent to shine the limelight on the Colonel and not Darcy, added, "We were quite fortunate that Colonel Fitzwilliam looks on Uncle Gardiner as such a good friend, else I doubt we could have obtained an invitation to attend the ball along with the London elite. I do not believe I have ever seen such an array of colors and fashions. Why I believe one lady even had ostrich feathers in her hair! And another lady had a shawl made from the loveliest blue silk – imported all the way from China I hear!"

Mrs. Philips found herself quite distracted at Mary's hints of the newest London fashions and inquired in depth at the new trends that Elizabeth and Mary had observed. "From China!" she exclaimed, though she certainly had little idea of the actual physical locations of such an exotic sounding place. Her curiosity at the new prospective owner of Netherfield, however, soon outstripped even her love for silk and lace. Fluttering her fan, she persisted, "But what of this Colonel Fitzwilliam? 'Tis such a pity he is to be married, but mayhaps he has a brother or other gentleman friends who might decide to visit him at Netherfield?"

Seeing the slightly weary look on Elizabeth's face and sensing Mary's hesitancy in revealing the true extent of their friendship with the Colonel, Jane interrupted, "Aunt. Mary stated that the Colonel is to be newly married. I cannot but imagine that he may wish for some quiet days with his bride before inviting visitors. Besides, we are not certain if he is to take Netherfield!"

Mrs. Philips glanced among her nieces in despair, knowing that when they presented such a united front, she could gather little information from them. The Bennet girls, though well-liked by the townspeople for being ladylike and well-mannered, were not known to gossip, no doubt due to the introverted tendencies of their father. Sighing at what she knew to be a losing battle, Mrs. Philips nonetheless remarked, "Oh how you girls vex me! I have no doubt that you know more than you are telling. If only your mother had lived! She certainly appreciated news of such significance. No matter, you girls may keep your own counsel and I shall not disturb your peace any longer." Sniffing with disappointment, Mrs. Philips thus departed as suddenly as she came.

Once the door closed behind her, Jane turned to her sisters and quickly gave them large hugs, "Oh Lizzy, Mary! I am so glad you are home! I knew Uncle and Aunt Gardiner would take good care of you, but it just has not been the same since you left! I do not know how Kitty and I managed, particularly as Tommy seemed to have acquired the skill of tree-climbing and gave us quite the scare when we could not find him one evening. And the pianoforte has been silent and sitting quite forlornly waiting for your return Mary. Kitty tried to play only to have Tommy demand that she stop. Apparently he was quite convinced that he was the protector of the pianoforte in your absence."

Laughing, Elizabeth hugged her sister in return, "Dear Jane. I am so happy to be home as well! I have missed you, and Kitty and Tommy of course, but I find I most certainly missed your wise counsel."

Likewise, Mary smiled, "As for how you managed, I'm certain you did quite well without us. You have always been so capable. As I told Lizzy, you have become part sister and part mother for us younger girls. I do not think anything is beyond your capabilities, dear sister."

Jane laughed and blushed modestly as she returned to her seat, "You think so well of me, Mary, and give me far more credit than I deserve. But never mind that, tell me of your time in London! Letters can only do so much. Hill, bless her, took Tommy with her to help her carry her various purchases so that we sisters may have time to speak without distraction. She really is the best housekeeper we could possibly have; Lizze, I am most determined to see about a raise for her, if only for putting up with Tommy. Kitty is away visiting at Lucas Lodge but I'm certain we can catch her up to speed once she returns."

Lizzy smiled, "I fear Aunt Philips's visit is not without merit. For Colonel Fitzwilliam has not only a brother, but also a cousin and other gentleman friends. In fact, I believe the cousin and one such friend, if not the brother, will be visitors should the Colonel decide to take Netherfield."

Jane gasped softly, "Oh! What news! I can quite understand the reasoning behind your reticence to our Aunt Philips now. She would have the entire town in an uproar over the prospect of two new gentlemen in the region. No, this way will be much easier for these gentleman; it simply would not do for them to arrive amidst so much idle speculations. But tell me, how do you find the future Mrs. Fitzwilliam? Will she be a good neighbor you think?"

Here Mary answered, "Oh yes! Anne is quite kind. She is the only daughter of Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings in Kent, where out unfortunate Cousin Collins is currently serving as the clergyman, but carries herself with none of the haughtiness one might expect of a lady of her standing. No, I found her quite sweet and of a quiet temperament but with an excellent sense of humor. Why, I thought I would die of shame when I learned of the connection with our Cousin, but Anne seems more amused than anything at the silliness of our cousin and did not judge Lizzy and I at all based on his habits. I think the country will suit her well. She is just newly beginning to discover her own footing, for her mother kept her quite sheltered, but I believe she has managed quite well so far. What Lizzy failed to mention is that the Colonel has another cousin, a Miss Georgiana Darcy, who has been a most attentive helpmate to Miss Anne. For all that she is but fifteen, Miss Darcy carries herself with a certain grace that hints at a maturity beyond her years."

Lizzy nodded, "And Mary would certainly know, for she has become the particular friend of both ladies. Indeed, I think Miss Darcy is the only one who might match her talent and appreciation for the pianoforte!"

Mary blushed at her sister's praise but nodded, "I do feel most fortunate to be able to call both ladies friends. Miss Georgiana and I even played a duet at Lady Matlock's ball! It is quite lovely to share my love for music with someone who understands whole-heartedly."

Jane smiled, "Then I look forward to meeting both ladies. With such high recommendations from both of you, I cannot help but think that I would like to be their friend as well."

Mary nodded enthusiastically "I think they would both like that. Miss Anne had not many friends growing up and seems to appreciate her newfound freedom in developing friendships. Miss Georgiana also grew up in relative isolation. The poor girl lost both her parents so young and had only her brother for company. Though she loves her brother and enjoys a close relationship with him, ten years is still a large gap."

At the mention of Darcy, Jane noticed that Elizabeth flushed slightly. Ever perceptive, Jane turned to her sister in concern, "Lizzy? What is the matter?"

Mary was quick to assuage Jane's worries, "Our clever sister is much more qualified to give an assessment of Mr. Darcy. I believe they are quite good friends after their many meetings at Uncle Gardiner's bookstore. Indeed, I do believe our dear Lizzy has finally drawn the attentions of a gentleman who might be worthy of her."

Turning sharply to Mary, Elizabeth made to refute such a claim, only to be cut off when Mary remarked, "I may not be the study of character you are, Lizzy, but neither am I blind. I can plainly see the attentions he pays you. What's more, I can also see your respect for him. And we all know that you are most discerning in the way you treat the gentlemen of our acquaintance. I do not believe I have ever seen you exercise such patience with any of them."

Jane found her curiosities piqued, "Lizzy, tell me truthfully, is this the same Mr. Darcy about whom you wrote me? He certainly seemed the perfect gentleman in your letters."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, a gentleman he certainly is. What I wrote to you, Jane, has most certainly held true. In my estimation, he is a man of sound principles who is also willing to seek advice, even from a woman. Indeed, he asked me during our journey home to help him acquire the necessary skills in growing more comfortable in company. He is such a private man, but is quite dedicated constantly to improving himself."

Jane raised her eyebrow, "That is high praise indeed and quite unlike you."

Elizabeth sighed, "I know. I had not thought that a man existed, beyond Papa, who would truly value my thoughts and opinions. But Mr. Darcy has consistently shown me, in words and action, that what I have to say also matters. Like Mary, Aunt Gardiner was most convinced of his regard for me and I was quite unwilling to believe…until…"

Pausing to gather her thoughts, Elizabeth glanced down at her clasped hands, "Until he almost made a declaration during the trip from London. I interrupted him, of course, and was able to refocus the conversation, but now…"

Jane and Mary glanced at each other thoughtfully at this new side of their typically practical sister. It was Jane who interrupted the silence with her gentle voice, "And now?"

Elizabeth looked up at her elder sister, "And now, I find that I am quite capable of being silly as well. I told Aunt Gardiner that I was determined to maintain our friendship and get to know him more in depth before allowing my heart to become entangled. But with my sisters, I can only be truthful in admitting that my heart might have a mind of its own… I know I have known him for only a short duration, but…He thinks so well of me that it makes me want to strive to be the person he sees. I do not wish for him to put on me a pedestal and yet, at the same time, I am frightened that he should discover that in reality I am not as brave as I pretend to be."

Jane drew in a deep breath, "Oh my. This is certainly quite a lot to take in. But Lizzy, from what you say of Mr. Darcy, I do not think he would think of less of you for being only human. Indeed, he showed you such great trust in sharing his own deficits that I do not believe he would judge you for your shortcomings. If you think he could make you happy, why not take a chance to find out? If he is not the man you think he is, then it would do well for you to know before your friendship progresses any further. And if he is, then I will be among the first to congratulate you."

Nonetheless, Elizabeth looked at her apprehensively, "Is it really so simple?"

Mary shook her head, "Oh Lizzy, sometimes I do believe you over-think things too much in that head of yours. I do not believe Mr. Darcy will let you down; but just know that no matter what, you will always have your sisters on your side."

Smiling gratefully, Elizabeth straightened her shoulders as the sparkle returned to her eyes, "With such strong support, how can I remain afraid? I will allow our friendship progress as it will. Now, you give such excellent advice, Jane, that I hope you will heed it as well should you meet a gentleman worthy of your attentions."

Mary added, "Perhaps Mr. Bingley might do. What think you Lizzy? Did you not remark that he and Jane had much in common?"

Ignoring the blush rising on Jane's cheeks, Elizabeth nodded, "Indeed. I believe both are of such sweet nature that they cannot help but complement one another. Even more so, they have both come to bear heavy burdens before their time and succeeded quite well. What luck then that Mr. Bingley is to visit the Colonel should he take Netherfield as well!"

Finding her voice at last, Jane protested, "Never mind your teasings; I am much too busy to think of such things."

Turning serious again, Elizabeth shook her head, "Ah dear Jane, then I must impart an excellent piece of advice from our Aunt Gardiner. She reminded me that it would not do to allow my responsibilities to my family to prevent me from thinking of my own future. The same, I think, applies to you. You have been so good to us younger girls and kept the household running so smoothly. I know you think your selflessness goes unnoticed, but we certainly are grateful for it. If I am to give myself a chance at happiness, then you must too. All I ask is that you open yourself to the possibility."

Silently, Jane slowly nodded. Mary's chuckle broke the silence that had settled among the sisters. "Ah, I see I must keep both of your accountable to your promises! Perhaps Kitty will keep me company in ensuring that our elder sisters find their happiness!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kitty's voice from the doorway led to another round of hugs as the four Bennet girls were reunited. When the situation was explained to Kitty, she clapped her hands in glee, "Oh I see that John and I are quite the trend-setters! Is it not a universal truth that one happy couple often begets another? Mary, I will most definitely help you keep our sisters accountable; I can think of no other young ladies so worthy of happiness."

Shaking hands solemnly with one another, Mary and Kitty quickly broke into giggles at the look on their elder sisters' faces. Glancing at each other in a resigned manner, Elizabeth and Jane merely shrugged and joined in the laughter despite their bewilderment at the role reversal that had just occurred in which the younger sisters were quite determined to help care for the elder ones. Mr. Bennet, hanging his hat in hallway, smiled at the sound of merriment emanating from the parlor and felt grateful once again that his girls were so close with one another.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17: Approval

Mr. Bennet's entrance into the parlor was met with happy exclamations from his recently returned daughters. Feeling his own face relax in reflection of their joyous smiles, Mr. Bennet spoke in a teasing tone, "My dear girls! So you have returned to us at long last! I was beginning to think that the diversions of London would steal you from the quietness of life in the country…but perhaps we should be grateful to you for bringing some of London society to us. You have certainly set the town all aflutter with the visitors you brought to our small corner of the world. Alas that your poor Papa is not one for company and cannot share in the general enthusiasm!"

Elizabeth laughed at her father's comments, "Dear Papa. All the intrigues of London town cannot keep me away from our home. Indeed, for all our adventures, Longbourn was constantly on my mind. I read of a new method for crop-rotation in Uncle Gardiner's bookshop and am quite impatient to try it out with our land."

Kitty giggled at her sister's interest in farming, "Oh Lizzy, you may discuss business with Papa later, but now I would like to hear of these visitors. Lady Lucas was quite astounded at the news and insisted that I come home once she heard that you and Mary had arrived in a most grand carriage. Papa, I do hope your news will not disappoint?"

Mr. Bennet laughed merrily at the interest on her face, so reminiscent of the curiosity he had once seen on his wife's face, "I see you are most insistent! I shall not keep you in suspense any longer and only say that we shall have new neighbors quite soon!"

The Bennet girls glanced at each other with wide smiles at this news, though Elizabeth turned to her father with a serious look in her eyes, "Papa, do you approve of these new neighbors?"

Mr. Bennet, who was as practiced a study of character as his second daughter, knew almost at once that this pointed question deserved an honest answer. Something in Elizabeth's expression and the kind words a certain young gentleman made regarding said daughter put Mr. Bennet on guard. Taking a moment to consider, he replied, "Indeed, Lizzy, I find that I do. Colonel Fitzwilliam seems a jovial sort of man who professes to have little patience for the social intrigues of the Ton and would much rather find a quiet place to enjoy the company of his future wife. Being a dedicated country gentleman myself, I find his opinions quite instrumental in earning my approval. He is perhaps a bit too out-going for my liking but seems to have a steady head on his shoulders. If nothing else, his cousin will guide him along the right path in managing an estate." Casting a shrewd look at his daughter, Mr. Bennet asked, "Any particular reason that you are so interested in my opinions?"

Again, the four Bennet girls glanced at each other, but left Elizabeth to speak on the matter, for it was really her secret to tell. Elizabeth just blushed and replied quietly, "No particular reason, Papa. Only that Mary and I had become quite good friends with the Colonel and his family and only wish to have your approval of our continued associations with them."

Raising his eyebrow slightly at what he knew to be a slight falsehood, Mr. Bennet nonetheless allowed his daughters to keep their own counsel. "I see. Well then, you should know that I heartily give my approval for the continuation of such friendships. In their letters of introduction, your Uncle Gardiner had nothing but the highest praise regarding the Colonel's honest nature while your Aunt Gardiner was also most enthusiastic in describing the quality of the entire party's characters. Though I beg of you, should any major changes in these friendships arise, that you appraise me of them. I believe it is a father's prerogative to know for certain when his support, if not his protection, is needed."

Blushing again at the hidden approval in her father's words for her newfound friend, Elizabeth nonetheless nodded.

Seeing that she understood his meaning, Mr. Bennet decided to change the topic, "Now then, your Uncle Gardiner mentioned that he would send some new volumes with you? Something about Plato even? Do show me the way to these books!"

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Elizabeth made her way upstairs to retrieve the tomes and join her father in the study. Their departure caused the rest of the family to turn to their usual afternoon habits. Mary made her way to her pianoforte, greeting it as she would an old friend. Kitty joined her in the music room with pencil and sketch-pad in hand, hoping to capture Mary's likeness on paper as part of her project in sketching her sisters in their element. Jane smiled indulgently at her siblings, happy to have the family whole once more, as she turned to make certain that the cook would make select favorites treats of Lizzy and Mary in celebration of their homecoming. And so, music filled Lonbourn once more and provided a cheerful background for the quiet scenes of domestic life.

Of course, being that the youngest member of the family was a rambunctious lad of seven, the quiet state of the household did not remain that way for long. Indeed, a most disturbing thud brought all the girls to the front hall where they found a dusty-looking Tommy and an exasperated Mrs. Hill.

Looking at their stunned faces, Tommy cared not for the mess on his own clothing but sprang to hug his favorite sister. "Lizzy! You are home! I am ever so glad! Look, I managed to carry the flour all by myself! I am quite strong now!"

Smiling at his youthful energy, Elizabeth tried without much success to say sternly, "Now Tommy, as glad as I am to see you, I fear the front hall is not the best place for that sack of flour. Why do you not show me how strong you are in helping Mrs. Hill carry it to the kitchens?"

Tommy turned to her with a pout, "Must I? It is so heavy!"

Chuckling softly, Mary spoke, "It certainly looks that way. But surely a strong young man like you can handle it; did you not carry it all the way from town? What's the small distance to our kitchen in comparison to that?"

Tommy turned to Mary and also gave her a hug, "Mary! I am so happy to see you too. Kitty tried to play your pianoforte but I made certain that it was protected! I took very good care of it, as I hope you saw."

Mary hugged him back, not minding the flour that clung to her own dress, "Yes dear Tommy, I did see indeed. And I thank you for your vigilance."

Kitty sniffed in mock-disdain, "I still do not see why I could not play the pianoforte, Tommy."

Tommy just blinked up at her and said with all the bluntness of his youth, "Because you don't make it sing like Mary does!"

Smiling ruefully, Kitty chuckled at his directness, "Perhaps so, Tommy. Now, Lizzy and Mary both received hugs, where is mine?"

Tommy just grinner up at her impishly, "But I see you every day, Kitty! These were special homecoming hugs!"

Kitty just laughed and made to tickle her younger brother, causing him to shriek with laughter. Lizzy and Mary glanced at each other briefly before joining Kitty in her quest.

Meanwhile, Jane spoke gratefully to Mrs. Hill, "I do hope Tommy was not too much trouble; though I am so thankful you decided to take him with you."

Hill just smiled back at her young mistress, "Never you mind, Miss Jane. Master Tommy's a good lad. He just has too much energy for my old bones. I am glad that Miss Lizzy is back; I think she is the only one who can keep up with him!"

Jane smiled at the happy scene in front of them, "I am glad as well." Clearing her throat a bit, Jane spoke with her best eldest sister voice, "Now, children, I do believe the flour still needs to be taken to the kitchens. After that, Tommy, you do need to be cleaned up. Papa would not like it if you soiled his study with so much flour and you still have a lesson with him today."

The other girls desisted in their tickling as Tommy looked at Jane with imploring eyes, "Must I Jane? Lessons are so dull; I would much prefer to show Lizzy my new trick in climbing the trees in the garden."

Jane just looked at him sternly, "Yes Tommy, you must." Seeing the disappointed look on his face, she softened, "Why do you not show Lizzy your trick tomorrow? Indeed, I believe a picnic luncheon would be just the thing to welcome Lizzy and Mary home. Mayhaps cook will be so kind as to provide us with fresh cream for the strawberries in the garden."

Perking up at the mention of his favorite treat, Tommy nodded and obediently went to pick up the previously discarded bag of flour and made for the kitchen with a new spring in his step. His sisters looked each other in amusement at the easy distractibility of their younger brother and helped each other brush the flour off their own dresses.

Hours later, a much more subdued Tommy joined Mary and Kitty in the music room. Seating himself quietly next to Kitty, he glanced curiously between Mary at the pianoforte, completely enthralled in her music, and the sketch of the scene on Kitty's paper. Turning the picture so that Tommy might better see it in full, Kitty asked quietly, "And what do you think of this Tommy?"

Tommy looked at the image as solemnly as a young lad could and nodded, "I like it very much. I think it will be very nice to have when she leaves us. Will you be making one for Lizzy too? I think I should like one of Lizzy best."

Kitty blinked at his surprising answer, "Whatever do you mean, Tommy? Neither Mary nor Lizzy are leaving for another trip. Why, they have only just returned!"

Tommy sighed as his whole body seemed to slump, "But I heard someone say in town today that Lizzy and Mary came home in a large carriage and that certainly the gentleman who owned that carriage would only offer them transp…transboration…because he was set on marrying one of them."

Kitty smiled a bit at Tommy's efforts to use larger words. "I think you mean transportation, dear."

Tommy nodded but remained worried, "That means one of them is going away soon, doesn't it? Papa said we are to have new neighbors soon and that I was to be on my best behavior when they come, but I don't want to be! Not if they're going to take Lizzy or Mary away!"

Kitty hugged her little brother close, "Dear Tommy. I do not think either Lizzy or Mary is in any hurry to leave Longbourn. But neither can they stay here forever. Remember when we talked about Mr. Lucas coming to call on me and how, if all goes well, I will be leaving to stay at Lucas Lodge?"

Tommy stubbornly shook his head, "But that's different! We've known Mr. Lucas for ages! And his house is only down the path!"

Kitty sighed, "But you want Lizzy and Mary to be happy, do you not? You might be surprised, but sometimes grown people have to leave their families and make new ones."

Tommy replied, "I do want them to be happy. I want all of you to be happy; you're the bestest sisters in the world! I just don't want you to leave!"

Kitty hugged him again, "I know little one. And I'm certain none of us truly want to leave. But it's all part of growing up and starting new adventures. Why, in a few years, you'll be leaving too to attend school."

Tommy nodded, "I suppose so. But that's not for ages and ages!" With another thought, a growing look of horror dawned on his face, "Oh no! This means Jane will leave too, doesn't it?"

Kitty nodded, "I'm afraid so. In fact, by rights, as the eldest, she should be the first to marry."

Tommy muttered petulantly, "It's not fair! I don't want to lose my sisters! Can't you make time stand still?"

Kitty shook her head ruefully, "I'm afraid that is beyond my skills. But Tommy, you will never lose us. We might not be with you, but we will always be your sisters. Besides, have you not always wanted a brother? As time passes, you might just gain four different ones! Think what fun that will be!"

Tommy shrugged, "I suppose so. But will you promise to ask for my approval before deciding on these new brothers?"

Kitty chuckled, "I cannot speak for my sisters, but certainly I will be sure to consult your opinions."

Elizabeth, just entering the room to announce that supper was ready, heard the end of her statement and could not help but ask, "Opinions on what?"

Tommy looked at her seriously, "Opinions on my new brothers of course. Kitty said that sometimes grown up people have to leave home to create new families. She said that in such cases, I will not lose my sisters but gain new brothers."

Looking at Kitty curiously, Elizabeth remarked, "Kitty is very wise in saying so."

Tommy agreed, "I think so too. So, I just wanted her to promise that she would consider my approval for potential new brothers. And she agreed. Lizzy, will you promise too? And Mary? And Jane?"

Sending Kitty a look that indicated that she will have to repeat the entire conversation, Elizabeth nonetheless solemnly addressed Tommy, "I promise, too, Tommy. Though you had best ask both Mary and Jane individually as well since I cannot speak for them. But perhaps that can wait a little while, Jane sent me to tell you that supper is ready."

Kitty rose to put her drawing materials and tap Mary gently on the shoulder. Tommy reached up to grab Elizabeth's hand. Squeezing his fingers gently, Elizabeth looked down at him with a gentle smile, "Fear not, Tommy, we will ensure that we find the best brothers for you. Have faith in your sisters."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: Education

To the vast amusement of the elder Mr. Bennet and the great comfort of the younger, both Jane and Mary gladly gave Tommy the promise he desired during supper. During the picnic luncheon the next day, Tommy showed Elizabeth, and indeed all his sisters, his new found talent in defying gravity. Seated securely in the old peach tree, Tommy had a grand time throwing the ripe fruits to his sisters on the ground below. The pile of peaches grew steadily larger until finally Jane begged him to stop, saying that she did not think they could possibly eat that many. Elizabeth, however, just laughed and suggested that they share the fruit with their tenants. Her plan was agreed on by all the siblings and Mary hurried back to the house to gather more baskets as the rest of her siblings began to gather their blanket and the various plates and dishes from their noon meal.

Elizabeth waited anxiously as Tommy made his way back to the ground, releasing a relieved breath when his feet finally made contact with the grass. The young boy grinned up at her, "See, Lizzy? I've been practicing so that I could show you!"

Elizabeth nodded in approval, "So I see! Such skill you possess! Did you know, though, that I was the first to climb this tree?" Seeing his surprised look, she continued, "I gave the household quite the scare, as Jane tells me you did too. Papa, of course, just laughed at my actions. Though Mama was not so forgiving of my torn stockings; she even made me mend my own hem! You are quite lucky, Tommy, that tree climbing is a much more acceptable pursuit for a young boy."

Tommy just looked at his sister in wonder, "Is there anything that you cannot do, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth just laughed, "Certainly, Tommy. No one person can do everything and do them well. For example, no matter how much I care for our tenants and our land, Papa is the current and you the future Master of Longbourn. And with that privilege comes heavy responsibilities."

Tommy made a face, "Papa says that too. And he insists that I begin to act like a gentleman. Jane too, she's always making sure that I'm behaving properly…but there's not much fun in that; I shouldn't run or shout or dirty my clothing. It seems like such a big bother."

Elizabeth smiled indulgently, "I see that we are indeed very similar; I found it difficult to behave like a lady as well. Indeed, I think most of our neighbors probably still find me quite unladylike. But though it is important for you to learn the proper manners, those are not the responsibilities I was referring to."

Tommy looked thoughtful before saying, "I suppose you mean the ones about me becoming Mr. Bennet of Longbourne someday, do you not?"

"Indeed. You are quite a clever boy to have understood my meaning. Our family has been privileged to have such loyal tenants. But you must remember, Tommy, that such loyalty and trust are earned through our actions."

"That is why you're taking the peaches to the tenants, isn't it?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Indeed. And I will not be the only one going; I think you should accompany me as well. Not only do I think it will be good for you to observe my interactions with those in our care, but I also find myself in need of a strong lad to carry the basket. And after seeing your skill with the flour sack yesterday, I think the peaches will be very safe in your hands."

Jane, with the picnic basket securely held in her hands, greatly approved of this plan. "I think it will be excellent practice for you Tommy. Not only will you be able to accompany Lizzy on such an important task, but you can also strengthen your arms for the fencing lessons you've been begging for!"

Kitty, who was gathering peaches into the baskets Mary had brought back, also agreed, "And when you come back, maybe we will have some peach turnovers ready for you!"

Mary, seeing the gleam entering Tommy's eyes at the promise of such treats, commented, "That is if you do not eat them all first, Kitty! I know how well you like peaches…even more than Tommy likes his strawberries!"

Her comment drew a rueful smile from Kitty and chuckles from the rest of the siblings. So, with laughter and good cheer, the Bennet siblings each gathered a basket for the walk back to the main house.

Elizabeth did indeed take Tommy with her on her visit to the tenants. In fact, Mr. Bennet found such a tactic so helpful in calming Tommy for his afternoon lessons that he encouraged Elizabeth to allow Tommy to accompany her on as many such visits as possible. For his part, Tommy found his admiration for Lizzy rising even more. She was genuinely kind but also had a strength that ensured that the estate remained efficient and prosperous. Her patience with the most stubborn of tenants as well as the most troublesome of account figures made him see the importance of learning to do sums properly. Seeing the respect with which the tenants treated Elizabeth and their genuine gratitude for her wise counsel also left a strong impression on Tommy's young mind. Though he did not seize his more energetic adventures, Tommy did make a silent vow to himself to be just as kind and dependable as his sister was capable of being.

Of course, for all his convictions, Tommy retained all the curiosities of a young child and the easy distractibility typical of a boy his age. The new football (soccer ball), a gift from his Uncle Gardiner, and the brilliant summer sunshine proved a lethal combination with respect to his abilities to focus on the rather boring page of arithmetic problems. Fully exasperated at his lack of attention, Mr. Bennet heaved a sigh and sent him outside to calm his restlessness. Grateful for the chance to escape the quiet house, for his sisters were all away visiting the various tenants who had taken ill in a sudden wave of summer colds, Tommy grabbed his ball and made for the open field across from Longbourne.

With a mighty kick, Tommy sent his ball flying through the air and watched with glee as it gracefully arched through the air. Following its path back towards the ground, however, Tommy felt his smile disappear as the ball made to collide with the head of an unsuspecting gentleman who was turned to speak with the driver of his carriage. Disregarding the manners that Jane had insisted were quintessential for him to possess, Tommy opened his mouth to shout at the stranger. Before the sound left his throat, however, the gentleman turned suddenly, saw the incoming projectile, and quickly reached out a hand to snatch it from the air. Tommy sighed in relief but found his eyes widening as the tall gentleman began to walk towards him. Screwing his eyes closed, Tommy waited for the admonishments to begin.

To his surprise, the young gentleman's voice was kind as he asked, "Was this your ball?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Tommy looked up, and then up and up, at the gentleman's kind face. Seeing the apprehensive look in the young lad's eyes, Darcy, for it was that particular gentleman, knelt down to the lad's level and repeated his question, "Was this your ball?"

Tommy tilted his head at the soft smile on the gentleman's face and nodded, "Yes sir. I am most sorry to have almost hit you. Please do not be upset; Jane would not like it if she knew I got in trouble again. And I fear Lizzy would be most disappointed as well; and I do so hate to make my sisters sad."

Darcy's smile widened as he realized the identity of the young lad. Nodding his head in recognition of the boy's concerns, Darcy remarked, "I too have a sister who I believe would be most dissatisfied with me if I were to blame an innocent for what was most certainly an accident. Besides, you did seek to warn me, did you not? I fear I just did not give you the time to carry through with the warning."

Grateful for the gentleman's understanding and the return of his ball but still a little wary, Tommy replied, "Thank you sir. But I do not think I should be speaking with you without proper introductions. Mary always did warn me against speaking with strangers."

Darcy chuckled, "Ah, but I do not believe we are complete strangers young Mister Bennet."

Tommy gasped, "How do you know my name?" Glancing carefully at the emblem on the carriage that was still waiting patiently on the road, Tommy's eyes widened, "Oh! You are the one who brought Lizzy and Mary home! You are to be our new neighbor!"

Darcy, finding that curiosity had chased away any trace of fear from Tommy's eyes, slowly rose to full height and bowed carefully, "Indeed. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy at your service. My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, recently leased the property from the current owners. He has instructed me to prepare Netherfield for his return from Ramsgate where he is currently enjoying the sea breeze with his new wife."

Tommy recovered some of his own manners and bowed as he had been taught, "Well met Mr. Darcy. I am Thomas Bennet, the younger, but I would much prefer to be called Tommy. Or else it would be quite confusing, for my Papa is also Mr. Thomas Bennet. I suppose you are here to see him?"

Darcy hesitated a moment before saying, "Not quite…While I welcome the opportunity to speak with your father, I had mostly come to call on your sister, Miss Elizabeth."

Studying Darcy carefully, Tommy drew himself to his full height, which to his chagrin was still much too short when compared with Darcy's imposing stature. "And what do you want with Lizzy? As her brother, I demand you tell me of your intentions."

Somewhat startled at the transformation in the boy's demeanor but impressed with his protectiveness towards his sister, Darcy replied carefully, "I had the great honor of making Miss Elizabeth's acquaintance while she was visiting with her Aunt and Uncle in London. We share many similar interests and I find her one of the most intelligent ladies of my acquaintance. I had come to see if she would be able to offer some guidance to my younger sister, Georgiana, in settling into the role of the Mistress of a household. I believe her familiarity with the surrounding neighborhood and her inherent good sense makes her an excellent guide for my sister."

Nodding in approval at Darcy's honesty and the praise regarding his favorite sister, Tommy remarked, "I cannot fault your intent. Lizzy is the smartest person I know, though I think Jane or Kitty might be better if your sister wants to know about the best shops in town…I hope you know how lucky you are in having Lizzy for a friend." Pausing in thought, Tommy then asked in a serious voice, "You're not here to take her away, are you?"

Seeing Darcy's surprised expression, Tommy elaborated, "When Mr. Lucas from down the path came to call upon my sister Kitty, he also voiced high admirations for her. Though you use different words in describing Lizzy, I do believe your comments are just as heartfelt as his were about Kitty."

Fortunately for Darcy, he was saved from having to answer by the presence of Miss Elizabeth herself. Quite unnoticed by the conversing gentlemen, Elizabeth had been approaching from the road. Her empty basket in hand, Elizabeth's eyes twinkled at the uncomfortable look on Darcy's face and the inquisitive one on Tommy's. Deciding to rescue her friend from the bluntness of her younger brother, Elizabeth interjected, "Mr. Darcy! What a pleasant surprise! I trust the wedding went well?"

Darcy turned to her in relief and felt his breath catch at the sight of her joyful expression. Bowing, he greeted her, "Miss Elizabeth. Yes, Aunt Matlock was quite satisfied with the wedding. I believe my Aunt Catherine took issue at the insinuation that she was incapable of throwing a celebration to rival any in London and made certain to organize perhaps the most lavish gathering Kent has seen in the past decade. The happy couple themselves are just grateful to escape the madness unscathed and are quite appreciative of the quietness of the seashore at Ramsgate."

Elizabeth smiled warmly, "I am glad to hear of it. And I hope your journey from Rosings was without incident?"

Darcy nodded, "I have just returned to Hertfordshire this morning. Georgiana is exploring Netherfield as we speak and I thought I might call upon you to see if you had any sage words of advice as she begins to set up the household in preparation for Richard and Anne."

Elizabeth laughed, "Alas! I fear my sister Jane is much more knowledgeable than I am at the particulars of running a household. If Georgiana had questions about building new henhouses I might have better advice to give."

Tommy, who had been quiet until now, remarked, "That is just what I said as well!"

Looking down, Elizabeth noted, "I see you have met my brother Tommy. I hope he was not too much of a nuisance."

While Tommy exclaimed his indignation at her teasing, Darcy only felt himself relaxing further in her comforting presence, "Indeed. Young Mr. Bennet was just sharing with me his opinion that you are the cleverest person he knows…a point I find I most heartily support."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "I see you seek to embarrass me with your excessive compliments, but I will not be easily flattered. Tommy, I see you have your football with you, why do you not hurry to the field? I believe some of the tenant children were going in that direction; I'm certain they would love to play with it as well."

Nodding happily at the thought of other playmates, Tommy bowed briefly to Darcy and then departed.

Happy that their brief separation had not created any change in the easy manners of their conversations, Darcy asked curiously, "Does young Mister Bennet often play with the tenant children?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Certainly. There are not many children Tommy's age among our neighbors and my sisters and I are often unavailable to keep him company. I know it is perhaps shocking to you that we should pay so little attention to the class difference between Tommy and the tenant children, but given the small nature of our community and the young age of the children, such things are not quite looked upon with too much censure. Besides, our neighbors do seem to think Papa quite odd in allowing his children to pursue a variety of interests and have just accepted Tommy's friendship with the other children as another quark of the Bennet family."

"Do you think that is…wise? Will it not foster resentment as the children grow older?"

"The thought had crossed my mind. But I believe Tommy and the other children will receive more benefit than harm from this arrangement. Tommy will learn to share and appreciate the different skills of the other children. Likewise, I hope their childhood friendship will develop into a sense of mutual respect and trust as they grow older. Perhaps by forming personal attachments even at their young age, the children will grow up in such as way as to be confident that Tommy will always be willing to listen to their opinions. With so many of the youngsters in the region leaving to seek work in the mines and the cotton mills, hopefully these friendships will help us retain our tenants as well."

Darcy found himself much impressed with Miss Elizabeth's reasoning, "I find your approach very progressive. I fear not many of the landed gentry would be willing to consider it necessary to offer enticement for their tenants."

"And do you count yourself among that number?"

Darcy shook his head, "No. My Uncle Matlock, being an Earl and thus brought up with the importance of class distinctions, has berated me many times on my laxities with my tenants. But I find it such a small gesture to allow them to fish on my land or offer to build them an assembly room where they may discuss their opinions openly without fear of interference from the Master of the estate. I find it has worked quite well in empowering them to solve some of their own disputes. My steward is much thankful for the decrease in petty disagreements."

"I am glad that we are of like mind on this matter, though I have chosen to focus more on the children, perhaps because of Tommy's age. I am fortunate that my father agrees with my venture in giving the children an opportunity to learn to read and do simple sums. I am only in the beginnings of making my idea a reality, but I have high hopes of my success. For now, I think it is enough that Tommy can gain some practical experience. I know he is young, but he is quite bright and eager to learn."

Smiling in remembrance of the uncomfortable expression on Darcy's face when he was conversing with Tommy, Elizabeth could not help but say in a teasing manner, "As you have discovered, Mr. Darcy, experience is a most reliable tutor. Your were quite brave in withstanding Tommy's interrogations; I can only hope that you show the same fortitude when faced with gossiping ladies instead of precocious young lads. But enough, I do not believe your purpose in visiting Longbourn was to hear me expand upon my opinions on education."

Darcy chuckled, "I never tire of hearing your opinions, Miss Elizabeth, even if they are made at my expense. But you are correct in that my visit does serve another purpose. Georgiana had rather hoped that your father, you, and your sisters might come to tea on the morrow? She is rather impatient to be reunited with Mary and meeting the other young ladies as well."

Elizabeth smiled brightly, "I am certain Mary will be delighted to see Georgiana as well. But I believe Papa will have the final say; though I find it difficult to believe that he would deny his daughters something that would bring them much joy."

"And even if he were of such leanings, no doubt you could quite easily persuade him otherwise."

Elizabeth merely laughed in reply and took his arm as Darcy escorted her up the path to the main house.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Arrivals

The reunion of Miss Georgiana Darcy and Miss Mary Bennet was as happy an occasion as could be expected. Darcy, who smiled so rarely in company, found that he was positively beaming at the ease with which Georgiana interacted with the other Bennet girls; though a traitorous voice in his mind did whisper that his happiness derived not so much from his sister's growing number of true friends, but from the presence of a particular Bennet sister. Mr. Bennet, who had already been impressed with the young gentleman's sound intelligence and considerate manners during the negotiations with Mr. Wilcox, found himself even more intrigued at the openness Darcy was showing. The additional consideration of Elizabeth's earlier inquiries regarding her father's approval of these new neighbors further added to Mr. Bennet's determination to examine the young man carefully.

Elizabeth was not unaware of her father's shrewd gaze and so was quieter than her usual wont during the beginnings of the visit. Besides, she found herself curious as to Darcy's reactions at meeting Jane, the decided beauty of the region. To her secret delight, Darcy paid Jane the polite attentions that was proper for his role as the host but then turned to seek Elizabeth's opinions regarding the upkeep of hedge that marked the boundary between Longbourn and Netherfield. Her relief at such a response from Darcy combined with the consistent attentions of said gentleman helped her relax and speak in her usual ways. For her part, Jane smiled quietly to herself at the unfolding events and turned to Georgiana in discussion of the various wares of the Meryton merchants. Mr. Bennet looked upon these proceedings with hidden delight, though he found his observations interrupted when Elizabeth and Darcy made to include him in their discussion of the best crops for the region's particular climates. Tommy, despite his initial disappointments that Mr. Darcy had no brothers with whom he could play with, was delighted that Darcy was a practiced swordsman. And so, with Mr. Bennet's approval and some laughter from Elizabeth, Tommy managed to extract a promise from Darcy to show him some basic stances.

The visits thus ended most satisfactorily on all the attendees' parts. Georgiana was happy to have secured an affirmative response from Kitty regarding drawing lesson, an invitation from Jane to Longbourn to examine Jane's methods in running a household, and an agreement from Mary to continue practicing duets together. Darcy was grateful for Elizabeth's offer to show him around the land in the region so that he might have a better idea of the scope of his cousin's new home. So, brother and sister decried convention and waved merrily from the doorway as the Bennet carriage made its way home.

Over the next week, the regular traffic between Netherfield and Longbourn drew consistently more attentions from the townspeople until Mrs. Philips found that her curiosity could not stand the suspense any longer and that despite having little hope of gaining any new insights from her tight-lipped nieces, a visit to the Bennet's must be made without delay. Drawing close to the entrance-way, she was astounded at the laughter that floated out the parlor window and the beautiful music that accompanied it. When she was finally shown into the parlor, her gaze fell immediately onto the blonde seated demurely between Jane and Mary.

Kitty was quick to prepare a new teacup for her aunt as Jane made the introductions.

Taking a sip of her tea, Mrs. Phillips finally recovered from her surprise. With her mind full of visions of the jealous faces of the neighborhood ladies at the fact that she was able to meet the mysterious new occupants of Netherfield first (discounting the Bennet's), she spoke with great enthusiasm, "Miss Darcy, is it? I am delighted to meet your acquaintance! You and your brother have caused quite the stir. Why you have been here a week already and yet no one has seemed to be able to catch you to welcome you to the neighborhood!"

Georgiana tensed slightly at sheer volume of Mrs. Philips's declarations but a slight squeeze of her hand from Jane gave her a little more courage to speak. Softly, she replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Philips. My brother and I do not mean to offend our neighbors. It is just that he has been so busy getting to know the property and I have been so consumed with the running of a household in an unfamiliar place that we have been unable to return the calling cards left to us."

Mrs. Philips nodded emphatically, "No harm done, my dear, your circumstances are quite understandable. Though, goodness me, are you not too young to be running a household by yourself? Why, you are but a child!"

Mary made to speak in defense of her friend, but Georgiana's next remark successfully diffused the situation, "Oh I suppose some might say so Mrs. Philips. But I do not think it is ever too young to begin learning, and the Miss Bennet's have been so helpful in guiding me. My brother and I both find ourselves quite fortunate to count them as our friends. You must be so proud to have such kind and capable nieces!"

Kitty's lips twitched in merriment at the stunned expression Mrs. Philips's face and even Jane had to suppress a smile of amusement. Mary made quick to offer her aunt sugar for her tea, after which Mrs. Philips recovered enough to say, "Well. Yes. It is such a pity that my sister did not live to see her girls grow into such lovely young ladies. Though certainly nothing to your accomplishments I'm sure. But tell me, Miss Darcy, surely you and your brother will attend the assembly later this week? I imagine your household will be quite set up to your satisfaction by then, and it would be a most excellent opportunity to introduce you to the rest of the neighborhood."

Georgiana only smiled blandly, "I am afraid I am not yet out, Mrs. Philips, so I do not believe it would do for me to attend. However, I will be certain to pass on the invitation to my brother so that he may meet the neighborhood on my behalf."

A gleam entered Mrs. Philips's eyes at the mention of this brother, "I do hope that he may do so…I am sure our small town assembly will not be as grand as the ones he's used to in….where is it that you hail from, Miss Darcy?"

"Pemberley in Derbyshire, ma'am. Though I must admit that my brother does not make it a habit to attend balls; why I believe my Cousin Richard's wedding celebration was the first gathering he attended in two years' time!"

Undaunted at the suggestion of Darcy's anti-social leanings, Mrs. Philips persisted, "And is your brother married?"

"No, he is not."

"Ah, but certainly he must be seeking a bride! For a young man of fortune as I imagine him to be must be in want of a wife!"

Kitty winced at the directness of such a comment, "Aunt, you cannot expect Miss Darcy to reveal all her family secrets, now, can you? And I do not think she is in a position to question her older brother in this matter. Why, Tommy certainly never divulges his secrets to me, for all that I am his older sister!"

Jane nodded gratefully at Kitty for the change in subject, "I do not believe Tommy divulges secrets to anyone other than Lizzie, or perhaps that new football of his. He is an intelligent boy, our Tommy, though I fear the distractions of the great outdoors is proving too much for his abilities to focus on his lessons. Why just yesterday Papa had to threaten to curtail his trips with Lizzie to the tenants for him to settle quietly!"

Mrs. Philips, however, would not be distracted from her purpose, "You must forgive the high spirits of my nephew, Miss Darcy, for I can only imagine that your brother would not wish to be bothered by the whims of a child."

Now it was Mary's turn to wince at her Aunt's thoughtless comment, but Georgiana again proved more than capable of responding, "Not at all Mrs. Philips. In fact, my brother has often stated that his closest friend outside the family, Mr. Charles Bingley, can oftentimes resemble an overgrown puppy. So you see he is not adverse to those of more energetic temperament. Truth be told, I have often suspected that for all his own solemn conduct in public, my brother prefers the company of those who are quick of mind and light of spirit."

A playful expression that was more often seen on Elizabeth's face found its way to Mary's as she remarked, "Georgiana, did you not mention that Mr. Bingley was to visit Netherfield as well? Mayhaps he can accompany your brother to the assembly?"

Georgiana lifted an eyebrow slightly, "Indeed, Mary. Mr. Bingley is to arrive on the morrow I believe; I fear business in London had detained him."

The Bennet girls turned to their aunt expectantly and Mrs. Philips's reaction to the news of the imminent arrival of yet another eligible bachelor to the region did not disappoint. Flushing in excitement that she would be the first to impart such an important piece of news to the rest of the neighborhood ladies, Mrs. Phillips sat down her teacup and rose as quickly as she could, "Well, my dear girls, I shall impose upon your hospitality no longer. Miss Darcy, it is a pleasure to have met you and I do so hope to see Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley at the assembly this week. Now, I fear I must go ensure that our cook has prepared the evening roast correctly; Mr. Philips is quite particular about his meat you know."

The Bennet girls and Georgiana only nodded politely as she made her exit. Only when Kitty signaled from the doorway that Mrs. Philips had made her way far down the lane did laughter burst forth merrily.

Amidst her giggles, Kitty commented, "Mary! Whatever possessed you to bait our Aunt like that? I would have expected such an action from Lizzie but not our dear, quiet, sweet Mary! But oh, the look on her face; I can just see her determination to spread such a piece of gossip!"

Mary only ducked her head modestly, "I really do not know what possessed me to say such things. I usually do not mind our Aunt so much, but I am quite astounded that she conveniently forgot that our Jane was but fifteen when she took up the role of Mistress of Longbourn! Besides, I could not sit quietly while she made Georgiana uncomfortable"

Georgiana smiled gratefully, "And bless you for that Mary. I was trying my best but I fear she was most insistent…a bit like my brother's hound when it's after the scent of a particular squirrel."

Her comment drew a shocked silence which was quickly interrupted by a fresh round of giggles.

Jane reclaimed her composure first, "Poor Aunt Philips, I fear we have been unkind to her. She really does mean well. But Georgiana, I am very proud of the way you held your ground during her interrogation."

Her comment drew a blush from the younger girl, "I am really grateful, truly, to have friends such as you and your sisters. I do not believe I could have been so brave without your company and support."

Kitty remarked, "I'm sure you would have found the bravery. However, any time you need help facing down another creature hunting for information, please feel free to call on us. There must be some strength in numbers, even if we are mere squirrels to her hound."

Despite her half-hearted efforts at scolding Kitty for such a comparison, even Jane found that she was not immune to the laughter that arose.

So it was a merry scene that Elizabeth found when she returned to Longbourn. "My dear Georgie, what have you done to my sisters? I have not seen Jane laugh with such abandon in quite a while. What is in that tea?!"

Georgiana merely laughed at her teasing, "You need not worry Lizzie. Only suspect Mrs. Philips might not agree."

Kitty chuckled, "You would have been so proud of Mary, Lizzie! She proved quite a skillful fisherman in baiting our Aunt with news of Mr. Bingley's arrival."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled as she said, "Ah! I see! Say no more, I can easily imagine the attentions Aunt Philips must have brought upon Georgie. And perhaps now she will find an even larger audience in town since Mr. Bingley has arrived sooner than expected."

She smiled gratefully at Mary for the offered cup of tea as she continued to explain, "Tommy and I left Netherfield a bit earlier today since his fencing tutor had to go greet his friend. As grateful as I am for your brother's attention to Tommy, Georgie, I do believe my brother will be glad to have a new playmate. Since discovering that age is no barrier, Tommy has shed any shyness in satisfying his curiosities. Fortunately, he seems to hold Darcy in great esteem. Indeed, I do believe I've spied Tommy pacing in the garden, trying to emulate Darcy's manners of walking!"

Jane shook her head, "So that was what he was doing! I was growing quite concerned with his behavior and was considering speaking to Papa about it. Well, I suppose there are worse role models for Tommy to follow."

Mary chuckled, "That must explain his inquiries into the existence of a tonic for growing taller; he must be envious of Mr. Darcy's height!"

Kitty tilted her head thoughtfully, "What of Mr. Bingley, Georgie? Is there danger that Tommy would want to emulate him as well? If Mr. Bingley is truly as energetic as you say, then I fear we might soon have two Tommy's on our hands!"

Georgiana's eyes grew wide, "Oh dear…I had not thought of that! Sometimes I do think Mr. Bingley is like a small child, or at least he possesses the exuberance of one. But I do not think we have much to fear with regards to Tommy. For all his playfulness, Mr. Bingley can be quite serious as well. He's almost the opposite of my brother in some ways. Fitzwilliam is so grave in company but quite open in private whereas Mr. Bingley is more spirited in public and more serious when among friends. Of course, Mr. Bingley, unlike my brother, actually enjoys social gatherings, so I am almost certain he will make an effort to attend the assembly this week."

Elizabeth nodded, "And Darcy has promised me that he will attend as well, for the practice. I have never met a man so dedicated to improving himself and confronting that which makes him uncomfortable. Amusement aside, I cannot fault Tommy for copying him. You are so fortunate to have such a brother, Georgie."

Georgiana smiled slyly, "I suppose so. Though, I have not seen any efforts on his part to become more sociable until he met you Lizzie. I believe you are the one to bring out the best in him."

As Elizabeth blushed, the other Bennet girls glanced at each other knowingly, happy that Georgiana approved of the attentions her brother was showing their sister.

Just then, the sound of a carriage interrupted the ladies' conversation and Mr. Darcy and another gentleman were shown into the parlor.

Darcy bowed, "Ladies, please forgive my timing, but I believe it is time for Georgie to return to Netherfield; she does still have some lessons of her own to finish. But before I take her away, allow me to introduce Mr. Charles Bingley."

Darcy's companion bowed politely to the assembled ladies. "I hope you do not mind my intrusion, but the day was too lovely for me to stay cooped up and I simply had to accompany Darcy on this errand. It is lovely to see you again, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary."

Kitty and Jane each rose and curtsied as Elizabeth made the introductions and the gentlemen seated themselves. As Jane smiled warmly in welcome, Kitty remarked, "Our brother Tommy would most heartily agree with your assessment Mr. Bingley. Sometimes I believe the sunshine must be a siren that calls out with a voice only Tommy can hear; he is forever finding excuses to enjoy the outdoors."

Mr. Bingley smiled, "You must be speaking of Darcy's new fencing pupil! Imagine my surprise at arriving at Netherfield only to find my host in the back gardens with a tree branch in his hand. I have never seen Darcy so relaxed at any place that was not Pemberley! It must be something about the country; perhaps you are right Miss Kitty, there might just be a magical quality in the air."

When Darcy chuckled at his friend's fanciful declaration, Bingley added, "See! And now he is laughing!"

Darcy retorted, "You have seen me laugh before, Bingley! Do not make me out to be some austere ogre. But I must own that I have felt very relaxed here in Hertfordshire."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Perhaps you feel that way now, Mr. Darcy. But the upcoming assembly will surely change your mind."

Georgiana added, "Indeed. I fear you can hide behind estate business no longer. We just had a visitor from one of the town ladies and she was most insistent that you attend."

While Darcy fought a shudder at the thought of gossiping ladies, Bingley found himself intrigued by the mention of the assembly. "Oh? I see I have arrived just in time! Darcy, do say you plan to attend!"

Darcy sighed, "We most certainly will, my friend. I cannot shirk the task my own tutor has given me nor can I deprive you of the pleasure of a country dance. But alas, I fear we must truly depart now; Georgie still needs to finish her French translations for the day."

Being the considerate hostess she was, Jane was reluctant to allow her guests to leave so close to supper time. "Oh but surely you can stay for dinner! The afternoon has quite run away with us and I had not realized the lateness of the hour. It would be easy to add three more places to the table."

Darcy rose and bowed in appreciation but said, "Thank you Miss Bennet, but our own cook prepared quite the feast in anticipation of Bingley's arrival and I would not be comfortable with letting her hard work go to waste."

Jane nodded but asked, "Perhaps tomorrow for luncheon then? Tommy has been requesting another picnic and I do think it would be a perfect occasion to show Mr. Bingley the beauty of the countryside. I think Papa would be quite glad to have some fishing companions as well."

Her invitation was accepted with great delight and the Bennet sisters bid their guests adieu with great anticipation for the planned outing.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: Revelations

Later that evening, in their shared room, Elizabeth looked ponderingly at Jane as the eldest Bennet sat braiding her hair in reparation for sleep. "Jane, tell me truthfully, whatever possessed you to suggest a picnic?"

Jane turned and blushed slightly, "I hope you do not think me silly, Lizzie, but I had given your words and Aunt Gardiner's advice some thought. As much as I love our home, I cannot avoid the fact that I am now approaching two and twenty. Though I would not mind staying at Longbourn, I have no wish to be a burden on Papa. Besides, Tommy will grow up one day and I doubt his future bride would want a maidenly sister-in-law in the way. No, I must think of the future, of my future."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "And what do you envision for your future, Jane?"

Jane smiled a little wistfully, "Truthfully? I am not really certain. I have been so focused on our family that I have scarce had time to think about one of my own. But since our talk, I have given the matter a little more consideration. I have always known that I must marry well, so that I can give the rest of your girls opportunities to meet wealthy young gentlemen. But now, with Mr. Lucas courting Kitty and Mr. Darcy's friendship with you, such pressures are lessened if not non-existent. I can bear to be a little selfish now and I think, more than anything, I would like to have someone I can rely on, someone I can care for but who can also care for me. I do not wish to complain, but sometimes, sometimes it is a little lonely to be the oldest."

Elizabeth left her seat to give Jane a hug, "I am sorry not to have seen the extent of your struggles. I, who have prided myself on my ability to understand others, have failed my most beloved sister. You always seem so brave, so collected; you have been the hearth that kept our family warm. I have often wished that you would laugh more and be more open with your emotions, but I just did not think to see that your reasons stemmed from considerations for the rest of us. I did not think that your sense of duty has precluded you from thinking of your own happiness."

Jane leaned on her sister, "Do not apologize, Lizzie. I did not mean for anyone to see. And I am not all alone; Aunt Gardiner has been a font of wisdom these past few years. I am not unhappy either; how can I be with such wonderful sisters and brother, no matter the scrapes in which he involves himself? But I must admit that I quite envy you your Mr. Darcy and hope that there is someone who would look at me the same way he does you."

"Oh Jane, he is not my Mr. Darcy!"

Jane chuckled, "Deny it if you will, but mark my words, he will be soon. And I do not think I would be incorrect in saying that you would not mind if it were so, dear sister. Besides, I am certain Georgiana knows of it and approves of it as well."

Lizzie blushed, "I daresay you knew of my feelings on the matter before even I was aware of them. You and Aunt Gardiner are both so perceptive. So yes, I do admit that I like Mr. Darcy very well; he not only listens to my opinions but seeks the reasoning behind them and challenges me to consider how biased some of my opinions may be. I would not mind if our friendship did become something more. But, we were speaking of you! Does the picnic mean you are willing to begin searching for your own happiness? Perhaps, dare I say it, with Mr. Bingley?"

Jane sighed, "Perhaps. I was being a bit spontaneous when I suggested it but…"

Lizzie nudged her playfully, "But?"

Jane blushed again, "I must own that he is quite amiable. And if nothing else, from all that you and Mary and now Georgiana have shared about Mr. Bingley, I find myself intrigued. He can certainly understand my sense of duty. It is strange, but though our meeting was brief and we spoke not a word to one another, I have the strangest feeling that maybe, just maybe…"

Lizzie smiled gently and gave her sister another hug, "I for one think you would do well together. You are both inherently all that is good and amiable that you cannot help but understand each other perfectly. But really Jane, it matters not what I think; your opinion is the only one that matters."

Jane chuckled, "Mine and Tommy's you mean. Our brother was most insistent that we allow him to pass judgment on our future life partners and I did give him my word. And you must not forget that Papa must be applied to as well."

Elizabeth laughed with her, "I suppose so, but I do not think either Papa or Tommy will mind if you are truly happy…To think, all this time, no matter what others may say, you have been the practical one and I have been the romantic…We shall just have to see what tomorrow brings!"

Smiling at her sister, Jane could only nod in agreement.

Unbeknownst to the elder Bennet girls, a similar conversation was taking placing in Netherfield. Seated in Darcy's study with a newly acquired but already extensively marked-over map of the region spread across the table, Bingley looked not at the depicted terrain and Darcy's meticulously written notes but at the map's owner. Taking a sip of brandy for courage, Bingley asked, "Darcy, forgive me for my forwardness, but what are your intentions towards Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy looked up from his perusal of the map, startled at his friend's directness. "Whatever do you mean, Charles?"

Bingley waved his hand expressively, "I have never seen you like this. You have been so…so happy lately!"

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "And that is a bad thing?"

Bingley sighed, "Well, no. On the contrary, I am delighted to see you so relaxed. It is just…you were never interested in socializing until you met Miss Elizabeth. The Darcy I know would not have agreed to attend a country assembly so readily. And yet, for all your sighs and groans, I do believe you are looking forward to this dance. I can only suppose that Miss Elizabeth is the tutor you referred to earlier and that she must somehow be helping you with a particular task."

Darcy sat down his pen and considered Bingley thoughtfully. "I suppose my behavior lately must seem a bit odd from your point of view. I did indeed request Miss Elizabeth's assistance in gaining more skills when in company and she was the one who mentioned the assembly as an excellent opportunity for practice. As for my intentions, I must admit that I am very fond of Miss Elizabeth and indeed of the entire Bennet family. I owe them a great debt of gratitude for treating Georgiana as one of their own."

Bingley nodded, "I can tell that they are indeed a close-knit family; it is good for Georgiana to have such friends. But Darcy, can you deny that you possess some non-platonic intentions towards Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy sighed at Bingley's persistence, "Miss Elizabeth is the most intelligent but also the most independent young lady of my acquaintance. Though we agree on many principles, our opinions run contrary to each other enough that I always manage to learn something new. Conversing with her is always a challenge and I find myself looking forward to each encounter."

Astounded at Darcy's admission, Bingley said emphatically, "Good gracious, Darcy, that is high praise indeed, particularly from you. Have you asked her father's permission to court her then? Am I to congratulate you soon?"

Darcy shook his head, "I do not wish to act in a presumptuous manner, particularly where Miss Elizabeth is concerned. Before I ask her father, I must know that she would not be adverse to such an action."

"And do you not think that she would be amenable to a courtship?"

Darcy hesitated but then decided to trust his long-time friend, "I fear I almost declared myself…During the initial trip to Hertfordshire, I started to, quite unintentionally…And she quite skillfully changed the subject. And I cannot fault her for her actions. Despite our many conversations, our acquaintance is still of short duration. And I cannot risk losing our friendship."

"You cannot?"

Darcy shook his head, "No, I cannot. Somehow, in such a short time, she has become as necessary to me as the very air I breathe. I had not thought that I could ever meet someone who I can look upon as a partner. But Miss Elizabeth is not only such a one; she also makes me want to be a better man. And perhaps my behavior lately has reflected this change…I scarcely know when my curiosity turned to something more but I find that I can no longer imagine my life without her."

Darcy's heartfelt declaration was met with stunned silence as Bingley stared at his friend incredulously. When the latter gentleman did speak, it was with clear astonishment. "I had not thought I would see the day when the proper and collected Fitzwilliam Darcy would be so shaken by a woman, and a country lass at that; I suppose love will make fools of us all. Darcy, I do not know if I am the right person to give you advice on matters of the heart, having had little experiences of my own, but surely, some things are worth the risk? Forgive me for the analogy to trade, but high risk is often linked with high returns and it seems your lifelong happiness would qualify as such."

Darcy sighed again, "Perhaps. Though in this situation, it is no longer just my happiness."

Bingley nodded, "You are correct of course. But I trust it will all work out for the best."

Darcy chuckled slightly, "Ah Bingley, you and your eternal optimism. I am glad you have joined us here in Hertfordshire…But enough of my troubles. What think you of the other Miss Bennet's?"

"Oh they are all quite charming! Miss Kitty seems to possess a most vivid imagination while Miss Bennet is a most gracious hostess. She is quite the beauty, is she not? Your Cousin Richard certainly had the right idea, if only in jest, that you and I come to Hertfordshire. I feel as though I could happily settle in a town such as this."

Now Darcy was the one to raise an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Bingley words belied his seemingly nonchalant shrug, "You might be surprised, but Caroline had sent a letter to me in London to seek approval of her new beau. It seems that caring for our spinster Aunt, whose character I am afraid to say is much too like Caroline's for comfort, has truly opened my sister's eyes. She has finally realized that her haughty manners were not conducive either to making friends or for attracting the attention of possible suitors. I fear I have not been the brother I should be as she struggled to remake herself. But perhaps my negligence was to her benefit for she found more qualified guidance from the local pastor. Indeed, the young man came to call upon me for permission to court her. Even had I not received the plea from Caroline, and you know that Caroline is much more in the habit of demanding than asking, his great patience would have led to my consent. Really, even during our short conversation, I found the man to be quite the saint. But I suppose one must be so if one is to have such an impact on my sister."

Darcy blinked owlishly at his friend as he digested this piece of news. Finally, he found his voice. "Bingley, I do not think I will ever be used to your mild manners of delivering important news. From your tone, I would have thought that you were doing nothing more than describing the weather! That must have been the business that delayed you? I suppose congratulations are in order for Miss Bingley…though that she should find a clergyman! I do not think anyone could have foreseen such an odd couple."

Bingley smiled blandly, "Oh, you need not fear that Caroline will become too unrecognizable. No amount of patience can successfully change her entire character. She has, after all, had a lifetime of practice. Despite our strained relationship, I do care for my sister and made certain to ensure the qualifications of her suitor. It seems that he stands to inherit not a small fortune when his uncle, who unfortunately (or fortunately, I suppose for Caroline) never married or sired any children, decides to give up the ghost. The good pastor cared not for the sum, of course, other than the fact that it will allow him to provide comfortably for Caroline. But being a business man myself, I was most impressed with the number and happily gave my consent."

"Forgive me if I am being unkind, but are you certain Miss Bingley will be happy with such a man?"

Bingley chuckled, "You mean am I certain that Caroline is not acting out of mercenary means? You need not be so delicate, Darcy, I of all people know the lengths Caroline will go to achieve her desires. The thought had crossed my mind, but I think she really does care for him. Perhaps because she has finally found someone who will not react to her tantrums or judge her for her faults. Strangely, I truly believe that she is trying to change."

Darcy chuckled, "I suppose my Aunt Matlock's intervention has been the making of Miss Bingley's good fortunes."

Bingley nodded, "Though I would not tell Lady Matlock to expect a letter of gratitude. Caroline was, however, quite effusive in her thanks to me for granting their courtship. She also took the opportunity to hint at my own marriage prospects, or rather, the lack thereof. Little does she know, of course, that in visiting my good friend Darcy, I have also become acquainted with the lovely Miss Bennet's."

"I see. So you have decided to take Richard's advice and find yourself a bride?"

"As much as I have enjoyed the bachelor life, I find that I yearn for a home of my own. Spending time with the Gardiner children in London and seeing you with young Mr. Bennet made me realize that the time has come to establish a family. And with your instructions in estate management during this stay, I think I am ready to find a helpmate in honoring my father's memory and bringing credit to the Bingley name."

"Why do I feel as though you already have someone in mind for that role?"

Laughing, Bingley remarked, "Perhaps the duration of our friendship has been too lengthy if we can read each others' intents so well. I must admit, the eldest Miss Bennet did catch my eye. She is beautiful, to be sure, but it is her serenity that I find most intriguing. I cannot explain it, but somehow I sense that her calmness is as practiced as my exuberance. Neither of which is completely false, but both of which act as protections that enable us to carry forth our responsibilities. I think she can understand my obligations to family. Also, despite her merriness in the presence of her sisters and Miss Darcy, I have the feeling that Miss Bennet is not in the habit of expressing her emotions. And I find that, despite the short duration of our meeting, I want to be the one to make her laugh."

Darcy looked at his friend wonderingly. Though he knew well Bingley's powers of observation and capability for seriousness, both of which serves him well in expanding the Bingley fortune, he had not thought that such tendencies would carry so well to his personal life. For all his outward charm, Bingley was also not one to make decisions lightly. "Perhaps you and Miss Elizabeth should trade notes on studies of character. I do not believe anyone, other than perhaps her sisters, can read Miss Bennet so well. Miss Elizabeth did reveal to me that the loss of their mother left deep impressions on each sister. The strongest impact was felt by the eldest Miss Bennet. From all that I have heard and all that I have seen, she has responded to her responsibilities quite well. Certainly her siblings look to her to maintain the peace of the household and ensure that the daily nuisances of running a home are well taken care of. I had not thought to see beyond her placid countenance or ponder her feelings on the situation."

Bingley smiled, "I would not have expected you to do so. Not only have you been rather…distracted... by the presence of another Bennet sister, but you have always been dedicated to your duty. Indeed, you have always known of the expectations placed upon you. The Darcy's are an old and established family and though you too have had to shoulder responsibilities at a younger age than expected, you could count on the experience of your forbearers and the Darcy name itself; you have been trained since birth to know not only the duties expected of you but also how to perform those tasks. But the Bingley's are a relatively new family and I have been charged with the task of forging a new path so that our name will gain new respectability. Though I am glad for your aid and the opportunity your cousin has provided me in allowing me acquire the new skills here at Netherfield, this task sometimes weighs heavily on me. Miss Bennet bears a similar burden. Though Longbourn has an heir and is no doubt a prosperous estate, as the eldest of four sisters, she must marry well. And I think Miss Bennet knows this fact and might, in consideration for her family, sacrifice her own happiness for duty."

"I suppose you are speaking not only of Miss Bennet but also of yourself."

"Indeed. To elevate the Bingley name, my own marriage need be based on careful consideration so that I can add credibility to our status among the gentry. Thus, though I do not agree with Caroline's prior manners with respect to her pursuit of you, I can understand her reasoning. What luck then that Miss Bennet should be the daughter of a gentleman and I an aspiring gentleman with a fortune."

As he poured himself a glass of brandy, Darcy remarked, "But that seems so…calculated."

Taking another sip of his drink, Bingley answered, "Maybe so, particularly to you who has the freedom of choice. Certainly the Ton will be aghast should you marry a young lady of no great fortune and few connections, but the worth of the Darcy name will soon allow them to focus on a new distraction. But I cannot completely ignore the businessman in myself…You need not look so concerned, Darcy, for me or for Miss Bennet. After seeing the genuine affection between your cousin and his new bride, the Gardiners, and even the Lord and Lady Matlock, I am quite convinced that a happy home is worth more than doing my duty. Indeed, seeing the joy in their unions has shown me that happiness and duty are not mutually exclusive. I truly believe I can come to care for Miss Bennet just as much as, if you will forgive my presumptiveness, you care for Miss Elizabeth. Indeed, I already find myself sufficiently intrigued and perhaps a little drawn towards her. The practical consequences of pursuing her, should my instincts prove correct and the lady grow to return my affections, are just added benefits."

Taking a drink from his own glass, Darcy stated, "I think most people underestimate you, Charles. Behind your geniality and sometimes fanciful remarks hides a very practical mind. You weigh your decisions with much more care than people may credit you. It is no wonder that you have profoundly added to the Bingley fortune."

Bingley waved aside the praise, "But like you, I think I grow weary of the bounds of practicality. If given the choice between my happiness and my duty, I fear I will disappoint my ancestors and choose to be selfish. Fortunately, I hope neither of us will have to face such a decision. We can only see what tomorrow will bring."

"And that is a thought I can drink to." So saying, both friends raised their glasses in a silent pledge of mutual support.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: Insight

The next morning saw a flurry of activity in Longbourn as the Bennet's tried to contain their excitement and finish their morning tasks so that they could be ready for the picnic. Tommy was so enthralled with the idea of a possible new friend (one that he hoped would not be as tall as Darcy), that he insisted on holding onto his fishing rod throughout breakfast and continually packed and repacked the little box of gear that he had received for his birthday earlier that year. Even Mr. Bennet found that his spirits were raised by the happiness that permeated the household and used various fishing related problems for Tommy's arithmetic lesson.

The inhabitants of Netherfield also found themselves in good cheer and could little restrain their patience.

Kitty, who was in the front garden gathering fresh flower bouquets for the household vases, was the first to spy the coming carriage. Quickly grabbing her basket, she rushed to the main house to warn her sisters. Elizabeth, who was just putting away the last page of the week's updates from the tenants, stood in alarm at her news, "Oh! But they are early! Papa and Tommy are still closeted in the study, Mary's still checking on the chickens, and Jane is still supervising the packing of the baskets!"

As though Elizabeth's words had summoned her, Jane entered the room bearing a large basket. "I do believe Mrs. Hill, bless her, outdid herself. I only had to step into the kitchen for cook to hand me the prepared basket." Seeing her sisters' faces, Jane paused, "Whatever is the matter?"

The words were barely out of her mouth when the Netherfield party entered with two baskets of their own. After the good mornings were exchanged, Georgiana said with a slight blush, "I hope you will forgive our early arrival; I simply could not sit still and wait any longer and begged my brother to allow us to leave earlier than we had planned. Though, I see we have indeed come too early. Oh, I am sorry!"

Elizabeth laughed, "You needn't apologize, Georgie. I just hope you do not mind that we may be negligent hosts for a bit."

Darcy stepped forward with his basket, "Perhaps it may help that our cook has decided to prepare a feast for us already."

Examining the mouth-watering offerings from Netherfield, Jane was quick to exclaim, "Oh dear! I fear your cook must be much like ours in packing more than we could possibly eat. It would not do for these delicious items to spoil in the day's warmth; we should probably sort through them and take only what we will need."

Kitty smiled at her sister, "Do not worry Jane, Georgie and I are fully capable of accomplishing that task. Why do you and Lizzie not take the gentlemen to Oakham Mount first? We can meet you there once Mary returns."

Sparing a shy look at Bingley, Jane blushed slightly, "Kitty, I am not sure it is proper for us to go without a chaperone."

Kitty laughed slightly, "Then take Tommy with you. In fact, I think I can hear him in the hall now. It would be good exercise for him; I imagine the climb might tire him out enough so that he will not scare away the fish with his enthusiasm later during the day."

At the still doubtful look on Jane's face, Georgiana spoke up, "Oh do let us sort through the food, Jane. You and Lizzie should have time to rest a while during this beautiful day. Think of it as an opportunity for Kitty and I to practice our skills in housekeeping. You can pass judgment on our efforts during luncheon!"

Elizabeth linked her arm through her sister's, "Well Jane, I think they leave us little choice but to follow their plan." Looking at Darcy and Bingley, she added, "That is, if the gentlemen are agreeable as well?"

Darcy and Bingley looked at each other, each thinking of the previous night's conversation with respect to the two ladies, and nodded resolutely.

With a wide smile, Bingley bowed gallantly, "I would be honored to escort such lovely ladies on this adventure."

Jane sighed in defeat and handed her basket to Kitty. "Very well, allow me to ask Papa."

Mr. Bennet easily gave his permission, saying teasingly, "It will be good for me to have a small respite from the young scamp before I join you with the other girls." His fond smile at Tommy made the young boy know that his father was merely teasing.

And so, Jane and Lizzie grabbed their bonnets and allowed Tommy to lead the way to their destination. The young lad, after his initial delight at meeting a friend of Mr. Darcy's (and the fact that Bingley was of a shorter height), then began to pour forth all manners of questions as to their experiences with the noble sport of fishing.

Chuckling at his insatiable curiosity, Kitty and Georgiana turned to the task of consolidating the large collection of food. Before they began, however, Mr. Bennet made certain to ask, with a sparkle in his eyes, "Kitty, dear, do my eyes deceive me or are you trying to play matchmaker?"

Blushing at having been caught out by her father, Kitty responded, "I knew I could not escape your insightfulness, Papa. It is just that Jane and Lizzie have done so much for us that I hope that they may have their chance at happiness."

Georgiana likewise spoke up, "I hope you do not mind, Mr. Bennet, but I must own that I am a co-conspirator in this task. I would so love to have Miss Elizabeth as a sister."

Mr. Bennet nodded knowingly, "And I suppose Mary is the third in your merry group."

At the girls' guilty nods, he smiled gently, "It is very difficult, as a father, to see my girls grow up and know that I will lose them soon. But like you, Kitty, I find that I cannot deny them a chance to be happy. Besides, did you not tell Tommy that he would not be losing sisters but gaining brothers? I suppose that means I will be gaining more sons…and that is a thought that greatly comforts me." Looking at Georgiana thoughtfully, he added, "And it seems that I have already gained another daughter as well!"

As Georgiana flushed in pleasure, Mary's gentle voice ran out from the doorway, "I am glad you think so, Papa, for we already look upon Georgie as one of our own."

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "So I see! Well, then it seems our family is expanding rather than shrinking. How can I be upset with such a wonderful thought in mind? Very well, I will allow you girls to carry forth your plans. I will not interfere, unless I feel that I really ought to, for I trust in your sensible judgment. I am so proud of the way you look after one another. And I think, had your mother lived, she would be proud as well. Indeed, I think she would have happily conspired with you!"

Mary gave her father a hug, "Thank you Papa; your approval means much to us."

Kitty nodded in agreement from her place next to Georgiana. Mr. Bennet looked at his girls with misty eyes but then cleared his throat, "I must be growing sentimental in my old age. I will leave you girls to your task and go examine my own fishing gear. It would not do to lose to Tommy once again in catching the largest fish!"

Unaware of the important conversation taking place in Longbourn, the elder two Bennet's were trying their hardest to keep from laughing at the mind-boggling speed with which Tommy fired questions at Darcy and Bingley.

When the young boy finally paused for a breath after asking the other two gentlemen whether they thought fish had their own language and if they did whether it was possible to learn to speak it, Elizabeth could not help but let her laughter escape, "Tommy! What a question! I really must speak to Kitty about the manners of stories she creates for you…Or maybe you no longer need her tales but can surpass them with your own?"

Tommy merely grinned cheekily at her teasing and instead turned to Darcy, "Do you ever tell stories, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy smiled indulgently down at him, "I am not in the habit of creating fanciful narratives, but my sister does greatly enjoy the impressions I do of people I meet."

His eyes shining brightly, Tommy looked at Darcy pleadingly, "Oh, please, will you not show me?"

Taking a moment to consider, Darcy glanced at Elizabeth with a playful look, gave Tommy a small wink, cleared his throat, and repeated as best he could a few words from their initial meeting.

Delighted at the uncanny likeness of Darcy's voice and tone to that of his favorite sister, Tommy clapped merrily even as Elizabeth turned to look at Darcy in mock indignation, "Though I remain impressed with your particular talent, Mr. Darcy, I do not know if I enjoy being the subject of your sport…I see you have already corrupted my brother into your accomplice in teasing me!" Turning in with mock severity to her younger brother, Elizabeth added, "Though maybe it is Tommy who has corrupted you!"

Knowing her words were in jest, Tommy's grin only widened even more, causing Elizabeth to retaliate by trying to tickle him. Shrieking with laughter, Tommy danced away and then turned to run forward on the path, calling over his should, "Come Lizzie, Mr. Darcy! See if you can catch me!"

Turning to her companions apologetically, Elizabeth curtsied briefly, "I do beg your forgiveness for the impropriety of my future actions. But I cannot allow this challenge to go unheeded!"

To her surprise, Darcy nodded his head and said, "Have no fear Miss Elizabeth, I do believe I will join you in catching the little troublemaker."

Laughing merrily, both turned to chase after Tommy's retreating figure.

Left behind on the path, Bingley and Jane found themselves quite alone in their more sedate pace. Eager to see if his impressions of the lady were correct, Bingley broke the companionable silence, "Have you ever wondered, Miss Bennet, if your brother possesses some elfish heritage? I do not believe I have ever met a lad as curious as he…nor one with such obvious enjoyment of life and such power over those around him. Why, he even influenced Darcy to break convention and run after him!"

Jane chuckled lightly, "Tommy is a very special boy, to be sure. I think somehow all the best attributes of my sister are combined in him. He has Lizzie's intelligence, Kitty's imagination, and Mary's sweetness. He even shares in Papa's strong dedication to family. For all that he is but seven, he is adamant about protecting my sisters and me."

Turning to her inquisitively, Bingley asked, "And what of yourself, Miss Bennet?"

Jane blushed slightly, "I…I do not know for I had not thought much on the matter."

"Then allow me to share my impressions, if you would not mind, Miss Bennet." At Jane's nod, Bingley continued, "I believe that young Mr. Bennet is perhaps too young for the attribute he received from you to be obvious. But I do think as he grows older, he will have a strong sense of considerations for the thoughts and feelings of others. Though Miss Elizabeth has no doubt played a role in stressing such a lesson in interacting with your tenants, I believe it is from you that he will have learned to curb his own selfishness. I know we are as yet relative strangers, but I feel that you are one with a strong sense of duty. Indeed, I believe we are not dissimilar in that we have hidden parts of ourselves in service to the responsibilities on our shoulders. In giving to others, sometimes you wonder if you have also lost yourself."

As Bingley shared his analysis, Jane felt as though she was standing in the midst of a maelstrom of emotions. Surprise at Bingley's seriousness mixed with startlement from his insight and disbelief at his boldness in sharing his thoughts. Above it all, a tenuous hope began to unfold that perhaps this gentleman was one who wished to look beyond her outward beauty and look at her very soul. Quite unbidden, Jane found herself rooted to her spot and her eyes grow suspiciously bright.

Bingley looked at her kindly and, seeing the tears beginning to form, quickly reached for his handkerchief. In dismay, he was quick to apologize, "Miss Bennet! I am sorry. Please forgive me for my directness. I had not intended to offend you or cause you any great sadness."

Taking his offered handkerchief gladly, Jane made an effort to smile, "Please. You need not apologize, Mr. Bingley. I fear it is I who should do so…You must think me quite silly now. I do not mean to react in this way…I am usually not prone to so much emotion. 'Tis only that you have managed to discover my secret, one I fear even my sisters have yet to see."

Bingley shook his head, "No, Miss Bennet, I think you are many things, but silly is definitely not one of your attributes."

Jane clutched the handkerchief tightly at his response, the sense of hope growing within her. "I do wonder at your insight, for all that you have said is true. I care deeply for my family and I would not trade these past few years for anything. But sometimes, I wonder at who I have become. Lizzie has her books, Mary her music, and Kitty her art. But I…I do not know what talent I possess or even what hobbies I may wish to pursue. My love for my family has defined me so such that I do not know how to define myself without them."

Looking at her with a gentle gaze, Bingley responded, "I think your talent may be more intangible than that of your sisters. But it is not any less than theirs. Indeed, one may say that what you possess is the most priceless one…for you possess your heart, Miss Bennet. And a true desire to nurture and care for those you love. You say your love for your family defines you, have you not thought that perhaps your love for your family is what unifies them and gives such unity meaning?"

Jane smiled gratefully at Bingley, greatly comforted by his words. Her emotions now calm again, she noticed the impropriety of being alone with a gentleman and softly remarked, "I thank you Mr. Bingley. But perhaps we should resume our walking. Else Lizzie and Mr. Darcy might wonder that we had lost our ways."

Happy at the return of her good humor, Bingley nodded obligingly and the two walked on in companionable silence once more.

It was Jane who broke the silence once more when she gathered her courage to ask, "And what of you, Mr. Bingley? In what way have you hidden yourself?"

A sad smile hovered around his lips as he thought on her question. "I do not know how much you have been informed of my situation, Miss Bennet, but I must admit that my sisters and I are the first Bingley's to enjoy the comforts of our current wealth. When he passed, shortly after I entered Cambridge, my father's greatest wish was for me to bring new meaning to our name, a task that I may have been remiss in completing. But as the younger brother, I fear I was always more inclined to act in such a way as was expected of me. My sister Caroline, in particular, is of a rather insistent temperament such that in order to keep the peace, I learned to claim the role of a cheerful fool. I suppose I became so practiced in such behaviors that it became almost second nature. Of course, I will not deny that it has its uses as other tradesmen always tend to underestimate me and I retain the element of surprise to the great benefit of the Bingley fortune. But sometimes, I grow weary of hiding. Thus, I am glad of having friends such as Darcy, who abhors all manners of disguise, no matter how benign, and insist that I stay true to myself. Still, it does weigh on me that I cannot be so open with my own family…I greatly envy you your closeness with your sisters."

Jane's brows furrowed at she caught the loneliness in Bingley's words and voiced her observation out loud, adding, "But Georgie, that is, Miss Darcy, said that you are quite fond of company. Surely there are others with whom you feel comfortable being yourself as well."

Bingley shook his head. "Alas. Though I do enjoy social gatherings, sometimes I can feel alone even in the midst of a crowd. Though we may seem different outwardly, Darcy and I are similar in that we find few that we are willing to trust and in whom to confide. But for him and now your uncle and the good Colonel, I have few confidantes. Perhaps my experiences in trade have marred my general optimism and led me to ponder at the motives of all those I meet."

"Then I must thank you for the courtesy you have extended to me in terms of giving me your trust."

"I do not know why, but somehow I feel comfortable with you as I have not felt so with anyone else. Forgive me my boldness, for I know we have only recently met in person, but I feel as though our souls recognize one another." Smiling ruefully, Bingley added, "I fear I am being fanciful once again."

Though greatly startled at Bingley's declaration, Jane could not deny, in her own mind, that she shared in a similar feeling. She had not known that a piece was missing in her life until Bingley revealed his insight into her insecurities. The hope she had felt grew all the stronger as she dared to admit that perhaps this gentleman is one on whom she could depend to be her strength. So, it was with a shy smile that she replied softly, "No, Mr. Bingley, I do not believe you are being fanciful at all."

Gazing with bright eyes at her blushing but beaming face, Bingley felt his own heart lighten. Quite unknowingly, both stopped again on the path and focused instead on the hope and honesty in each others' eyes. The sound of rushing footsteps broke their trance as Tommy made his presence known.

Looking curiously between his eldest sister and Mr. Bingley, Tommy nonetheless decided not to comment. Instead, he insisted, "Come, Jane, Lizzie and Mr. Darcy already set up the blanket up at the top, beneath that great big tree. I had almost forgotten how tall the Mount is…why I think you can see all the way to London from there!"

Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Jane and Bingley allowed themselves to be pulled forward around the last bend in the path.

Seating themselves beside Elizabeth and Darcy, they dutifully surveyed the surrounding countryside and looked at the landmarks Tommy assiduously pointed out, particularly the stream on the other side where the gentlemen were to fish later that day. When the lad paused for breath, Bingley commented, "Hertfordshire is indeed a beautiful country…one can feel quite at peace surrounded by the rolling hills, the sprawling meadows, and the bubbling brooks."

Darcy laughed, "Why Bingley, I had no idea you were a poet!"

Bingley just smiled serenely and said, with his eyes on Jane, "Perhaps I just needed the right inspiration."

Elizabeth noted his look and the corresponding blush on her sisters' cheeks and felt her own eyebrows rise. Resolving to speak to Jane on the events that had transpired but knowing of Jane's inherent shyness, Elizabeth sought to divert the attention from her sister. "I must own that this is one of my favorite locations in the region. I fear when I was younger, I would often escape here to avoid the various tasks given to me."

Darcy turned to her, surprised at her comment, "Oh? You mean you were not always the responsible young lady I know you to be?"

Jane chuckled, "It is surprising, is it not? But I fear Lizzie is correct, thought perhaps it is because those particular tasks were not much to her liking. Mama always did despair of Lizzie's lack of interest in ribbons and laces and her inability to sew in a straight line."

Laughing, Elizabeth nodded, "I fear I was not a very proper young lady."

Tommy, who had been inspecting the large tree under the shade of which the group sat, cried out in surprise, "Lizzie! Is this your name I see here?!"

Rising to join him, Lizzie traced her fingers over the uneven 'E.B' curved into the side at the height of a young child. "Why yes, Tommy, it is."

The rest of the group joined them in appreciation of the mark as Elizabeth explained, "I must have made this when I was about your age…I think Mama was complaining of her nerves again, Mary was just learning to play the pianoforte, and Kitty was crying over something or other. Jane must have been trying to sooth her. But I just could not stand the noise any longer and so escaped out here."

Darcy commented, "It is a long way for a child to go, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth just smiled in reply, "Even then, I was quite the adventurer. Though I do remember being so exhausted that I fell asleep leaning against the trunk. Fortunately, Sir Lucas and his son found me on their way to fish in the stream and returned me to Longbourn before anyone noticed my absence. And to think, now Mr. Lucas is courting Kitty! How quickly time passes." Breaking the pensive silence as the group returned to their picnic blanket, she asked, "And what of you, Mr. Darcy, were you always the proper gentleman you are now?"

Bingley chuckled, "I would have said, before today, that I had a difficult time imagining Darcy as a child. For all his good humor, Darcy has always carried himself with such dignity that I could not imagine a young Darcy soiling his clothing in climbing trees and such."

Jane asked with a smile, "You speak as though from experience, Mr. Bingley."

Bingley nodded, "I can only be frank and say that I was the bane of my sisters' efforts to have proper tea-parties with their dolls. But it was much more fun to pretend to be a giant than to sit and listen to their idle chatter."

To which Darcy said with raised eyebrows, "Now that image I can easily picture. As for misadventures of my own childhood, I am afraid our housekeeper at Pemberley would gladly tell such tales should you choose to visit. But I had the happy excuse of not being alone in my adventures…George and I could claim equal blame for much of our misdeeds."

Jane asked curiously, "George?" But seeing the quick shadow that passed Darcy's face, she was quick to regret her inquiry. "Forgive me, I had not meant to pry into your memories."

Sensing Darcy's reluctance to reply, Bingley explained softly, "George Wickham is the son of the late Mr. Darcy's steward. Indeed, Darcy's father was Wickham's godfather and raised Darcy and Wickham almost as brothers. Sadly, Wickham has not turned out to be the gentleman old Mr. Darcy hoped he would be. I fear Darcy still blames himself, though wrongly of course, for not playing a larger role in helping guide Wickham along the right path."

As he spoke, Darcy silently stood and moved closer to the tree where Tommy was in search of a rock to carve his own initials into the bark, next to his sister's. Upon hearing Bingley's tale, Elizabeth likewise stood and moved to join him. Seeing the tense set of his shoulders and the furrow between his brows, she surprised even herself by taking one of his hands in hers. Startled at the gentle pressure of her hand, Darcy turned to look at her and made to speak, only to have Elizabeth shake her head.

"We each have our crosses to bear, Mr. Darcy, you needn't speak of yours if it brings you such grief. Though I now understand your question regarding Tommy's interactions with the tenant children better…I can only imagine that Mr. Wickham was one who came to resent the difference in your stations."

Darcy smiled sadly, "I do not know if it is grief for George I feel, or merely sympathy for my father's disappointments. I knew quite early the manner of man George had become and yet, there was naught I could do to turn him from his path. Sometimes I look at Bingley and even Richard and I see the man that George, had he put forth the effort, could have been… I think it is also for our lost friendship that I mourn. Despite the gap between us now, we had at one time been the best of playmates."

Elizabeth shook her head, "That may be so, but we each also choose our own paths. I do not know the particulars of what occurred, and I have no wish to know unless it would ease your burden, but I do know that you are not responsible for his actions any more than I am responsible for that of my sisters, no matter our closeness…Do not blame yourself, for such behavior only absolves Mr. Wickham of his part in his crimes. You should not be obliged to shoulder the blame for something he has done."

Darcy let out a deep sigh at her insight into his emotions. "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I think both Richard and Georgie have been trying to tell me so for a long while now…"

Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement of their wisdom, "But they are family and perhaps too close to the situation. Whereas I am an outsider who has the benefit of objectivity. I just hope that you will begin to believe in our words."

Quite unconsciously, he lifted her hand and pressed upon it a soft kiss. "I can only promise to try."

Blushing at the tenderness of the moment, Elizabeth squeezed his hand to let him know that she was not offended at his breach in propriety before withdrawing her hand. "And I know you to be a man of honor, so I trust in the strength of such a promise. Now come, perhaps we should lend Tommy a hand, he does seem to be struggling so with that rock of his. Do you perhaps have a pocket knife that you can lend him for his task?"

Though Darcy admitted that he did not think to bring his pocketknife with him, Bingley did when applied to, which did much to earn him great favor from Tommy. Indeed, once he finished his task, with the help of that gentleman, Tommy turned to him and said seriously, out of hearing of his sisters, "I like you, Mr. Bingley, almost as much as I like Mr. Darcy. In fact, if you wish to be better friends with my sisters, I would gladly give both of you leave."

As Bingley blinked in surprise at the insightfulness of the young boy, Darcy understood the gravity of his comment. Nodding solemnly, Darcy said, "Thank you, Mister Bennet. I promise to be a good friend to your sister." An action which Bingley, recalling Jane's words regarding Tommy's protectiveness, was quick to replicate.

Tommy nodded somberly before his youth exerted itself once more. With a wide grin, he exclaimed, "Oh look! I can see Papa and Mary and Kitty and Georgie on the path! They are just in time as my stomach is starting to make funny noises!" So saying, he turned to wave at the figures making their way up to the summit. Chuckling at his infectious cheerfulness, Darcy and Bingley joined him as he made his way towards the blanket to share his observation with Jane and Elizabeth.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22: Practice

During the intervening days between the picnic and the Meryton assembly, Darcy found in Bingley a very willing and capable pupil in the matter of estate management. After learning some of the basic principles, Bingley discovered that his strong affinity for numbers placed him at a vast advantage. Young Tommy Bennet also benefitted greatly from Bingley's presence both at Netherfield and at Longbourn, for traffic between the two estates remained quite a regular occurrence, causing Mr. Bennet, the elder, to admit to his second oldest daughter that perhaps there was hope for the boy's abilities with arithmetic after all. Mr. Bennet looked on the presence of the Darcy siblings and Bingley in his household with a knowing eye but, as he had informed Kitty, refrained from interfering. Though, of course, in the silence of his study, he smiled softly, if a bit sadly, to himself and the miniature of his departed wife inside his pocket watch, as he waited expectantly for the formal requests of courtship.

Mr. Bennet found his study to be a particular beneficial place of refuge on the day of the Meryton assembly as his usually tidy home seemed almost to burst with ribbons, sashes, and girlish giggles. The extent of preparations as the girls readied themselves proved too much even for Tommy. And so father and son could only glance at each in mutual sympathy as they tried to immerse themselves in their chosen books.

Even with the help from Georgiana, for that young lady was determined to have her share of the excitement and her friends were likewise adamant that she be included, the Bennet girls were ready only just in time. As the four arranged themselves on Jane's bed for the final inspection, Georgiana could not help but smile widely. "Oh, you all look so lovely! As beautiful as the flowers in the garden…no, even more so! Jane, you look positively like an angel in that blue gown. Mr. Bingley will find it difficult to tear himself away from your side. And Lizzie, that lavender suits you ever so well. I do not know if I ever told you, but I do believe my brother is especially partial to that shade. Kitty, your gown does well for the roses in your cheeks; your Mr. Lucas will be the envy of many gentlemen I'm sure. And Mary! You are sure not to lack for partners! I am glad you allowed me to try the new hairstyle on you…it is the latest London fashion, or so my Aunt Matlock says."

As Jane and Elizabeth blushed at Georgiana's comments, Kitty merely giggled, "You behold the fruits of your labors, dear Georgie, for you played no small part in ensuring our appearance for the dance."

Mary likewise added in her gentle way, "I do not know if I have ever felt so pretty, and all thanks to you…I do wish you were able to join us."

Georgiana just waved aside their thanks, "I expect that I will call upon your aid for when I do come out. Aunt Matlock will no doubt throw a fuss about everything, but I am most determined to have my friends with me. But there, that is still in the future. For now, you have a dance to get to and gentlemen to impress! And I must go back to Netherfield to ensure that said gentlemen will make their appearance in time."

With one last hug from each Bennet girl, Georgiana left with a spring in her step at the thought of her brother's reaction upon seeing Miss Elizabeth later that evening. Hearing the front door close, Mr. Bennet tentatively opened the study door, only to stop in amazement as his daughters descended the stairs. Though he had always thought of his girls as the most handsome women in all of Hertfordshire for their internal goodness, even he could not deny the proud smile that spread across his visage. "My dear girls, how lovely you look! I do not think I will complain at having my house turned into a haberdashery or a ribbon shop if this is the result."

Elizabeth just laughed at her father's teasing as Jane turned to call for the carriage. Kitty smiled slyly and remarked, "Jane and Lizzie do look particularly becoming, do they not? I suppose love is the greatest beautifier."

Mary chuckled, "Then you must be referring to yourself as well. I do believe Georgie is right in saying that Mr. Lucas will indeed be the recipient of many jealous glances tonight with you on his arm."

Mr. Bennet laughed, "I see Tommy's idea for me to bring a sword with me to chase away the suitors tonight does have merit after all. Though he did make it known to me, before he went to bed most reluctantly, that I should feel free to be less severe with Mr. Lucas, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Darcy. A most peculiar request, I assure you. I must admit, it will take a little practice for me to be used to taking advice from a seven-year-old."

Elizabeth felt her breath catch at his implication as she asked softly, "Then you do not mind, Papa?"

As Jane returned and the Bennet's headed into their carriage, Mr. Bennet patted the hands of his eldest daughters, "No, my dears, I do not. Indeed, I told Kitty that I would not interfere, for I trust in your sensible natures. Besides, I fear if I did choose to object, I would soon be besieged not only by your brother, but by your Aunt and Uncle Gardiner as well. Indeed, I would not put it past your Mama to come back as a ghost simply to berate me for turning away such worthy suitors. If you truly believe your young gentlemen to be worthy of your regard, then I can only have satisfactory answers should they seek my approval. Of course, I would suggest you not make that fact known to them…It is one of the few pleasures of a father in such a circumstance, to strike some fear into his daughters' would-be-suitors. It would not do to make it too easy. On that, I am certain even Tommy would agree."

As Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other with shining eyes and Kitty and Mary clapped in glee, Mr. Bennet only smiled contently at the happiness of his family.

The Bennet's arrival at the assembly drew wide smiles from their neighbors, who knew the Bennet girls well. True to prediction, Mr. Lucas could be seen staring at Kitty with such devotion that Lady Lucas began to plan the wedding breakfast menu in her mind. Jane, of course, was quickly whisked away to the dance floor and, to her surprise, so was Mary. Fighting the blush in her cheek as she overheard Mrs. Long's passing remark that Mary Bennet seemed to have blossomed at last, Mary made a silent note to thank Georgiana with a new piece of music.

Elizabeth's smile at the happy occupations of her sisters broadened as she spied her good friend Charlotte Lucas. Despite being of similar age to Jane, Charlotte had always preferred Elizabeth's livelier disposition. Indeed, when both girls were younger, they would more often be found searching the woods for pirate treasure than sipping tea with their dolls. But like Jane, Charlotte also knew that, as the older daughter, she had a responsibility to marry well so that Maria, her younger sister, may also make an advantageous match. Unlike Jane, however, Charlotte did not possess a natural beauty on which she could rely. Rather than becoming resentful, Charlotte had decided not to dwell on something she could not change. Instead, she decided to follow Elizabeth's lead in improving her mind through extensive reading. In doing so, she discovered a particular interest in philosophy, particularly the driving principles of the former American Colonies. The ideas of liberty and equality so fascinated her that despite her practical nature, she found that she quite agreed with Elizabeth's determination to seek a marriage built on partnership. Though quite happy for her brother and Kitty and their obvious shared affection, Charlotte had no illusions regarding her own future marriage and hoped only that she could respect her husband and be respected in return. Love and affection, in her mind, were things that may grow in time but were not necessary for her happiness.

At the moment, however, Charlotte was too happy to see her good friend Elizabeth to ponder on the nature of marital bliss. "My dear Lizzie, where have you been these past few weeks? I had hoped to visit once you returned from London, but somehow time has just raced past."

Elizabeth laughed, "I do apologize, Charlotte. Though I must admit that I hardly know where my time has gone. There certainly has been no lack of excitement lately."

Charlotte looked at her friend knowingly, "So there must be some truth to the rumors I hear?"

Elizabeth looked alarmed, "Rumors?"

Charlotte nodded, "Mama is not one to let gossip pass unheard; she has lamented quite often lately that Kitty would tell her nothing of the new residents of Netherfield and is quite indignant that Mrs. Philips actually met young Miss Darcy. Like you, I usually have little patience for such things, but I could not but wonder when I heard your name mentioned during tea recently. Something about your close relationship with the Darcy's. Indeed, Mrs. Philips made much of the fact that you and Mary arrived home in the Darcy carriage."

Elizabeth sighed in relief that her aunt did not say anything more incriminating. "I am glad that Aunt Philips refrained from embellishing for once."

Charlotte shook her head, "Do not rejoice too early, my friend. Mrs. Philips was full of kind words for your selflessness in making the acquaintance of such a wealthy young gentleman so that Jane might dazzle him with her beauty and thus raise the fortunes of your entire family."

Caught between disbelief and laughter, Elizabeth found herself compromising these two conflicting reactions through light coughing.

Charlotte looked as amused as Elizabeth felt, "Indeed, that was my reaction to such a ridiculous notion…or rather, it would have been had I been anywhere but our sitting room. But I really doubt Mama or Mrs. Philips would have appreciated it if I spit out my tea."

Settling herself, Elizabeth nodded, "Certainly not."

Nodding her agreement, Charlotte continued, "I know you too well to think that you would be friends with someone who cared so much for outward appearance. But I am most curious at what manner of gentleman Mr. Darcy is?"

Elizabeth made to reply but her attention was caught by the sudden hush in the room as the gentleman of their conversation arrived at the assembly. Bingley bore his customary good-natured smile while Darcy looked perhaps not as severe as was his wont but certainly far more formal than the occasion might have dictated. As Sir Lucas made his way to perform his duties as the Master of Ceremonies, Elizabeth caught Darcy's eye with a gentle smile and a small nod of encouragement. Though he did not smile, Darcy felt a little ease of his tenseness. Looking back to smile at her now curious friend, Elizabeth said softly, "Mayhaps you will discover for yourself soon."

For indeed, Sir Lucas was already walking with the two gentlemen in their direction. "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, allow me to introduce you to my daughter Charlotte and her good friend Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I do hope you are fond of dancing, for both girls are quite sought after as partners. What luck that you have caught them in a free moment."

The girls curtsied politely as the gentlemen bowed. Bingley nodded in acknowledgement of Sir Lucas's words, "Ah, I am indeed quite fond of dancing. Perhaps you might join me for a turn, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth happily agreed and, with one more encouraging smile at Darcy, left for the dance floor. Left to his own devices, for Sir Lucas had also left to greet another acquaintance, Darcy found himself glaring slightly at Bingley's retreating back for stealing the first dance with Miss Elizabeth. But at her kind smile, he softened somewhat and turned to his companion. "Miss Lucas, I hope you would do me the honor of a dance."

Watching from her place on the dance floor, Elizabeth was much relieved as Darcy lost some of his stiffness in the movements of the dance. Bingley's chuckle brought her attention back to her own partner. Smiling ruefully, Elizabeth said, "I do apologize, Mr. Bingley, for I fear I am being a poor partner."

"Have no fear, Miss Elizabeth, for I too am most anxious to see the results of your tutelage. I do know that Darcy had hoped to secure you for the first dance, but I thought it would be more fitting if he were to put forth his new skills to practice right away…what is that American saying? Sink or swim is it?"

Elizabeth chuckled, "And it seems he is managing to stay afloat for now, though Charlotte is one of the more sensible young ladies I know. I do wonder if he would do as well with one of the sillier girls."

Bingley's eyes twinkled in mirth, "Then you must point them out so that I can be sure to approach them… with Darcy at my side, of course."

"Poor Mr. Darcy, little does he know that his friends are hatching such devious plans for him."

"I would not go so far as to say devious…more like just providing the right venues for extra practice. That is, after all, the point of his attendance tonight, is it not?"

Elizabeth laughed, "No wonder Papa has made such positive remarks regarding Tommy's progress with arithmetic…you are indeed a most strict tutor. Though, if I may be so bold, what of your purpose in attending, Mr. Bingley? Surely you are not in need of extra practice as well."

Bingley's eyes betrayed him as they strayed towards a blond head on the other side of the room. Elizabeth nodded to herself knowingly as she commented, "Ah, perhaps practice of a different kind then…I do hope, Mr. Bingley, that you are aware that young ladies may not be as open with their regard for fear of idle gossip. But we Bennet's are known for our loyalty, to one another and to those we truly care for, and even the shyest dispositions may hide a most passionate nature, particularly if we sense a threat."

Satisfied with Bingley's solemn nod showing his understanding of both her advice and her warning, Elizabeth curtsied as the strains of music drew to a close, "Go forth, Mr. Bingley, I wish you luck."

Bingley bowed but hesitated slightly before leaving to seek out his angel, "Miss Elizabeth, I hope you will take heed of your own words as well."

John Lucas's request of her hand for the next dance quite prevented Elizabeth from pondering the meanings of Bingley's words but when Darcy finally managed to secure her as a partner for the third dance with a look of profound satisfaction, she thought she quite understood. Looking at the slight smile on her face, Darcy was full of curiosity, "I hope my performance has been to your satisfaction thus far, Miss Elizabeth. Dare I venture to guess from your smile that your assessment is a favorable one?"

"I find that I must confer with Charlotte as well, for her impressions matter much, but I do not believe her comments will be unfavorable. But I hate to disappoint in saying that my smile derives not from your behavior but that of another."

"Am I such a poor partner that I have lost your attention already?"

Elizabeth wanted to laugh at his comment, but a glance at the open vulnerability in his eyes made her pause. Instead, she said gently, "No, Mr. Darcy, I find you most captivating. It is only that I believe I have underestimated Mr. Bingley…I do believe I received a warning of sorts just now."

At Darcy's furrowed eyebrows, she continued, "You needn't worry so, for his words only raised my estimation of his character and his dedication to his friends."

"Will you never stop speaking in riddles, Miss Elizabeth?"

Looking almost shyly at him, Elizabeth had only the chance to say, "That depends, Mr. Darcy," before the steps of the dance separated them.

When they were reunited, Darcy commented, "How clever of you, to answer with yet another riddle."

"A lady cannot divulge all her secrets, else how is she to retain a gentleman's attention? It would not do for him to see her too well; without the mystery, he might discover that she is not as clever as she might seem."

Though her words were stated with her usual teasing tone, Darcy could not help but feel that Elizabeth was telling him a larger truth about herself. So, when the notes of the dance died away, he was most insistent on fetching her a drink and finding an out-of-the-way alcove to find the truth of her meaning.

Elizabeth protested, "It is most improper, Mr. Darcy, for us to be alone like this."

Darcy shook his head, "No, Miss Elizabeth, though we have the privacy to speak our minds, we remain in full view of most of the assembly. You must know that I would never think to compromise your reputation."

At her nod of acknowledgement, he added, "Just as you must trust me enough to answer my question truly. Do you really think so little of yourself?"

Elizabeth hesitated and would not meet his eyes. After a while, as she caught sight of Bingley and Jane dancing another song on the floor, she said quietly, "Jane had told me, quite recently, that I should take a chance and let you see that I am not as confident as I may appear to be, that sometimes I have a tendency to hide my doubts behind teasing words or witty comments. But, I must be truthful and say that I am not much in the practice of allowing others to see any vulnerability. It would not do to speak ill of the dead, but I feel my Mama was more than a little disappointed in my wild ways. If I did not love Jane so, I would have quite resented her for the pedestal Mama built. In addition, though our neighbors are quite used to it now, they did not always look so favorably on my pursuits."

Darcy's eyes softened, "And so you gathered an air of nonchalance at the comments that came your way."

Elizabeth nodded, "Just so. And with so much practice, I truly came not to care for the opinions of those who are wholly unconnected to me. But…"

As she trailed off, Darcy again completed her thought, "But it also means that you found it difficult to trust in another, particularly someone of such new acquaintance. You felt obliged constantly to show a self-confident visage to the world. You are not alone in that, Miss Elizabeth, for I admit to similar thoughts myself. Yet somehow, you have seen my uncertainties and self-doubts with regards to George and have thought no less of me. Instead, your words have greatly comforted me these past few days and have helped me resolve some of my guilt. So, what kind of friend would I be if I did not also support you in your moments of weakness?"

Elizabeth looked at him wonderingly, "How well it is that you understand me."

Darcy smiled, "I have always been rather fond of riddles. I have yet to find one that has defeated my dedication to solving it…And you are most certain a most fascinating puzzle. But even more than that, I must admit that I find you one of the most beautiful ladies of my acquaintance. Certainly, Miss Bennet is of a more classic beauty, but you possess a liveliness that seems to radiate from your very soul and warms all those around you. I do not believe you truly comprehend just how captivating you are, Miss Elizabeth."

Blushing, Elizabeth made to protest his praise, only to be stopped by Darcy's shake of his head. "I am in earnest. And you should know by now that I abhor all manners of disguise and try to speak only that which I am convinced is true. I said once that I would never think less of you, and I truly mean it. You needn't be afraid to be completely yourself."

Meeting his eyes and seeing the earnestness, open admiration, and a hint of something deeper, Elizabeth felt her own breath catch. She wanted to make a witty remark but found the words had quite lost their way on their path to her lips. Instead, she could only revel in the feeling of absolute security that Darcy's gaze gave her. When the sound of a sudden rise in loud laughter from somewhere in the room made her startle and blink, she could only smile a little and say, "It seems that I may have some valuable lessons to learn from you in the art of being more open, Mr. Darcy."

Meeting her smile and glad of the return of her good humor, Darcy teased, "Ah, perhaps you are just in need of some extra practice."

To which Elizabeth could only reply, "As long as you do not mind being the recipient of such practice."

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth, I find that I would prefer nothing less."

Elizabeth and Darcy would have no doubt been quite content to remain in each others' company for the remaining of the assembly, but Bingley managed to tear himself away from Jane long enough to follow through on his earlier threats of providing more opportunities for Darcy to interact with their new neighbors. So, though Darcy was able to claim Elizabeth's hand for the final dance of the evening, the two had little opportunity to speak so intimately again. Nonetheless, as each settled into their respective carriages for the journey home, they could not but feel that they had each gained something of great importance.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23: Regrets

The morning sun dawned on a rather sleepy Longbourn. But for Tommy's habitual high spirits, the household remained rather quiet as each Bennet recuperated from the events of the prior evening in their own way. Jane could be seen gazing dreamily into space, the basket of sewing quite forgotten in her lap. Mary rustled through her music, seeking inspiration for a song that she could compose for Georgiana. Kitty sat petting Snowflake, a kitten from Snowball's last litter, with one hand as the other held her drawing pencil, poised to capture scenes from the Meryton assembly.

Even her tiredness, however, could not keep Elizabeth from her customary morning walk, though she did quite curtail the distance a bit. Instead of tramping through her family's woods, Elizabeth found herself on the path to Lucas Lodge and, by happy coincidence, met Charlotte just as the elder Miss Lucas was on her way to pay a visit to Longbourn. Laughing at the similar intentions each had, both girls linked their arms and walked along the old creek just as they had done when they were little girls.

"Well Lizzie, I can certainly see what the fuss was all about; for once I cannot censure Mama or Mrs. Philips for their interest in gossip. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley did provide quite the distraction at the assembly last night."

"And how did Lady Lucas react to Mr. Darcy dancing the first set with you?"

Charlotte chuckled, "Mama is as ecstatic as you can imagine. I am certain she will be bragging about the honor I had received to Mrs. Philips later…'twill be for naught, though, for it was quite obvious, at least to me, that Mr. Darcy has already lost his heart to another. Would you not agree, Lizzie?"

Fighting her blush, Elizabeth nonetheless tried to say nonchalantly, "Oh I do not know, I think his uneasiness in company simply derives from a natural shyness."

Charlotte shook her head at her old friend, "Oh Lizzie, you may be able to divert others with your apparent cleverness in changing the subject, but I know you too well to allow for such distractions. I found Mr. Darcy to be indeed a little shy and a bit stiff in manners at the beginning of our dance, but he quite opened up when we began to speak of reading. Indeed, you name was often on his lips when he spoke of certain texts that he greatly enjoyed. And do not think that I missed the attentive way in which you two conversed after your dance."

Uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, Elizabeth insisted, "I have never known you to be such a romantic, Charlotte, and see things that simply are not there."

Charlotte, however, remained undaunted, "And I think the lady doth protest too much. You forget, Lizzie, that I have had to play chaperone for my brother and Kitty many a times and so have had quite the number of opportunities to study the behavior of those who feel genuine affection for one another. And through my analysis, I am quite confident that such emotions also exist between you and Mr. Darcy. Besides, I know you perhaps almost as well as your sisters do, and I have never seen you smile so kindly at a gentleman."

Elizabeth sighed in defeat, "I suppose it is my own fault for enjoying such cleverness in my friends."

Despite her conviction at the truth of her own words, Charlotte still felt her eyes widen at the implied agreement in Elizabeth's words. "If I were of the temperament to squeal like Maria does, you can be sure that you may very well have lost your hearing. Elizabeth Bennet! What do you mean by keeping such a secret from your oldest friend?"

"It is not much of a secret, is it, if you can see it so clearly? But really Charlotte, there is nothing formal at all between Mr. Darcy and me. We are merely very good friends still."

Fighting the temptation to roll her eyes, Charlotte snorted in a distinctly unladylike manner, "That may well be, but certainly _informally _you two are as devoted to one another as my brother and Kitty are. Deny it if you will, we both know it is true. I may not aspire for romance in my own life, but that does not mean I am oblivious to such happenings around me. Though, Lizzie, are you certain you know what you are about? He is a handsome man, to be sure, and quite well connected if Mama and Mrs. Philips are to be believed. And I suppose I could find little fault in his manners during our brief interaction. But he is from above our social circles…though I know your courage would rise to the occasion quite admirably, I would hate for you to be thought of as a fortune hunter or worse… I would hate to see you be hurt unnecessarily and live to regret bestowing your regard on the gentleman."

Though grateful at Charlotte's practical counsel, Elizabeth could not help but remember Darcy's open honesty. "I had thought of such practical concerns when my Aunt Gardiner first mentioned the possibility of a partiality on Mr. Darcy's part. As such, I tried to remain objective, but somehow, I find that reasoning has quite deserted me…I fear I have become very silly as I have mostly been acting on instinct. But as I have gotten to know Mr. Darcy better, my silliness no longer seems so absurd and I cannot find it in myself to regret my actions."

"Good gracious! So your acquaintance with Mr. Darcy has been of longer duration than you led Mrs. Philips to believe. Whatever happened in London?"

When Elizabeth finished her tale of her interactions with Darcy, Charlotte could only stare at her friend in grave consideration. "I see. Well, it certainly makes much more sense now. I suppose I should feel happy for you and I do, but still…Lizzie, promise me you will tread carefully. Wounds of the heart are much more difficult to heal than wounds of the flesh. And though I believe Mr. Darcy to be as honorable as you claim, emotional entanglements have a way of complicating matters. I have always thought that if feelings must be a factor, then it is better for the gentleman to care a little more than the lady."

Though grateful for her friend's protectiveness, Elizabeth could not but disagree with her last statement, "What of your beliefs in equality? Would not a true partnership imply equal investments from both parties?"

Charlotte shrugged, "If we lived in a perfect world, perhaps. Alas that we do not, and I fear in our society, young ladies are more often the more vulnerable party."

"I see we must agree to disagree on this topic. No matter, I am still glad that we had similar intents this morning for I have missed our discussions!"

When Elizabeth made her way back to Longbourn, she was alarmed at the sight of an irate Mr. Bennet watching a black carriage leaving in a cloud of indignant dust. Forgoing decorum, she rushed to her father's side, "Papa, what has happened?"

Mr. Bennet's shoulders slumped as he caught sight of his daughter. Nonetheless, he tried to make light of the matter. "Ah Lizzie, I see you have returned. I do hope your walk was as satisfactory as you had hoped."

"Yes, very, for I met with Charlotte on the path. It seems we both had similar ideas of visiting one another. But…Papa, something must have happened, you do not look at all well. Please, will you not go in and sit down?"

Waving aside her concern, Mr. Bennet insisted, "No, dear child, I fear I must leave for town on a matter of some delicacy."

Just then, the other Bennet girls and an uncharacteristic sullen Tommy came down the stairs. Seeing their pale faces, Elizabeth grew even more concerned. "Something has happened, please Papa, tell me."

Mr. Bennet just sighed, "I fear my task cannot wait, but I trust your sisters will explain the matter to your satisfaction. Just please, remain inside until I return." So saying, he went to grab his hat and call for the Bennet carriage.

Seeing the growing worry on Elizabeth's face, Jane drew a breath and said, "Come Lizzie, it may be best for you to be sitting for this."

Once settled, however, it seemed that no one knew quite where to begin. Finally, Elizabeth turned to Tommy, "What has happened?"

Tommy's scowl only grew deeper as he said, "Our stupid cousin made an appearance and he was not nice at all."

Mary made to admonish him, saying, "Tommy, that is being unkind!"

Tommy only shook his head petulantly, "Well, I am not sorry to have said it. He should not have angered Papa so."

Kitty nodded, "I fear I agree with Tommy on this matter."

Elizabeth digested their words and came to only one conclusion. "Our cousin…You cannot mean Mr. Collins!"

The grimace on Tommy's face only confirmed her suspicions. "But..but…Papa distinctly banned him from ever visiting after the awful things that happened at Mama's funeral."

Jane's nodded and made to explain. "Cousin Collins apparently believed that such a ban only applied to his father, may his soul rest in peace, and not himself, since he was but a child at the time. And while I do own that it would be unconscionable for any child to bear the sins of his father, I fear Cousin Collins has proven quite adept at continuing his father's legacy. Papa sent us upstairs with instructions to lock the doors as soon as he spied our cousin's figure approaching the house. Fortunately for us, Papa's study conveniently faces the front driveway and we had the benefit of advanced warning. Nonetheless, their discussion was quite loud so that we could hear quite clearly what was being said."

Elizabeth found herself growing impatient, "Well, what did he say?"

Kitty winced, "You know how thoughtless our cousin can be. Even I remember how much he tended to speak on and on when we met him at Mama's funeral. And time has not improved his manners, I'm afraid. He is quite aware of the entail on Longbourn, which was quite broken by our Tommy's birth. But it seems that his most noble patroness, the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh, had advised him to choose a wife among one of us so that should anything happen to Tommy, at least the estate would 'remain in the family' as it were."

Elizabeth was puzzled, "But would the estate not pass to him anyway in such a circumstance?"

Mary shook her head, "Apparently not. Papa tried to explain that per the conditions of the original entailment, Longbourn was to stay in the Bennet family. Should the principle heir of a generation pass without leaving issue, then the property would pass on to the eldest son of any daughters from that generation. It would only go to the Collins should no Bennet heir be born in a generation. Since Papa had no sisters, that provision was a moot point. But the matter is very different for Tommy."

Jane nodded, "I do not understand the particulars myself, for it seems a rather complicated contract with more provisions than I care to think about, but our cousin was convinced of his patron's wisdom. Papa had already refused his written request, saying that he would not force any of us into an arranged marriage, but apparently our cousin decided to test Papa's resolve and actually appeared in person." She sighed, "At least he tried to provide his reasoning."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "If you can call it reasoning. He stated that he was doing such out of concern for both Papa's and Tommy's health. He said that illnesses had a predilection for both the old and the young and so they would be most affected should something unfortunate happen. In such an instance, we would be left alone and he saw it as his duty to provide an opportunity so that we may be well taken care of should such an event happen. Really, his intellect is dizzying."

Tommy interjected, "When Papa continued to refuse, the buffoon grew angry and started shouting that Papa was not doing his duty properly. He accused Papa of not caring for us at all and not thinking of our futures. Towards the end, I think he said something about how he regretted that his father had not a chance to finish that which he had started to do…What did he mean?"

His curious gaze was met with blank looks from Mary and Kitty but Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other uncomfortably. Tommy's eyes grew wide, "You know, don't you…Jane? Lizzie?"

After a long moment at the end of which Jane finally nodded reluctantly at her, Elizabeth sighed, "I had hoped that we had laid the matter to rest. You see…when Mama passed, Cousin Collins came with his father, we assumed to pay their regrets and condolences. But Uncle Collins was a rather …difficult… man and, well, we never quite had proof, but I thought I caught him hovering over your crib with some ill-intent. We could never be sure and I was just a child then, but Jane had just requested that I attend to you while she greeted took care of Mary and Kitty. I stepped into the nursery and saw Uncle Collins with a pillow in his hand and looking at you with a contemplative expression. He was quite startled when I asked if he was lost on his way to find Papa and left immediately after patting me on the head in the most patronizing manner you can imagine. I thought his behavior quite odd and made certain to inform Papa as soon as I could. I also made certain that you were never left unintended for the rest of the Collins' visit."

Mary gasped, "You mean, you think Uncle Collins was going to…"

Jane nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so. Though I would hate to think anyone capable of even considering such a deed, particularly one who is family, that was our conclusion. Papa confronted him about it, of course, but Uncle Collins just said that Papa was delusional with grief. Though he did also make rather derogatory comments about Mama in full hearing of the our other guests that made Papa angry enough to ban him from Longbourn."

Kitty asked with wide eyes, "So, when Cousin Collins said that he wished his father had finished what he started…" At Jane and Elizabeth's sad nods, she looked at Tommy and hugged him close.

The Bennet heir himself was taking the news rather well. Whereas another child his age would have cried or made a fuss, Tommy only looked defiant. Once Kitty released him, he said bravely, "Well, it is good that I am learning to fence from Mr. Darcy, is it not?"

Jane shook her head, "Oh Tommy, I do hope it will not come to that. Papa seemed to think that unlike his father, Cousin Collins is a coward. Besides, his circumstances are quite different. Uncle Collins was deep in debt I believe and saw ownership of Longbourn as a way to change his fortunes. Our cousin, from what I could tell, has a rather comfortable living in Kent and possesses no need to turn to the life of a gentleman farmer. Besides, he is after all a clergyman and, no matter what his thoughts are regarding Longbourn, he is still a shepherd of the Lord."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then said, "In retrospect, even had Uncle Collins succeeded in his task, the estate still would have passed on to Jane's eldest son and not the Collins's. But I am glad that Jane sent me to check on Tommy. As for our Cousin, Papa must be more worried for us girls..."

Kitty looked at her in alarm, "You are not supposing that he will try to force one of us to marry him?!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I do not know; I do not know enough of our cousin's character to have a good sense of his motivations. But Papa asked me to stay inside today and seemed more relieved than usual at seeing me home."

A knock at the front door made everyone jump. Tommy bravely looked out the window and informed his sisters with no small amount of relief, "It is Georgie and Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley!"

And indeed, Mr. Bennet had made a quick detour to Netherfield to request the presence of the Darcy's and Bingley at Longbourn so that his children would not be alone. Though he knew the impropriety inherent in such a request, particularly as he was aware of the growing affection between the gentlemen and his elder two daughters, he found that he really could trust no one else to look after his girls. Darcy and Bingley, once the matter had been hastily explained to them, quickly called for the carriage and headed for Longbourn as quickly as their horses could manage.

Upon admittance to the room, the gentlemen made straight for the elder two Bennet's as Georgiana gathered Mary, Kitty, and Tommy into a large hug.

Stopping himself from clutching her hands, Darcy nonetheless looked at Elizabeth in obvious concern, "Are you quite well, Miss Elizabeth? Your father told us only briefly of your troubles and Bingley and I came at once."

Elizabeth looked surprised but grateful. "Papa went to Netherfield? I don't suppose he made you privy to all the details…"

Darcy shook his head, "Only that you had a rather unwelcomed visitor this morning and that he would feel more comfortable if you and your sisters were not alone during this time. Are you in danger, Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy found himself relaxing slightly when Elizabeth responded in the negative, but her next words brought back his tenseness. "No…at least, I do not believe so. I think Papa only called upon you and Mr. Bingley as a precautionary measure. Mr. Darcy, you had offered to listen to my woes last night, would you mind very much if I were to begin practicing now?"

At Darcy's nod, she continued, "I do not wish to burden you with what is essentially a family matter, but since Papa thought it would be alright to include you…We did indeed have a visitor. Well, Papa and Tommy and my sisters did, for I was out walking with Charlotte. It appears our Cousin Collins is in want of a wife and his noble patroness thought that he might find one in one of us. Though Papa made it quite clear via letter that such a union would not occur, I fear our Cousin decided to see if his personal presence would not change Papa's mind. Alas, I fear there is some bad blood between the Collins's and the Benet's and their conversation did not remain all that cordial."

Darcy's eyes widened at the thought that someone else might seek out Elizabeth for a life partner and the gentleman made certain to clasp his hands tightly to prevent himself from hugging the young lady close to himself. Instead, he squashed the distracting feelings Elizabeth's words had wrought in him and instead thought more on the contents of those words. "Cousin Collins…you cannot mean Mr. William Collins, my Aunt Catherine's clergyman! That would mean…"

Elizabeth sighed, "Please, do not think to apologize for your Aunt's encouragement of our cousin. Her advice is not wrong, really, as I am certain it would be better for the congregation if the parsonage had a Mistress that the congregation could approach for their troubles. Besides, she is most likely not aware of the animosity between our families."

"How did you know I was thinking of apologizing?"

Elizabeth smiled for the first time since returning from her morning walk, "I know you, Mr. Darcy, and your tendency to shoulder blame that does not belong to you. Your Aunt did just recently lose a daughter. Even though I am certain the new Mrs. Fitzwilliam must be quite content in her new life, it can only soften the loss slightly. Perhaps she sought a female companion in the form of her parson's wife."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at such an idea, "I had not thought that my Aunt might be lonely now that Anne has wed. I fear I had always been more focused on escaping Rosings without saying words that I am certain would most seriously displease her."

Elizabeth sighed again, "I do not know enough of the Lady Catherine to think of her reasons for advising our Cousin Collins to wed. I regret to say that neither do I know enough of our cousin to understand his reasons for following such advice. Indeed, you may have had more opportunities to interact with him."

Darcy caught himself before he was going to share a most disparaging comment. Instead, he said, "Yes, Richard and I did have the opportunity to make your cousin's acquaintance during our customary Easter visit to Rosings last year. He is…of quite a different caliber."

"Mr. Darcy, surely our friendship is such that you would feel comfortable sharing your true thoughts. I would not be offended, for even based on what few memories I have of my cousin, I can tell you that my impressions are not at all favorable."

"Very well, then. To be blunt, Miss Elizabeth, I found him to be quite the buffoon. I fear his words held more references to the opinions of my Aunt than the lessons from the Good Book. He put me in mind of a male peacock, so puffed up was he with an overstated sense of self-importance. And yet he was as obedient as the best trained lapdog in his absolute loyalty to my Aunt. I could little reconcile these two conflicting aspects of his character and could only think of him as simply lacking in any common sense or will of his own."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful at such a description, "A most unfortunate combination that would preclude any young lady of sense to consider him adequate for the post of a husband. But perhaps for our circumstance, such a character will prove beneficial. I am a little more hopeful that we can expect no ill-will from our cousin, at least none that is of his own initiation. It may be that the Lady Catherine sees the same silliness in him and only wish for a wife to provide some manner of guidance for my unfortunate cousin."

Darcy smiled slightly at her optimism, "I regret to say that I do not share your goodwill regarding my Aunt's motivations. I have long thought of her as an example of the worst sort of pride that accompanies those with a title."

Elizabeth just shook her head, "Ah, but I cannot believe that someone who raised your Cousin Anne to be such a kind and gentle creature can be all that bad. Though she does seem to be rather overbearing from the stories I have heard, I do believe she holds genuine affection for her daughter. Certainly, Mrs. Fitzwilliam harbors no small amount of love for her mother."

"That may be so, but what of your Cousin? Do you believe there is danger of him of him trying to fulfill my Aunt's instructions?'

Elizabeth sighed, "Though I no longer think it likely, I cannot be certain. But perhaps there are some other circumstances afoot. I do wonder what Papa's errand is…I do not suppose he made you and Mr. Bingley privy to such detail?"

Darcy thought on her question and could only say, "Alas, not in specifics. However, I do believe he said something about going to see a Mr. Philips in town?"

Elizabeth was once again surprised, "Uncle Philips? I wonder if there is some legal detail that would sort out the matter…Well, it would not do to dwell upon the topic and speculate when I do not possess all the information. Come, let us rejoin my family and find a game that may distract our attentions until Papa returns."

Darcy nodded and made to follow her when Elizabeth stopped and turned to say with a queer expression on her face, "Mr. Darcy, thank you. I am very grateful for your presence. Despite the circumstances, I do feel quite safe." Had Elizabeth not been steadfastly avoiding Darcy's eyes as she made her comment, she might have seen such a look of joyful hope that would have left her little doubt as to that gentleman's feelings towards her. As it was, she could only blush slightly at her own openness as she turned to her family.

As Elizabeth and Darcy were examining the motivations of Mr. Collins and his patroness, Bingley and Jane were having a far less philosophical conversation.

After his initial rashness in approaching her, Bingley did not quite know what to say to Jane. Finally, deciding that it would not do for him to merely stare at her like some imbecile, he said "Miss Bennet…I hope you are well…"

Jane smiled, though a touch of sadness marring her normally serene countenance, "As well as could be expected…I suppose Papa made you aware of our visitor this morning?"

Bingley nodded, "Not in details, but he did say that it was a rather unexpected and unwelcomed intrusion?"

Jane sighed, "I fear that is true. The visit did not…go well."

Bingley looked at her earnestly, "Miss Bennet, please, you needn't bear this burden alone."

Jane's smile again, this time with some true warmth, "Forgive me, I had quite forgotten that you could understand. Our visitor…Well, I have not seen our Cousin Collins since I was a child. Indeed, the last time I believe was at my Mama's funeral during which he did not…leave a very favorable expression. He was not rude, at least I do not believe he intended to be, but he seemed to hold much affection for the sound of his own voice. I should not speak ill of others, particularly one who is family, but, well…I was ever so surprised when he became a clergyman."

Bingley asked curiously, "And what is his business in Hertfordshire?"

Jane replied honestly, "It appears that at the advice of his patroness, our cousin is in want of a wife, preferable among one of us." At Bingley's look of alarm, Jane quickly added, "Papa has already refused, in writing as well as in person, but I feel Cousin Collins may be insistent. I think his patroness is one whose opinion he actually holds above his own. She must be a formidable lady to overshadow his own sense of importance."

"May I ask who his patroness is?"

Jane blushed as she admitted, "Oh dear…I should not speak so openly of someone I have never met, particularly as she is a relation of Mr. Darcy."

Bingley thought on her comment and could only say, "You must be speaking of the Lady Catherine de Bourgh!"

Jane nodded, "Have you had the chance to make her acquaintance?"

Bingley shook his head, "Alas, no. Though I feel that your impressions must be quite close to the truth, based on tales I have heard from both Darcy and the Colonel. Indeed, I have thought at times that my sister Caroline may share some personality traits in common with the great Lady. You needn't feel a sense of disquiet at your comments regarding that Lady, Miss Bennet, for I have hear her own family make worse comments."

His comment made Jane chuckle slightly, "I thank you for your comforting words, Mr. Bingley, though are you not afraid that they might reflect badly upon your friends?"

Though initial gratified that he had succeeded in raising Jane's spirits, Bingley quickly grew abashed at her comment. "Forgive me, I did not mean to speak ill of my friends. I fear I find myself distracted."

The way he looked at her left Jane with little doubt as to the cause of his distraction and she could only glance down demurely at her clasped hands with a deep blush staining her cheeks.

Seeing her embarrassment, Bingley cleared his throat softly and returned to the matter at hand, "Do you believe your cousin will be successful in his search of a wife?"

Jane returned her gaze to Bingley as a troubled look found its way back to her face, "I do not believe so, particularly with Papa so adamantly against a union with one of us girls. But I do hope he manages to find some manner of happiness."

Bingley smiled softly at her kindheartedness, "Your kindness does you credit, Miss Bennet."

Jane blushed as she admitted, "I do not know if it is really kindness or a form of selfishness. If Cousin Collins should find a partner with whom to share his life, then mayhaps he will leave us Bennet's in relative peace."

To her surprise, her words only made Bingley's smile widen. "And I fear I have been selfish in keeping your company to myself…I am certain you would like to rejoin your family."

Jane nodded but before turning away, said shyly, "Thank you for being here, Mr. Bingley."

Watching her rejoin her family, where Georgiana was doing quite well distracting Mary and Kitty with questions regarding the assembly, Bingley's whisper was heard only by the vase of flowers in his corner of the parlor, "Anything for you, Miss Bennet."


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24: Quarrels

The fireflies were already making their inspection of the night-time garden and Tommy was, against his most vocal protests, sleeping fitfully in his room when Mr. Bennet finally returned to an anxious household. Smiling gratefully but tiredly at his daughters as they bustled about arranging the pillows on his favorite chair and retrieving a late dinner tray from the kitchens, he was also thankful in his greetings to the Darcy's and Bingley.

When the plate on the tray bore only remnants of his meal, Mr. Bennet turned to his attentive audience, "I suppose I owe everyone an explanation for today's happenings. While ordinarily I would like to shield my children from the details of such an unpleasant business, I find that I cannot find it in myself to lie to any of you. As for Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, you have proven to be true friends to my girls and Tommy and I think it only fair that you be made aware of the complications within our family before you consider making an application to join it. I am sorry to say, Miss Darcy, that my Mary has already claimed you for a sister and so you have little choice but to bear with the consequences."

As Darcy and Bingley nodded solemnly and Georgiana answered his slightly teasing grin with a soft smile of her own, the Bennet children felt themselves relax slightly. If their Papa could still retain some of his dry humor, the matter must not be as dire as they feared. Taking a draught from his glass, Mr. Bennet continued, "I trust that Jane and Lizzie have acquainted most of you with news of our most surprising visitor this morning. Mr. William Collins is the son of my distant cousin who, for sake of formality, my children called Uncle. Though Longbourn has long been in the Bennet family, the Collins's have always stood to inherit. Alas that my forbearers were not in the habit of having large families such that though an heir was always begotten, the danger of it passing from the Bennet name was quite real. I fear such animosity was only exacerbated when the elder Mr. Collins and I were in competition for the affections of the same lady. He was at the time seeking a mother for his young son, a responsibility for which I fear the young lady in question was not yet prepared. And though she was but the youngest daughter of a tradesman and I a gentleman, albeit a minor one, I found that her merry manners complemented my more somber ones such that our union could only be felicitous. And as my parents had passed early and I had no other family to say nay, I brought her home to Longbourn where she gave me five such wonderful children before bidding the world adieu."

Elizabeth's gentle touch of her father's hand brought him back from reminiscing. Smiling gratefully at his daughter, Mr. Bennet continued, "When next I saw my cousin, he was in dire need of monetary support, no doubt from his penchant for gambling. Despite our quarrels and insults not fit for sharing in the present company, I saw little reason that young William Collins should suffer. And so I offered to provide the funds for a proper education for the boy in return for an end to the entailment. Brother Philips, my late wife's sister's husband, was kind enough to arrange the legal matters and so we shook on the deal. Stipulations were placed such that young Master Collins would never learn of the source of his windfall nor need ever pay back the moneys unless he sought to subvert the agreement and benefit from the now obsolete entailment. I had not considered the possibilities that he may seek marriage with one of my girls and was seeking advice from my brother Philips on whether or not such behavior fell under the subversion clause of the contract."

Darcy asked quietly, "And what was the verdict?"

Mr. Bennet sighed, "Not very clear, I'm afraid. As young Mr. Collins is not aware of the arrangement between his father and me, he cannot possibly be consciously seeking to act in a manner so as to break it. And though I banned the Collins's from Longbourn after the unpleasantness at Mrs. Bennet's funeral, such a ban had no legal bearings. It may well be that only the bounds of propriety will keep Mr. Collins at bay. I can only hope that he will respect a father's wishes in such a matter."

Looking tiredly at his girls, he said sadly, "My dears, I am sorry I could not do more. But I was able to affirm in town that Mr. Collin, or rather, 'a most unpleasant and supercilious man' as one villager said, did indeed return to Kent. Hopefully that will be the last we see of him."

While the Bennet girls were quick to reassure their father of their gratitude in trying to protect them, Bingley could be seen with a contemplative expression on his face.

Clearing his throat, Bingley blushed slightly under the attentions of so many but spoke bravely, "Might it help, sir, if another of your daughters were to be courted?"

With raised eyebrow, Mr. Bennet asked, "I do not believe I understand your meaning, Mr. Bingley."

With a shy glance at Jane's blushing face, Bingley continued bravely, "This is neither the time nor place I had thought to make such a request, and I fear even my experience as a businessman little prepared me for such a risky venture, but I cannot deny that despite our very short acquaintance, I have come to care a great deal for your daughter. I would be the happiest of men if you would allow me to show such regard through a formal courtship. In addition, perhaps it will show Mr. Collins that your daughters are not without protection. And if two of the Bennet ladies are being courted by young men of no little means, then it can only be expected that the other two would attract suitors far above the position of a simple parson. I think even Mr. Collins's great patroness might see the soundness in such reasoning."

Despite his internal joy at such a request, Mr. Bennet retained his serious mien, "Despite knowing the conflict within our family you would still wish to join it?"

With great confidence, Bingley nodded, "Yes. My own family is not without its troubles. But I believe adversity only makes us stronger."

Despite his nod, Mr. Bennet still could not deny one more teasing comment, "Spoken like a true optimist. Very well, if my Lizzie is willing, I suppose I can only consent to such a courtship."

The look of alarm on Darcy's face and the protests of his girls did much for Mr. Bennet's amusement, but it was Jane's softly but firmly made plea that truly made him smile.

"Papa, please do not torture Mr. Bingley so. You know very well that Lizzie is not the intent for his suit."

"Is that so? Well, my dear girl, perhaps you can correct an old man's mistake?"

Jane's blush deepened but, taking a deep breath, she looked directly at Bingley and stated, "I would happily accept your offer of courtship, Mr. Bingley."

The smile that spread across said gentleman's face at such a declaration only broadened upon the good wishes from all assembled.

Mr. Bennet's cough, however, interrupted the merriment, "Hmm…Do not be hasty, child, for I do believe your Mr. Bingley sought permission that has yet to be granted."

Chuckling softly at the pleading look in Jane's eyes, he quickly added, "But how I can refuse such a courageous suitor who not only put forth a most logical argument for his request but also managed to embolden my eldest to see to her own happiness? I have observed your care of our family, dear Jane, and am glad that you have found someone who will care for you with the same dedication."

Gently laying Jane's hand into that of Bingley's, Mr. Bennet continued, "Though it is but a courtship, I do believe we all know that I will soon be parting with a daughter. Mayhaps it is unfashionable to show such care for my girls, but our neighbors have always called me idiosyncratic. So, I gladly give my consent. I trust you are aware, Mr. Bingley, that should you hurt my Jane, you will face not only my disappointment but also Tommy's wrath."

Bingley nodded solemnly in acknowledgement but quipped, "I hope you will forgive me, Mr. Bennet, but I find myself much more frightened of Tommy's anger."

His comment drew laughter from everyone as Mr. Bennet admitted, "Very wise of you, Mr. Bingley. I see you will do well in this family."

News of the formal courtship between Mr. Charles Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet soon spread throughout Meryton. Mrs. Philips could be heard declaring to any who would listen that she just knew Jane could not have been so beautiful for nothing, though she did admit to Lady Lucas in private her slight disappointment that Jane did not attract the attentions of the wealthier Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth, when told of such opinions from Charlotte, was much amused and, despite her embarrassment at the continued teasing regarding said gentleman, was filled with joy for her elder sister. Tommy was much disappointed that he had missed such an important event but was greatly comforted when both Jane and Mr. Bingley individually sought his approval in private.

The only person whose happiness was perhaps marred slightly by this new development was Mr. Darcy. For not only did Tommy express hopes that a similar request be made for the hand of his favorite sister within his hearing but so did the Colonel question whether congratulations were to be offered soon for Darcy. Such teasing on the part of the Colonel did not lessen when the Fitzwilliams decided to curtail their seashore sojourn and arrive at Netherfield a week earlier than planned because, as the Colonel wrote, all the excitement seemed to be in Hertfordshire.

So it was that as Darcy and Elizabeth, in their role as chaperons, accompanied Bingley and Jane on an afternoon stroll through Longbourn's gardens, Elizabeth found herself deeply concerned at the uneasiness in her friend. Allowing Bingley and Jane to walk further up the path within eyesight but out of hearing to allow them their privacy, Darcy and Elizabeth walked in uncharacteristic silence until Elizabeth finally spoke.

"I hope the Colonel and Mrs. Fitzwilliam are finding Hertfordshire to their liking? I fear we have none of the diversions of London nor the fresh seaside breezes of Ramsgate, but we do have a certain pastoral peacefulness that I think would suit them well."

"Your are indeed correct in that my cousins both seek a certain amount of peace in their lives. My Cousin Richard is blessed with a happy nature such that he has already established good relations with his neighbors. As for Cousin Anne, I do not recall ever seeing her so happy. Under Mary and Georgiana's guidance, she is starting to learn to play the pianoforte, a task my Aunt Catherine did not allow for fear that practice would tax Anne's health overly much. Your sister Jane has been a blessing in helping Anne acquire the skills for running a household. Why, I believe Anne even spoke of throwing a ball soon to allow for a formal introduction to all her neighbors."

Elizabeth nodded agreeably as the two lapsed into silence once more. Again, Elizabeth spoke, "And what of you, Mr. Darcy? Forgive my bluntness, but you seem troubled."

Darcy gazed a moment at the figures of Bingley and Jane before speaking, "I knew I could not hide my thoughts from you, Miss Elizabeth. I own my moodiness does seem rather incongruous to the happy circumstances of late…but seeing my friends so happily settled, or nearly settled, reminds me of my hopes for my own future happiness."

Elizabeth felt her breath catch slightly, "And what would ensure such happiness?"

Darcy looked at her thoughtfully, "The satisfaction of knowing my regards are returned."

Despite her pounding heart, Elizabeth said lightly, "And how goes your progress in finding out such an important piece of information? I trust you have concocted a plan."

"I had thought to entice the lady with friendship such that she would find my companionship most pleasing and, dare I say it, indispensable. But alas, I feel my plan has had unforeseen consequences…for now that the friendship is established, I am unsure whether or not to make the leap to something deeper."

Elizabeth nodded sagely, "That is indeed a quandary, but I do believe the solution is quite simple."

"Oh? Do so then enlighten me."

"Why, the gentleman has but to ask."

"But do ladies not prefer grand gestures of romance? A brave deed perhaps, much as my good friend Bingley had done. Or at least gifts of flowers or sonnets singing praise to her beauty?"

"What elaborate ideas you have, Mr. Darcy! While I do own such things are nice and will no doubt be appreciated, if this lady is a true friend of yours, then I believe she would much open honesty above all else."

"Then perhaps I can hope she may acknowledge my regard through my actions?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "While normally I would prefer to judge my fellow man's intentions based on their deeds, I believe in this instance, words must be spoken. If the lady truly shares in your regard, she might be afraid to make assumptions. In such a case, words would eliminate any ambiguity."

Looking at him curiously, she added, "Are you, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire, afraid to ask a simple question that you would seek ways to avoid it?"

Darcy nodded ruefully, "I would not admit such fear to any but you, Miss Elizabeth."

Smiling gently, Elizabeth decided to take a gamble, "Ah, but I do not believe you have reason to fear, Mr. Darcy. If you were to ask, I do not think your lady would say nay…But come, we must catch up with Jane and Bingley; we are being poor chaperones indeed if we allow our charges to leave our sight!"

During the next few days, with the assistance of Georgiana and all the Bennet girls, Anne's proposed plans for a ball held at Netherfield came to fruition. If the Colonel wondered at the lack of reaction from his cousin at teasings regarding his future marital felicity, the secretive glances that passed between Darcy and Miss Elizabeth and the multiple dances that they shared would certainly have re-affirmed his suspicions. Though the ever important question was not asked, both Darcy and Elizabeth shared a mutual understanding that their friendship was no long so simple.

Darcy and Elizabeth's conduct also set the neighborhood ladies' tongues wagging so that speculation ran rife that another Bennet sister would soon leave the marriage market. Indeed, the Netherfield ball created such a wave of chatter within the tearooms that Charlotte found herself escaping to Longbourn as often as she could to avoid accompanying Lady Lucas on her many visits. Strangely enough, the frequency of her visits only brought her more in contact with the lady featured the most in the ladies' talks.

It could not be said that Anne Fitzwilliam was an altogether different creature than Anne de Bourgh had been, for she retained her sweet nature and slight shyness in company, but certainly the new Mrs. Fitzwilliam held a spark in her eye and a zest for life that had not existed when she had been merely Miss de Bourgh. Now freed from the imperious commands of her mother, Anne acquired a thirst to try her hand at all the different pursuits that had once been denied to her. So Anne not only started to acquaint herself with the pianoforte under the guidance of Georgiana and Mary and sought advice from Jane, as Darcy informed Elizabeth, but also began to paint and sketch with Kitty and join Elizabeth in her attempts to provide basic education to the tenant children. It was thus a matter of course that Charlotte Lucas should meet the new Mistress of Netherfield and become well acquainted with the lady. Indeed, Anne found Charlotte's straight-forward manners and choice of reading material quite intriguing. For her part, Charlotte was more than willing to find another friend with whom to discuss her views on equality and a woman's place in society. And with Elizabeth often engrossed in conversations with Darcy, Charlotte found herself appreciating Anne's company all the more.

And so the days passed in an almost idyllic manner as the Fitzwilliam's became integrated into Meryton society. But of course life cannot be all sweetness with no bitterness to balance it, and what otherwise would have been a welcomed visit also brought with it devastating tidings.

The brilliant sunshine of the day belied the somber news that one Lord Andrew Ashbury brought to Netherfield. The Colonel and Anne, being the gracious hosts they were, were quick to brush aside his most unexpected presence in Hertfordshire and insist that he rest well from his travels before sending a messenger to summon the Darcy siblings from Longbourn. The reunion between the old friends was one of delight such that Lord Ashbury felt even heavier of heart at the information he had to impart.

"Darcy, old friend, I fear this is no mere social call today."

Darcy sighed, "I had feared as much. Though I am always glad to see you, I cannot imagine you would ride from Willowmere without sending word first."

Lord Ashbury nodded gravely, "Then I will leave you in suspense any longer. You know I have been keeping tabs on Wickham after his arrival in Australia."

Darcy felt his fists tighten in apprehension as his face turned into a scowl, "What has he done now?"

Lord Ashbury moved his hands in a nervous manner, "I suppose there is no easy way to say this…Darcy, Wickham is dead."

Darcy turned to Ashbury sharply, "Dead? What do you mean dead?"

Ashbury sighed, "Wickham had arrived in Australia, trying to return to his old ways, but folks seem more suspicious and hardy in that part of the world, and he took several beatings before it dawned on him that he would need to acquire some honest work to sustain himself. But because of the brand on his wrist and perhaps no small manipulations on my part, he found such work difficult to find. So he drifted from farm to farm, doing what work he could obtain and saving what moneys he could. The locals he met were most willing to spit on him or do worse once they saw that he was a murderer, despite his efforts to share his side of the story. After one such severe beating, a local blacksmith who was well past the time when he should have passed on his craft to his son, had the boy survived to adulthood, took pity on Wickham and took him home."

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "I suppose this blacksmith had a daughter."

Ashbury blinked, "Well, yes, two actually, but it isn't what you think. The blacksmith's elder daughter had been taken in by a cad and made with child. Neither mother nor child survived the birthing. The girl's mother, struck by grief, also passed soon after. The younger daughter grew into a most singular young woman determined not to rely on any man for her living. She learned her father's craft and made a surprisingly respectable living in her village. Her father was a gentle man of a forgiving heart and despite the misgivings of his daughter, was determined to give Wickham a chance. Over the year Wickham was with them, he learned quite the number of lessons regarding the consequences of his old ways."

Darcy's surprise grew, "Do you mean to say that Wickham had reformed?"

"I can only assume so, particularly considering the circumstances of his death. I fear Australia is still a wild country and bandits are not unheard of…he died defending the old man and his daughter. No matter his crimes in this country, it appears that Wickham died in an honorable way. His last words, according to the blacksmith, were, 'and now I have paid for my sins.'"

Stillness followed Ashbury's story. At last, Darcy reached for the brandy decanter and poured himself and his friend a glass. "Thank you Andrew…I hope that my father may rest peacefully knowing Wickham's end."

Taking the glass from Darcy, Ashbury cleared his throat, "And I hope you may find peace too, my friend. But I fear I have a rather delicate question regarding Wickham's remains…"

Darcy sighed, "I fear I must trouble you for a favor, if you would…I know it would sooth old Mr. Wickham's soul if his son could be buried in English soil, besides that of his family."

Ashbury nodded, "I had thought as much and made for such arrangements; it took some doing for the seamen were reluctant to carry a corpse on board, but my gold can speak where my title cannot and the remains should arrive at Pemberley soon."

"Thank you my friend, I am in your debt...Though I see that the time has come for me to end my holiday."

The Colonel's reaction to the news was brief. "Good riddance" was all he would say on the matter when explaining Darcy's planned departure to Anne. Georgiana's response was more mixed. She was saddened at news of George's death but also strangely glad that he could not hurt anyone anymore. Just as during the last Wickham derived crisis, her attentions were more focused on the internal conflict within her brother. Unlike the last incident, however, she knew precisely who to approach to help her with Darcy.

The friendship between the occupants of Netherfield and Longbourn was such that the figure of Elizabeth Bennet striding determinedly down that path towards the Fitzwilliams' home was no longer an oddity. What was striking about her presence, however, was the straight set of her shoulders and the purposeful look in her eyes as she made her way towards not the main house but the stables with little consideration for her gown. Her eyes softened somewhat at the sight of the normally immaculate Darcy with his waistcoat flung aside, shirtsleeves rolled up, and a horse brush in his hand. Nonetheless, her voice remained steady when she spoke his name.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, you will stop this at once."

Startled, Darcy dropped his brush as he turned to her. "Miss Elizabeth! I…"

Elizabeth just shook her head, "I know very well the tidings your friend has brought. Georgiana made certain that I was aware of it. I am sorry for your loss."

Darcy groaned, "Am I to have no privacy?"

Elizabeth's lips twitched slightly, "Surely you know by now that a prerequisite for the post of a sibling is the destruction of any preconceived notions of privacy. They do so out of their genuine worries and I can tell you that Georgiana is most concerned about you. Indeed, she was adamant that I ensure your well-being."

Darcy brows furrowed, "I do not need a nurse-maid."

Elizabeth retorted, "Good thing that I am not one. I am here as your friend, someone who cares deeply about you, and I cannot sit idle while you tear yourself apart with your undeserved sense of guilt."

"And you know so well that it is undeserved?"

Arching an eyebrow at his sharp tone, Elizabeth refused to back down, "Yes. Mr. Wickham's death was not of your making. He sowed his own seeds and reaped the consequences. Am I sorry that a man has died? Yes. But I cannot but feel that in death he might be acquitted of his crimes. Did he not repent near the end of his life? Is that not a cause for celebration rather than this sullenness I sense in you?"

"How easily you read me, but what do you know of George that you can put forth such a judgment?"

Elizabeth bit back a sharp retort at his almost mocking tone and replied in a more reasonable manner, "Enough. Or have you forgotten, Mr. Darcy, that I am also friend to your sister? She has told me some of your dealings with Wickham. Georgiana is more observant than you might credit her."

"She should not have shared such details regarding our family's concerns with you."

Despite her best efforts, Elizabeth felt her temper rising at Darcy's persistent petulance. "Why should she not? It is as much her story as yours to tell. Besides, are you not well aware of the secrets of the Bennet family?"

"That is different!"

"How so, sir? Because my family is of little consequence in the grand scheme of things and you are a Darcy? Are you so obsessed with maintaining an image of perfection that you would deny even your friends the opportunity to see chinks in your armor?"

Though he did not mean to, Darcy felt his wariness getting the best of him as he exclaimed, "No! But you should not speak on things of which you have such limited knowledge. You cannot understand…"

Elizabeth's patience finally snapped, "Of course I cannot, if you will not speak of it. You are so focused on burying your thoughts and feelings deep inside yourself that you would rather brood alone in this stable than share the burdens of your mind. While I usually admire you for your independence, in this instance it is a foolish act that not only hurts you but those around you as they watch you suffer. Well, I will have no part in allowing you to continue behaving thus. I cannot force you to speak, particularly as you seem to be in a foul mood. Since it appears that my presence only serves to irritate your more, I will return to Longbourn and wait for you to return to a more reasonable state of mind."

So saying, Elizabeth spun on her heels and left Darcy alone with his thoughts. When a concerned Georgiana accosted her on the path to the main road, Elizabeth only grimaced slightly, "Your brother, Georgie, is a most stubborn man. But I possess a tenacity of my own, or so I have been told; I can only hope that it is enough."


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25: Schemes

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, after years of practice in controlling his emotions, was not prone to fits of rage. Rather, his anger typically simmered below the surface in a brooding manner that gave little evidence as to his internal turmoil to any but those who knew him best. And Georgiana, with the advantage of years of close observation of not only the moods of her departed father but also that of her brother, was very aware that though Darcy appeared polite and almost conversational during supper that night, he was not as well as he would have others believe. So it really was no surprise to her that Darcy should insist that she stay at Netherfield while he departed alone to Pemberley two mornings hence. Deciding not to confront her brother in company, Georgiana waited until Darcy had departed to his study to write letters informing his steward and Mrs. Reynolds of his imminent arrival to make her opinions known.

Darcy looked up as she slipped quietly into the room, caught the determined expression on her face, and sighed. "Georgie…"

For one of the few times in her life, Georgiana interrupted her brother, "No Brother, I would accompany you to Pemberley. I do not think it right to leave you alone at a time like this."

Darcy sighed again, "You and Miss Elizabeth are both insistent that I speak on this matter…despite my great reluctance."

Georgiana nodded resolutely, "Yes. You have had five and twenty years to brood on your relationship with George, surely that is enough time to suffer alone. I had thought you would have moved beyond this…whatever this is. Did you not promise Miss Elizabeth that you would try?"

Darcy sighed again at the mention of Elizabeth's name, "I did make such a promise, but I fear the task is easier said than done. No matter, I had intended to speak to you on the matter of Miss Elizabeth…Do you not think you share too much of our family's concerns with her?"

Georgie looked at her brother in surprise, "Is she not to become part of our family? Or have your intentions changed?"

When Darcy indicated reluctantly that his goal had not altered, Georgiana added, "Then I fail to see why you think it wrong of me to treat her as a future sister."

Darcy sighed for yet a third time, "The fact remains, Georgie, that she is not yet part of our family…And really, after my conduct today, I fear she may never be…"

"Oh pish posh. I saw no indications that Miss Elizabeth took offense at your sullen ways. She did call you stubborn, but seemed more determined to out-last your adamant nature."

Darcy looked at his sister warily, "You did not see the fire in her eyes, Georgie. Damn Wickham, even in death he cannot stop providing troubles for me."

Georgiana raised an eyebrow at her brother's harsh tone; Darcy's emotions must be strong indeed for him to curse the name of one who has already passed. "All the more reason, then, that I accompany you to Pemberley. If I do not, then I know you will hide away there and try to rid yourself of the memories of these past few months."

Darcy laughed humorlessly, "I did not think the day would come when my younger sister would dictate my actions."

Georgiana only replied determinedly, "I only do that which I must. Just because you will not see to your happiness does not mean others will not. So, please, write to Mrs. Reynolds to expect two Darcy's at Pemberley. If you do not, then I certainly shall. And do not think to leave without my knowing, I am certain that Cousin Richard would lend me his swiftest carriage should the need arise."

Quitting the room before Darcy could broker any further arguments against her decision, Georgiana spoke a few quiet words with her cousins regarding her intentions to leave with Darcy and then departed for her own quarters. There, she called for paper and pen and scripted her own instructions to Pemberley's ever reliable housekeeper. Looking over her work with a satisfied nod, she called for her maid to request that the letter be posted at the earliest convenience and an earlier than usual waking time for the next morning.

Georgiana's arrival at Longbourne the next morning was received with pleasure from Elizabeth, the only occupant who was awake at such an early hour. Seeing the spark of mischief in Georgiana's eyes, Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow before grabbing her bonnet, linking her arms with Georgiana's, and taking the younger girl for a stroll in the gardens.

"Well, Georgie, I suppose you brother still remains adamantly silent?"

Gerogiana sniffed in a manner that was rather reminiscent of her Aunt Catherine at that Lady's most petulant, "Oh Lizzie, surely my brother is aptly named, for I fear he has inherited both the Darcy and the Fitzwilliam stubbornness. Do you know, he thinks that you expressed your disdain for him during your conversation yesterday? I had never thought that my brother could be so wrong about something…at least…I hope he is wrong? I apologize for speaking on such a private matter, but I must know."

Elizabeth, despite the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks, was quick to reassure her friend, "He is most certainly not correct. I hold your brother in the highest regard, even when he is being so pig-headed."

Georgie smiled at such a comment and clasped Elizabeth's hands beseechingly, "Then I hope you would come with me to Pemberley? My brother will no doubt hide at home, though he'll say that estate business will distract him, if I let him. And I am not fully confident of my influence to override his decisions…he is, after all, still my guardian as well as my brother."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise, "Come with you to Pemberley?!"

Georgie nodded, "Oh yes! I thought of it last night, when I informed my brother that there will be two Darcy's going to Pemberley. You shall come as my guest, so no rules of propriety can be broken there. I do not think he will admit it to himself, at least not in this instance, but my brother needs you, Lizzie. And you are not only one of the few people brave enough to demand that he break free of the cocoon of thoughts he weaves about himself but also one of the few to whom I know he would listen. Do say you will, Lizzie! Besides, I have been a guest at Longbourne so often, it is high time you were a guest at my home!"

"Your idea certainly has merit, Georgie, and though I would like to agree, I just do not know what my father will say…it is not…quite proper."

"Why ever not? You are my friend! Is it so wrong that I should ask a friend to visit with me?"

Still, Elizabeth hesitated, "But, as things stand between your brother and I…I fear people will talk…"

Georgiana was all astonishment, "Elizabeth Bennet! Do not mean to tell me that for once you would care about the opinions of those so wholly unconnected to you!"

Her comment drew a wry smile from Elizabeth, "I suppose I do sound quite hypocritical now. But I must keep in mind that my conduct reflects on my sisters. We are neither so well-situated nor well-connected that a single misstep would not ruin us all."

Georgiana insisted, "But there is no danger of that! With all but Mary being courted (and you must agree that you are already implicitly spoken for), I do not believe your sisters will suffer unduly. Besides, I do not believe either Mr. Lucas or Mr. Bingley to be the sort to abandon your family. As for Mary, well, she is a good friend to both nieces of the Earl of Matlock and quite impressed my Aunt Matlock with her skill on the pianoforte. The Darcy name alone is also not without consequence. And though I do not like to flaunt my family, for her I would, should the need arise. So, you see, even Mary is not altogether helpless."

Elizabeth smiled at the impassioned words from her friend, "With such show of support and friendship, how can I refuse? Very well, Georgie, if my father agrees, I will come see Pemberley…and, of course, help you keep your brother from the brink of madness!"

When applied to with this most audacious request, Mr. Bennet was understandably hesitant at first to agree. Though he had great trust in Darcy, he could not deny the ferocious protectiveness he had for his daughters. And no matter what the neighbors said of his idiosyncratic ways, Mr. Thomas Bennet, the elder, was well aware that allowing his favorite daughter to visit to home of the man who had indicated a preference for her company, even at the invitation of said man's sister, might be considered slightly scandalous. Upon seeing the determination of both girls and hearing Georgiana's logic, however, he reluctantly nodded but only after speaking with Elizabeth regarding the delicacy of the situation.

Putting aside her somber mood after her private audience with her father, Elizabeth found herself quickly caught up in Georgiana's excitement for the plan. "Oh Lizzie, it will be ever so much fun. I do not believe I would have ever had the courage to do such a thing before meeting you and your sisters! But this is for my brother's happiness…I think we should surprise him in this way…"

When the morning came for the Darcy's to depart for Pemberley, Darcy was a little surprised to see the extra luggage but thought only that Georgiana had done a little more visiting to the shops in Meryton in the company of the Bennet girls than she had let on. Making to settle himself after handing his sister into the carriage, Darcy found himself frozen in his spot at the serene figure of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, looking for all the world as though she was sitting comfortably in the parlor at Longbourn, within said carriage.

Tilting her head slightly in recognition, Elizabeth only said, "I hope you do not mind, Mr. Darcy, but your sister was quite insistent that I join you so that I might experience the famed beauty of Pemberley for myself. And I found that I could not turn down such a kind invitation, no matter the circumstances that brought about its existence."

Dumbfounded still at her presence, Darcy made to settle on the seat opposite her only after Georgiana made to tug on his sleeve.

Turning in amusement to Georgiana, Elizabeth commented, "Oh my, Georgie, it appears that in avoiding speaking his thoughts to those in his company for the past few days has made your brother into a mute. I fear I must rely on you then to tell me of the attractions I might find in Derbyshire. My Aunt Gardiner had told me much of her youth there but I imagine quite a lot has changed in the intervening years."

Georgiana was only too happy to share her thoughts on her home which, in her opinion, was the best place on earth. So caught up were the two in their conversation, they paid little mind to Darcy's still silent presence as the carriage rolled away from Netherfield. Though if one were to see the sly glances both ladies occasionally cast at that gentleman, one would be quite aware that though Elizabeth's interest in Pemberley and the surrounding lands was real, she was also careful to observe for Darcy's reaction to her presence.

On the steps of Netherfield, Lord Ashbury was astounded by the riotous laughter that burst forth from his hosts once the Darcy carriage was out of view.

Anne was the first to recover as she explained, "I apologize for the unseemly display from my husband, Lord Ashbury. 'Tis only that the occasions in which we find Darcy so cleverly outwitted and outmaneuvered are few."

Still chuckling, the Colonel added, "Indeed. And to think that our little Georgie should be the mastermind at work! A pity she was not born a boy; His Majesty's army could have used a General of her tactical brilliance. Those Bennet ladies have certainly been a most positive influence on her."

The still puzzled Lord Ashbury could only asked, "I do not believe I understand your meaning."

His remark only caused the Fitzwilliams to glance at each other in merriment as they broke into laughter again. Finally, the Colonel took pity on the confused Lord Ashbury, "Well, Andrew, it appears that Darcy has gone and fallen in love! With a young lady who is more than a match for him in temperament if not in wealth. She will ensure that he survives this new development intact. I am certain that Georgiana's invitation for the young lady to visit Pemberley at this time was not by coincidence. Mark my words, if Darcy does not come back engaged, I shall eat my hat!"

Anne added, "You should not make such a comment, my dear, knowing Darcy's extreme caution in all things related to family, I fear you will make yourself sick with such an odd choice of a meal. Though I must admit that I most certainly hope you're right."

A most surprised Lord Ashbury exclaimed, "Darcy in love! Who is the special lady? She must be a gem indeed to match Darcy's wishes for a future partner."

The Colonel turned to him with a wide smile, "Oh yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet will do quite well for him if ever my cousin decides to act. In fact, why do you not stay with us for a few days, Andrew? Anne is well acquainted with the Bennet ladies and their good friend Charlotte Lucas. They are frequent visitors in our home such that you are certain to make their acquaintance." With a slight smirk, he added, "Who knows, mayhaps you shall find the next Lady Ashbury here…it does so seem that the air in Herefordshire is particularly conducive to settling matters of the heart."

Anne gladly added her entreaties that Lord Ashbury stay, saying that Bingley, despite his preoccupation with courting Miss Jane Bennet, would no doubt appreciate the company now that Darcy has departed. And so Lord Ashbury found himself a guest in the Fitzwilliams' home, his curiosity greatly piqued regarding the family and friends of the lady who had caught the heart of his good friend Darcy.

That particular gentleman was of course unaware of the merriment his predicament had generated for his cousins. Indeed, as he determinedly stared out the window, Darcy did not seem to acknowledge anything but the passing countryside. Looks can be deceiving, however, and Darcy was quite aware of the conversation between the two ladies opposite him. If he was to be truly honest, Darcy must admit that he was more than aware of every syllable that passed Miss Elizabeth's lips and every laugh that filled the carriage with good cheer. As he stared at the passing fields, he saw not trees or crops but the sparkle that no doubt shined in her eyes and the glow of happiness that enhanced her beauty. The nearness of her presence was both a source of joy and a source torture. He wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms, apologize for his poor behavior, and share with her all the burdens of his mind. The memory of her comment from a few days prior regarding her belief that his lady would not refuse should a special question be asked filled him with hope that such an action would bring not anger but great comfort.

But having lived almost the entirety of his life with such caution, Darcy could not quite bring himself to make that leap. Observing the attentions that his good friend Bingley drew from the town of Meryton regarding Bingley's courtship with Miss Jane Bennet made Darcy truly uneasy. Though he would have gladly cried his affections for Miss Elizabeth to a grove of trees (and indeed often fought the odd temptation to do just that during his morning rides in Hertfordshire's woods), Darcy found that making such a fact known to society as a whole was a different matter entirely. He did not know if he could stand the wondering whispers or subject Miss Elizabeth to the gossiping of the Ton. Quite a few times, he had found the words at the tip of his tongue, a small breath away from making their presence known in the world, but each time he held back. His perfectionist nature also meant that he wanted to plan carefully the circumstances of that single moment so that it would be most memorable. In his mind, Miss Elizabeth deserved nothing less and everything more.

News of Wickham's death had brought with it all the uncertainties he had thought he buried. Despite all the wisdom of his family and friends, Darcy could not shake a sense of responsibility. George, for all his faults, had at one time been like a beloved younger brother. And somehow, Darcy had failed to protect him. That George's ultimate enemy was himself made little difference. After all, what good was the Darcy name and influence if it could not save one who had one time been almost like a member of the family? And what if he were to fail to protect Miss Elizabeth from razor-sharp tongues of London society? The disappointed look she had leveled at him within the stable at Netherfield struck with such intensity that he could not bear the thought of seeing it again.

So he decided to run away, using George's death as a clever excuse, much as Georgiana had subtlety accused him of doing. Sometimes, he truly wished that his sister did not possess her keen sense of intuition. Darcy was honest enough with himself to know that such an act was out of cowardness and not altogether befitting a gentleman. Miss Elizabeth's presence within the Darcy carriage provided a most distracting problem as it forced him to confront his troubled thoughts. As the two ladies began discussing the Pemberley library, Darcy could not help but imagine Miss Elizabeth curled up in a particular chair by the fire with a book in her lap and perhaps that pillow from their corner in her Uncle bookstore nestled by her side. In truth, in the hazy dream-like state between sleep and wakefulness, Darcy had often had visions of her in various rooms in Pemberley. In all his thoughts she had not been a visitor but had been rather at home, with him and, when he dared to think of such things, their children. Such visions in his mind's eye reminded him of the Colonel's parting comment before Darcy had gone to meet Georgiana at the carriage, a comment that had made little sense at the time but now was as clear as the crystal chandeliers that hung in Pemberley's ballroom.

"Good God, Darce, do not make your lady wait as I did. Your happiness is yours for the making, do not waste it. I had my dedication to the Crown and the lack of finances as obstacles. But you? What have you to hold you back?"

What indeed?

As the carriage carried its occupants further away from Hertfordshire, Darcy steadfastly remained silent while the ladies chatted. But the trip was a long one and even the most comfortable carriage could not completely relieve the taxing effect of being on the road. So, as the conversation trickled to a small stream until it stopped in Georgiana's soft breath as she slumbered, Elizabeth closed her own eyes and feigned to rest as well. All the while, however, she could not but be highly aware of Darcy's close presence. Her own thoughts regarding that particular gentleman was not quite as settled as she would have Georgiana believe. Certainly, she respected him a great deal and cared for him as she had never cared for another gentleman. Her bold admission to him that she would not say nay should he declare himself had its roots in true affection. But as the question remained non-forthcoming from the gentleman, Elizabeth began to have a small measure of doubt that she had read the situation wrongly and that he had not meant her at all. Georgiana's faith in Elizabeth's influence over Darcy notwithstanding, Elizabeth was not at all confident that she could sway Darcy to reveal his inner demons. Nonetheless, the combination of the pain in Darcy's eyes that day in the stable and Georgiana's plea for aid meant that Elizabeth felt compelled to try. If not for Darcy's sake, then for the sake of easing her own conscience and the call of her own heart.

The hour was late when the traveler's finally arrived at Pemberley. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Georgiana only had time to briefly introduce Elizabeth to the housekeeper before her voice was swallowed by another yawn. Ever dependable, Mrs. Reynolds smiled politely in welcome before quickly ushering the Darcy's and their guest to the rooms that had been made ready for them. Smiling sleepily but apologetically at Elizabeth, Georgiana only nodded in acquiescence before bidding her brother and Elizabeth goodnight. For her part, Elizabeth only caught a glimpse of a moonlit garden through her window before allowing the waves of dreamland to sweep over her.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26 Forgiveness

When she awoke the next morning, Elizabeth was at first puzzled by the unfamiliar ceiling above her. Sitting up in bed, she glanced around a tastefully decorated room that nonetheless spoke of wealth. A young maid entering the room with a pitcher of wash-water settled the heavy object on its stand before catching Elizabeth's curious gaze. Curtsying quickly, the maid spoke in a shy voice, "Begging your pardon, Miss, I am Daisy and will be serving you during your stay here. Miss Darcy said that breakfast is to be served on the veranda this morning. I am to take you there after helping you dress."

Elizabeth blinked for a moment, astonished at the luxury of having her own lady's maid. The Bennet's, thought certainly not poor as the result of Elizabeth's diligence with managing the estate, had still decided to employ a single maid for the girls. Seeing that the young girl, who could not have been much more than fifteen years of age, was still awaiting instruction with baited breath, Elizabeth remembered herself, smiled graciously, and spoke cheerfully.

"Good morning Daisy! I am very glad to make your acquaintance. I fear you will find me a very bothersome guest, for I am sure to ask many questions so as to prevent becoming lost in this grand estate rather quickly. I am very grateful for your assistance."

As Daisy assisted Elizabeth through the morning toiletries, she felt her tenseness melting away under the influence of Elizabeth's sunny disposition and genuine interest in not only Pemberley and the surrounding lands, but also Daisy and her own family. Startling even herself, Daisy found that she was quite comfortably chattering about the scrapes of her many younger siblings and laughing freely as Elizabeth likewise shared some of Tommy's misadventures. Later, when Daisy returned to the servants' quarters, she found herself swarmed with inquiries as to the new guest. Even Mrs. Reynolds, despite her admonitions to the other servants to cease the gossip and carry on with their work, could not hide her curiosity. Some of the older servants were a bit skeptical and discounted Daisy's glowing reports as opinions born of naiveté, but as the days progressed, even they began to develop a grudging respect for the Master's new friend.

That particular lady was unaware of the curious glances that were sent her way, for the servants of Pemberley were well-trained in discretion. Of course, her lack of attention could also be the direct result of her wonderment at the tour of the building that Georgiana was so enthusiastically giving her. Her great reluctance to leave the well-stocked library made Georgiana laugh and only the promise that she could return to the library that afternoon to puruse the collections more in depth helped Elizabeth turn away from the room of treasures. The portrait gallery containing both paintings and statues of Darcy's past and present was another highlight of the tour, though of a different type.

Standing beneath the likeness of old Mr. Darcy and Lady Anne Darcy, Elizabeth felt her friend's excitement dim slightly. Turning to Georgiana, she made to remark on the likeness of Darcy to his father and the beauty of Lady Anne and was surprised to see that the young girl was looking between the picture of her mother and Elizabeth's face with a considering expression on her face.

Catching Elizabeth's unspoken question, Georgiana smiled with a bit of sadness, "I had not realized it until now, but you look quite a bit like my mother. Not physically perhaps, but in your carriage. You both have the same inner joy and strength about you and such an air of determination and self-confidence. When I was young, I have often looked at her likeness and wished that I could be as strong. I so wish that I could remember her voice or the sound of her laughter."

Wrapping her arms around her friend, Elizabeth said softly, "I think you are more like her than you might believe, Georgie. Is it not your fierce love for your brother that led to my presence here at Pemberley? Did it not take bravery for you to oppose his plans and instead carry out one of your own? Besides, you have borne the duties of the Mistress of such a large estate with fortitude and strength. My maid, Daisy, was full of praises for your abilities despite your young age. You and Jane are much alike in that your strength is of the quieter sort, but never doubt your worth, Georgie. I think your mother and your father would be proud to see the wonderful young woman you have become. Certainly, I know your brother is. And I certainly am proud to call you my friend."

Smiling gratefully, Georgiana nodded softly, looked at the paintings of her parents one more time, and straightened her shoulders. "Come, Lizzie, 'tis too lovely a day to waste in such sorrowful thoughts. I had ordered that luncheon be served near the lake behind the house. Let's see if my brother has finished with his papers and decided to rejoin more pleasant company."

Returning her smile with one of her own, Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled to another area of the vast estate.

Unfortunately, Darcy did not make an appearance at either luncheon or dinner. Soothing a worried Georgiana, Elizabeth insisted that after so long away, Darcy must have much estate work to manage. When three days passed with no sign of that gentleman, however, even Elizabeth could not fight the sense of distress growing within her. Finally, after a supper during which Georgiana only picked at her food with little effort to eat it, Elizabeth decided that enough was enough.

The next day, Elizabeth waited outside Darcy's study and intercepted the maid who was to bring the luncheon tray to him. Holding a finger to her lips in a plea for silence, Elizabeth took the tray from the curious maid with a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath and knocking firmly on the study door, Elizabeth was gratified to hear a gruff, "Come in."

Any other day, Elizabeth would have looked around the study more carefully to settle her curiosity as to Darcy's preferred working environment. In consideration of the current circumstances, however, she looked only at the figure behind the large mahogany desk strewn with papers. Darcy's head was bent over a leaflet with great concentration, his pen making strong strides across the page so that the scratching sound resonated in an otherwise quiet room. Hearing her footsteps and the sound of the door closing, Darcy gestured vaguely to a side table and muttered, "You can leave it there."

Smiling to herself that he had not noticed her presence, Elizabeth did as she was told. Instead of leaving him to his work, however, she approached the desk and sat in the seat opposite Darcy's. Only when the shadow of her head fell onto his paper did Darcy glance up. Elizabeth had been intent on berating him for worrying his sister (and really, herself as well) but upon seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the sheer exhaustion upon his face, she bit back her harsh reprimands and gave in to her urge to sigh.

Unthinkingly, she spoke his given name, "Oh Fitzwilliam, what have you done to yourself?"

At her voice, Darcy's astonishment gave way to relief as he too seemed to forget convention and whispered her name. With that single word, Elizabeth understood that he had been trying to keep himself so occupied that he did not have the energy to spare a thought for anything else, even her. Moving slowly so as not to startle him, she gently plucked the pen from his hands and carefully set it aside. Gathering the sheets of paper into a more or less organized pile, she stood, retrieved the tray, and set it down in front of him.

"You must eat. I will cut your meat for you if I must, but you will eat. Then you will soak in a nice, warm bath and go to sleep. Once you awake, you will join Georgiana and me for a stroll in the gardens. It will be good for you to be out in the sunshine and not cloistered in this room. Besides, Georgiana has worked herself up to quite the state regarding your well-being and seeing you thus would only add to her distress."

So saying, she made to stand to find the bell that would summon a servant so that the proper preparations could be made, only to be stopped by Darcy's hold on her hand.

Looking up at her with a resigned expression, Darcy asked quietly, "And what of you?"

Elizabeth's eyes softened but she spoke with a teasing lilt to her voice, "Of me? Why, I have been enjoying all the hospitalities Pemberley has to offer, particularly the wealth that is your library…truly, I fear I might never wish to leave with such a library at my disposal, though I must admit that the pleasantness of my days have been slightly marred by the poor manners of my host. Really, to leave a guest so unsupervised! I would have expected better of you, Mr. Darcy."

Just as she had intended, a hint of a smile made its way to Darcy's face. Squeezing his hand, she replaced her hand with a fork and made certain that his fingers closed securely around that cutlery. "There now, you will eat while I give the proper directions."

The bewildered maid whose task it had been to take Darcy his luncheon had returned to the servant's quarters only to be accosted by Mrs. Reynolds' questions as to the Master's state. Indeed, such was the loyalty that the Darcy's inspired in their servants that the majority of the servants waited with baited breath for her answer. When the poor maid made it known that Miss Bennet had taken in the tray herself, the gathered assembly looked at each other in confusion. So it was that when the bell for the Master's study sounded, Mrs. Reynolds announced that she would go see what the fuss was.

If Elizabeth thought it odd that the housekeeper herself would be the one to answer her call, she made no mention of it. Instead, she gave her instructions in a kind but firm voice. Over her shoulder, Mrs. Reynolds caught sight of the slight smile to her Master's features and the ferocity with which he attacked his food in astonishment. Each tray from the previous few days had been returned to the kitchens with the meals mostly intact. To see such an improvement in Darcy's constitution did much to sooth the old housekeeper's mind. Nodding in approval at Elizabeth's plan, Mrs. Reynolds only said quietly, "God bless you, Miss Bennet," before leaving to assign orders to the maids to heat up water and Darcy's manservant to prepare the Master for rest. Without question, the various servants jumped to accomplish the tasks assigned to them, though they were quite startled at Mrs. Reynolds' chuckling comment to Daisy, "Well, Daisy, you were certainly in the right about Miss Bennet…That young lady will be the making of him!"

The next afternoon, a well-rested and clean-shaven Fitzwilliam Darcy made his way to the music room to the great happiness of his sister.

Catching sight of Darcy walking through the doorway, Georgiana stopped mid-song, jumped out of her seat, and ran to him. Darcy laughed and caught her waist before swinging her through the air. Releasing her onto the ground again, he turned to the laughing eyes of Elizabeth, who had by then made her way to them. "Well, Miss Bennet, I hope you are satisfied with your work."

Elizabeth adopted a mock-stern face as she nodded, "Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy. I am indeed quite satisfied."

Glancing from one to the other, Georgiana clapped her hands upon realizing Elizabeth's role in her brother's sudden appearance. Hugging her friend in gratitude, she exclaimed, "Oh Lizzie! Why did you not tell me? I owe you so much!"

Elizabeth only smiled, "Well, Georgie, I was not confident at all that your brother would listen to my instructions. We both know how mulish he can be. But I fear even the great Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire is no match for three days of insomnia."

Her comment caused Georgiana to look sharply at Darcy, "Brother! Please do not tell me that you have not rested for these past few days!"

The chagrined expression on Darcy's face, however, confirmed Elizabeth words, as did the gentleman's reply. "I would, dear Georgie, but I fear I cannot but be truthful."

Sighing in resignation, Georgiana stated, "Well, then my debt to Lizzie is even greater! As is yours, Brother."

Darcy nodded and smiled softly, "And well I know it. I am sorry to have worried you, dear one. Please forgive me."

Georgiana returned his smile, "All is well again, Brother…though…I do expect some compensation for the worries you have caused me."

Darcy bowed gallantly, "Name your price! Even should you ask for the moon, I shall endeavor to retrieve it. Though I beg of you, Georgie, to be more reasonable in your request."

Georgiana's smile widened as she remarked mischievously, "Oh certainly. I believe I can be most reasonable."

"I await your instructions."

Georgiana smiled at Elizabeth as she said, "Very well…you are to introduce Lizzie to the woods this afternoon. You know I much prefer the formal gardens and am not as familiar as you are with the more remote parts of the estate. And I believe Lizzie is one who would share your appreciation for the wild beauty of those spots."

Elizabeth made to protest, saying, "But Georgie, do you not wish to spend time with your brother? He has so newly returned to you."

Georgiana just shook her head, "Oh I have faith in your abilities to keep him from going back to his cave of a study, Lizzie. Besides, you have been so kind as to keep me company close to the house these past few days. I know you often walk through the country lanes in Hertfordshire and have severely curtailed those walks out of consideration for my preferences. You must be feeling rather restless. No, I insist."

Darcy interjected before Elizabeth could protest more, "I fear you hold some responsibility over my actions now, Miss Elizabeth. After all, it is you who kept my servants from waking me from my slumber."

Elizabeth blushed at having been caught out, "I did not mean to turn your servants against you. Though Mrs. Reynolds played no small part in making certain you obtained your rest."

Darcy chuckled, "And who was it that gave Mrs. Reynolds such an idea?"

Elizabeth smiled ruefully, "I see 'tis two against one, though it is quite unfair as I have no siblings to side with me. But I must admit that I do find myself intrigued as to the land here; it just seems so much harsher and yet no less beautiful than the soft hills of Hertfordshire."

Georgiana clapped her hands, "Very well, 'tis decided then! Now, I believe we have time for a spot of tea before you must set out. Brother, you must gather your strength so that you can keep up with Lizzie."

Darcy's protest that he was fully capable of touring his own lands only brought more chuckles from both ladies. As their laughter rang in the halls, Mrs. Reynolds smiled to herself at the thought of a future in which Miss Bennet would make Pemberley her home and keep such happiness within its walls. Glancing out the windows later at the figures of Master Darcy and his guest making their way to the boundaries of the formal gardens and the beginnings of the woods, she vowed silently to help her young Mistress in her quest to make such a future a reality.

Under Darcy's guidance, Elizabeth became well-acquainted with the markings of the hidden paths under the shade of Pemberley's trees. Stopping now and then so that he might explain the various properties of a few plants native to the region, Darcy was pleased to observe the obvious pleasure Elizabeth took in examining the wonders of nature around her. Later, as the two settled themselves quietly along the banks of a pond to observe the family of swans that glided gracefully on the others side of the water, he was even more gratified when Elizabeth boldly laid her head on his shoulder. Despite the impropriety of the situation, he could not find it in himself to mind. Though he would have been content to remain thus until the end of time, he knew that amends had to be made.

The rumble vibrating through Darcy's body as he broke the peaceful silence caused Elizabeth to straighten once more. The content of his words further made her twist to look at him.

"I have been a fool."

"Regarding Mr. Wickham?"

Darcy considered his answer carefully. "Regarding everything."

Instead of answering her questioning gaze directly, Darcy turned again to observe the swans. When he spoke, his response again seemed strange. "Do you believe that those who have passed are watching over us?"

Elizabeth blinked slightly at his sudden question but decided to humor him. "I believe that those we love are never quite parted from us. I would hope that they do not watch us all the time, as I hope they can manage to find a measure of peace in being separated from the living. But I do believe that their love also extends beyond death."

Darcy smiled slightly at her answer. "What of when there is little love between you and the other?"

Elizabeth thought carefully, "But at one time there had been."

"Yes. At one time, we were friends, brothers even. Strange it is though that I dreamt of George. I who could not even bring myself to visit his grave but rather ordered my servants to place his body next to that of his parents. He begged my forgiveness for not heeding my admonitions or appreciating the many times I tried to alter his path. He asked if I would hate him forever for the wrongs he had done."

"And what was your reply?"

Darcy sighed. "What could I say? Of course I forgave him; despite everything, I cannot find it in myself truly to hate my childhood playmate, my younger brother in all but blood. I was so intent on feeling as though I had failed George that I had not thought that he might see the situation differently. His actions were his own. It has just taken too long for me to accept it. No longer will I be plagued by ghosts of the past."

Elizabeth nodded in approval. Darcy turned to her again, "And it is thanks to you and your reminder that I cannot be in control of everything. That and my mother…she made it quite certain in the land of dreams that I was hurting you and Georgiana. She was quite blunt in sharing her disapproval in my actions, or rather, my inactions."

Elizabeth felt a thrill go through her at Darcy's intense gaze. Attempting to lessen the gravity of the situation, she asked, "What was she like?"

Darcy's smiles broaden a little more in remembrance, "My mother was a most singular woman, quite unlike other ladies of her station. Some would call her headstrong, but I suppose growing up with someone like my Aunt Catherine as a sister, she could little afford to be a shrinking violet. She caused quite the scandal when she accepted my father's suit; though the Darcy's are not without consequence, we are not titled like the Fitzwilliam's are. But I do not believe my mother would have enjoyed living among the Ton despite the fact that she would have been quite the leader among the ladies. She preferred a life in the country, working to improve the lives of those who depended on the land for a living. She and my father were friends, confidants, and true partners. When I was young, she would bring me here, to take in the sounds of nature and appreciate my place in the larger world. When she passed, this became my place of refuge. I had often thought to bring Georgiana here, so that she might feel closer to our mother, but somehow, I was always reluctant. Somehow, this place feels sacred to me. Am I selfish for wanting to keep it to myself?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, not at all…I feel honored that you have decided to share this place with me."

Darcy looked at her intently and reached for her hands. Intertwining their fingers, he spoke earnestly, "Miss Elizabeth…No…just Elizabeth, my Elizabeth. Surely you must know, I would share all that I have and all that I am with you. You who are so astute can have no doubt as to the depth of feelings I hold for you, but I will say it nonetheless. I love you. I do not how, or when, or from where it began. But I love you, with all of my being. Perhaps it has always been so. I scarce know how to contain it within myself; it seems at times as complex as the world around us and at other times as simple as these three words. I love you. I know no other way to express it but this, in which I no longer think in terms of you or I, but us. So much so that the hand I hold is but an extension of my own and so intimate that when I fall asleep it is your eyes that close*. I have been a fool, not telling you this. But I seek your forgiveness now. I wish to make amends."

Throughout Darcy's declaration, Elizabeth felt herself cycling from a dizzying array of emotions. Surprise, wonderment, contentment swirled through her with each word from Darcy until finally, a sense of elation settled on her, a lightness as her smile grew wide. Finding that words were inadequate to express herself, she raised his hand, still intertwined with her own, brought it to her lips, and settled upon it a gentle kiss. Breathlessly, she replied, "What can I say to so impassioned a declaration but that I love you too? I who have prided myself on my independence have come to find that my happiness is no longer my own but dependent upon yours. It is an unsettling feeling and yet, I do not wish to escape the hold you have over me. I love you Fitzwilliam; there is nothing to forgive."

Darcy's breath caught at her gesture and her words. Throwing caution to the wind, he released her hand to cup her face and lay upon her trembling lips a gentle kiss. Pulling away, he blushed deeply and spoke, "Forgive me, I should not have taken such liberties. Not without asking you if you were willing to share this lifetime with me, to make Pemberley as much your home as it is mine."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Are you so intent on spending the rest of your life apologizing to me for each action you undertake? I fear such behavior will become most cumbersome and most curious to any guests we host. Though mayhaps you have discovered the secret to marital bliss."

In wonderment, Darcy asked again, "Then you accept?"

Laughing now, Elizabeth replied, "Is it not customary for a lady to be courted before a proposal is made? But I suppose it may be said that we have been courting for a long while now, even if we did not call it such. So yes, you stubborn man, yes I do. You know very well that my answer has been thus for quite the time now."

"Then we must return to Hertfordshire as soon as the carriage can be made ready! I must speak to your father. And Hertfordshire is not far from London so that I may meet with my solicitor without spending too much time bereft of your company."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled in merriment, "How quickly the romance of the moment is ruined with such practical concerns! My poor Papa, he will be quite upset to learn that you have made me an offer so far from his watchful gaze. He had warned me, you know, regarding the risks I take in accompanying to your home."

"Our home, you mean. Or at least, soon to be."

"I suppose so. And poor you, Mr. Darcy, to stand the wrath of Tommy, for you have yet to ask for his blessing."

Here it was Darcy's turn to chuckle, "Oh I do not think Tommy will be overly upset, he had made it known to me, during our picnic on Oakham's Mount, that he quite approved of me and Bingley. Certainly I will be sure to speak with him, but I do not believe he will be overly angry. Besides, I could always threaten to discontinue his fencing lessons."

"You would not do that to a child! I am most surprised at you! But did you not say that the Colonel was a passing swordsman himself? Mayhaps in your absence Tommy will have discovered a new fencing master. He may then feel compelled to seek a duel for my honor."

Darcy's brows furrowed, "Have I offended you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I see you still have much to learn regarding my teasing ways. But no, Mr. Darcy. You take nothing but what I give freely. "

"Then it is a good thing that I am ready to dedicate the rest of my life to learning about your preferences, is it not?"

At such a response, Elizabeth could only smile. Suddenly, she found herself chuckling again. At Darcy's curious look, she explained, "I was just thinking upon our first meeting, when I insisted that I cared more for a person's character than his name or titles. I could little assess yours, however, as such study requires lengthy study. I do believe that the rest of my life would most certainly count as such."

"Our life, you mean."

Returning his heartfelt gaze, she repeated. "Yes. Our life."

Had anyone been watching from the windows as Elizabeth and Darcy made their way to the main house, they would have certainly gleaned the happy understanding between them from the tender way Darcy looked at his lady and the trusting way she rested her arm in his. As it was, the house instead carried within it a tense silence such that the couple's footsteps as they went in search of Georgiana echoed ominously in the hallways. Looking at each other in concern, the couple opened the door to the back veranda upon a most horrifying scene.

A wide-eyed but upright Georgiana stood with a gun to her head. A ring of footmen, makeshift weapons in their own hands, surrounded their Mistress and her strange attacker. Darcy, seeing the danger his sister was in, immediately stiffened. Even Elizabeth could not help but let out a small gasp. Hearing the sound, the stranger turned to the newcomers.

A sneer crossed his face as he caught sight of Darcy. In a rather strange accent, he remarked, "Well, Fitzwilliam, I presume. I will have my revenge for the wrong you have done to me and my family. I will hurt your sister as you have hurt mine. Perhaps then you will understand the depth of our pain."

Darcy's eyebrows rose at such a speech. Taking a deep breath to settle himself, he asked, "Sir. I am indeed Fitzwilliam Darcy, but I do not believe I have had the honor of meeting either you or your sister."

The stranger laughed bitterly, "Oh you would deny it! I have not made it across Europe and the Channel to hear your empty denials! I sworn on the tombstones of my forbearers that you would pay and so pay you shall!"

Still, Darcy spoke in the most soothing tone he could muster, "I fear you have the wrong man, for I have not been to the Continent in many a years. Indeed, I have travelled little beyond the borders of our fair isle my entire life."

"Lies!" The stranger cried, as he wildly waved his arm with the gun. Seeing this action, Darcy moved carefully to stand in front of Elizabeth. But such an act only drew the stranger's attention to the lady. "Oh! And I suppose this is another of your conquests! Of course you would protect her when you did little enough for my sister!"

Darcy's eyebrows rose, "If you would just lower your weapon, we can then discuss this matter as civilized men. I really do not know of your sister or your family. If one of my countryman has done wrong by your sister, than I humbly beg your forgiveness on his behalf."

"What good are your apologies?! I have no use for it! It will not bring my sister back to me!"

Sincerely, Darcy said, "Nonetheless, I am very sorry for your loss."

"Not sorry enough!"

The events following such an emphatic exclamation occurred too fast for Elizabeth to have full recollection afterwards. Maybe Darcy moved too quickly to reach for Georgiana or maybe the stranger simply decided to change the target of his wrath, but whatever the circumstance, the shot of a gun being fired rang through Pemberley and signaled a rush of action at the end of which Elizabeth found herself on her knees, pressing her handkerchief against the wound in Darcy's chest. The sound of the stranger being restrained and carried away by the loyal footmen and the quick orders from a white-faced Georgiana to the throng of servants that had rushed from inside the house simply washed over her as she felt Darcy's life blood pool into her hands. Looking at his pale face, she could only whisper, "Please don't leave me. Not now. Please. If my hand be your hand, then my heart is your heart. Let it beat for both of us. Do not leave me. I will never forgive you if you do."

* * *

*Content adapted from Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27 Letters

The sunbeam sneaking its way through the gap in the curtains woke Elizabeth from a restless slumber. Opening her eyes, she stretched out the cramps in her body from her most unusual choice of a resting place. A soft knock on the door distracted her attention momentarily from the figure that lay on the bed next to her chair. Georgiana quietly entered the doorway and whispered, "Go, Lizzie, you have been sitting vigil all night. The doctor said my brother was out of danger; you should go rest. You know he will be most upset to find that you have neglected your own health when he wakes."

Elizabeth smiled tiredly at her friend, "Yes, he would be. But I cannot abandon him now. What if he wakes while I am gone?"

Georgiana shook her head, "Then I will have a maid fetch you. Please, Lizzie, if you will not sleep, then at least go read some of your letters. I think news of home from your sisters might help distract your worries."

"But…"

"Just go. I will sit with him for now. You insisted that I gain some rest, now I am insisting the same. And surely you know now of the Darcy stubbornness."

Elizabeth sighed, "That I do. Indeed, I am relying on the Darcy tenacity to see your brother through this disturbing turn of events. And you? Are you quite well?"

Georgiana smiled bravely, "It was a most frightening experience, I will not deny it. But I have also learned that I have much for which to be grateful. Chief among them the loyalty of the servants to my brother. I do not think I could have managed to hold my stillness without the way they came to my rescue."

Elizabeth hugged her friend, "They are not only loyal to your brother, dear Georgie, but to you as well. And you have shown yourself to be truly worthy of such loyalty. I am so proud of your courage."

"I do not think it was courage. Perhaps just more of that Darcy stubbornness. So, in keeping with such a characteristic, I must insist once more that you go rest. I cannot have my future sister fall ill herself."

Elizabeth blushed, "How do you know?"

Georgiana chuckled, "I can read my brother quite well, Lizzie. The joy that had radiated from him prior to seeing my predicament was all the indication I needed that something significant had occurred."

"Even at gunpoint you noticed such a thing? You astound me."

"Go be astounded elsewhere, please."

The shooing motion that Georgiana made brought a true smile to Elizabeth's face as the latter moved to comply. Georgiana took the seat that had been vacated. Looking at her brother's sleeping face, she said softly, "I am happy for you brother. I think Papa would have approved as well."

Allowing her feet to guide her with little thought as to her destination, Elizabeth was not surprised to find herself in the library where a stack of letters had been placed on the end-table next to the stuffed sofa that she had taken to frequent. Smiling softly at Georgiana's thoughtfulness, she broke the seal on the topmost letter.

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_What news we have just had from your Papa! I am well aware that he is not prone to writing lengthy communications, so an urgent message from Hertfordshire was of course received with great concern. You can little imagine your Uncle Gardiner's surprise when he saw that the letter was addressed not to him but to me! His surprise was of course nothing compared to mine when I had a chance to examine the content of such an unexpected letter. You know of my opinions on Mr. Darcy and though I do trust him, he is but a man. I can only assume that by agreeing to travel to Pemberley at the invitation of his sister, you are no longer so adverse to his suit. Though I am happy for you, my dear niece, I cannot but worry about the impropriety of the situation. And I fear that though your Papa reluctantly let you go, he is concerned as well. Do not be angry with him, child, for he is informing me of this trip of yours out of love and protectiveness. And it is with these two things in mind that I have decided to visit my hometown a little earlier than usual this year. What luck that your uncle had surprised me by re-purchasing the ownership of my father's bookstore in Lambton as an anniversary present. I believe it is high time I paid a visit to the property and checked on its management. If it brings me a little closer to Pemberley so that I may provide some supervision to your blossoming romance with that estate's Master, then so be it. I know you to be of a most sensible nature, but I was young and in the throes of love myself once. I hope my arrival will be received with joy and not anger. _

_ Your loving Aunt Gardiner_

Elizabeth set down the letter with a wry smile on her face. Remembering the kiss that Darcy had bestowed upon her, she blushed as to what her Aunt Gardiner would say regarding the impropriety of that interaction. Nonetheless, she could not find it in herself to be upset, for she knew her aunt had her best interest at heart. Determined to speak to Georgiana regarding the possibility of hosting her Aunt Gardiner at Pemberley later, she turned to the next letter in the pile. She smiled as she spied Charlotte's neat handwriting but felt her brows furrowing as she read the words.

…_In your absence, I have become rather fond of the new Mrs. Fitzwilliam, though I do not know if I could say the same of her esteemed mother, the Lady Catherine de Bourgh, at least on our initial acquaintance. I fear I might have borrowed from some of your impertinence at supper that night and made comments which were probably not becoming that of a genteel lady. Well, certainly not a docile lady. But strangely, I think the Fitzwilliams' guest, the Lord Ashbury, was amused rather than offended that I was determined to oppose his opinions on the degree of education a woman should receive. I also found a strange ally in the Lady Catherine. But in retrospect, perhaps the situation was not as odd as it had seemed at the time. Lady Catherine had, after all, been the manager of her own lands and estate for these many years. She certainly was not against female independence and responsibility. I suppose that is the event that cemented my current decision. I do hope you will return to Hertfordshire soon, my friend, for I might not be here when you do. You see, Lady Catherine expressed some wishes to hire a companion when she returns to Kent and Anne of course recommended me. And somehow, that dinner party quite convinced the Lady that if not completely suitable because of my lack of connections or beauty (oh do not roll your eyes, Lizzie, I know I am no beauty), I could at least offer her some amusement. And at three and twenty, I have little prospects but to become a burden on my parents and my brother. Though I know John and Kitty would provide well for me, indeed, they have taken the time to reassure me of such, I cannot ignore my sense of guilty and discomfort. So, I will be leaving for Rosings soon. We have often spoken of adventures when we were children, how strange it feels now to start one of my own!_

_ Your friend,_

_ Charlotte Lucas_

Elizabeth, despite her chuckles at Charlotte's comment (for she had indeed found herself rolling her eyes at the self-disparaging mark on Charlotte's looks), found herself tearing open the next envelope written in Jane's neat script in hopes of finding some manner of explanation for Charlotte's tale.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I do hope you are well and that the roads were not too rough for your travels. Tommy has been rather desolate after your departure and made all sorts of threats to follow you to Derbyshire to ensure that Mr. Darcy behaved himself. It would be quite intimidating if he didn't look so adorable with that scowl on his face. But you needn't worry about our dear brother, for he soon found his focus taken by the Fitzwilliams' new guest. As you can imagine, the addition of a new eligible gentleman to the neighborhood, particularly so soon after the sudden departure of your Mr. Darcy, made for very easy gossip. Aunt Phillips of course was most curious and made certain to pay another visit to Longbourn to see if we knew of Lord Andrew Ashbury. Sadly, we could only disappoint her (though I do believe our Aunt might be used to disappointment when it comes to gossip and us Bennet girls). Interestingly, Charlotte has become the one with most information about Lord Ashbury, for she has had the most chance to speak with him. They do argue quite frequently, but I do not believe either do so out of maliciousness. Indeed, I am glad to see Charlotte so spirited. I do not mean to scold you, dear sister, but I do believe Charlotte has come to feel perhaps a bit neglected during your pre-occupation with your gentleman. Anne has been a good friend to her, but I have not seen that same sparkle in her eyes in quite some time. I do hope she wrote to you regarding her acceptance of Lady Catherine's offer for the post of a companion. I think you will feel quite vindicated that you were certainly correct in your speculations that Lady Catherine had spurred our Cousin Collins on in his pursuit of a wife out of loneliness. As odd as it might seen, I think Charlotte will do quite well in Kent. She and Lady Catherine are both strong women who share a conviction that women in general are not helpless creatures wholly dependent on their fathers, brothers, or husbands. Certainly it does not hurt that Lord Ashbury's estate, Willowmere, is but an afternoon's ride of Rosings. You will forgive me for casting such tenuous thoughts on the matter, but it may very well be that Kitty was right and that one happy couple most certainly begets another….Speaking of Kitty, I spy her writing a rather extensive letter to you and since she is the best storyteller in our family, I will leave it to her to share the details of the latest happenings…_

Rather than answer Elizabeth's questions, Jane's words only added to her confusion. So, with great impatience, she turned to letters from her other siblings in hopes of clarification. Mary's message contained no further revealing details, other than her statement that Lord Ashbury seemed quite a nice gentleman and seemed to prefer Charlotte's company despite their many disagreements on individualism. Tommy's message, written in his best handwriting (though it was still filled with splotches of ink in unexpected spots) and containing pleas that his sister bring his best fencing tutor back to Hertfordshire safely, made Elizabeth smile but did not bring calm to her state of mind. Fortunately, Kitty's letter, as Jane had promised, was far more revealing of the situation.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I suppose Jane has already informed you of the most interesting developments of late after you had left Hertfordshire. I can only guess that she was most reticent on some of the details that you seek, so hopefully I will be able to calm your worries. But first, I must reassure you that you needn't fear that your departure caused too much stir in our small community, though I suppose it did cause some jealous comments from some of the ladies that you were to be a guest of such a rich family as the Darcy's. But I think our community has reconciled itself to the thought that if a young lady should receive such an honor, then she might as well hail from Hertfordshire. Indeed, you might be hailed as a local heroine if you manage to 'catch' Mr. Darcy. I do not profess to understand this form of logic (or approve of such vulgar manners of speech), but I will not question it if it means that your reputation remains intact. _

_Lady Lucas was certainly curious as to the task that had drawn the Darcy's away from Hertfordshire, but when I steadfastly refused to comment, she desisted in asking and instead just remarked that at least she is certain that the Darcy's were to return, if only to return you to Longbourn. John (and I know it is improper of me to call him such, but it seems quite ridiculous to have to address him as Mr. Lucas when we have known each other all our lives) did raise a slight concern as to the suitableness of your trip, but I was quick to reassure him of Darcy's character. I hope I am not wrong in doing so, but I have ever trusted in your judgment, Lizzie, and have yet to regret it. Besides, while a part of me certainly understands John's concerns, I cannot but own that I find the entire matter quite romantic. Though I have enjoyed the few romance novels that Papa has deemed suitable for me to read, I find it quite attractive that you should be the heroine of your story and save the hero of your tale instead of the more traditional plot of those books. I find it also quite like you to upturn what is expected in a courtship. It is positively thrilling, particularly when compared with that of Jane and Mr. Bingley. Their reasonableness can be quite maddening at times. But I suppose, as John would remind me, that perhaps it is a good thing that not everyone in the world is as flighty as I can be. _

_I must also tell you that in the excitement of these recent few weeks, the plight of our unfortunate cousin, Mr. Collins, was all but forgotten, to Papa's great pleasure. Alas that the peace did not last long. I am certain the matter would have faded completely from everyone's memories but for the most unexpected arrival of Anne's mother. I was fortunate (or mayhaps unfortunate) enough to be sitting with Anne in the Netherfield garden at the time. We were so focused on our easels (and Anne has turned out to be quite the artist, though her talent lies more in the paint brush and mine with the pencil) that it quite startled us when a servant announced the presence of Lady Catherine de Bourgh in the West Parlor. Anne and I had meant to clean the paint off our hands prior to meeting the great Lady, but she surprised us further by finding us out almost before the maid had finished her notification. From what little I have heard about the Lady, I had expected her to treat me quite coldly or simply be offended at our lack of proper attire. But she was much too overjoyed to see her daughter to take any issue. Anne, once she recovered from her surprise, was likewise happy to greet her mother and made certain to introduce me. Mayhaps 'twas her praise with my artistic skills or perhaps her none-too-subtle emphasis on the words 'close friend,' but Anne quite made it known to Lady Catherine that she would not give up the friendship with us Bennet's. I think it may have been of comfort to the Lady that my name was also Catherine. I know you are fond of saying 'What's in a name?' Lizzie, but it turns out in this instance that it was not completely irrelevant. _

_I do not suppose Mary, modest creature that she is, informed you of her interaction with the Lady Catherine? She had taken to playing the pianoforte in the Netherfield music room in Georgiana's absence at Anne's great insistence (and really, Lizzie, we must see to it that we procure a better instrument for Mary at home…perhaps for her birthday? I would most willingly give up my pin money for the year if you believe it would help). The servants at Netherfield are instructed not to mind Mary's presence and since Mary is such a quiet person, they have little cause to complain of her visits. And our Mary quite impressed the Lady Catherine with her skill on the pianoforte. Mary was certainly not aware she had an audience. Indeed, I do not believe she would have played had she known that Lady Catherine was walking in the corridor just outside the music room. But play she did and Lady Catherine was so shocked at the quality of the music that she was quite kind to our Mary. When Mary was introduced to her as another Bennet sister, she had the most peculiar look on her face. At least, I imagine it might have been peculiar, for I certainly was not present to witness it. Poor Mary was of course mortified that she had been overheard by so great a person, but from what Anne said, she behaved quite well such that Lady Catherine thought her a most proper young lady. _

_Indeed, I believe it might have been Lady Catherine's idea that Anne host a dinner party for Netherfield's closest neighbors. So of course the Lucas's and us Bennet's were the main attendees. Lady Catherine, being somewhat of a forthright temper, was quick to remark that Jane was certainly the beauty among us girls. When informed of the courtship between Mr. Bingley and Jane or, more specifically, of the timing of such a courtship, she gave Mr. Bingley the most sharp of looks. To his credit, Mr. Bingley only smiled in his usual manners which I think unsettled Lady Catherine even more. The cold manners with which Lady Lucas treated her, particularly her thinly veiled derisive comments regarding 'the woman who would send a toad of a man to terrorize one of the most prominent families in the region,' and 'the audacity of a mere parson to think that he would be fit for a lady of the Bennet girls' caliber' must have also caught her off-guard. John had frowned at his mother when she made such a reference to our Cousin Collins and glanced at me worriedly, but I for one was more wont to give a great cheer at Lady Lucas's bravado (though of course I refrained from doing so in polite company). I know you think her a most horrid gossip, Lizzie, but Lady Lucas really is quite sharp and kind when she intends to be. Though I suppose it does not hurt that she has accepted me as a future-daughter-in-law (though John has yet to ask me the important question) and thinks that whatever affects the Bennet's will in turn affect the Lucas's. And though Sir Lucas is a minor knight, Lady Lucas would be most definitely affronted to have her family tied to a clergyman like our Cousin Collins. _

_I suppose that consideration might have been Sir Lucas's motivation when he made to ask Papa how you were enjoying Pemberley. The shock on Lady Catherine's face was so great that I thought her eyebrows would fly clean off her forehead! Though she spoke no words, you can be sure that the look she gave both Anne and the Colonel was one that demanded an explanation. But whereas Anne might have at one time trembled beneath such a glare, I am proud to say that she only lifted an eyebrow at her mother with a slight shake of her head and then moved to bring the discussion between Charlotte and the Lord Ashbury to Lady Catherine's attention. I do believe the Colonel was quite proud of his wife as well, for I distinctly saw the wide smile upon his face despite his efforts at covering it up with a cough. _

_Speaking of Charlotte, I suppose that was the other great surprise of the evening. I expect Mr. Darcy might have already told you of Lord Andrew Ashbury, for they do appear to be great friends, at least from what I can tell. But I do not suppose Mr. Darcy made you aware of the more traditional manners of that gentleman. He was certainly no snob as I suspect Lady Catherine to be, but despite his courteous manners, he seemed distinctly uncomfortable among us country-folks. But I suppose I cannot blame him…he is after all a Lord. Charlotte, however, did not seem at all intimidated by his title or his more reserved manners. Indeed, I think you have been a stronger influence on Charlotte than perhaps you know. For she was quite spirited in her debates with him and cared little for stern looks John was sending her way as well. We had all expected Lady Catherine to scold Charlotte for her strong opinions, or at least for the most outspoken way she was behaving, but the great Lady quite surprised us by not only agreeing with Charlotte but joining her in reprimanding Lord Ashbury's "most archaic views" (her words, not mine. I would not dare to utter such a phrase to a Lord, though I suspect you would, Lizzie!) regarding the capabilities of women. _

_In view of these happenings, I suppose I should not have been surprised when Lady Lucas informed me that Charlotte was to leave Lucas Lodge and travel to Rosings as Lady Catherine's companion. Lady Lucas was certainly miffed, I can assure you, for she still cared little for Lady Catherine. But she did reluctantly agree, particularly when she was made aware that Lord Ashbury's estate was also in Kent. I think the attentions that Lord Ashbury paid Charlotte quite bewildered Lady Lucas (and indeed, the entire neighborhood except perhaps us Bennet girls). As she would tell me, she often despaired of her "plain" daughter and her lot in life. I of course always stood up for Charlotte, but it seems that it took the attentions of a Lord for Lady Lucas to see the merits in her daughter. 'Tis quite sad, really, for Charlotte is such a lovely person, certainly more sensible than Maria who, despite being closer to my age, I cannot but treat as a much younger sister. At least John was never one to disparage his sister. Indeed, I do not believe I would be as fond of him if he did. You know that Charlotte has often been our chaperone during the walks John and I would take, and on such a walk, he made certain to speak with Charlotte regarding her decision. He said (and I fully agree) that she would always have a home in Lucas Lodge and that we would provide quite well for her should she never marry (it really was quite thrilling when he said we!); she had no need to seek an occupation so far away from home. But Charlotte remained adamant (and really, I think John blames you, Lizzie, for the stubbornness in Charlotte's character. Though I think it is quite fitting in consideration of her views on independence) and insisted that she would like an adventure of her own. _

_As for the Lady Catherine, Anne tells me that she did have to explain the connection between you and Mr. Darcy to her mother. You needn't fear, for she said nothing of the romantic attachment between you two. Though I do think Lady Catherine suspected something; say what you will of her overgrown sense of pride, Lady Catherine is certainly not stupid. Anne emphasized that Georgiana found you to be a dear friend and that Mr. Darcy thought well of all the Bennet's. The Colonel was also kind enough to say that he had found us Bennet's to be the best companions for Anne and fully intended to ensure that such a friendship continued. He may have also made mention that his mother, the Lady Matlock, had met you and Mary in London and approved of the association. Strangely (at least in my eyes), Lady Catherine proved not so difficult to convince. Maybe Lady Matlock's influence extends beyond London's borders. Though Anne was confident that the fact that her mother could find little fault in us Bennet girls' comportment, particularly Jane's genteel manners, Mary's gift and obvious dedication to the pianoforte, and even my talents with a drawing pencil, did much to smooth the road. So, though I do not believe the Lady Catherine to be altogether happy with the fact that you are visiting with her niece and nephew, she could not deny that you are still a gentleman's daughter. A country gentleman, to be sure, but a gentleman nonetheless. _

_And it appears that Mr. Bingley's plan did play a factor as well. For after discovering that two of us Bennet girls are already being courted by young men of some wealth and social status, Lady Catherine had remarked to the Colonel, "Well, Richard, I see that your time in His Majesty's troops were not all a waste. It seems you have learned something about strategy after all." To which the Colonel had merely smiled enigmatically and said, "Oh but I cannot claim credit. I fear young Mr. Bingley is the mastermind in this case." Anne said that she had been initially afraid that Lady Catherine would throw a tantrum that a mere tradesman's son (no matter his current respectability and wealth) should outwit a member of the peerage. But perhaps Lady Catherine had truly mellowed now that her dear daughter is so happily settled, for she had only nodded in a rather resigned manner and remarked that the world is no longer as it had been in the days of her youth._

_Still, Anne says that I should warn you that it remains likely that Lady Catherine will write directly to Mr. Darcy regarding us Bennet's. She is not certain if the words will be altogether kind or not and begs of you that should Mr. Darcy grow too angry, that you convince him not to cut ties with the de Bourgh's. I really do hope it does not come to that, Lizzie, though I remain confident in your capabilities to have the matter well in hand. _

_In closing, I think it would greatly amuse you to know that Tommy has taken to calling Lady Catherine the 'dragon lady' despite Jane's numerous admonitions. I do believe he is most impatient to have Mr. Darcy as a brother, for he seems determined to resent anyone who might become an obstacle to the fulfillment of such a wish. 'Tis quite puzzling, for he also threatened to challenge Mr. Darcy to a duel if he harms you in any way during this trip. I truly do not understand our brother at times. Nonetheless, I do agree with his hopes that you will return home soon. We all miss you very much. _

_ Your sister,_

_ Kitty _

Putting the letter aside carefully, Elizabeth adopted a rather pensive expression as she thought on the news from home. Though delighted that her good friend Charlotte might have discovered a chance for happiness, she also found herself worried that Charlotte should come to harm in a location to far from home. From what little she knew of the Lady Catherine, she had great difficulty in believing that the great lady could be so accepting of the Bennet's as suitable companions for her daughter. Looking back through Kitty's most informative letter, however, Elizabeth realized that perhaps Anne gave her mother little choice in the matter. And strangely, though Lady Catherine seemed to wish for nothing but agreement to her opinions (if her choice of a parson was anything to judge by), her actions showed that she was capable of respect for young ladies possessing of a certain strength of mind.

A knock on the library's door made her pause in her considerations of all the news from home. Taking in the elated look on Dasiy's face, Elizabeth put aside her letters and stated before the young maid could even open her mouth, "He has awakened."

At Daisy's nod, Elizabeth gave a great sigh of relief. Despite the doctor's repeated reassurances the prior night that the bullet had not passed anywhere close to Darcy's heart, Elizabeth had remained apprehensive regarding that gentleman's state. A wide grin broke through her countenance as she walked towards Darcy's chamber as fast as she could, leaving Daisy to smile indulgently in her wake. The young maid then made to tidy up Elizabeth's pile of letters before departing to share the good news with the rest of the servants. Humming merrily to herself, Daisy's eyes shown bright as she thought on the obvious dedication Miss Elizabeth had towards Master Darcy. Settling the thick bundle of letters in a neat stack, she felt hopeful that Pemberley might soon gain a new mistress who was full of kindness and good cheer.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28 Family

When Fitzwilliam Darcy opened his eyes, he was momentarily disoriented. Turning his head towards the soft gasp he heard, he was puzzled as to the reason that his sister would be in his bed chamber. Before he could speak, however, Georgiana clapped her hands joyfully, "Oh brother! You are awake! I must have someone inform Lizzie!"

As Georgiana turned to give instructions, Darcy blinked the sleep from his eyes. Raising his hand to the wound dressings on his chest and the site of the pain, he felt his memories of the prior afternoon's events returning. A wave of elation crashed over him again as he thought on Elizabeth's acceptance of his proposal. Just as quickly, however, his brows furrowed in remembrance of the dangerous situation in which he had found Georgiana. Concern for his sister rose above his initial excitement such that the first words to pass his lips upon waking were, "Are you quite alright, Georgiana?"

Or at least, that was what he intended to say. But his voice seemed unwilling to cooperate and a croak was all Georgiana heard. Bringing a cup of water to her brother's lips, Georgiana was quick to reassure him, "Have no fear, brother, Lizzie and I are well. You are the only one who has been harmed. Indeed, Lizzie was beside herself with worry and insisted on standing vigil overnight." At the look of concern that passed Darcy's face, she added, "Precisely so, I told her you would be most unhappy about her lack of care for herself, but Lizzie would not hear of it. You did give her quite the scare and I cannot fault her for wanting to ensure your safety, even if it meant a breach of propriety and allowing her entry into your bedroom. It took quite the persuading for her to allow me to relieve her position this morning. I expect her to be in the library, checking on letters from her family. I do so hope their news might sufficient distract her attentions, if only for a short while."

Regaining his voice at last, Darcy nodded in approval and spoke, "And what of you, Georgie?"

Georgiana put away the cup and returned to her seat with a soft smile, "Lizzie had asked me the same thing. And I find that I can only repeat the truth…I am quite well. I am very thankful for the loyalty of our servants and for your timely arrival. Indeed, I find that at this moment, I can only feel joy that you and Lizzie have finally reached an understanding."

At Darcy's incredulous look, she chuckled, "Oh brother, surely you should no longer be surprised that I would notice your great happiness. I cannot be happier for you and look forward to turning over my duties as Mistress of Pemberley to a most worthy successor. Indeed, I believe you will find that our staff is most accepting of Lizzie because of all the care she had taken to ensure both yours and my well-being."

Darcy coughed slightly in embarrassment as he said, "I had hoped to inform you myself, dear sister, and thank you for your support these past few months. I am glad that you are fond of Miss Elizabeth and believe that I have chosen wisely."

"Oh yes, brother. I am ever so glad! Though I do believe that you owe me an even greater debt now, for it was upon my suggestion that you had the opportunity to ask such an important question of your lady."

Darcy smiled and nodded in agreement.

Georgiana's smile lingered for a moment before she grew serious again, "There, I shall stop embarrassing you. Though, I am concerned at what is to happen to that foreign gentleman? Mrs. Reynolds made certain that the Lambton constable came and dragged him away to be kept under lock and key. But I could make little sense of his accusations towards you."

Darcy's expression became clouded again as he thought on his attacker. Thoughtfully, he remarked, "I could gather little from his shoutings, only that he believes I have wronged his sister in some way. I fear he thinks of me as the worst cad. It is fortunate that he was contained but I fear that the matter will not be elucidated until I have a chance to speak with him without a weapon held against me. For now, I can only hope that Miss Elizabeth will not believe his ravings."

As Georgiana made to reassure her brother, the lady of their conversation appeared in the doorway. Elizabeth's expression brightened as she caught sight of Darcy conversing readily with Georgiana. Forgetting propriety, she rushed to his side and clasped the hand lying on top of the coverlet in her own hands and bestowed upon it a kiss. Georgiana smiled indulgently at the couple before standing softly and quitting the room to give them some measure of privacy.

Darcy gently used his other hand to tilt Elizabeth's face so as to meet her eyes with his own, "Dear Elizabeth, I am well."

At the sound of his voice, Elizabeth seemed to remember herself. Letting go of his hands with a blush, she sat down in the seat Georgiana had vacated. "I am glad, so very glad."

Darcy smiled softly at his beloved and silently cursed his still weak state, for he would have liked nothing more than to return the kiss, though perhaps not just upon her hand. Instead, he could only hope that she could read his love for her in his eyes. From the pink tinge of her cheeks, he rather thought that she quite understood. Neither party, however, seemed ready to break the silence that had befallen. For his part, now that he was sure of her regard for him, Darcy found that he felt paradoxically tongue-tied. Elizabeth likewise remained uncharacteristically quiet until both parties tried suddenly to speak at the same time.

Finding that he lacked the strength to oppose her insistence that he be the first to complete his thought, Darcy remarked, "I am sorry that such a happy occasion was so marred by the presence of our unwelcomed guest. I had hoped to gift you with a ring so that you might always have a reminder of my regard for you…that is…I hope I am not wrong in assuming that you have not changed your mind as to your answer?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "You silly man, on what cause would I seek to change my answer? I'm afraid that once asked, you cannot take back your question. For better or worse, Fitzwilliam Darcy, you can now no longer be rid of me."

Darcy smiled gratefully at her reassurance but still felt obliged to ask, "Are you certain? Our visitor laid some rather dismal accusations at my feet."

Elizabeth remained undaunted, "I do not know the crimes of which the unwelcomed guest spoke, but I do know that the Fitzwilliam Darcy I have come to care for would never commit such acts. I have faith in your honesty and character such that I can only be sure that the accusations were the ravings of a madman or that a serious crime has been committed in which someone of ill intent sought to damage the Darcy name. While I cannot but admire the great love the attacker had for his sister, I also cannot condone his actions. I can only believe that a serious misunderstanding has taken place."

"That has been my thought as well. I do intend to interview the gentleman more closely, for my instincts tell me that a great injustice has been done to him and his family. I also wish to know precisely how he came to know of my name and my location."

Elizabeth looked troubled, "Surely you cannot mean to do so in person? Would it not do more harm than good for him to see your face again? He seemed to me rather blinded by a deep hatred of you and yours."

Darcy sighed, "I do not know from whence such strong animosity came but I think it would be best if I were to be the one to confront him. I think he might welcome the chance to list his grievances against me."

"But what if he were to hurt you once more? I do not think I can bare it if some other calamity were to befall you."

The worry clearly written in her eyes and her expression made Darcy want to hold her in his arms, if only to reassure her that his wound was not as serious as initially believed. But Fitzwilliam Darcy, even when swamped with emotions, still retained some vestiges of mental capacity. The impropriety of being alone in his bedroom with Elizabeth and the memory of the softness of her lips was already wrecking havoc with his thoughts. In conjunction with the knowledge that she had consented to be his wife, these thoughts quickly alerted Darcy to the necessity of redirecting the focus of the conversation to a safer topic.

"You needn't fear, for Georgiana informed me that our unwelcomed guest is quite well guarded in Lambton. I believe I owe the town constable a bottle of the finest wine from Pemberley's cellar this coming Christmas time; I have needed his aid these recent years. Still, I do feel some amount of pity for my attacker."

Expressing clear astonishment, Elizabeth cried, "But how can you?! He tried to hurt not only you but also Georgiana!"

Darcy only replied thoughtfully, "Ah, dear Elizabeth, now you are the one whose reasoning is clouded by emotions. Think back on his words…he sought revenge because his sister had been wronged in some way. I can only assume that someone had taken advantage of her in the worst way. As a brother myself, I can little imagine the lengths I would go to punish someone who would dare harm my own sister in such a manner. And I do believe Tommy, as young as he is, would agree with me whole-heartedly. Even you, Elizabeth, cannot deny that you would seek vengeance against any who would dare commit a crime against one of your sisters."

While Elizabeth reluctantly agreed, she added, "I would hope, though, that if you were in such a position, you would not turn to violence."

Darcy only sighed regretfully, "I do not know what measures I would undertake. For anger is a strong emotion. I hope I have not shocked you with my lack of self-control in such a matter?"

Elizabeth could only look at Darcy thoughtfully, "No, for I cannot say with absolute confidence that I would not be blinded by rage as well. Still, I do hope you will be careful…In fact, mayhaps I should accompany you?"

Darcy suppressed a shudder at the thought of exposing Elizabeth to the types of men who resided under the watchful eye of the constable and shook his head, "There is no need. While I do not question your courage, the prison really is no place for a lady. Besides, I think your presence here in Pemberley will provide much needed comfort for Georgiana." At Elizabeth's protests, he added, "But if it would sooth your worries, I will ensure that I am accompanied by the most trustworthy of manservants. I will take no chances for my safety."

Elizabeth sighed, "Very well. I see in this matter you are resolved. Alright, for this once, I will allow your decision to hold. Though, do please wait until the doctor pronounces you mostly recovered. I will not have you visit your attacker so physically weakened."

Darcy smiled teasingly, "As you wish, m'lady" and was gratified at the answering grin that began to make its appearance known on her face. Though he would have been content to stare at her for the remainder of the day, he knew she still needed to be distracted from her worries. And indeed, he himself needed distraction from his awareness of her close proximity in so private a setting. So, he inquired, "Georgiana made mention that you had received some letters from Hertfordshire? Tell me, what news from our friends?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow knowingly, fully aware that he was attempting to divert her attentions. Nonetheless, she began to tell him of the most interesting of developments as told by her sisters.

When Georgiana returned with tea for Elizabeth and some warm broth for her brother, she was gratified to hear the sound of her brother's laughter once more. Looking up at her entrance, Darcy explained, "Georgie, I fear we have underestimated our Aunt Catherine. Would you believe that she has hired Miss Charlotte Lucas to be her companion? Indeed, I believe she may even be playing matchmaker!"

At Gerogiana's questioning look, Elizabeth added, "Oh yes. It appears Charlotte has garnered the attention of your brother's friend, Lord Andrew Ashbury, whose estate is quite conveniently situated in relation to Rosings. None of my sisters remarked on it, but I am quite convinced that Lady Catherine did not choose Charlotte to be her companion solely based on your Cousin Anne's recommendations."

Georgiana's eyes sparkled in amusement, "Aunt Catherine? A match-maker? Surely not! Particularly given how well her last plan regarding my brother and Cousin Anne has been thwarted. No, I find it far more likely that she engaged Charlotte in eager anticipation of the fireworks that are certain to ensue when Charlotte dares contradict Mr. Collins!"

At her comment, Darcy laughed again, "Poor Mr. Collins, he now has to answer to two independent women of strong opinions. Not to mention that if my friend Andrew's interest in Miss Lucas extends beyond friendship, then he will be certain to ensure that the poor parson treats her with respect. Though a kind man, Andrew is a bit traditional."

Elizabeth chortled and almost spit out her tea, "Poor Mr. Collins indeed. Still, if made to choose between my cousin or my friend, I fear I will always choose to stand with my friend. Blood may be thicker than water, but Charlotte is more family to me than Cousin Collins will ever be."

Her mention of family reminded Georgiana of a message that had arrived recently. Removing the missive from the tea tray and handing it to Elizabeth, she remarked, "Oh Lizzie, I had almost forgotten, a message had arrived for you from Lambton Inn."

Startled, Elizabeth quickly broke the seal and glanced through the words. "Oh! 'Tis from my Aunt Gardiner! She had written that she was traveling to Derbyshire to visit her father's bookstore that my Uncle had recently obtained the rights for, but I had not expected her arrival so soon! Or for my Uncle Gardiner to accompany her!"

Darcy spoke in wonder, "It seems that while Bingley and Richard have been sitting idle in holiday in the country, your uncle has been busy expanding their business empire. How fortunate that he is looking to expand into Derbyshire! Now I will no longer have to travel to London to visit my favorite bookseller but can remain close to home."

Georgiana and Elizabeth glanced at each briefly before rolling their eyes at Darcy's great dislike of leaving Pemberley. Catching their shared look, Darcy made a mock pout, "Hmm…I believe I have caught a glimpse into my future! Indeed, I find I may be able to commiserate with Mr. Collins at our next meeting for I also find myself at the mercy of two strong-willed ladies."

Despite her chuckles, Elizabeth was quick to retort, "Ah, but your predicament is of your own making, so you cannot play at being the victim."

Darcy smiled at her, "Indeed, it is, and unlike your unfortunate cousin, I find that I have little cause to regret my situation. Soon I will not only have my preferred bookseller nearby, but also the lady with whom I desire to spend the rest of my life. With these wishes granted, I will have no need to leave home."

The tenderness with which he looked at her brought a deep blush to her cheeks and an indulgent smile to Georgiana's face. Determined not to allow him to derail her thoughts, Elizabeth turned away from the intensity of his gaze towards Georgiana, "I had hoped, Georgie, that it might be possible for my Aunt and Uncle to join us at Pemberley? I know it is perhaps a bit daring of me as a guest to make such a request…"

Despite Elizabeth's uncertainty, Georgiana was quick to agree, "Oh, but what a lovely thought! I greatly enjoyed meeting your Aunt while we were in London, she was always so kind to me. Besides, you will be Mistress of Pemberley soon, Lizzie, so that your family will also become our family and we cannot allow family to stay at an Inn when they would be welcomed in our home."

Darcy nodded in approval, "Well spoken, Georgie. Since I cannot, I trust you will make the necessary arrangements for the Gardiners' stay?"

Georgiana nodded, "Indeed I will. Now, brother, I must insist that you rest again. The doctor had warned us not to tax your strength too much."

Darcy frowned, "But I have no wish for sleep any longer. But for the dull pain, I feel well enough to look over the reports from my steward at least. I cannot sit idly by here for I would go mad from the inactivity."

Elizabeth could not resist saying in a teasing voice, "Is your brother always such a poor patient?"

Georgiana shook her head, "I hardly now, for he is rarely sick. My brother is fortunate to be in possession of a healthy constitution."

Elizabeth nodded, "I think I can relate to his restlessness. I do not mind reading to him for now and ensure that he does not over-exert himself as he recovers."

Georgiana agreed gratefully, "Then I will go see about your Aunt Gardiner."

Darcy broke in with a resigned tone, "And so it begins…I see that my life is no longer my own."

As Georgiana turned away to complete her tasks, Elizabeth looked at him fondly, "No, as you had said, what is yours is mine now too. And so, your health is as much my responsibility as it is yours."

* * *

The arrival of the Gardiners' in the town of Lambton was not the curiosity it might have been, for Mrs. Gardiner retained close friendships with her childhood friends and Mr. Gardiner had recently been seen quite often as he made the preliminary arrangements to gift his wife with the local bookstore and was already thought of as a shrewd businessman and a worthy gentleman. Indeed, some of the more wizened townsfolk could recall the days when a young Edward Gardiner had first encountered the spirited Madeleine Taylor and somehow managed to distract her from her books long enough to carry her away as a wife. Many had hoped that young Mr. Gardiner would stay on in Lambton and take over for Mr. Taylor, for the old man's wife had passed some years past and Madeleine was the only child to survive to adulthood. But those who knew Miss Taylor realized that her adventurous nature made the prospect of leaving Lambton for London much more exciting. Nonetheless, Mrs. Gardiner's almost yearly visit to her home country to catch up with old friends and pay her respects to the graves of her parents quite ensured that she continued to be looked upon as one of Lambton's own.

So it was that when a breathless child from the Inn arrived at Mrs. Hattie Longfield's door with a message for Mrs. Madeleine Gardiner, the apothecary's wife was profoundly interested regarding the urgency of the matter. When the seal of the Darcy family was observed, her curiosity only grew.

"Well, Maddie, I can see that you have had some important news. Will you not share it?"

Mrs. Gardiner carefully folded the message and placed it gently in her reticule before replying. "Indeed, Hattie. Edward and I had the pleasure of meeting the Darcy's this past year during their time in London for the marriage of their cousins. It appears our presence in Lambton has not gone unnoticed and we have been invited to stay with them a while."

Mrs. Longfield, being of an astute nature, knew at once that her old friend was not telling the whole truth. "Now Maddie, we have been friends for long enough that I know when you are keeping secrets from me. Surely you know that hiding things from me is futile, I who was the first to notice your preference for your Edward so many years ago?"

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled, "Ah Hattie, you do know me too well. Very well, perhaps I should have mentioned that one of my nieces is also currently a guest at Pemberley."

Mrs. Longfield nodded knowingly, "Oh yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, is it not?"

Mrs. Gardiner looked shocked, "But how did you know?"

Mrs. Longfield sighed, "I am no gossip, but in a town as small as Lambton and with a family as prominent as the Darcy's, such a thing cannot remain secret for too long. Meg, the girl we hired to help tidy up the shop, has a younger sister in Pemberley. Daisy's a young thing, dependable but perhaps a bit excitable and she has yet to acquire the solemn close-lipped nature of most of the Pemberley servants. She simply could not wait to share with Meg how lovely she thought the new guest at Pemberley has been; it appears that your niece has made quite the favorable impression on the staff. Besides, Mrs. Reynolds recently sent a request to my David for certain herbs. The servant was as discrete as could be, of course, but we did gather that someone has been harmed recently. I heard the constable also paid a visit to the estate…I do hope it's not that dastardly Wickham again. I knew that lad would not turn out well, despite all that the Darcy's did for him. And he has only repaid them with sorrows... It would be a shame for anything to happen to such a lovely family. They are so well-liked locally."

With great alarm, Mrs. Gardiner remarked, "Oh dear, there was no mention of any conflict in the message, and Lizzie made no comment on it in her last note to me."

Mrs. Longfield was quick to reassure her friend, "Then you needn't fear, I am certain the dangers have passed. Nonetheless, I will keep you no longer but allow you to go in search of the truth, for I know you will have no rest until you find it."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded gratefully at her girl-hood companion and her chief correspondent who kept her abreast of news in Derbyshire, "My thanks Hattie."

Mrs. Longfield brushed aside her gratitude, "What are friends for? And you can be sure that I will remain mum about everything. Now, go on, Maddie. Just be certain to stop by before you leave for London again! It has been too long."

Despite her worries regarding her niece, Mrs. Gardiner managed to muster a true smile, "I will indeed, dear friend."

Returning to the Inn, Mrs. Gardiner was glad to see her husband's horse being taken to the stables. Finding Mr. Gardiner in their rooms, she quickly showed him message from Pemberley and shared her anxieties regarding the extra news from Mrs. Longfield. Quick to reassure his anxious wife, Mr. Gardiner agreed that the couple would depart for Pemberley as soon as could be arranged and send for their belongings later. Fortunately, Georgiana had planned ahead and had sent the Darcy carriage to the village so that it arrived at the Inn for the Gardiners as soon as their decision was made.

When the Gardiners arrived at Pemberley, they were graciously welcomed by Georgiana and ushered into a comfortable looking sitting room. Turning to a nearby maid, Georgiana asked politely that Elizabeth be summoned from Darcy's side. At such a request, Mrs. Gardiner felt her eyebrow rise in speculation. Seeing her curious look, Georgiana quickly explained, "I fear my brother is a bit indisposed at the moment. I am certain he will recover soon, but alas for now you must excuse his absence. He also sends his apologies for being a poor host."

While Mr. Gardiner replied that it was no trouble, Mrs. Gardiner asked quietly, "I do hope he is alright?"

Georgiana smiled reassuringly, "Oh yes, the doctor expects him to make a full recovery." At the growing worry on the Gardiners' faces, she added, "Oh dear, I fear I have started at the end of the story rather than the beginning…and normally, I would not be so open with the happenings lately, but seeing as we are to be family…Oh dear, and now I have ruined the surprise! Oh I do hope Lizzie forgives me…"

Looking at each other in confusion at their hostess's jumbled thoughts, the Gardiners felt grateful when the door opened to reveal their niece.

Seeing Elizabeth, Georgiana also breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Lizzie, I am so glad you are here. I believe I am making a mess of explaining recent events to your Aunt and Uncle."

Mr. Gardiner spoke up, "Yes, as glad I am to see you, dear niece, you do have much explaining to do…what is this Miss Darcy mentioned about us being family?"

Elizabeth blushed but replied truthfully, "Uncle, Aunt, I am glad you can join us. I hadn't planned on saying anything until Mr. Darcy had spoken to Papa, but, well, he has asked and I have answered and…well.."

Mr. Gardiner cleared his throat, "I see…well, then should you not be returning to Hertfordshire soon?"

Elizabeth nodded but a shadow crossed her face, "I am certain he intended to, only…"

At her hesitancy, Mrs. Gardiner remarked, "Only you had an unexpected visitor of some sort?"

"But how did you know?"

Mrs. Gardiner smiled a bit at the irony of hearing such a question from her niece when just hours before the same words had passed her own lips. "I am good friends with Mrs. Longfield, the apothecary's wife, and learned from her that Pemberley had recently sent some requests for certain herbs and medicines. While I am most happy to see that you and Miss Darcy remain unharmed, I do not think I would be wrong in presuming that something has happened to Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth sighed and confirmed her Aunt's insightfulness. Taking a brief moment to gather her thoughts, she, with some interjections from Georgiana, made known to her relatives of the events of the prior day. Describing Darcy's proposal with the barest of details, Elizabeth caught the look on her Aunt's face and knew that a private conversation would be due for later. As she further told of the unexpected visitor, she saw her Uncle's brows furrow in thought.

Mrs. Gardiner was the first to break the silence. Turning to Georgiana, she was quick to say, "Oh you poor dear! I am so glad you did not come to harm." Forgoing convention, she gave the young girl a hug of support.

Rather than being affronted at the personal touch, Georgiana found herself leaning into the older woman. Her shoulders quivered as the reality of the dangers she had been in finally settled. Though she had not lied when she reassured both Elizabeth and Darcy of her emotional state, she also had been too overwhelmed with the joy of having Elizabeth as a sister soon and her worries for her brother. She had not allowed her self to linger on the incidence of the prior day but, in retelling the tale, she felt her panic returning. With Mrs. Gardiner's arms around her, she felt the gravity of the situation hitting her and could not help but tremble in remembrance of the fear that had left her near-paralyzed.

As Mrs. Gardiner did her best to sooth Georgiana, Mr. Gardiner turned to his niece. "Well Lizzie, while I am happy for you and Mr. Darcy, I do not know if I can approve of you persisting to be alone in his company, particularly as he has yet to speak to your father. Nonetheless, I do understand the special circumstances involved… I see that your Aunt and I have arrived just in time. Though I have no doubt of your courage, there is something to be said about having family close by when in a crisis. So, when your Mr. Darcy feels well enough to receive me, I will speak with him regarding our next actions for your unpleasant visitor. You can be sure that I will be certain to accompany him on his errand to discover the stranger's motivations."

Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement and smiled gratefully at her Uncle. "Thank you, Uncle. I had extracted a promise from Mr. Darcy that he would not travel alone to Lambton. But I must admit that my worries are much lessened on knowing that your steady presence will be nearby as well."

Mr. Gardiner smiled in return, "There now, child, you needn't be too relieved, for I do plan to be most severe with Mr. Darcy in your father's absence. Much as my father-in-law had once been reluctant to gift me with his treasure, I am certain your father would be loath to part with his, much as he would be assured of your future happiness."

At such a comment, Mrs. Gardiner, her arms still around a now calmer Georgiana, remarked, "Ah yes. Papa always managed to be most clever in his hidden insults to you, with many literary allusions if my memory serves me. I think it was your ability not only to understand his meanings but to respond with barbs of your own while still maintaining a visage of respect that impressed him the most. Of course, I think Papa thought it most fitting that I remained oblivious to your attentions until Hattie remarked on the matter."

Regaining her equilibrium somewhat, Georgiana asked curiously, "How so, Mrs. Gardiner?"

"Ah, but you must call me Aunt Gardiner as well since we are truly to be family soon! As for that, well, I think my friend Hattie, that is, Mrs. Longfield down in the village now, can tell the tale better than I can."

Georgiana pleaded, "Oh, but please, I would love so to hear the story."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled, "Very well then. You see, Mr. Gardiner had been in town, on an errand for his father…"

As Mrs. Gardiner told her tale to a most captive audience, laughter filled the parlor and quite chased away any vestiges of sorrow or discomfort. Georgiana, from her position next to Mrs. Gardiner, felt her heart warm at the thought that her future was certain to hold many such occasions when she would be surrounded by the love and support of family. As she found herself chuckling at tales of the courtship between a most earnest Mr. Gardiner and an oblivious Miss Taylor, she sent a silent word of thanks to the heavens for sending Miss Elizabeth Bennet into the Darcys' lives.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29 Scandal

Miss Mary Bennet was a rather quiet young lady. Growing up in a household of sisters, each with a distinct personality of her own, she had always felt a bit overlooked if not a bit neglected. Her mother's thoughtless comments regarding Mary's lack of physical beauty, so often echoed by the Bennets' neighbors, though certainly not out of ill-intent, had at one time caused the young girl no end of distress. As time went on and these comments did not seize but rather reached a certain level of banality, Mary no longer paid them any mind but began to accept her own inferiority in the company of her sisters. She felt no resentment, no regret in acknowledgement of such an idea, but rather quietly carried on with her life. Because no one expected her to speak up or distinguish herself in any way, particularly in company, Mary embraced her quiet nature and sought solace in her music. In the notes she coaxed from the Bennets' old pianoforte, an instrument that was a part of her mother's dowry despite the lack of any interest Mrs. Bennet had in it, she came to reach a certain level of tranquility that stood in sharp contrast to Jane's dutiful thoughtfulness, to Elizabeth's almost restlessness in sharpening her mind, and to Kitty's playful spirit.

Such an existence would have continued thus, perhaps lasting until each of the other Bennet girls had children of her own, but for Mrs. Bennet's death. Sent to live with her Uncle and Aunt Gardiner, Mary found for the first time that her opinion was valued. Her Aunt Gardiner's consistent care in asking for Mary's opinions gave the young girl the courage to share her sense of decreased worth with her sisters. So when Kitty remarked that she felt neglected, Mary took a deep breath and verbally expressed her agreement. In the years that followed, Mary came to understand that being alone and being lonely were separate entities that may at times overlap but nonetheless were distinct from one another. Safe in the knowledge that her family valued her contributions and truly appreciated her gift in the musical arts, Mary developed a new sense of confidence. Nonetheless, because old habits were difficult to shake, and the long-established opinions of those who have known her since even before her formal entrance into the word were even more so, Mary still found it difficult to make friends outside her immediate family. Her friendship with Miss Georgiana Darcy was thus of equal significance to both parties.

So it was that when Mary heard the strains of a pianoforte as she walked through the now familiar halls of Netherfield (now blissfully free of the presence of the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh who rather intimidated Mary), her heart lifted in joy at the thought that her friend had returned from her sojourn in Derbyshire. As her steps drew her closer to the music, however, she realized that the music had none of the lightheartedness that was characteristic of the songs Georgiana preferred. Instead, this song was filled with sorrow, regret, and a certain amount of bitterness. The style of playing was also different. Whereas Georgiana seemed to build a partnership with the instrument, this musician seemed to be fighting with the keys as though the pianoforte was the demon causing the negative emotions. Her hands on the doorknob, Mary hesitated a moment at the undertone of anger within the song. Nonetheless, her curiosity as to the identity of the person who was able to express these emotions so masterfully made her open the door even as her gentle nature shrank from the strength of despair woven through the tune.

Blinking her eyes at the sudden darkness within the normally sunlit music room, Mary found that it took a moment to see the features of the person seated behind the pianoforte. A lone candelabrum cast just enough light to create a small island of clarity of the gleaming black and white keys but also created enough shadows that Mary thought for a moment that it was Mr. Darcy who sat on the bench. As her eyes gradually adjusted, Mary realized that the gentleman was similar in height and coloring to Mr. Darcy but had none of his bearings. Whereas Mr. Darcy gave the impression of health and energy, this gentleman looked pale and wane; and where Darcy's height made him an oftentimes imposing figure, this gentleman's long limbs gave him an almost skeletal gauntness. But what struck Mary the most was the expression of utter hopelessness on this gentleman's face. As the notes of the song swirled around and, indeed, through her, Mary felt that she was intruding on a most intimate moment. Making to back away out of the music room, Mary stumbled in the darkness and caused a stack of sheet music to fall from a nearby table. The rustling of the papers, while certainly not loud, stood in enough contrast to the melodies of the song that the player at the pianoforte drew pause and glanced up sharply.

Meeting the stranger's eyes and making to apologize for her intrusion, Mary felt the words die on her lips at the deadened eyes of the stranger. The blank look on his face stood in direct contrast to the overwhelming emotions that had filled the music just moments before. At seeing her, the stranger's eyes seemed to hold a flicker of curiosity that was quickly stamped out even as the two musicians stared at each in eerie silence. Finally, even Mary, who had been long acquainted with silence and thought of it as a good friend, found that the oppressive stillness rather unsettling. Her voice trembled slightly as she whispered her apology and quickly made her exit.

Back in the hallway, she stood with her back on the now once-again closed door and breathed a large sigh of relief at having escaped a most unusual encounter. Feeling her heart slow to its normal rate, particularly when she heard no sounds on the other side of the door that would suggest any movement on the part of the mysterious gentleman, Mary made to leave Netherfield for the safety and familiarity of her own home, determined to forget the gentleman and his music.

Had they been less focused on their respective beaus, Jane and Kitty might have remarked on the fact that for the next few days, Mary was playing on the pianoforte at home once more and appeared determined to avoid Netherfield. But neither Jane nor Kitty made mention of such an observation, for which Mary was grateful as she did not know if she could adequately explain her reasoning. Nonetheless, even as she played her own songs, she could not help but remember some of the chords wrought under the stranger's fingers and, quite unbidden, those same notes would find their way into her own compositions.

Of course, given that the residents of Netherfield have long since become friends with all of the Bennet's, Mary's determination to forget the encounter was sorely tested. Jane was the first to remark to Mary that the Colonel's brother was visiting the newlyweds and that Anne was a bit flustered at his unexpected arrival, particularly since he was unable to make it to their wedding. She also made note that Mr. Bingley thought that the Viscount shared many similar attributes with Mr. Darcy, including their taciturn nature, particularly in company, but that he seemed a good sort of man. Smiling gently at the optimistic nature of her sister and her betrothed, Mary felt her own curiosity satisfied for the time being. Recalling that Georgiana had made mention that her Cousin Reggie was the true musician in the family, she felt a bit silly that she had not realized the identity of the mysterious gentleman. Kitty was the second one to mention the Viscount. Or rather, she made more mention of his garbs of black more than the man himself. Kitty remarked that black was not at all a suitable color for the Colonel's brother, for it quite made his pale visage appear even more ghastly. In comparison to the health glow in the Colonel's and Mr. Bingley's cheeks, the Viscount's paleness was positively porcelain and ghostly. Her only observation as to the person himself was a passing comment that the Viscount was very quiet and spoke only when directly spoken to and only then in monosyllables as much as he could manage. Even Tommy, whose boisterous spirit was so often infectious to those around him, found that he could not rouse the gentleman to play. Indeed, Tommy was of the opinion that the Viscount seemed to be in mourning, a sentiment to which Mary found herself agreeing after her second encounter with the Viscount.

This meeting occurred once more at Netherfield, when Anne decided that she should formally introduce her Cousin Reggie to her friends. Mr. Bennet quickly found himself drawn into conversation with Mr. Bingley and Tommy regarding the young boy's progress in his studies. The ladies found themselves intrigued by the letter Anne had received from her mother regarding Charlotte's integration into the household at Kent. Reading between the lines, Anne soon had the Bennet sisters in stitches at her interpretation of the various confrontations between Charlotte and Mr. Collins (Lady Catherine, as Georgiana had predicted, was much amused to the detriment of Mr. Collins's pride for Charlotte was not of a mind to allow him to hold on to his high opinion of himself). Though she found that she was happy for Charlotte and the ease of her transition, Mary could not help but glance at the Viscount out of the corners of her eye and consider him carefully.

Mary might not have been the study of character that Elizabeth was, but she was still a keen observer with an intuitive mind. The Viscount's expression, which some might have mistaken for haughty disdain, just seemed tired and almost resigned to her. He seemed barely aware of his surroundings; his mind far away from his present location even as he made perfunctory responses when a rare question was sent his way. The Colonel, who was concerned about his brother's stillness even in company that was not family, cast desperately about for a conversation topic. His glance falling on Mary, the Colonel grasped at the chance.

Gesturing at Mary, the Colonel remarked, "Brother, I fear Georgiana has not yet returned to be your partner on the pianoforte, but perhaps you will find Miss Mary a suitable replacement? She is likewise talented and, to my untrained ears, would do quite well."

The Viscount nodded in understanding of his brother's words but otherwise made no response until his gaze fell on Mary. A fleeting flash of recognition lit in his eyes and then, for the first time since the beginning of teatime, he initiated a conversation. "Miss Mary, I have heard much about you from my Cousin Georgie. I can only imagine you are the friend who was so kind as to play a duet with her at my brother's engagement ball."

Relief filled the Colonel at this sign of life in his brother so that he was quick to say, before Mary could answer for herself, "Oh yes. Miss Mary did very well and left quite the impression on Mother. 'Tis a pity that you were not there to see it, Reggie."

At such a comment, the Viscount seemed to resort back to his silent state. Dismayed at this turn of events, the Colonel, rather uncharacteristically, turned to Mary with a pleading look before departing to join Bingley's more cheerful conversation.

Gathering her courage, Mary said softly, "'Twas no trouble to play with Georgie. I found it quite the honor, really, and feel fortunate that she considers me a friend."

The Viscount once again looked at Mary and studied her carefully. Bluntly, he remarked, "Neither one of you has that many friends to boast of, do you?"

Though the Colonel would have certainly reprimanded his brother for such an insulting remark had he been aware of it (for all that he was the younger son), Mary only nodded in agreement. "Aye, we both find that we are sometimes overshadowed by those of greater consequence in our families. Besides, for all our love of music, neither of us welcomes the attention of being putting on stage."

The Viscount smiled a bit bitterly, "Then you can well imagine the feelings of one who, like you, prefer the silence outside the limelight but has little choice in inhabiting that spot."

"I can little imagine it, for even your mentioning of such an idea brings an ill feeling to me. But surely your position offers you certain luxuries as well? You must have many instruments at your disposal. I am quite envious of Netherfield's pianoforte and am thankful that Anne does not mind that I practice here. Also, Georgie tells me you travel extensively abroad on the Continent, does that not expose you to even more styles of music and other musicians?"

The Viscount's expression again seemed far away as he whispered, "I have indeed met many on my travels, certain individuals who I do not believe I will ever forget."

Just then, Anne's voice broke into the conversation, "Oh Mary, will you not return your music to us? It has been many days since I heard your playing in Netherfield's halls. As gifted as Reggie is, I fear he plays such dreary tunes that he has caused the entire staff to slow down in their tasks."

Blushing at having been caught out, Mary answered, "Oh, but I did not wish our pianoforte at home to feel abandoned…"

At the word 'abandoned,' the shadow seemed to return to the Viscount's face. Nonetheless, he remarked, "Please, do not mind my presence, Miss Mary, I am willing to share the pianoforte here. Besides, I expect my sojourn in the country cannot last long before my parents will demand my presence in London."

Mary glanced at him curiously and was surprised to see an earnest expression on his face. Nodding her acceptance, she then lapsed into silence. But unlike before, in which the silence threatened to choke her, this one seemed almost companionable.

* * *

That evening, as they prepared for sleep, the Colonel and Anne found themselves in a serious discussion regarding the Viscount.

Anne, a worried look on her face, said, "Richard, is Reggie quite well? He has always been so quiet but this new silence is very worrying. Have you managed to extract any sort of story from him?"

The Colonel sighed, his usual smile absent from his face, "No, my dear, I fear Reggie is very ill indeed. I fear I was never as close with my brother as I was with Darcy; we were of such different temperaments, he of such a sensitive nature and me with my brashness that was only exacerbated by my time in the Army. I only hope that he will be able to hide his ailment from our parents, for Mother is certain to be most alarmed. But the more she insists on finding the cause of his ailment, the more Reggie will shrink within himself and his music. It was ever thus."

"I do hope Georgiana returns to us soon. Reggie always did have a soft spot for the dear girl. And even if he does not tell her his secrets, her presence would certainly sooth his hurt."

The Colonel nodded, "Indeed, I hope you would not think me presumptuous, but I had hoped that Reggie might make friends with Miss Mary and can share some of his burdens with her in Georgie's absence. I do not believe them to be interchangeable, but certainly Miss Mary carries with her a certain air of tranquility and kindness that I hope would sooth his soul."

Anne's worry deepened, "Are you so worried about his soul?"

The Colonel sighed again, "I do not know. But I do know that he has suffered some form of tragedy such that his dark cloud seems in danger of becoming permanent. Reggie was never exactly a cheerful person, but this somberness is uncharacteristic even for him. I think Mother's insistence in finding Reggie a bride also grows out of her hope that should he have a companion, his would be less moody and secretive."

Anne looked at her husband sharply, "Is that also part of your motivation in pushing him towards Miss Mary?"

"I must admit that I did not think of such a thing. I had only hoped that Reggie might have a friendship with one not in our family. And Miss Mary seemed an ideal candidate given her musical inclinations and her sweet nature. If he should develop tender feelings for her, well, so much the better, for she is a dear girl and will be very considerate for his sensitivities. And I think perhaps Reggie will likewise benefit from the responsibilities of protecting her gentleness, particularly in the face of the scandal it would cause if the next Lady Matlock were to be one of the younger daughters of a minor country gentleman."

Anne thought carefully but remarked, "Not if she were to be the sister of the next Mrs. Darcy. And you and I are both fully aware that Darcy is set on putting Miss Elizabeth in such a role. But there, we are speculating on the future when the present has more pressing matters."

* * *

The third meeting between Mary and the Viscount was almost a mirror image of their first. This time, Mary was the one seated in the music room at Netherfield. Having decided that she was being silly in avoiding Netherfield after having made the Viscount's acquaintance formally, Mary was a frequent guest once more. Sunlight poured through the windows and seemed to dance in recognition of her merry tune. Suddenly, as a thoughtful expression crossed her face, the notes changed to a slower, more sorrowful sound. Nonetheless, a thread of hopefulness ran through the song, like the first ray of sunshine that signaled the end of a storm. The sound of applause interrupted her playing and she looked up to see the Viscount's still figure watching her from the other side of the pianoforte.

Seeing her startlement, the Viscount spoke quietly, "Miss Mary, I hope you would forgive the intrusion. I have heard much from both Georgie and Richard regarding your skills on the pianoforte, and I am glad that they have not exaggerated in their descriptions."

Mary blushed at his praise and murmured her thanks.

Seating himself in a nearby chair, the Viscount continued, "Was that one of your own compositions?" At Mary's nod, he added, "I can tell that it holds a story that you wish to convey. Would you mind terribly telling me the story?"

Mary shook her head regretfully, "I fear you are asking the wrong Bennet if a story is what you seek. My sister Kitty is much more gifted in that area. Besides, surely a musician as talented as yourself can guess as to the nature of the story?"

The Viscount looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I think it is a story of loss, of regret, of sorrow; but ultimately, also of recovery and renewal. But I do not know if you have managed to convey the darker elements of this story as well as you could have."

Rather than be offended at his feedback, Mary nodded in acknowledgement of his observation, "Indeed. I have been blessed in that I have yet to experience a loss deep enough that it would give me the experience necessary to fully capture the hollowness of absolute sorrow. I fear my lack of such experiences leaves much to be desired in my playing."

"Perhaps so, but I would not wish such a loss on one such as yourself. Indeed, I would not wish such a loss on anyone."

Sensing that his gloom was again returning, Mary gently reminded the Viscount, "But if one were to have the support of a loving family, than certainly recovery from such a loss, while slowly and arduous, is not an impossibility."

At her sentiment, the Viscount only looked a bit more thoughtful as he remarked, "Perhaps, though I believe some hurts run too deep for even the balm of family to be of much help."

"Then mayhaps music will sooth your hurt as much as it does mine. Will you not share with me some of the songs you have learned abroad?"

"Maybe upon our next meeting, Miss Mary." So saying, he stood, bowed, and left Mary to her own thoughts.

* * *

Despite Mary's misgivings that she had offended the Viscount in some way, he stayed true to his promise and shared with her some of the techniques and songs he had learned on his travels. Indeed, the two soon found the subject of music so captivating that Mary stopped counting the number of encounters she had with the gentleman. As she relaxed in his company and he in hers, the Colonel and, of course, Anne, began to hope that the Viscount was on the road to recovery. Nonetheless, Mary remained careful not to mention the Viscount's loss again.

One afternoon during which Mary found herself trapped at Netherfield for a few hours longer than usual because of the onset of a sudden summer storm (for Anne would not hear of sending her out in such ghastly weather, even in the Fitzwilliams' sturdy carriage), she played a song that she had written in anticipation for Lizzie's homecoming.

The Viscount's appearance in the music room in the middle of the song no longer surprised her, so used was she to his quiet ways. "Is that song for another one of your sisters?"

Mary smiled at him and patiently waited for him to answer his own question, for they had made a game of it, as each attempted to use music to describe the people they have encountered.

Taking his now habitual seat whenever he joined her for one of her practice sessions, the Viscount remarked, "I can only imagine that it is for Miss Elizabeth, the one I have yet to meet but, if I am to believe my brother and his wife, one whom I will soon call family."

Mary nodded, "Yes. Aside from Tommy, I do not believe anyone can match Lizzie's curiosity for the world around her. She is quite clever and well-read, even in topics that our neighbors might find unladylike. But Papa could not censure her readings, particularly when the results made our tenants quite content and our lands quite profitable."

A rare smile crossed the Viscount's face at such a comment, "Then she sounds like an ideal match for my cousin Darcy. He is a man of the land. Pemberley and its people benefit greatly from his care and dedication. Your sister's intelligence will provide a welcomed challenge to my studious cousin and, I hope, her wit will help bring out the spark of humor in him."

"Bravo, sir, you have read Lizzie quite well just from my simple song. I too believe Lizzie and Mr. Darcy will be most happy together, a fact that I think will sooth my Papa's sorrows at parting with a daughter."

A brief silence fell then, such that the sounds of rain hitting the windows were magnified though, fortunately, the sound of thunder had already faded. Glancing at the wild weathers outside, the Viscount's next words signified a change in mood. "I find myself rather envious of both my brother's and my cousin's good fortunes. They have found their hearts' home whereas I am to be forever parted from mine."

At such a comment, Mary stilled and waited for him to complete his thoughts.

Still looking at the sheets of rain outside the window, the Viscount continued his story. "I know my conduct lately has greatly worried my brother and Cousin Anne. But I could not bring myself to speak of it, for the wounds were still too fresh. Even now, I find a kinship between the storm outside and the struggles within myself, for I too have loved once and, I believe, still do… She was the daughter of a humble carpenter within one of the small villages where I had stayed to learn the folk songs of the region. Though his shop was small and he kept a humble home, her father was of some local renown for the soundness of the objects he made. For he was no simple carpenter but rather carved the most melodious of instruments; such was his skill that the instruments themselves seemed to embody a song. Sadly, when I met her, her father had already passed on to practice his craft for the heavenly angels. Fortunately, he was able to pass on his skill to his younger son and, as I would find out, to his daughter. For while her brother was the one to fashion the wooden frames, it was she who set the strings and the keys and made certain that the instruments were perfectly in tune…We met when I visited her brother's workshop one day, after having made his acquaintance at the advice of a mutual friend. And we became friends such that I found myself drawn back to the village year after year and, at each subsequent visit, lingering for a longer period of time. It was not long before I realized that I loved her even more than I cared for my music, for she understood my moods as well as she understood the inner workings of the instruments her brother made. Though I knew her younger brother saw our mutual regard for one another and was glad of the joy I had brought to her, I also knew her elder brother, though I never met the man, did not care for my attentions to his sister, for he saw me with a jaundiced eye and was convinced that I was another rich young gentleman out to entrap young ladies of little fortune and poor connections. I learned later that their mother had been from a family of nobility and had caused quite the scandal when she ran away and married the carpenter. The price for her family's acceptance of such a union was to have her eldest son, when he could be separated from his mother's breast without issue, raised as her family's heir so as to carry on the family name. Despite the distance between them, the younger siblings communicated via letter regularly with their brother and he made known to me on paper his displeasure at my attentions to his sister. But I was in earnest and, to my utter joy, so was she. Despite his misgivings, he consented to our union. We were married by the costumes of her people, though her grandparents forbade her elder brother's attendance at the celebrations. I wanted to bring her back to England with me then, so that she might experience the luxuries that my position afforded me. I cared not for the gossip it might have engendered at the son of Lord Matlock bringing back a foreign bride born of scandal. But, selfishly, I also wanted to keep her to myself. And so I said nothing to my family, gave no inkling that I had found my other, my better, half. Instead, I allowed them to think that I was still drifting around the Continent. In reality, however, I found no music as captivating as the life I was able to have with her…"

When the Viscount fell silent again, Mary dared to breathe her question, "What happened to her?"

Turning to face her from his position by the window, for he had taken to pacing as he told his tale, he stated, "There was a child, our child…but perhaps God decided to punish me for my deception towards my parents, for He saw it fitting to take away the two dearest things in the world to me. For that reason, I missed my own brother's wedding. I could not bear to think of celebrating the success of his love story when I had just buried my heart."

Mary's eyes grew wide at this admission even as she began to wonder as to the Viscount's motivations in telling her his secrets.

Perhaps the Viscount saw the question in her eyes for he added, "Forgive me, I did not intend to burden you with my grief. I only sought to warn you, Miss Mary, that I am a man in sorrow, who cannot find it in himself to think of loving another for the rest of his days. I tell you all this now so that you might understand my motivations; I am very fond of you, Miss Mary, and I am grateful for your friendship, but my heart has long been given to one who has since departed this world…"

Mary felt her brows rise in surprise, for she had never thought to ponder on her developing friendship with the Viscount as anything more than the meeting of two minds so attuned to music. As she thought on the matter more, however, she scolded herself for being so naïve as to be ignorant of the significant looks that had passed between the Colonel and Anne or how others might have seen the multitude of occasions in which she was alone in the Viscount's company.

At her troubled expression, the Viscount said softly, "I hope I have not offended you, for I think of you as a young lady of integrity and have no doubt that you did not befriend me out of any hopes of becoming my bride even if, perhaps, my brother might have had such a thought. For it would seem that a young gentleman so happily settled in his marriage life is eager to aid his friends in obtaining the same joy, no matter their reluctance. I do not blame Richard, for I know he only wishes me to be happy. Little does he know that I intend to alter his fortunes by telling my parents the truth and informing of my wish to live out my days as a widower…Perhaps I am being selfish in such a choice, but I have long thought that Richard, with his ease in company, would be more fitting in the role of the next Lord Matlock. And Anne, despite her misgivings, would make a wonderful Lady Matlock."

Mary, who found her voice at last, spoke, "You have not offended me, for I had never expected anything other than friendship. I am deeply sorry for your loss and thank you for entrusting me with your secrets...You may be assured of my discretion."

"No, Miss Mary, it is I who must thank you for your friendship. If you recall, I had stated that neither you nor Georgie can boast of many friends. I did not wish to offend, particularly as I must count myself among your number. And since I do count you as a friend, I thought I should exercise the utmost honesty with you."

"At the risk of perpetuating this endless circle of gratitude, I can only state that I am grateful for it... I can only imagine the depth of despair you feel. Despite not having any sorrows of my own, I have seen my Papa's sadness after the passing of my Mama. I do not know if it is a hurt from which one may ever recover fully; more likely, 'tis something with which one learns to cope. But I am determined to stand by my earlier assertions that with the support of family, the pain may be lessened. You will make the decision that is most well-suited for you, but even with giving up your title, I do not believe you are giving up your family. Indeed, even should you seek to evade them, they will not allow you to face your demons alone. I live in hope that my song for you will come to fruition and that you will eventual make peace with yourself. I do believe your lady would wish for nothing less."

The Viscount smiled at her words, "You are very wise, Miss Mary, I would be a fool to ignore your counsel. The gentleman to win your hand will be fortunate indeed."


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30. Interrogation

True to Georgiana's assertion, Darcy was in possession of a healthy constitution such that even the physician was astounded as to the speed with which he recovered from his wound. Darcy, in a rare moment of levity with those outside his immediate circle of family and friends, commented that with the best of nursemaids around him, he would feel ashamed indeed if he did not hasten the time course. The cheerful mood that permeated Pemberley at the Master's return to health was made obvious by the care that the kitchen staff took to make all of Darcy's favorite foods for the first supper for which Darcy was allowed to travel forth from his chambers. Seated with Elizabeth to his left and Georgiana to his right, Darcy felt fully contented such that even the silent request from Mr. Gardiner that signaled a most serious conversation in the gentlemen's near future and the contemplative expression on Mrs. Gardiner's face as she studied Darcy's interactions with her niece did little to upset his equilibrium. The assembled party found themselves so unwilling to dissociate after supper that the gentlemen easily capitulated to the ladies' demands that they forgo their post-supper brandy. The rest of the evening thus passed in a celebratory spirit, filled with laughter and friendly competition in games of cards and charades. The shadow of the reason for Darcy's needed recovery was, for the moment, easily eclipsed by the joy at Darcy's current health.

The soft drizzle of the next morning prevented Elizabeth from taking her usual morning walk but provided the perfect opportunity for her Aunt Gardiner to accost her for the previously promised discussion. Both ladies being early risers, they were awake while Georgiana still slumbered. Finding Elizabeth, Mrs. Gardiner studied her niece carefully. Nestled in her habitual chair, Elizabeth looked quite at home within the Pemberley library. Mrs. Gardiner felt a tug on her heartstrings at the absent-minded manner in which Elizabeth would twist the new ring on her finger as she perused through the tome in her lap.

Darcy had taken Elizabeth to their glade in Pemberley's woods despite her protests that he was not to overtax himself on the first day he was permitted to leave the bounds of the main house. He had given her the ring with an almost boyish shyness, his eyes hopeful for her approval. Lines of green stones, reminiscent of the green fields and woods that she so loved, flanked a delicate, central diamond. The ring was not large or ostentatious, certainly not for lack of wealth or reluctance to spend funds on Darcy's part, but he knew Elizabeth's preference of simplicity and had taken such knowledge into consideration. On her first glance at the simple but elegant ring, Elizabeth knew at once that Darcy had given much thought to its design. Her radiant smile had been met with one of his own. Nonetheless, Darcy's hand still trembled as he held the ring out to her.

"I do not wish to be presumptuous, for I have yet to speak to your father or, in his absence, your uncle, but I could not wait for their consent to give you this ring. I feel as though you already carry a part of my heart with you and this ring seems but a tiny token in recognition of that fact. I do not wish to rush you; if you wish to wait for your father's blessing, I will gladly follow convention and do so. I ask only that you accept this ring, so that I may know that it is close to you when I cannot be."

The wind rustled her wild tresses softly as Elizabeth bent to consider the ring in his outstretched palm. Without hesitation, she had then glanced up at him and nodded solemnly. With shaking fingers, he had slipped the ring onto her finger before lifting it to his lips for a kiss.

Elizabeth's soft chuckle had broken the seriousness of the moment as she quipped, "It seems hardly fair that I should now carry a token of your regard while you should have nothing but my words to keep you company!"

Darcy matched her lightheartedness as he answered, "How to you intend to remedy that, madam?"

Elizabeth's laughter grew and she withdrew her hand to retrieve her gift for him. "I do not know if this will be fit to be seen in company, for my stitching is ill indeed, despite my best efforts and Jane's patient tutelage when we were young. But I can say safely that it is entirely of my own making."

Holding the handkerchief in his hand, Darcy smiled a bit at the slightly crooked 'FD' that adorned the corner. "It matters not, for it is enough that you would spend time on a task you find unpleasant simply for me. I will treasure this and place it close to my heart."

The presence of the ring on Elizabeth's finger caused quite the stir at the celebratory supper that evening and was, perhaps, the impetus for the looks that the Gardiners sent Darcy's way. Likewise, the ring provided Mrs. Gardiner with an opening for her conversation with Elizabeth.

Looking up at the sound of the closing door, Elizabeth caught sight of the expression on her aunt's face and dutifully set aside her book. Nonetheless, she waited for her aunt to break the silence.

Mrs. Gardiner did not disappoint. "Well, Lizzie, you can have no doubt as to the nature of my questions. I can see by the presence of the ring that you have accepted your Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth blushed as she glanced down at the object in question. In such a short time, she had already become accustomed to its weight on her finger; it had become as much a part of her as the knowledge of Darcy's regard. "Yes, Aunt Gardiner. Though I believe you have long suspected such an outcome, for it was you who first mentioned Mr. Darcy's partiality towards me."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded knowingly, "Indeed. If memory serves, I do believe you were determined to think of him as nothing but a friend. And, yet, here you are, the most fortunate of creatures you had professed the future Mrs. Darcy to be. While I certainly cannot fault your choice, indeed, I find myself quite overjoyed by it, I cannot help but be curious as to the cause in the change of your opinions."

"I cannot fix precisely on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. The feelings I hold for him changed so gradually that I found myself already deeply entrenched before I knew that they had changed.* I had thought that you supposed more than really existed, but now….now, it seems my thoughts have always been turned favorable towards him as his had been towards me. To think on him as the constant fixation in my future life seems as natural as breathing. I had not thought that my head and heart could be so in agreement on a subject."

At Elizabeth's heartfelt words, Mrs. Gardiner found her vision growing suspiciously blurry. Taking a moment to collect herself, she spoke just as earnestly, "I am happy for you, dear niece. For I think you and Mr. Darcy will do quite well together. But I suspect you have no need to hear my opinions on the matter."

Elizabeth smiled and gestured to the book in her lap, "No indeed, for he has shown me that he truly desires to treat me as a partner. This book holds but a sliver of the accounts for the running of the estate here, but it is enough as a starting point."

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled, "Would I be correct in saying that you might treasure that book of accounts even more than you might the ring you bear?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Perhaps, though both are dear to me. One shows me his heart and the other his soul, for Darcy has made caring for his tenants his life's work and this book includes not only the finances but also his notes on each of the families who make Pemberley their home. Everything from birthdays and marriages to their personal interests and preferences, Darcy has meticulously recorded them all. He has entrusted me with the task of learning about the good people who have enabled the Darcy's to lead lives of comfort."

"Does it not frighten you? To have the responsibility of being Mistress to so much?"

Elizabeth smiled wryly, "Oh yes, I would be fool not to be afraid. Despite Papa's support for my role in the upkeep of Longbourn's lands, even that experience little prepared me for the wide scope of Pemberley. In addition, I will have the challenge of managing the household as well. I have become much reliant on Jane's good sense and have sorely neglected my education in the art of making a comfortable home. But despite my fear, I also feel a sense of excitement at the upcoming adventures. For I know I will have the most attentive of tutors. Darcy's confidence in me does much to bolster my own spirits and Georgiana's willingness to share her expertise does much to comfort me."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded, "You always were one to seek new manners of ways to improve your mind, Lizzie. I am certain your courage will rise to these new challenges. It does my heart much comfort to hear that Mr. Darcy has already begun to treat you as an equal; I truly believe that your uncle's willingness to allow my participation in our business and his respect for my decisions has kept our marriage strong. As unconventional as it might be, for society remains rather determined to insist that the duties of a wife are limited to hearth and home, I truly believe that marriage is a bond between equals. Nonetheless, you and Mr. Darcy are both independent individuals with strong convictions of your own, much as your Uncle Gardiner and I are, so I feel that I must caution you that marriage will take as much, if not more, study and reflection as will your other duties. I have no doubts for two people as intelligent as you and Mr. Darcy, these realities are already within your awareness. Even so, I beg of your to remember that communication and compromise are necessary components for maintaining your happiness."

Pausing to allow her words to sink in, Mrs. Gardiner waited until Elizabeth's nod of acknowledgement before she added. "I know my words might seem more somber than the happy occasion may necessitate, but I do believe marriage to be a very serious step. I do not doubt that you and Mr. Darcy care deeply for one another, nor do I have doubts in your future happiness, but I would do what I can to ensure your awareness of the gravity of you decision. Since the success of your Uncle's business, I have seen too many young ladies of the high circles enter into matrimony without fully comprehending the daily responsibilities entailed and the practicalities of spending your life with another. I have no wish to see any of my darling nieces ill-prepared."

Elizabeth nodded once more to show her understanding. "I thank you, Aunt, for your sage words of advice. I am well aware that both Mr. Darcy and I are in possession of rather passionate natures. But whereas my temperament is like the summer storms, quick to elicit but also quick to fade, his is more like a slumbering volcano whose eruption is made all the more powerful by the lengthy dormancy. I think that, given some of the happenings of late, I have learned to acquire more patience in waiting for Darcy to reflect on his thoughts while he has come to be more aware of when my bravery is but a façade. I am certain that our conflicts in the future will not be few, but I am likewise just as certain in our shared dedication to making our life together a happy one."

"Then I see that both of you expect little opposition from your Papa regarding this match?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Perhaps we are being a little hasty, but I cannot shake the feeling of rightness I feel here at Pemberley, with Darcy at my side. I do believe Papa may have foreseen this conclusion as well, for he has on numerous occasions spoken or behaved in such a way as to suggest his acceptance of Darcy as a future member of the Bennet family. Why, the first people he thought of to protect us girls after Cousin Collins's most surprising visit were Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley!"

"Oh yes, you have had an eventful time recently. As much as I appreciate the letters from you girls updating me on happenings in Hertfordshire, I do believe certain things are better explained in person. And I expect there have been updates since our last communication. So, will not tell me about it now?"

The subsequent discussion was long indeed and the ladies paid particular attention to the surprising changes in Charlotte Lucas's circumstances. But perhaps the long duration of such a talk was for the best, for it allowed Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Darcy to meet in for the conversation that was inevitable when marriage has been proposed by the latter to the former's beloved niece.

Even though Darcy sat in his usual seat facing Mr. Gardiner across the width of his strong oak desk, he could not help but feel as though he were a young schoolboy about to face reprimands from a schoolmaster. Fortunately for Darcy, Mr. Gardiner proved just as strict but much more understanding than a schoolmaster might have been.

After a moment of awkward silence in which neither gentleman knew quite how to begin, Mr. Gardiner cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. Darcy, I suspect you have an important question to ask me in my brother-in-law's absence?"

Darcy, who usually held such tight reign over his emotions (except perhaps in Elizabeth's company), found that in this instance, he needed a moment to find his inner calmness. After all, it was not every day that one sought permission for the hand of one's beloved. Even though Darcy logically knew that he would like meet with little, if any, opposition, he still felt a tendril of doubt and worry. Nonetheless, his voice was, for the most part, steady when he spoke. "Yes…I would like to apologize for the timing of such a request, for I understand the impropriety of my question at a time when Miss Elizabeth is a guest in my home and so far away from her father who should, rightly, be the one I turn to for permission. But lately, I have come to see that I have perhaps already delayed this question for longer than was necessary because of my own insecurities and I could not, would not, allow Miss Elizabeth to continue doubting my feelings towards her. With all that has happened, I am now even more convinced that I am a better man with her by my side. So, yes, I humbly ask, sir, while Mr. Bennet is not present, for your blessings on our union. Know that, even had Mr. Bennet been available, I would have asked regardless, because I know Elizabeth greatly values your judgment."

Just as his wife had found herself moved by Elizabeth's words, so Mr. Gardiner found himself, despite his best efforts, smiling at the earnest young man before him, particularly at the slip of the tongue that led Darcy to speaking Elizabeth's given name. Nonetheless, he could not resist some gentle teasing. "Are you seeking my forgiveness or my permission, Mr. Darcy? If it is the former, than I fear you have done an ill job indeed in showing any remorse for your actions. But, as I was once a young man in the throes of love myself (indeed, if I may be frank, I do not believe I have ever escaped from such a happy state), I can little censure you without appearing as a hypocrite. But before I give you my blessings, the businessman in me is insisting that I make certain that my niece will be well taken care of in her future life. So, Mr. Darcy, how do you plan on ensuring Lizzie's happiness?"

Despite Mr. Gardiner's reference to his profession in his last question, Darcy knew by instinct that monetary wealth was not the focus of Mr. Gardiner's concern. "Miss Elizabeth is in possession of a most independent spirit; I have no wish to cause any damage to a trait that I so cherish in her. She has bestowed on me a great honor in choosing to become my wife, my partner in all our future endeavors. All that I possess are hers and I look forward to her opinions on how to improve the yield of our land while still ensuring the happiness of our tenants. Because of her, I have already sensed many changes in myself and I believe, indeed, I look forward to, discovering even more as our life together progresses."

"You are aware, are you not, that Lizzie will bring little to this marriage? Longbourn is certainty a most profitable estate for its size, but with four dowries to provide, I fear its resources might become slightly stretched. Besides, Lizzie has little skill in the running of a household for Jane has always had such things well in hand. A gentleman of your position would certainty desire a wife who could manage a house as large as Pemberley."

"I care little for what finances Miss Elizabeth may bring to our union, for I truly believe her value cannot be matched with any monetary amount. As you say, I am in possession of a certain station in life, that station allows me the freedom to choose with my heart. As for the domestic duties of a wife, I have no doubt that a lady of Miss Elizabeth's intelligence will readily acquire the skills. I know that both Georgiana and Mrs. Reynolds, our housekeeper, are more than willing to provide their aid. I myself will do what I can to smooth the transition. I have had some experience, even if they be limited, in such a role for I was both Master and Mistress after my parents' death and while Georgiana was still young. And I discovered many similarities to the managing of a household and the overseeing of an estate."

Mr. Gardiner's smile widened at such a reply, "Bravo, Mr. Darcy, you have withstood the interrogation well. I gladly give you my blessings and welcome the day when you officially join our family, for I much prefer to think that I have gained a nephew rather than lose a niece. And I suspect my brother Bennet will share much the same sentiment though he will certainly be more severe with you than I have been. I am willing to entrust in your sense of honor and am confident that nothing untoward will occur as my niece continues her stay at Pemberley, for I fear Mrs. Gardiner and myself might not be the strictest of chaperons. I remember the days of our betrothal and the sense of wonderment I would feel at the realization that she had consented to be mine. So, I do not begrudge the morning walks I know you and Elizabeth take together. Only…I hope you know that I am entrusting my niece's reputation to you?"

Mr. Darcy nodded solemnly, "I do. And I give my solemn promise of the utmost discretion."

"Good lad. Now, on to a much more unpleasant matter that nonetheless is as urgent…what are you plans for your attacker?"

* * *

When next the residents of Pemberley reconvened, the ladies were surprised at the solemn expressions on the gentlemen's faces as they entered the music room mere moments before time came to dress for supper.

Georgiana paused in her playing to look inquisitively at her brother and Mr. Gardiner. Looking from one gentleman to the other, Elizabeth ventured a guess, "Uncle, Mr. Darcy, since you both missed tea this afternoon, I suppose you have gone to see the mysterious visitor?"

A grave nod from both gentlemen was the only reply she received until Mrs. Gardiner likewise spoke, "Well? How went your errand? What have you discovered?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Mr. Gardiner gestured for Mr. Darcy to begin.

Sighing, Darcy paused for a moment before saying, "It is as I feared and this has all stemmed from a grave misunderstanding. Though I suppose it brings us little comfort now, I am confident in saying that I was not the intended target of his anger. Instead, I fear my cousin is the one at fault."

Elizabeth blinked, "Colonel Fitzwilliam? I suppose it is easy to mistake his last name for your first and he has been to the Continent, but…"

Her words died away as Darcy shook his head.

Georgiana's voice trembled as she asked, "Is it Cousin Reggie?"

Darcy turned to his sister sharply, "Yes, but how did you know?"

Georgiana shook her head sadly, "I did not. But I did begin to suspect as I thought on the matter some more. Cousin Reggie and I have always kept a regular correspondence, for he likes to tell me of the musical traditions he has encountered in his travels, but these past few months I have sensed a darkened tone in his letters. And his professed joy at Cousin Richard and Cousin Anne's nuptials, though sincere, seemed to me to hide a small sense of bitterness. I had wondered at his absence at the wedding, though I had assumed that it was result of the conflict on the Continent. But now…"

Darcy sighed once more, "You are perceptive indeed, dear sister, if you could sense Reggie's troubles through his letters. But Reggie always was closest to you out of anyone in our family. I fear, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Elizabeth, that the story I am to impart will do little to paint my cousin in a positive light. Though, I am certain, given what I know of Reggie's character, that this version of events is not at all complete."

At the nods from the ladies, Darcy sighed and commenced the tale. "My Cousin Reggie has always been quite the musician, but as the eldest son of my Uncle Matlock, he had certain…expectations…he was to fulfill. And perhaps shyness in company is a family attribute, for Reggie has always been a quiet sort who shied away from the attentions of the Ton. And so he decided, with some reluctant approval from my Aunt and Uncle, to prolong his Grand Tour of the Continent. He has sent many fascinating tales of local culture, particularly of the musical persuasion, back to England and, I believe, expressed some hopes of publishing a collection of his studies. My Aunt Matlock, of course, has always hoped that Reggie would return home and find a bride with whom to settle down, if only to ensure the continuation of the Fitzwilliam line. But Reggie has steadfastly remained abroad and now, perhaps, we may know the reason why."

Here Darcy paused again as he thought on the best words to use. "It seems that my Cousin has found a love even greater than his music during his travels."

At Georgiana's startled gasp, Darcy sighed again, "Indeed, he even married the lady, according to the customs of her people and, they were to have a child together."

Mrs. Gardiner raised an eyebrow, "But is that not a fortunate turn of events? Will he not then return with his bride to England?"

Elizabeth, who had been studying Darcy's expressions carefully, saw that he appeared to be struggling with a heavy burden. In a daring move, she gently reached to hold one of his hands in her own, "I do not believe that to be possible."

Darcy smiled gratefully at her and squeezed her hand in return, "No, I fear Elizabeth is correct. For mother and child are no longer among the living…"

"Oh! Poor Cousin Reggie! He must be devastated!"

Darcy nodded at Georgiana, "Indeed, I expect him to be quite heartbroken. But, as with every story, there are other parties involved. And our mysterious visitor, it seems, is the young lady's brother."

Here Mr. Gardiner took over the telling of the story, "And not just any brother, but her twin. Though the two were separated when they were quite young and had little contact with each other except through letters, they remained quite devoted to one another. He was sent to live with their mother's family, who, as I understand it, are distinct relatives of some minor line of nobility. They had been much offended when their only child ran off with a carpenter and demanded that she give up her eldest son so that he may continue the family name. And so it was that while the younger son and the sister grew up learning their father's trade, the elder brother lived in comparative luxury. But, I suspect, the material wealth of his surroundings did little to make up for the lack of emotional warmth he experienced under the care of his grandparents. Indeed, as the gentleman himself stated, the only bright moments in his days were the monthly letters (for his grandparents forbade further communications) he received from his siblings, particularly after the passing of their parents. Perhaps as a result of the coldness of his grandparents, the young gentleman grew up with a prejudiced view against those of wealth. And so, when his dear sister told him of her engagement to the Viscount, he was rather concerned for her future happiness. Nonetheless, she was able to convince of him of her determination and he assented to the marriage. All parties in this story might have continued to live quite happily but for three key events. The grandparents, then being of rather elderly age, passed away within weeks of one another. The gentleman, now Baron, thought that he would now have the freedom to provide his siblings with a more comfortable living. He quickly made his way to his home village, full of joyful anticipation at being reunited with his true family, only to discover a house in mourning. The younger brother had the sad duty of informing the elder brother of the death of their sister in childbirth. The child, likewise, did not survive. At this time, the Viscount had already returned to England which the Baron viewed as further proof that his sister had been a victim of the whims of the affluent. I suspect that it was a man consumed by grief and maddened by despair who came to England with no knowledge but the Fitzwilliam name and a vague sense that the Viscount had been a regular correspondent with a young female relative. I truly do not believe he was in his right mind when he came to Pemberley."

Darcy nodded, "He was, however, quite lucent when we spoke with him and explained my identity thoroughly. I do not believe him to be a violent man in general, particularly as he seemed shocked by his own actions and apologized sincerely and profusely for the shock he had caused Georgiana. He consistently repeated that his sister would be ashamed of him if she knew of his conduct. I do believe him to be weary of body and spirit after the events he has suffered. I have no doubt he still holds much anger at Cousin Reggie, but at least he is willing to consider the Darcy's separate from the Fitzwilliam's."

Mrs. Gardiner asked the question that was on all three ladies' minds as they digested this story, "Then what is to be done with him? He cannot linger in Lambton prison if it is healing he needs for his grief."

Georgiana thought for a moment but spoke bravely, "Brother, mightn't we host him as a guest at Pemberley? We can protect him from the prying eyes of the townspeople, our staff is well known for their discretion, and you cannot ask for a more peaceful environment than our home for recovery from such a string of losses. The physician has yet to clear you for lengthy travel, so it is likely we will linger in Derbyshire a while longer before returning to Hertfordshire, perhaps the time will help soothe the Baron's wounds."

Darcy glanced in surprise at his sister, "The thought had occurred to me, especially as, through Cousin Reggie's marriage, he is a cousin of sorts to us. But, Georgie, are you certain that his presence will not cause you discomfort? No matter the grief that spurred his actions, he did hold you at gunpoint…I have no wish to have him in our home if it would disturb your peace."

Georgiana shook her head, "I would not have suggested it if I did not think I could bear it. I have no objections if Mrs. Gardiner and Lizzie are willing to have him here as well. I cannot but feel pity for him and the sudden way in which his dreams for the future were shattered."

Turning to Elizabeth with a question in his eyes, Darcy was satisfied at her smile of reassurance, "If Georgie is willing, then how can I have objections? Though, perhaps, I may suggest that we house him in the East Wing a little further away? He may have the solitude to reflect on his grief there and hopefully build a new dream for the future."

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled slightly, "And East for the dawn of a new day and, hopefully for the Baron, a new chapter in his life."

Mr. Gardiner remained a little troubled, "While I do agree with Darcy that the Baron is not by nature a violent man, I still fear for his presence here. I think, likewise, the servants will remain on high vigilance if he is to stay at the main house. Is there not an alternative housing for him? Somewhere he may still feel like a guest but will disturb the servants' equilibrium less?"

Darcy pondered briefly before saying, "I think old Mr. Wickham's cottage might do. It is closer to the lake in quite a tranquil corner. Mrs. Wickham's garden remains well tended by our staff and the cabin has a rustic feel to it that might appeal to the Baron's sense of home. It is also near enough to the main house that he may feel free to join us for tea or a meal should he wish."

At the nods of all assembled, he stated, "Then it is decided. I had better speak to Mrs. Reynolds so that she might notify the staff. Indeed, perhaps I had better speak to them myself as well. I do hope that they will understand our reasoning."

* * *

The next day, Darcy and Elizabeth forwent their morning walk in favor of examining old Mr. Wickham's cottage in preparation for the Baron's arrival. The staff had taken the news of the most recent guest to Pemberley surprisingly well though, true to Mr. Gardiner's prediction, most of them vowed silently to be increasingly vigilant in protection of the Darcy's and their current guests. The strongest of the menservants were glad that the servants' quarters had a good view of the cottage, for they were determined to keep watch over its occupant. The maids assigned to making the cottage ready were determined that the newest guest would have little cause to complain. They hoped that he would realize that not all of the rich were despicable and that the servants thought quite well of the Darcy's indeed. So it was that Darcy and Elizabeth found the cottage clean and organized. Its cupboards and pantries were well stocked and the closets even had rods, tackles, and baits for fishing.

Sitting on the small dock that hung over the water, Elizabeth and Darcy found themselves basking in the tranquility of their surroundings.

Elizabeth was the first to speak, "I suspect my Uncle Gardiner thoroughly interrogated you as to your intentions?"

Darcy chuckled as he indicated the ring on her finger, "Aye, though I believe the presence of this ring did much to reassure him of your acceptance."

Elizabeth smiled as well, "Just as the book of records you had given me did much to reassure my Aunt of your determination to treat me as an equal."

A companionable silence fell again until Elizabeth yet again broke it, "You are worried about your Cousin Reggie, are you not?"

Darcy sighed, "Yes. Reggie was not very forthcoming regarding his emotions, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself. Yet he is of such a sensitive nature that I fear for his health should he choose to keep this most recent hurt bottled within himself."

"Much as you were in danger of doing?"

Darcy nodded at her observation, "Just so. But I am fortunate in that I have you in my life. Yet, Reggie has now lost his someone. It makes me so afraid that I would lose you too. I know it is an illogical fear to have, yet…"

Elizabeth sighed, "I had thought as much, particularly as, unfortunately, you are no stranger to loss. And I do not know if I can completely reassure you, for neither of us can see the future. I suppose that is the burden of loving so deeply. But I would much rather have experienced this burden than have gone through this life without knowing how different, how beautiful things could be. I had recently informed you that I believe that those we love are never parted from us, even in death, and I will now reinforce this thought. Whatever happens, Fitzwilliam Darcy, know that my love for you will never leave."

Mindful that their actions could be observed from the main house and his promise to Mr. Gardiner, Darcy settled for lifting Elizabeth's hand to his lips for a soft kiss. Leaning her head once again on his shoulder, Elizabeth sighed contently as they couple once again soaked in the peaceful quiet of the morning.

* * *

*adapted from Darcy's answer to Elizabeth from Ch 60 of _Pride and Prejudice_


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31. Recovery

Despite his upbringing, Giovanni Giuseppe del Mastei was not used to his new title of Baron. Though his grandparents had ensured that Giovanni received the best of education and that he was acquainted with only the scions of the most influential families in Sicily, his heart still yearned for the simplicities of his youth. On many sleepless nights, as he stared at the grandiose canopy above his bed, he would find his thoughts drifting to the warm hearth by which he and his sister had played with wooden blocks their father had crafted with his own hands. A cheerful country song floated from the kitchen as their mother kneaded their bread for supper, a beautiful sound that was only interrupted with happy laughter as she greeted their father on his return from the workshop. He remembered staring wonderingly as his father managed to craft simple pieces of wood into beautiful instruments that his mother would then play so as to test their melodies. He could still feel the excitement and anticipation that filled his young body to learn the skills from his father when he grew a little older and his hands were large enough to grasp the necessary tools.

He had stared wide-eyed at the shiny carriage that had carried two well-dressed individuals to their humble doorway, expressions of haughty distaste on their faces. Certainly, rich visitors to his father's increasingly popular shop were not new, but the alarming reactions these particular strangers drew from his parents signaled their significance. Nonetheless, he had followed his mother's whispered instructions to bow as he had been taught. The tall strangers, beyond glancing at him to ensure his health, paid him little attention but instead spoke in angry tones with his mother. His sister had tugged on his hand then, as her eyes looked fearfully at the scene before them. He had quietly taken her to the workshop, hoping that the various unfinished instruments would hide them from the sounds of discord, interrupted intermittently by the distressing cries of his baby brother. As he wiped the tears from Elena's eyes, he felt a strong desire in his heart to always protect his siblings. Later, when the sounds of the carriage faded away and his parents came to retrieve him and his sister, he felt a sense of dread at the solemn looks on their faces. When they told him of his grandparents' demands, he found himself once again wiping away someone else's tears. Using what words he could, he simply whispered, "'Tis ok, Mama, I will do what I can to protect you."

In years after, on his loneliest nights, he would feel a sense of regret at the innocence with which he had made such a promise. When his Mama fell sick, he begged his grandparents to send her some aid, but they had steadfastly refused, stating that she had made her decision and would live with the consequences. He had not understood how they could be so cold to their own child and had felt his anger and resentment towards them deepen. When news came of her death, written on paper that was stained with his sister's tears, he begged again to attend her funeral, to offer what support he could for his hurting family. Yet again, he was refused and only received reprimands from his grandfather. "A Lord never begs," he had said.

From then on, Giovanni learned to play the role of the dutiful grandson; silent, obedient, showing no sign of possessing emotion. His conduct earned him much praise from his grandparents but inside, Giovanni felt his soul die a little each day. As he grew older, Giovanni further found himself disgusted by the conduct of his peers. Many of them thought nothing of fathering children with poor maids who were then dismissed from service and left destitute. Others spent most of their days deep in their cups, wasting away their family fortunes. On rare occasions, Giovanni would meet a gentleman who truly deserved to be called such and his hope for the world would be restored for a small moment before his grandparents forbade his association with his new friend because of the other's lack of status. Giovanni would always nod automatically while inside, he felt like screaming at his grandparents' hypocrisy, for certainly a barony was not the most elevated of titles.

When his grandparents finally passed, Giovanni felt no sadness, only a sense of stunned disbelief. He supposed that the impassive mask he wore did well to convince others of his grief, for no words of reprimand came his way. Only after the lawyers had left the study (his study now) with a respectful bow after addressing him as 'Baron' for the first time did Giovanni begin to feel any emotion. The beginnings of a smile began to form on his face as the burden on his shoulders lightened. With eager hands, he grasped the old fountain pen (his pen now!) on the desk and scribbled a letter to his siblings. He thought it rather appropriate that his first act with his newfound freedom was in defiance of all that his grandparents had demanded of him. The servants of the manor had been thrown into a dither when the new Master quickly began to make plans for the arrival of his family, yes, even the despicable Viscount who had managed to steal his sister's heart, but Giovanni cared not for their opinions, not when he was so close to reclaiming the happiness of his youth and tugging it into his present. Looking back, perhaps he was a touch mad then, crazed with hope, feverish with what he saw as the end of his longings.

That madness only rose to a peak at the devastating news from his younger brother. With a simple phrase, Giovanni felt his rosy view for his future shatter a second time. "She's gone." He had said. Gone. What a funny word it was. Gone where? He had asked, not yet realizing the significance of his brother's sad eyes. Gone to England perhaps? Back to the land of her husband? No matter, he had the resources to go visit her. He did not care to do so, but for her, he would even welcome the addition of her child. But no, she was gone. For good. With a permanence that staggered Giovanni. Grief came then and pierced through the wall he had built around his heart. All the emotions he had carefully locked away since leaving with his grandparents came flooding over his being. Years of loneliness, of loss, of hopelessness crashed over him. The small light that had been lit at his initial realization of freedom died, quenched with the thought that despite all his sacrifices, he could not protect his family. He remembered little of the weeks afterwards, did not recall much beyond seeing her tombstone, standing silently next to that of his parents. He saw again in his mind's eye her tear-stained face from so long ago, the trembling of her body as he tried to shield her from a danger that even he did not yet understand. He heard not the soft words of his brother nor felt his touch of comfort. He was as a block of ice, frozen, and yet, at the same time, a fire burned within him to make somebody pay.

When the shot of the gun sounded, he felt as though he was finally waking from a nightmare, made worse because it was one of his own creation. He had stared at the blossoming red on the English gentleman's chest, so reminiscent of the roses that his mother had grown and his sister had later tended, and felt instantly ashamed. The gun felt foreign in his hands then, the metal strange and rubbery even as it slipped from his fingers. He made little resistance as he felt strong arms grab him and stronger ropes tie his limbs together. Only later, as he stared at up at the ceilings of his jail-cell, did the tears come. His shoulders shook at the realization that he had almost torn asunder a family much as his own had been, that he had become the unfeeling beast he had silently accused his peers of being. For the first time in years, he prayed, whispered words to the departed to forgive him for his rashness and pleas for aid to help him through the future.

When the Englishmen came, two of them this time, Giovanni was at peace and ready to face the consequences of his actions. He felt fortunate that he had arranged for his brother to inherit the barony's wealth if not the title, that he had, despite everything, managed to provide for someone in his family. He was thus ill-prepared for the sympathetic looks he received for his story and even more surprised when they came again the day after with an invitation to the younger gentleman's (his victim's) estate. The cottage he was shown to almost made the tears reappear. Though the structure was foreign in its English-ness, it had a simplicity and comfortableness about it that reminded him so much of the home of his youth. He had nodded his thanks then, his words too disjointed to express his gratitude.

He slept well those first few days, allowing himself to calm and recover. The simple meals of bread and cheese with fish he caught through his own efforts did much to cleanse his body while the tranquility of his surroundings did much to renew his soul. When he felt sufficiently well again, he went in search of paper and pen so that he might inform his younger brother of his well-being and his solicitors of his intention to provide compensation to the Darcy family for the damages he had caused. As he walked through the grand halls of Pemberley, so unlike the dreary walkways of his grandparents' manor for the obvious happiness that infused its walls, he could sense the many eyes upon him. But he accepted the scrutiny, for certainly he deserved worse for his actions. He received no offers of help despite the wealth of servants that must exist for such a large establishment, but nor did he expect any aid.

The sound of laughter drew his attention, a sound of genuine joy that he has not heard for a long time. Quite unbidden, his feet turned in the direction of the sound only to stop in an open doorway. Looking into the room, he felt uncertain about his reception and so hesitated until one of the young ladies within caught sight of him. He felt shame burn within him as he recognized the young girl whom he had held at gunpoint, particularly as her face held no disgust but only pity as she turned to speak a soft word to her brother.

At Georgiana's bidding, Darcy also looked towards the doorway and smiled in welcome. Beckoning Giovanni forward, Darcy informed the rest of the room's occupants, "Ah, and here is our guest! Baron del Mastei, if may I present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy, my fiancé, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and her aunt, Mrs. Madeleine Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner I believe you have already met."

Giovanni took a breath to steady himself before stepping into the room. Bowing as he had been trained and easily accepting the curtsies of the ladies, he sent a silence blessing for the patience of his English tutor. "Please, just Giovanni. I am not yet in the habit of using my title. Indeed, I find myself searching for my grandfather when you address me as such."

Darcy nodded as he indicated a seat for Giovanni, "Very well, Mr. Giovanni, I hope the cottage is to your liking?"

Giovanni flushed at the genuine care of his host, "Oh yes. I fear I do not deserve such kindness, particularly after my actions. I am truly sorry for my intrusion, then and now; particularly towards you, Miss Darcy. It was unconscionable of me and, I assure you, not at all representative of my character. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but nonetheless I feel deep remorse for my actions."

After a small glance at her brother and seeing only his gentle nod of approval, Georgiana smiled softly, "You have been through a large string of sorrows, sir, and have my sympathy. I assign no blame to you for you were quite distraught. Perhaps, now, we can begin anew?"

Giovanni nodded gratefully, "I thank you, Miss Darcy."

Turning to Elizabeth, he added, "Miss Bennet, I have already made my apologies to your betrothed, but I fear I must also express my shame at the hurt I have caused you as well. I truly regret insinuating that you were anything but a most proper young lady. I can only hope that you will accept my sincere apologies."

Elizabeth smiled a little ironically at being called a 'most proper young lady.' "Please, Mr. Giovanni, think nothing of it. Being in possession of sisters myself, I cannot fault you for your willingness to avenge yours for a perceived wrong. Indeed, I believe that though my brother is many years younger, he would have reacted similarly. I only hope that you will recover well from your grief. We are, I believe, to be family soon, however distantly, and, I hope in time, friends as well."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Giovanni allowed a smile to cross his face. The effect of this smile was as a curtain opening on a stage and Mrs. Gardiner found herself startled at the youth of this young gentleman. So surprised was she that she could not help but remark, "Oh, but certainly you are young to hold a title of Baron? Why, I cannot believe you to be much older than our Georgie?"

Catching herself and the impoliteness of her question, she added, "Forgive me my directness, I have no intention to offend."

Mr. Gardiner only chuckled at his wife's comment, "Ah, my dear, your reaction was much similar to mine when I first met Mr. Giovanni, for I too was astounded at his youthful visage."

Seeing the curious looks from the ladies, Giovanni flushed slightly but said honestly, "I am not yet one and twenty."

Mrs. Gardiner shook her head sympathetically, "So young to have experienced so much sorrow in life."

Sensing his guest's discomfort at the focus of attention on his past, Darcy remarked, "I am glad that you find the cottage to your liking and that you felt well enough today to join us here at the main house for the ladies were eager to make your acquaintance. But perhaps an errand brought you to us? You looked to be searching for something?"

Giovanni nodded gratefully at his host, "Oh yes. I had hoped to find paper and pen. I wish to let my brother know that I have not come to harm. I must also contact my solicitors for some funds. I do not feel comfortable living here at your expensive, not when it is I who owe you much."

Darcy shook his head, "But as Elizabeth said, we are family through the marriage of my cousin and your sister, and there can be no debts among family. We do only that which we should."

Still, Giovanni insisted, "Please, it would ease my feelings of guilt if you would allow me to offer some manners of compensation. If not in monetary value, then perhaps some goods from my estate? Some wine and cheese from the local region perhaps? Think of them as gifts, from one cousin to another on our first meeting."

Darcy sighed, "If you must insist, and I suspect you to be in possession of the same stubbornness that I am so often accused of having, then I would welcome what goods you would gift to us. Now, why do I not show you to the study so that you may complete your business? Ladies, Mr. Gardiner, if you will excuse us…"

* * *

Within the confines of the Master's study, Giovanni found himself studying his host carefully as Darcy arranged the pens and papers neatly for Giovanni's use.

Taking a breath for courage, Giovanni said, "Please, do not trouble yourself too much on my account. In view of what I have done, I am not worth all this care that you have shown me. While I am grateful, your kindness only increases the weight of the guilt I feel."

Darcy paused and stared across the desk at his guest. "May I be honest with you?"

Giovanni blinked in surprise at this sudden comment but nodded his assent.

"Then I must be truthful in saying that my motivations are two-fold. First, my conduct truly rises from my sympathy for your situation. I cannot help but see a bit of myself in you. My parents also passed before I was ready, though perhaps no child is ever ready for the reminder of their parents' mortality. I too have tasted the weight of expectations placed on the family's heir. But perhaps I was more fortunate than you in that I was never in doubt of the support of my family; they expected much of me, that is true, but they were also willing to provide support and advice. Indeed, some of my relatives might be overzealous in the latter area. I hold you in great esteem for the strength you must possess to have passed your youth in loneliness. Second, I had hoped that you might think better of my family given our conduct and will think less negatively towards my Cousin Reggie. "

Giovanni stiffened at the mention of his late sister's husband. A tense silence reigned before his reply. "I thank you, Mr. Darcy, for your honesty. So it is only just that I return in kind. I do not know yet how I feel towards your cousin. I only know that my sister cared for him deeply, perhaps more than was wise, and her passing was the consequence of such a love. I have not experienced enough affection in my life to understand the depth of my sister's willingness to sacrifice her life for him. I only know that had they not become married, she would not have been made with child and, I suspect, we might have met under more civil circumstances."

Darcy sighed, "While I agree that the death of your sister was tragic, I do not know if she thought on the matter as a sacrifice. A child born of love can only be a blessing. Alas that childbirth is not without risk…my own mother passed after bringing my sister into this world. But I see that you will not be easily swayed in this matter, at least not yet. So I will remark on your other statement. Would you have willingly met with my cousin and, perhaps, his family, in time?"

Giovanni nodded, "Yes. When my grandparents passed, my first decision as Baron was to bring my siblings to the manor. I knew that such a request would have brought the Viscount as well, but for my sister, I would have suffered his presence. I considered it a small price to pay to have my family again. But now…"

"But now you find yourself at a loss and facing the need to make new plans…It cannot be an easy process."

Giovanni stood up from his chair and turned to stand next to the window. His voice, when he began to speak again, sounded weary and full of exhaustion, "No, it is not. I have spent so many years denying myself hope, making certain to bind my emotions carefully so that I would not be hurt by yet another disappointment, that the sudden freedom I had rather unhinged me. Words are not sufficient to describe the loneliness I felt, the growing resentment within me that ate at my soul. I thought…I thought that all of it would go away with my inheritance. I wanted to believe so much that I could recapture the happiness of my youth…only to discover that the world has continued without me. My family has carried on without me. I would not wish this feeling of emptiness upon anyone."

Allowing him a moment of silence, Darcy remarked, "So it is that you grieve not only for your lost sister but for the loss of a dream. Nonetheless, I believe your strength, your endurance, will carry you through even this. I do not envy your position but perhaps I may be the source of some aid?"

Giovanni turned to Darcy, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You are yet young, it is not too late to begin a life for yourself. Forgive my bluntness, but I believe you certainly have the funds to do so. You are also not without family, certainly you still have a brother. And, perhaps in time, you shall find a family with your English relatives as well. For now, I believe you need to make peace with your past. I would not make this offer to a lesser man but I believe, despite your youth, you are in possession of enough maturity…My cousin Richard has written to me that his brother, the Viscount, is currently visiting him at his estate in the country. I had planned to travel back there to seek approval from Miss Elizabeth's father once the physician has granted his permission. It would be little trouble for you to join our party. I think it would be of great benefit to you to meet with Reggie, if only to assess for yourself what manner of man he is and determine with your own mind if your sister's death was in vain."

Giovanni opened his mouth to speak, but found his voice would not cooperate. He had spent so long thinking of the Viscount as a faceless enemy who stole his sister from him that he had never considered the prospect of actually meeting the other man in person. Somehow, even as he informed his servants' to prepare for the Viscount's arrival, his greater focus on his siblings led to his lack of attention at the full implications of his instructions.

Seeing that Giovanni was deeply conflicted, Darcy stood and said gently, "You needn't make a decision now, for certainly the matter demands great reflection. I ask only that you give this matter the consideration that is its due."

At Giovanni's nod, Darcy bowed before leaving the young man to his task and his thoughts.

* * *

Giovanni did not join the rest of the party for supper that night; though upon Darcy's revelation of the offer that had been extended, the other occupants of Pemberley quite understood the Baron's absence. Georgiana had remarked hopefully that the Baron and the Viscount would be able to set aside their differences particularly as they were brothers through marriage and had both, in their own way, loved the Baron's sister. The Gardiners had been more cautious in their assessment. While they could not deny that Giovanni was extremely well spoken and demonstrated great maturity in the genuine remorse he showed, they were also concerned that the young man would not be able to keep his emotions in check with regards to the Viscount. Elizabeth, too, was considerably more reflective on the situation.

During their morning walk the next day, she remarked to Darcy that Giovanni reminded her in some ways of a new hatchling who was just beginning to discover the world, at least with regards to his emotions. Wondering aloud, she had speculated that Giovanni was just now beginning to allow himself to feel again. After so many years of burying his feelings, 'tis no wonder that the young man should react rather explosively.

Darcy had smiled at her assessment and remarked thoughtfully "I had told him that I could see some of myself in him. Perhaps the sense of kinship is because of the similarities in our temperaments, our shared past of learning to live with masks in place. Indeed, he might just be in need of the same solution that I have discovered."

At her raised eyebrow, he had nodded sagely and said lightly, "It might just be that he is in need of a ladylove to help him manage his emotions."

Darcy had smiled rather smugly at the laughter that his reply produced. Or rather, he did until Elizabeth quipped, "Hmm…But I do believe being his ladylove will require much more patience than being yours does. Perhaps Georgiana will do? He is, after all, a Baron, and certainly fitting for the niece of an Earl."

Elizabeth's laugh only grew louder at the look of horror that filled Darcy's face and the sputtered words by which he meant to make his indignation known.

Putting her teasing apart for a moment, Elizabeth did sigh and say, "I do see the wisdom of your advice to Mr. Giovanni, I just hope that his life henceforth will contain the joy that he has so far been denied."

* * *

The Baron in question spent another two days in deep reflection before deciding that he needed more data to help with his thoughts. Mind made up to seek another audience with Darcy to discuss the matter, he abandoned his solitude in favor of visiting the main house once again. To his dismay, he was informed in formal tones that bordered on coldness by Mrs. Reynolds herself that the Master was away on a drive to introduce Miss Bennet to the Darcy farmlands under the watchful eyes of Mr. Gardiner. The housekeeper had almost expected a gentleman of the Baron's status to raise a fuss about her less than respectful tones and felt her opinions of the young man rise slightly at his quiet acceptance of her silent reprimands. Studying the Baron carefully, the loyal housekeeper saw a glimpse of the hurting and lonely child within, a figure so reminiscent of her poor Master on the passing of his father that she felt her own expressions lose a little of their grimness. Speaking in a softer tone, she informed Giovanni that Miss Georgiana and Mrs. Gardiner were in the music room if he was looking for company.

Giovanni hid his expression of surprise at her mild tone in his bow. His fast pace towards the music room caused him to miss Mrs. Reynolds's mutterings that it would just be like the Master to offer shelter to a hurting soul and that, given what she has heard about Miss Elizabeth's tendencies to rescue wounded animals, she had better expect such a trend to continue in the future. Sighing in fond exasperation, she made a silent note to herself to tell the other servants to be more relaxed in their treatment of this particular guest.

Giovanni felt his steps slow as he walked down the corridor, for it occurred to him that he would surely become lost in so large an establishment without a guide. As he wandered through the hallways, he chanced upon the Portrait corridor and passed under the watchful gaze of generations of Darcy's past. But whereas he had always felt judged and then deemed unworthy by the figures that adorned the walls of his grandparents' manor, here he felt only kindness and a genteel curiosity. So busy was he in examining his surroundings that he almost missed the young lady standing beneath a particular portrait, her chin uplifted as though she sought counsel from a voice others could not hear. The white of her dress and the serenity of her bearing made her appear as one of the marble statues that adorned the gallery. The thoughtful expression on her face and the questions gleaming from her eyes gave her an air of youthful innocence but also a certain element of pondering maturity.

Giovanni felt his breath catch at such a sight. For with the sunlight bathing her and highlighting the golden curls that tumbled down her back, she truly appeared as an angel. Standing there, beholding her thus, he felt like a bumbling fool, his limbs clumsy and his own soul so dark in comparison. But Giovanni's amazement at her presence was not just because of her beauty but also from the sudden return of the shame he had thought had been conquered during his last few days of respite. When he has seen her last, he had only thought to make amends to her and her brother for the troubles he had caused. But now, he felt another, stronger, wave of self-depreciation at the thought that he could have even considered hurting such a pure creature. He knew it was sacrilegious, but right then, he wanted to fall at her feet and ask her to absolve him of all his sins. He would have no doubt continued to stare at her thus, heedless of the impropriety of such an action, if she did not turn suddenly with a resolute nod to her head, as though she had finally reached a decision of sorts.

Her blue eyes, so reminiscent of the clear sky of the heavens, widened as she caught sight of him and her questioning voice broke his silent vigil, "Oh, Mr. Giovanni, my apologies for being a poor hostess and not noticing your presence."

Giovanni shook himself as he barely remembered to bow in return to her curtsy. "Please, Miss Darcy, it is I who must apologize."

Georgiana smiled slightly, for she knew he meant to apologize for more than just disturbing her peace. "Must you truly? I do not believe you have stopped showing your sincere remorse since my brother invited you to stay. If we have forgiven you already, surely you may begin to forgive yourself?"

Giovanni did not quite know how to respond to her gentile insightfulness.

Georgiana only looked at him sympathetically, "But perhaps your burden is a heavy one that will take more than a few days to lighten, no matter our reassurances or your peaceful surroundings."

"You are wise for one so young." Giovanni almost winced at his words, for certainly, they could be interrupted in a condescending manner, but before he could seek to make amends (yet again), she only laughed lightly.

"Indeed. So I have been told, by my dear brother and my new sister-to-be, who I truly believe to be the most perceptive people I know. My dear Mama (she gestured to the painting above them) could certainly have little foreseen that her daughter would have to fulfill the role of Mistress of Pemberley at only five and ten. But I do rather think that she would be proud of me."

Unbidden, Giovanni felt himself smile in answer to her laughter, "Do you often seek counsel from her?"

Georgiana nodded, "I do not remember her, beyond perhaps some vague feelings of comfort and protection that may or may not be the result of my own hopeful imaginations. And certainly my brother does what he can, but there are things for which a daughter would like to seek counsel from her mother. Of course, now that I have Lizzie and Mrs. Gardiner and, indeed, all the other Bennet sisters, in my life, I find that such needs have decreased. Nonetheless, I do like to come visit her, if only to update her on my life."

"Forgive my question, but why do you not then visit her grave?"

Georgiana shook her head, "Oh no, that would not do at all! I do go with my brother yearly, to lay fresh flowers upon her tombstone, but I never quite felt the same connection there. From all I have heard, my mother was a woman full of life and activity. The silence of her grave and the sleepiness of the family plot run too contrary to her person for me to feel her presence. But here (and she gazed again at the portrait), here beneath her laughing eyes and her cheeks full of the bloom of life, I can make believe that I am surrounded by spirit and energy." Glancing at Giovanni again, now suddenly shy at such an open admission, she blushed and said softly, "I hope you do not think me silly."

Giovanni felt his own smile broaden at the girlish hesitancy that stood in contrast with her earlier apparent self-reassurance, "Not at all. It is only that I now wish I had a portrait of my own mother…my grandparents did their best to erase all traces of her existence from their life. My grandfather certainly never spoke her name. I would occasionally catch my grandmother looking at me with a strange expression on her face, as though I were a ghost that she wished she did not have to see. But such occurrences were few and, as I grew older, almost nonexistent."

Feeling the weight of her sympathetic gaze, Giovanni coughed lightly, "Forgive me, I did not mean to be so somber. Nor did I mean to disturb your thoughts. If you will tell me the way, I will retreat to my cottage." His cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment at his next admission, "I fear I had quite lost my way."

"Oh, but certainly you must stay for tea. That is, if you do not mind only having Mrs. Gardiner and me for company. I fear my brother, Lizzie, and Mr. Gardiner will not return until supper time from their errand."

At his look of hesitancy, she insisted, "Please. It will do you no good to be alone for so long. Besides, I find myself quite curious about life on the Continent. I have had little chance to travel and only know of the world outside our fair isle's shores through stories from my cousins. Cousin Reggie in particular has been most helpful in sharing tales of the musical traditions he has encountered. Why, he would even send me sheet music from his time abroad! I was just playing such a piece now, and Mrs. Gardiner said it reminded her of a booklet of children's stories that she went to retrieve for teatime."

Suddenly, Georgiana paused, "Oh, but, I don't suppose it would help your healing to hear me speak of my Cousin Reggie."

At the furrow of her brows and the look of distress on her face, Giovanni yet again berated himself for causing her pain. Bowing, he said, "Please. I would be honored to join you and Mrs. Gardiner for tea. And, if you would, I would like to hear of my brother-in-law, if only to try to understand how he could have stolen my sister's heart."

Georgiana's smile indicated that she quite knew the cost of his statement but she made no remark other than to say, "Very well. We are to take tea in the music room."

* * *

If Darcy was surprised by the Baron's presence at supper that evening, he made no comment. Certainly, he did not catch the speculative look that was exchanged between Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth at seeing the easy companionship between Georgiana and Giovanni. If he had, perhaps he would not have been as kind as he was to the young Baron. As it was, when Giovanni indicated with a purposeful nod that he would accompany the Darcy's to Hertfordshire, Darcy only smiled slightly and nodded in return.

That night, as the Gardiners prepared for sleep, Mr. Gardiner looked at his wife questioningly.

Mrs. Gardiner feigned innocence and continued to brush her hair at the vanity until he cleared his throat meaningfully. When she continued to ignore him, he capitulated and spoke her name with only the minimal of whining, "Maddie..."

Turning to smile at him triumphantly, she only chuckled more at the look of annoyance on his face. "Very well, husband mine, I know what you would like to know. And, I suspect, our Lizzie shares similar thoughts."

"But…?"

"But the parties involved are both still too young. Or rather, in years they are, if not in experience. And one is still recovering from years of hurt. Neither is yet at the stage where a romance should be considered."

"So, it is not yet necessary to warn Darcy."

Mrs. Gardiner sighed, "No, not yet. He will eventually have to part with Georgiana, but for now, I think such an event is still in the distance. Certainly, Georgiana has a soothing effect on the Baron and I truly believe him to be a man capable of protecting her. Time will tell I suppose."

Mr. Gardiner shook his head, "When did we grow so old?"

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled, "Not old, certainly, leastwise not until our own Emily is of age. Perhaps then I might consider calling myself as such."

At her comment, Mr. Gardiner only groaned and placed a pillow over his face. Speaking to his niece's suitor and speculating upon the future of his niece's sister-to-be was already quite overwhelming without thinking of his own daughter's future prospects.

Taking pity on her husband, Mrs. Gardiner stood, settled herself on the bed, and gently removed the pillow, "I should not tease you so, particularly when you have years before you must worry about chasing away suitors from our daughter. Besides, I am certain that she will have quite the number of cousins ready to protect her honor, to say nothing of her brother."

Mr. Gardiner chuckled, "Poor Edmund, not yet out of nappies and he already has such a heavy responsibility saddled on him."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled as well. "Indeed, but I do not fear for our son, for I am certain he will have appropriate role models he may emulate. Certainly there can be no brother as attentive as Mr. Darcy towards Georgiana or as fiercely protective as the Baron towards his sister."

Slipping an arm around his wife, Mr. Gardiner sighed, "I do miss the children. I have every confidence in their nursemaid, but still…"

Mrs. Gardiner nodded her head in agreement.

"My dear, I hope you would not mind if we are to miss the dramatics that is certain to ensue in Hertfordshire. I have a mind to return to London now that our business in Derbyshire is complete and we were able to find a most acceptable overseer for the bookshop."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded again, "Ah yes, Hattie's younger brother will do well for the post. If nothing else, I will feel safe in the knowledge that my friend has ensured the lad's sense of responsibility after their parents' passing."

"And such a head for business! 'Tis a pity that we almost have no more nieces left to give in marriage. Mayhaps we can arrange for Mary to visit Lizzie quite often once she is installed as Mistress of Pemberley?"

Mrs. Gardiner lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "Why, Edward! I did not think you would seek to try your hand at matchmaking as well!"

Mr. Gardiner only chuckled, "I assure you, my dear, that I say it only in jest. Indeed, I leave our nieces' and our daughter's future happiness in your much more capable hands. I will only commiserate with our Brother Bennet at the sad duty of a father in giving away a daughter. Indeed, despite your words I believe Mr. Darcy may soon experience the bitterness of such a loss as well."

To which Mrs. Gardiner could only grant a soft kiss on her husband's cheek and a gentle squeeze to his hand. "Not so soon, though, for you will find that a mother's heart does break a bit as well at seeing her children grown. And our nieces are certainly as much my daughters as Emily is."

Holding his wife and bringing her closer to his side, Mr. Gardiner repeated, "And so I repeat my assertion that we, my dear, certainly must be growing older."

Among her laughter, Mrs. Gardiner managed to retort, "Not older, only wiser," before her husband's kiss left her bereft of words. Mrs. Gardiner's thought of, 'Ah, so not so old after all' was happily dispelled as she found herself sufficiently distracted.


End file.
